


LJ's Legends of the Three Caballeros

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Legend of the Three Caballeros (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 113,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26245420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: During summer vacation, LJ, Zofia, Felicity, and their friends decide to leave home and end up in Duckburg where they meet LJ's cartoon idol: Donald Duck. However, when Donald inherits a cabana, they meet some new friends by the names of José Carioca and Panchito Pistoles, as well as Xandra the Goddess of Adventure who tells them the tale of a new series of adventures for them all.
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

"Well, here we are..." LJ declared as he took in the scenery. "Duckburg, Calisota. Isn't it amazing?" he asked his friends/family.

Suddenly, one of the Pokeballs on his belt popped open, and out emerged a Heracross. "Indeed it is, my friend!" he declared in a heroic tone. "But somewhere out there, somebody needs a hero... And I... Yes, _I_! AM! THAT! HERO!" he added, striking a dynamic pose on each emphasis.

"It sure is something," Zofia added as she carried her Fennekin, better off known as Fiona. "I'm not sure about this place needing a hero though."

"Guess we better explore," Fiona smirked a bit. "It should be interesting."

"Well, alrighty then," Fishy Joe replied. "Let's get this show a-moving."

They soon walked along to go where they had to go.

"Just remember to keep the Pokemon under control." Zofia reminded the others.

"Sure, sure, no problem." LJ replied as he casually strolled into town.

"Looks like a pretty peaceful little town." Ash commented.

"Yeah, it does," Emi smiled. "Wait up, LJ!"

* * *

The group soon ran off happily to go and explore the town up close for themselves.

A paperboy pedaled past a yellow house. "Happy Birthday, Mr. Duck!" he called as he tossed the daily paper.

"No way... Couldn't be..." LJ muttered.

Out of the house emerged Donald Duck, who snagged the paper in mid-air. "Thanks, Mr. Paperboy!" he replied before he went back inside, humming "Happy Birthday" to himself.

"I think it might be." Zofia said to her brother.

Donald soon began to make himself some breakfast.

"I don't think I've seen anyone cheerful on a Friday the 13th other than your guys's mom." Ash said to LJ and Zofia.

"That's just Mom being Mom," LJ replied. "For Donald, bad luck always seems to worm its way into his life."

"Wouldn't someone who has bad luck all the time try to stay away from Friday the 13th then?" Emi then asked.

"It's hard to stay away from your birthday." LJ replied.

"I guess that makes sense." Emi shrugged.

Donald seemed to be having a great day so far, despite the date of course before his telephone rang, so he answered it. "Hello?"

"Happy Birthday, handsome!" A familiar voice greeted.

"Daisy!" Donald beamed as he heard his girlfriend's voice.

"I'm here at the downtown bus station, ready for you to come get me," Daisy's voice told him on the other line. "So we can spend your birthday together!"

"You got it, toots!" Donald beamed.

"Now hurry!" Daisy then told him. "This place is a little sketchy..."

"I'll be right there!" Donald smiled before he hung up and decided to dig into his morning meal. "After a little breakfast!"

Just then, the phone rang again, and Donald picked up. "I'm comin', Daisy!" he exclaimed.

 ** _"DONAAAAALD! WHERE ARE YOU?!"_** boomed a voice on the other line.

"M-M-Mr. Macklemore..." Donald gulped.

 ** _"You're late for work... AGAIN!"_** roared the man.

"B-But it's my birthday..." Donald explained. "I thought I had the day off..."

 ** _"DAY OFF?!"_** roared Mr. Macklemore, looking like flames would shoot from his mouth. _ **"I got a line of shaggy-haired toddlers around the block, and NO barber! Get down here right now, OR YOU'RE FIRED!"**_ he boomed, slamming the phone down.

Donald then hung up, about to get a birthday pancake for himself. The telephone then rang again, prompting Donald to answer it.

 ** _"AND ONE MORE THING!"_** Mr. Macklemore soon added before sounding a bit pleasant. **_"Happy Birthday."_ **he then added before slamming the phone down to hang up.

Donald soon hung up the phone and blew out his birthday candle before packing up his breakfast and decided to rush out with it, not realizing that his tea kettle was left on and was still hot.

* * *

Sadly, Donald never got to eat his breakfast, but he _did_ make it to his workplace in record time. He clipped, cut, and snipped every youngster's hair, but when the last came a-calling, he kept on moving his head out of the way, making it night-impossible for Donald to cut his hair. The group began to watch Donald.

"I feel a little bad for him." Ash said to the others.

"That's kinda the idea," LJ replied. "Nothing ever goes his way, so... Yeah."

"And on his birthday no less," Emi sighed. "You'd think he could get a little break on his birthday."

"I'm afraid that's just how it goes for Donald Duck," Zofia replied. "At least he has his fans like LJ. I think LJ is his #1 fan."

"That explains the marathoning of Donald Duck cartoons, not that I'm complaining." Fishy Joe chuckled.

"Exactly," LJ replied as Donald finally grabbed the kid by his hair and clipped off part of it, causing the boy to end up with a haircut that made him look like a monk.

"MAMA...!" The toddler wailed.

"Ooh, crying for your mama? I'm _so_ scared..." Donald chuckled before he heard booming footsteps.

"Uh-oh..." The group muttered as that looked bad.

The boy's mother soon came over and growled, leaning over Donald in a threatening fashion.

"Uh-oh." Donald gulped to himself.

"TODAY IS SCHOOL PICTURE DAY, YOU HORRIBLE MAN!" The mother growled viciously.

"That's a mother?" Ash muttered to himself.

"Don't worry, I'll fix it!" Donald smiled nervously as he swept up the hair on the floor into a dustpan before deciding to sprinkle it over the top of the boy's head and began to spruce up the hair to make it an acceptable hairstyle. "Ta-da!~"

The boy smiled as his hair was now slicked up and looked almost like Elvis Presley's hair.

"Ooh!~" The mother gushed as she seemed to love it.

"Well, I guess even the universe can throw Donald a bone every now and then." LJ smiled.

"Well, that's good," Zofia sighed. "This was almost too hard to watch."

However, a loose hair seemed to fall onto Donald's beak which began to make him sniffle.

"Oh, no!" The group then panicked for the unlucky duck.

"Ah... Ah... ACHOO!" Donald then sneezed which blew the hair off of the boy's head and straight into his mother's face.

The mother growled from that before she nearly roared like a dinosaur. Mr. Macklemore then leaned over Donald's other side, putting him in a very unfortunate spot. The boy then blew a raspberry at Donald as he was being rough handled by the angry mother and his boss before he was soon kicked right out of the barber shop.

"YOU SNIPPED YOUR LAST WHIPPERSNAPPER! **YOU'RE FIRED!** " Mr. Macklemore snarled before slamming the door shut. He then came back a few seconds later and gave him one last message. "And Happy Birthday."

"...At least he said Happy Birthday..." Felicity shrugged. "He didn't need to, but at least he was nice enough to do that?"

"That's just insult to injury," LJ sighed. "And it usually means that as bad as things are now... For Donald, they're gonna get worse."

The others winced slightly from that. Donald sighed as he began to walk down the street, passing by a firetruck that raced down the road.

"No..." Zofia whispered in horror as she feared the worst for Donald's day so far.

* * *

Eventually, Donald came back home and was in a panic as he saw that his house was on fire. "MY HOUSE!" he then panicked as there was barely anything left.

The firemen gathered around together and began to chop at everything that was still standing, even perfectly good tea sets or a portrait of a couple, or the television.

"My fine china!" Donald cried out over what was getting destroyed. "My parents! Not my TV too! What happened?!"

"Uh, look, Chief," One fireman spoke up to some others. "Someone must've let the tea kettle on the stove!"

The other firefighters then laughed at that like it was a joke. LJ winced visibly at that, as Donald realized that it was his own fault that his home burned down.

"Incoming!" Fishy Joe warned the others.

Everyone went to duck for cover as Donald began to get steamed as he turned bright red with pure rage and anger.

Donald soon snatched an ax. "THIS IS ALL _YOUR_ FAULT!" he then glared at his tea kettle.

"Happy Birthday... WINK!~" Donald's derpy reflection beamed before winking at him.

Donald quacked and yelled out of anger before he began to chop down at the tea kettle before zipping all around to destroy more of his house as he unleashed his own weapons of mass frustration while the firefighters just stood there.

"It hurts me to see him like this..." LJ sighed. "I mean it _really_ does..."

"I think I know what you mean." Zofia added at that.

"And I thought I got unlucky sometimes." Felicity said to herself.

Suddenly, the telephone rang which seemed to be another disaster just waiting to come raining down upon poor Donald.

"Hello?" One of the firemen answered the phone, taking it out of the ashy rubble. "Hang on, I'll check. Is there a Donald Duck here?!" he then called out.

Donald soon emerged from some smoke, breathing heavily once his name was called. "I'm Donald Duck."

"It's for you." The fireman told him, giving him the phone.

"Hello?" Donald answered patiently.

Daisy was heard on the other line, yammering and shouting as she was clearly upset.

"Maybe it's Audrey Rose." Felicity smirked to herself bashfully.

"Don't kid yourself." LJ shook his head.

Felicity looked bashful from that as she was trying to lighten the mood.

"Daisy!" Donald gulped. "Uh, I'm on my way!"

 ** _"DON'T EVEN BOTHER, DONALD!"_** Daisy huffed on the other line. ** _"YOU ARE TOO LATE!"_**

"But Daisy!" Donald frowned. "What happened was-"

 ** _"YOU ALWAYS GOT EXCUSES, AND I HAVE HAD IT!"_ **Daisy fumed.

"Jeez." Emi muttered from that.

"But Daisy!" Donald pouted.

 ** _"NO MORE 'BUT DAISY'S'!"_** Daisy argued. **_"CLEARLY YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ANYONE BUT YOURSELF! WHY DON'T YOU CALL ME WHEN YOU GET YOUR LIFE TOGETHER?! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, DONALD DUCK!"_** she then growled before hanging up sharply.

LJ sighed. "I keep saying she's bad for 'im..." he muttered.

"I never knew what to think before, but I see what you mean now." Zofia said to her brother.

Then, the phone burned to ashes and blew away in Donald's hand.

The fire chief gave an impressed whistle. "I been a fireman for 35 years, and I've _never_ seen a burn like that," he remarked. "Well, time to get back home to our intact houses and significant others."

And with that, the firefighters exited the scene, leaving Donald in the wreck that was formerly known as his house.

"Aw..." Donald sighed sadly as he sifted through the dust, pulling out a briefcase, one of his sailor suits, a toothbrush, and a picture of himself with his sister, Della.

"We should go help him." LJ declared.

"Yeah." The others agreed from that before they went to go do just that.

"Mr. Duck?!" Zofia called.

"Oh, what now?" Donald groaned. "Some kids come to ask me for donations and they just swipe my wallet away?"

"Actually, no," Felicity told him. "We're here to help you out."

"Yeah, right," Donald groaned, but to his surprise, the others were actually helping him out before he saw one photograph that was in shambles with his head out, but there was his now ex-girlfriend, so he felt like crying. "Oh, Daisy..."

"She was no good for you anyway," Felicity advised. "You deserve so much better."

"They're right, you know," said a rabbit with long black ears, as he poked his head over the fence. "I remember plenty of times where Daisy kept on dumping you for your cousin Gladstone. You're always loyal to her, but she never stays loyal to you. It's like only YOU understand that relationships are 'give and take', but she only understands the 'take' part."

"Whatever, Oswald..." Donald sighed. "Either come and help me out or just go away."

"We'll help you." The young group decided.

"Thank you." Donald appreciated that deeply.

"I guess I'll help out a little bit," The rabbit shrugged before hopping over. "Oh... Hey, there, kids."

The group greeted the rabbit who seemed to come from nowhere.

Donald sighed, lamenting what little in life he had. "What're the boys gonna say when they come home from summer camp?" he asked before he flopped down. "...Happy Birthday, Donald Duck..."

"WAIT!" shouted a mailman, handing Donald a letter. "Special delivery for Donald Duck!"

"Hey! That's _me_!" Donald exclaimed, trying to snatch the letter.

"E-yep!" The postman smiled, putting the letter into the mailbox, and whistling as he walked away.

"Well, this should be interesting." Felicity said to the others.

"I just hope that it's good news." Ash replied.

Donald took the letter right out of the envelope and took a look at what it had to say.

**_"Dear Mr. Duck,_ **

**_On this blessed event of your birthday, your great-grandfather, Clinton Coot, has left to you a sightable inheritance..._ **

"W-W-What?!" Donald gasped as he stopped there briefly. "An inheritance!"

"Oh, wow," Emi smiled. "Way to go, Mr. Duck."

"Whoa!" Oswald exclaimed. "For once, everything is coming up Donald!"

"Seriously, who _are_ you?" Felicity asked.

"You haven't heard of me?" The rabbit replied. "They call me Oswald the Lucky Rabbit."

"Oh... Well... It's nice to meet you anyway," Felicity gave a small smile. "Are you and Donald friends?"

"Well, we go back a while," Oswald replied. "Actually... My half-brother introduced us. You might know him... His name's Mickey."

"Mickey Mouse?" The group asked.

"Yeah, that's him!" Oswald smiled.

"Anyway, we should go see this inheritance thing the letter mentioned..." LJ suggested.

"I have a good feeling for you, Mr. Duck," Zofia told Donald. "This might be a good thing."

"It would be a nice change of pace for me," Donald sighed a bit before he suddenly whistled. "TAXI!"

And so, a taxi cab zipped right over in front of them.

"Where to, Mac?" The taxi driver asked.

"Take me to..." Donald said as he glanced at the address on the letter. "122 Sheldgoose Square, and step on it!"

"Buckle up!" The taxi driver nodded as he went to drive off that way.

Felicity began to text Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos as they went into town and decided to invite them over to check this out too.

"Kinda thought your friends would be here with us..." LJ stated. "Still, I reckon they could meet up with us in New Quackmore..."

"They had to run a few errands, but they'll catch up with us." Felicity replied.

"Better late than never." Zofia shrugged from that.

* * *

The car ride was a bit speedy which was an adventure in enough itself before they passed by the barber shop and some mud splatted onto Mr. Macklemore.

" **YOU'RE STILL FIRED!"** The boss man snarled.

"Oh, shut up!" The group complained to him.

The car ride zipped all around as they were passing Duckburg on the way to New Quackmore.

* * *

Donald got a few chances to admire the scenery before the taxi came to a stop in front of an ornate-looking building.

"Alright... I'm rich!" Donald exclaimed.

"Say! How's about a tip?" asked the taxi driver.

"Okay," Donald replied. "Call your mother some time."

The driver looked angry, but then... he smiled. "Hey! That's a great tip!" he replied, putting in his Bluetooth before calling his mom and driving away.

The group looked at each other before laughing a bit from that. Thunder rumbled and lightning struck in the sky as they came to check out the mansion.

"Oh, boy!" Donald beamed. "This place has everything!"

 _"Everything! Everything!"_ An echo responded.

Donald's stomach then growled which also echoed. "I hope there's food." he then said before he went to find the kitchen.

Evie, Carlos, and Mal soon made it after them before Jay went around with a bag as he checked out some relics in the house.

"Really, Jay?" asked Mal. "You're gonna ransack this place? Sometimes I wonder if the word 'shame' even exists in your vocabulary, without the word 'no' placed in front of it."

"I'm just looking." Jay shrugged innocently.

"Riiight..." Evie replied before swiping the bag before looking over. "Hey, Flick."

"Hey, guys." Felicity waved before hitting Jay in his arm.

"Hey! What was that for?" Jay complained as he rubbed his hit arm.

"Cut that out!" Felicity scolded him. "You don't work for your dad anymore, so you don't have to take anything to give to him."

"You were gonna _steal_ from here?!" LJ asked. "Donald Duck inherited this place, so stealing from here is like stealing from HIM, by proxy!"

Jay grinned bashfully. "I guess old habits are hard to break."

"Jay!" The others complained in annoyance.

"All right, all right, I'll stop." Jay then said as he tossed away his bag.

Mal and Evie nodded firmly from that. Donald soon came out of the kitchen with a very big and tall sandwich on his plate.

"Whoa... That's quite a sandwich..." Zofia remarked. "Uncle would probably be rolling in jealousy."

"I'd say so..." LJ replied as Donald sat down with his sandwich tower.

"Phew..." The others sighed that the sandwich stayed intact.

"I'm gonna eat my sandwich~" Donald sang to himself as he got ready to eat.

Someone soon came out from upstairs and came down to see Donald as he looked angered about the duck's company. Luckily for Donald, he was able to down his sandwich with no interruption, unlike his breakfast earlier that day.

"Excuse me?" The goose glared as he spotted Donald in the chair.

"You're excused." Donald smiled as he shoved the plate against the goose before dropping it as he looked relieved and full.

The goose scowled angrily. "Who do you think you are?!" he snapped.

"Your boss," Donald retorted, holding up the letter. "See?"

The goose muttered as he looked over the text using his monocle for a magnifying lens. "Why, you boil-brained buffoon! This is 122 Sheldgoose Square!" he exclaimed.

"I know, I _live_ here!" Donald replied.

"You live next door at 122 and _1/8th!_ " The goose told him.

Donald checked the letter and saw that it was true. "...Uh-oh..." he realized. "Uh... Hello. I'm Donald Duck!" he replied, trying to shake hands, but accidentally getting ketchup and mustard on his hand.

The goose was fuming by now. "Ooooh! Listen, you common commoner," he spat as he used three $50 bills to wipe his hands. "I am Baron von Sheldgoose, president of the New Quackmore Institute... And _you_ , sirs and misses, are all trespassing on _my_ property!"

"Whoa, just take it easy, man." Jay flinched briefly.

The goose then rang a tiny bell that summoned two bodyguards who resembled giant Rottweilers.

"Now, now, let's try to be civilized here." Zofia said as Donald looked scared to death.

"I believe he just released the hounds on us." Carlos remarked.

"Sure looks like it." Evie replied.

The group was soon grabbed and being forced out the doors by the guards.

"What's the big idea?!" Donald complained.

"Don't forget to write~" The goose chuckled darkly.

The doors soon came open before the group was thrown out the door and bounced down the front steps as they were forced out before Donald's suitcase landed with them.


	2. Chapter 1: Dope-A-Cabana

"Dangnabbit security." Donald grumbled.

"Just when things were looking up too," Ash groaned as he glared back. "What a grouchy goose."

"It probably wasn't that nice there anyway," Kimberly replied. "Now where exactly is 122 and 1/8th Sheldgoose Square?"

Donald turned around to see a bit of a smaller, but still glorious-looking home right next door to him. "Now this isn't too bad." he then said with high confidence.

However, it was just a picture on a truck that then drove away to show what looked like a simple bungalow across the street from the grand mansion.

"What?" Donald muttered flatly.

"Uh... Yeah..." Ash blinked.

"Looks pretty rundown..." Emi added.

"Well, it ain't much," Donald still tried to stay positive. "But it's all mine!"

"Glad to see you have a positive attitude..." Oswald replied.

"Mr. Duck, I presume?" asked a female voice.

Donald and the others turned around and saw a red-haired woman in a purple pantsuit.

"Yes...?" Donald replied.

"I am the executor of your great-grandfather's estate," The woman explained. "Will the others be joining us?"

"Others...?" Donald asked. "Other than this bunch?"

Just then, there was a horn honking heard as a bus pulled up, and a green parrot in a yellow suit and straw hat was booted off of the bus. In mid-tumble, he got to his feet and brushed himself off. "Thank you, my friend!" he waved before his umbrella was tossed out as well. "And do not worry, I promise to pay you back at my earliest convenience!"

"Bye, José!" said several attractive women who were clearly smitten with him.

"Ciao, bellas~" José smiled as the bus pulled away.

"I LOVE YOU!" A woman gushed as she and the others were taken for a ride.

"And... Uh... You are...?" Zofia asked the green parrot.

"José Carioca at your service." The green parrot replied before he kissed the back of the girl's hand.

"Oh... Erm... Charmed, I'm sure." Zofia replied bashfully.

"All right, that's enough," Donald complained before glaring right at the green parrot. "What are you doing here?"

"I've come to claim my inheritance," José stated calmly. "Which is most fortuitous as my personal finances expired roughly... 20 miles ago."

"Convienent!" Carlos replied in a deadpan voice.

"...Huh?" Donald asked, feeling lost.

"I am broke," José clarified. "Do not worry, my friend... For what is money when fortune has smiled upon the two of us?"

"Two of us?!" Donald glared.

"Actually, there's three of you." The redheaded woman clarified.

"Three?" asked Oswald.

Just then, a yell came from overhead, causing everyone to look up. Jumping from a cargo plane was a rooster with a sombrero. Long story short, he hit the ground hard, and his parachute only popped out after he landed. Fortunately, he was alright and got up without a scratch. "Wow, that tour guide was right," he smiled. "It _is_ more of a rush to wait until after you land to open the parachute!" He then started shaking hands with Donald, Oswald, and Jose. "Hola, amigos! Yo soy Panchito Romero Miguel Francisco Quintero Gonzalez III! But my friends call me... Panchito."

"Um, hi, Panchito." Carlos replied softly.

"You guys got an inheritance too?" Panchito asked Donald and José.

"Who are these guys?" Donald asked the redheaded woman, trying to be patient.

"I already told you," Panchito said to Donald. "Yo soy Panchito Romero Miguel Francisco Quintero Gonzalez III!"

"But your friends call you Panchito!" José added with a small smile.

"Hey, he gets it." Panchito smiled back, much to Donald's frustration.

"Oh, Donald, please try to calm down." Felicity told the duck calmly.

"Yeah, getting worked-up won't do you much good." Oswald added.

"Hurra!" Panchito beamed as he hugged the two other birds. "I just got two new best friends, a miserable rundown shack, and a sweet lawyer!"

"Who wouldn't love all of this?" José smiled at Donald.

" _ME_!" Donald glowered.

"Take it easy a little, Don." Emi tried to settle him down, but that felt a little impossible.

"Now if that's taken care of, I'll be happy to do my job and read the will," The redheaded woman said as she brought out the paper that all three birds were given in the mail and not just Donald. " _'I, Clinton Coot, bequeath my museum collection and glorious cabana to my great-grandson, Donald Duck, and the other direct descendants of The Three Caballeros'_."

"Descendants?" Mal, Evie, Carlos, and Jay blinked.

"The Three Caballer- _What_ -o's?" The three birds repeated curiously.

"Ca-Ba- _Ller_ -O's." The redheaded woman enunciated slowly.

"I like that name!" Oswald beamed.

"It _does_ have a nice ring to it." Felicity had to admit.

"Just a minute!" Donald spoke up. "I have to share with these weirdos?"

"Looks like ya do." Mal smirked a bit.

"I beg your pardon, I'm no weirdo," José told Donald. "I am eccentric."

"That's basically the same thing." Ash shrugged.

"Yes, but 'eccentric' sounds less insulting." LJ pointed out.

"And I am Panchito!" The rooster added.

"Gentlemen... Ladies... Welcome to the New Quackmore Institute," replied the lady, clipping off the police tape. "Ta-da..." she proclaimed as the door fell over.

* * *

The group stared into the darkness of the shambling shack... Until a funny-looking bird squawked right back at them! Then he began humming to himself as he popped up all over the place.

"What _is_ that?" Donald asked.

"That would be Ari..." The woman explained. "The caretaker of your cabana."

"Does he always have to sing like that?" Zofia asked as she covered her ears.

"Yes." The woman simply stated.

Ari continued to hum to himself as he looked at the broken-down doorway before thinking logically to find out how to fix it himself and soon measured the frame before placing the fallen door back in place, then tossed it aside and put a brand new door in place and drilled it down. Everyone winced and covered their ears before the door was brought back in place and intact.

"Ta-da!" Ari beamed as the door was fixed before it slammed down on him, but he then ended up right on top of the door, dropping from the ceiling before letting out a thrilled shriek.

"And he can't be fired." The woman added.

"So... We must pay this fellow forever?" asked Jose.

"No," The woman replied. "Just for as long as you live..."

Ari popped up between the birds. "Da-da-dum!~" he sang.

"And now, gentlemen, having spent the remaining vestiges of my retainer," declared the woman. "...I'M OUTTA HERE! SO LONG, SUCKERS!" she cackled as she ran off across the street.

Ari screamed at the group, then shoved them inside.

"Hey, quit shoving!" Donald ordered.

"Ease up, wouldja?" added Oswald.

"Should we stay?" Ash asked.

"It couldn't hurt," Emi said before looking around. "Is everyone here?"

"Yeah, I think so," Carlos replied before smirking. "Especially Akito for you."

Akito and Emi both looked bashful as they were really into each other, especially from the way they had first met.

"What a dump..." Donald groaned, before noticing his elbow was resting atop a skull.

"But it is _our_ dump." Jose declared, leaning on a suit of armor that nearly took his head off.

"And it's full of cool stuff!" Panchito declared as he took out some artifacts that he began juggling. "Hey! Ho! Hey! Ho!~" he sang, tossing them to Jose, who caught them all. "My friends... I feel we have stumbled into something very special here..." he decided.

"Yeah... Look at all those neat treasures." Jay said.

"Look, but don't touch." Felicity mentored him.

"Sorry." Jay replied bashfully.

José then tossed the jeweled goblet to Donald to take a look at.

"Ooh~..." Donald blinked in awe before looking sheepish to his fellow fine-feathered acquaintances. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Just don't pawn it at Jafar's Antique Shop!" Felicity stated sharply.

"Let's make it so..." Panchito smiled at Donald.

" **YARD SALE!** " The bird trio announced together as they had Jay help them round up all of the treasures in the cabana to sell it off to make lots of money for themselves.

* * *

And so they began selling off many of the old treasures in order to rake in the cash in return.

"Hand out flyers to everyone you see," Jose instructed to the others.

"YARD SALE!" Everyone declared.

"Priceless objects at discount prices." Jose smiled.

"Low, LOW prices!" Donald added.

"Hey-hey, cheap, cheap, cheap!" Panchito called as a man took his sign and threw it away.

Many people passed by, but no one stopped as the people didn't seem very interested in what they were selling. Jay took a look at some trinkets to see what he might like as he was being his typical, kleptomaniac self, mostly with having a crooked antique shop owner as a father and all. A taxi cab then drove up and dropped off three ducklings before driving off again.

"Ah, Huey, Dewey, and Louie, so good to see you back from summer camp, how was--" Oswald greeted the duckling triplets until he suddenly saw that they were all female which only meant one thing. "...You're not Huey, Dewey, and Louie."

"Uh, no, Mr. Oswald," said the purple-clad duckling. "We're April, May, and June, Daisy's nieces."

"Well, it's about time!" Donald declared, stepping forward.

"But Donald, you _just_ called us." June (purple) said.

"And we had to come all the way from Aunt Daisy's." May (orange) added.

"Excuses, excuses," Donald rolled his eyes. "We need to move this trash, and make some cash."

"April, why don't you dust this off and give it to May?" Oswald suggested to the orange-clad duckling.

"I'm May!" The orange-clad duckling replied as she took the feather-duster and went to get to work.

"May, label it and give it to June." Donald then told the purple-clad duckling.

"I'm June!" The purple-clad duckling corrected as she took the clipboard from his hands.

"June, sort this stuff out and give it to May." Oswald then told the yellow-clad duckling.

"I'm April." The yellow-clad duckling deadpanned as she took a box of junk.

The three then got to work, even though their names were called wrong.

"By the way, how is your Aunt Daisy?" Donald smiled nervously as he gripped his collar.

"She says you're a dirty, no-good, rotten liar." The triplets concluded in unison as they worked.

"Typical Daisy... Always blaming somebody else, but never taking the blame herself," Oswald rolled his eyes. "Honestly, what do ya even SEE in her? She does this to you all the time, and acts like _she's_ the victim!"

"She's right about me though." Donald sighed.

"Donald, you may have a short temper, but you're a great guy," Oswald told him. "I know you are, especially with how you look after Huey, Dewey, and Louie like you do. You didn't have to take them in, but ya did."

"I guess so..." Donald sighed.

"And what's Daisy done?" LJ added. "All she does is treat you like dirt, and when you don't just roll over and drop everything for her, she just dumps you and starts going out with your cousin Gladstone, like she did the past six times."

"Oh, but I probably deserve it." Donald frowned.

"Aunt Daisy's kind of a drama queen anyway..." April muttered.

"Tell me about it." June added.

"See? Even... Uh... Even those two agree!" Carlos soon told Donald.

"You gotta stop beating yourself up, man," LJ declared. "It's not your fault you forgot to pick Daisy up. I mean, you'd just lost your job and your house burned down! That tends to distract a person."

"Oh, uh, you saw all of that?" Donald asked bashfully.

"It was kinda hard to miss." Ash smiled sheepishly.

"Aye..." LJ nodded. "And as one of the people who respects and admires you more than anything, I'd be more than happy to help you get back on your feet. You're gonna show Daisy that you're SO confident, you don't CARE that she dumped you again! We are gonna get your life back on track, starting here and now!"

"I wish the boys could be more like you." Donald said, appreciative of LJ's helping him.

"Aw, jeez..." LJ beamed before Sheldgoose arrived on the scene, exhausted.

"...YARD SALE?!" The pompous goose shouted.

"Amazing idea, yes? People have tremendous amounts of cash," explained Jose.

"And we have tremendous amounts of yard!" Panchito added.

"YOU are in violation of New Quackmore etiquette!" spat Sheldgoose as Kimberly held up an umbrella to shield off the spit. "If you do not stop this instant... *wheeze*... **YOU WILL ALL BE EJECTED FROM THE INSTITUTE!** "

Something glowed in the back. Zofia glanced over before she decided to walk up to it for a closer look as Sheldgoose talked with the others.

"Aw, come on... Is this about the sandwich?" Donald asked Sheldgoose.

"WHAT?! Sandwich?! No!" Sheldgoose replied. "It's about decades of tradition that you are scamping upon with your--"

"What is this thing?" Zofia asked herself before she cracked open the golden case that glowed before it opened up in her hands.

"With your..." Sheldgoose paused before he glanced over and came to Zofia's side to see what she had found.

"With our what?" Panchito asked. "Our feet?"

"Feet are traditionally used for stomping." José remarked.

A crafty smile formed on Sheldgoose's beak. "I'm sorry... Donald, is it?" he asked warmly. "I think we got off on the wrong webbed foot. How 'bout I take all this old junk off your hands right now? Why, I'll even buy your old rundown cabana, too!"

"I did not see _that_ coming." Jose told the others.

"Plot twist!~" Panchito sang.

"Does $1,000,000 sound fair?" asked Sheldgoose, pulling out a checkbook.

At once, the three birds' eyes became dollar signs, and they were practically drooling at the idea... Even Jay was enamored by such a concept.

"By the way, you didn't happen to run across a leather-bound, jewel-encrusted book looking as though it had been crafted by magic, FORGED FROM STARDUST, **PUBLISHED BY THE GODS THEMSELVES?!** " Sheldgoose soon asked with a manic grin on his face as he sounded very eager and excited.

The others blinked at him from that as that was oddly specific.

"Or something like that?" Sheldgoose then concluded with an innocent smile.

"I am sure it is in there somewhere." José smiled back.

"We'll find it!" Donald added.

"Stay right there and don't move." Panchito concluded as they zipped off at that.

"Wait up!" Jay told the others. "I'm gonna look too!"

As they ran off, Panchito came back. "Sorry... Thought you moved." he said, before he left again.

* * *

LJ chuckled to himself as he glanced into his backpack, where he'd hidden the aforementioned book earlier when nobody was looking.

The boys burst into the house, and danced around. "We got a mil-lion dol-lars! We got a mil-lion dol-lars!~" they sang, before noticing Sheldgoose was looking at them.

Chuckling nervously, they took the door, and put it back up.

"Wait," said Jose. "We may not have _anything_ if we don't find that book."

"Split up and find it!" Donald told his roommates, and they did.

Jay decided to explore with the three birds.

"That name though..." Mal snickered. "Sheldgoose."

"Something tells me he's gonna be the goofy villain in all of this." Kimberly replied.

"No kidding," LJ replied. "And if he wants that book, it's probably not for anything good. I should go inside and take a look at it."

"You took it, huh?" Kimberly nodded.

LJ nodded.

"Clever," Mal smirked. "Just don't tell Jay that."

LJ made a gesture of zipping his mouth shut before he went inside and tried to figure out how to open the book's lock. The others looked around before they followed LJ. Jay was luckily distracted with the other three so far.

"It's so shiny," Evie smiled at LJ. "Like a pile of gold diamonds."

"Easy there, E." Mal warned her best friend.

"I just need some way to get it open," LJ replied. "Anybody have a screwdriver?"

"We're not old enough to drink." Carlos spoke up.

"Not that kind of screwdriver!" LJ replied.

"Oh..." Carlos face-palmed himself before he took out his backpack. "I might have one right here." he then searched around it before he soon found the tool that they needed and held it out to LJ.

"You carry tools in your bag?" Estelle asked Carlos.

"Well, yeah," Carlos said like it was obvious. "I am a gadget genius after all."

"Since _when_?" LJ asked.

"Since I kinda wowed my Computer Class..." Carlos grinned sheepishly.

"...Well, I won't lie, he _is_ pretty good..." Felicity said to the others.

"You couldn't have told us this some time ago?" Vincent asked Carlos.

Carlos sunk in his chair sheepishly. "I'm sorry..." he then mumbled out a bit weakly.

"Whatever." LJ replied as he began undoing the screws on the book's lock.

"Guys, I think it's over here!" Jay could be heard from nearby.

"Uh-oh." The others muttered from that.

Jay smirked as he soon came by. Felicity then jumped up and held out her arms.

"Whatcha guys lookin' at?" Jay asked as he tried to lean over Felicity to take a look.

"I got it!" LJ declared as he got the lock off. "Now to find what Sheldgoose wants with this thing..." And so, he opened the book.

The book soon burst open on its own and a bright light shot out, making LJ drop the book.

"Ooh..." The others replied in awe.

Everyone else looked around outside before shrugging as they went back to what they were doing. The book was now on the floor and flipped through the pages as the glowing hit the ceiling.

"Okay, something tells me that book is not a regular book." Akito remarked obviously.

"Ya think?" Felicity rolled her eyes.

"Thanks for stating the obvious, brain-o!" LJ declared. "In related news, the book stopped turning."

The book shone with a mystical glow until out of its pages materialized a tall, statuesque woman in Greco-Roman style garb. "Say your prayers, mortals." she declared, conjuring a bow and set of arrows to shoot.

"...Gulp." said Donald, Jose, Panchito, and Oswald at once.


	3. Chapter 2: The Goddess of Adventure

"Hel-lo~" Jay smirked at the woman who appeared from the mysterious book.

"Watch it, kid," The woman warned him sharply before she took out a bow and arrow. "Any last words before I send you to Hades?!"

"You can send us to Mal's dad?" Evie asked.

"No! She means she's going to _kill_ us!" Oswald exclaimed. "Why do you think she has the ARROWS?!"

"I was trying to make light of the situation!" Evie defended.

"How about a last request?" José suggested nervously.

"Yeah! Like a last meal?" Donald added.

"I'd settle for a last appetizer." Panchito suggested.

"Caballeros?" The woman asked as she got a better look at the trio. "Is that you?"

"What Caballeros?" Oswald asked. "You know how many years you got stuck in that book?"

LJ pondered. "Too bad about the whole trying to kill you thing," he remarked. "I think she'd be a pretty neat match for Donald..."

"I think you have us mistaken for someone el--" Panchito was about to tell the woman.

Donald then clamped his beak shut. "Oh, we're the Three Caballeros!" he then nervously told the woman.

"Now if you will excuse us..." José grinned nervously before dashing to the door with his fellow birds. "We'll just walk away slowly and pretend this never happened."

"Wait a minute!" The woman soon called sharply which made the three of them gulp. "Why are you wearing those strange clothes?"

"My good woman, this is cashmere." José defended.

"This is burlap." Panchito added as he held onto his vest.

"This is a family heirloom." Oswald said as he gestured at his pants.

"And this is goodbye!" Donald added sheepishly as he waved at the woman nervously. "Goodbye!" he then tried to escape out the door at that.

"Aha! You cannot fool _me_ , impostors!" the woman declared. "For I am Xandra, Goddess of Adventure! Prepare to die!"

"Waitaminute... You can't kill us!" LJ exclaimed. "This is a _Disney_ cartoon!"

"Yeah, all deaths are off-screen or a fake-out!" Zofia added.

Everyone else soon panicked and went to hide out of fear.

"Maybe we should talk this over?" Jay smiled nervously. "Like over dinner or something."

"Hmm..." Akito paused thoughtfully as he examined Xandra. "Headband... Wristbands... Sandals... José, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" he then asked the green parrot.

"I believe so, chico," José replied as he examined the goddess with the boy. "Judging by your ensemble, you hail from Greece?"

"Yeah...?" Xandra replied.

"Heh, pretty sweet," Akito grinned. "My father loves the Greek gods and goddesses."

"Good for him." Xandra shrugged.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am José Caricola," The green parrot said to the Greek goddesses. "And you, my goddess, are a vision, or as the Greeks say 'Μυρίζεις σαν φέτα'."

"You just said she smells like feta cheese." Akito face-palmed.

"Well, my Greek is quite rusty." Jose replied calmly as Panchito roped him up.

"Mi amiga, yo soy Panchito!" Panchito declared. "Look what I can do!" And he began twirling his lasso while he strutted around with it for a few minutes.

"Uh... Nice... I guess..." Vincent shrugged.

Xandra watched Panchito for quite a while until a rooster suddenly fell and tied himself up with his own rope.

"Uh-oh," Donald gulped before stepping out in front of his new friends. "I'm Donald Duck! And it's my birthday."

"I'm not sure if she cares about that." Akito remarked.

"It is?" Xandra asked Donald as she lowered her bow and arrows.

"Yeah!" Donald smiled. "You wouldn't hurt a guy on his birthday, would ya?"

"I suppose not." Xandra replied.

"Oh... Well, never mind then." Akito then said.

"Well, then..." Donald said as he took out a ukelele. "Happy Birthday to me~" he sang off-key, but he didn't get to do a reprise, since Xandra used her arrows to blow up his ukelele.

"That was a warning," Xandra spat. "Now tell me the truth: where are the REAL Three Caballeros?"

"Judging from how outdated your clothes are?" Oswald asked. "They've been dead for centuries."

"Dead?" Xandra asked.

"I'm afraid he might have a point," Vincent replied. "I mean, you are a bit... Ancient."

"Like my Abuelita." Kimberly piped up in the background.

"I'd hafta say... Several hundred years," LJ replied. "What year was it when you were trapped in that book?"

"...I guess I haven't thought about that..." Xandra paused thoughtfully.

"Well, that sounds a bit horrifying..." Zofia muttered.

"I guess she's been in there since about 900 BC." Akito guessed with a shrug.

"So yeah, she's been trapped in that book." LJ nodded.

"See, Donald's great-grandpa left us this place." Kimberly explained.

"And we intend to sell it, if you are done raining wrath upon us." Jose replied as he took the book.

"For a cool million!" Donald added.

"Yeah!" Jay grinned. "And I get to help!"

The others sweat-dropped from Jay's ambitions.

"You wouldn't dare!" Xandra glared.

José jumped back from that before the book closed shut which made Xandra disappear in thin air.

"Huh?" The guys blinked before Donald picked up the book and opened it.

This made Xandra reappear instantly before she looked surprised at that herself.

LJ took the book back. "My turn!" he replied as he closed the book.

"What are you--" Xandra started before she disappeared.

LJ began to chuckle before he opened it again.

"Alright, let's be reasonable--" Xandra started.

"Yeah, you lost that privilege after you tried to murder us." LJ replied, closing the book again.

"We should stop that." Zofia said, taking the book from her brother.

LJ pouted at first.

"Right after I get a turn." Zofia then smirked as she opened up the book.

"Please!" Xandra cried out, but soon disappeared again.

"Open! Close! Open! Close! Open! Close!" Zofia laughed as she did it over and over again.

"Stop! Doing! That!" Xandra tried to tell Zofia as she appeared and reappeared again before she tried to get her point across. "All right, let's talk about this. I--"

"Nope!" Zofia said as she closed the book yet again.

"Maybe... I could have a turn? Please?" Kimberly asked.

"...Aw, sure, Kim," LJ beamed, handing it to her. "Go on."

Kimberly giggled as she opened and closed the book several times.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the window, Ari was just relaxing himself while the others had their own kind of fun. The nieces were also doing whatever they could to make their own fun as they cleaned up for Donald. June took out a mirror and cleaned it up a bit before gasping at her reflection to see it was not herself, but her sister.

"Lookin' good~" May smirked in the mirror.

"May?!" June asked in shock.

"Mm-hmm~" May smirked as she held up her own mirror that had

"Cool! A magic mirror!" June then beamed.

"Stop messing around and go help that customer!" April told her sisters as she pointed at Sheldgoose.

"Help you find anything, sir?" asked June, popping up near him.

"Oh, no, just... Browsing the wares." Sheldgoose replied, feigning calm.

"Interested in... This ring, sir?" asked May, holding up the creepy-looking ring he'd spotted.

"Actually, I already own it." Sheldgoose replied.

"Mm-hmm...." June replied sarcastically.

"Do you have a receipt?" asked May.

"Uh... Well... Not yet, but..." Sheldgoose began. "Fine, I'll give you $5 for it."

"I'll give you $10!" said June.

"I'll give you $20!" April added.

May soon held the ring as she did some auctioneer babble while April and June chimed in occasionally with prices.

Sheldgoose looked between the triplets with overwhelmed emotion. "$1,000!" he then blurted out.

"Sold for $1,000 for the gentleman with the creepy mustache!" May then proclaimed as she banged a gavel to make it official.

"Oh, that's good!" Sheldgoose grinned as he traded his money for the ring with her. "Gimme the ring!"

"A pleasure doing business with you." May replied as she walked off to count the money.

"You too~" Sheldgoose chuckled from that.

"Here's your receipt." April said as she wrote something down and handed it to him before going off with her sisters.

" _'So long, sucker?'_ WITH THE TONGUE OUT?!" Sheldgoose exclaimed, angrily crushing the receipt as he fumed. "Oh... It doesn't matter. Something tells me this purchase will pay off..." he chuckled evilly.

* * *

Meanwhile, the others continued to have fun with the book... Though, mostly Donald, Panchito, Jay, and José, as everyone else felt a little bored now as it got old. Even Xandra got bored of it as she crossed her arms in frustration.

"You know, I would have thought the 500th time wouldn't be funny, but it still is!" José beamed.

"It absolutely is!" Panchito agreed.

"Yeah! You said it!" Donald added.

"Alright, it _is_ still kinda funny." LJ chuckled weakly.

But then Xandra snatched the book and slammed the group down onto a table. "If you are who you say you are, then why do you look like The Three Caballeros?" she asked.

"Ma'am, I have no idea," Donald replied.

"Hey, didn't that sleazy lawyer say something about us being direct descendants?" asked Panchito.

"Yes, yes!" Jose replied. "And we inherited your book from Donald's great-grandfather, Clinton Coot!"

"Which I guess makes you guys great-grand _friends_." Carlos suggested.

"I don't think that's a thing." Mal crossed her arms.

"Huh?" Xandra blinked before she looked at the portrait of Donald's great-grandfather and saw her book in the background which made her gasp and go wide-eyed. "...How long has my book been closed?"

"I don't know." The three birds shrugged.

"Well, just so you know, this is the 21st century." Carlos smiled sheepishly at the goddess.

"So... Once again, several centuries." Oswald added.

Xandra looked out a window and was mortified. "Zeus' torn toga...!" she gasped. "It's worse than I thought... Alright, lemme explain from the beginning."

"Please do." Estelle nodded.

Xandra soon brought out her book and cracked it open as magical swirls danced all around as she told them all a story. Everybody felt in awe and amazement over the book's magic as it showed them a lot more.

"Across the globe and beyond are a multitude of mystic points, upon which myths and legends are born," Xandra began. "This Atlas is a map to them all, but only I can harness its power."

"Cool." Akito smiled.

"Centuries ago, a wizard named Lord Feldrake gained possession of the Atlas and bound me to the book," Xandra continued. "Forcing me to take him to these fantastic worlds."

The group began to look scared of that as it sounded horrible.

"While there, Feldrake disrupted the balance of mystical forces, bending them to his evil will and built an army to take over the universe." Xandra then told them.

"No way!" Donald gasped.

"Feldrake's victory seemed certain until they appeared," Xandra continued. "The Three Caballeros!"

"Yay!" The group soon cheered from that.

"The Cabelleros stormed Feldrake's stronghold and using the power of three magic amulets, they trapped Feldrake in his own staff for all eternity," Xandra then said. "I swore to be their guide and ally, together we have ventured to many magical realms, undoing the evil of Feldrake, while searching for a way to free from this book. During one of our most dangerous adventures, my book was closed and hasn't been opened. Until now."

The group were wearing 3-D glasses and eating popcorn.

"Wow, this story has _everything_!" Panchito exclaimed.

"Action, adventure, romance!" Jose added.

"Romance?" asked Oswald.

"I have a crush on her." Jose chuckled.

"From Mr. Ladies' Man? No, I would've never guessed." Oswald replied.

Xandra soon took out what looked like a coin and put it in the middle of the book.

"Uh, what's that for?" Ash asked the goddess.

"Bookmark," Xandra explained. "Lets me close the book without the 'hilarious' disappearing act."

"Hm... Good call." Ash then said.

"Well, many thanks for the history lesson, but there's a gentleman outside who wants to buy this whole place." José then smiled.

"Wait, what?!" Xandra glared. "After all that, are you not interested in what happened to your ancestors?"

"Nope, I'm interested in cash," Donald replied as he took the book off her hands. "Cha-Ching!"

"Donald!" Oswald glared slightly.

"Ah, it's just business, Oswald," Donald told him as he soon walked off with the book. "You might understand someday."

Oswald gave him a flat glance. "I'm literally three years older than you," he replied. "Besides, that Sheldgoose guy is skeevy!"

"You guys can't still be serious about all of this, are you?" Mal asked the other birds.

"Given the current status of my finances, I am in the same boat." José replied before he followed after Donald.

"Not you too!" Oswald complained.

"Well, I don't need the money, but you know, peer pressure." Panchito shrugged as he followed after the other two.

"Wait!" Xandra said, zipping over to the front door to keep them from leaving. "But I can take you anywhere on Earth. Magical places no one has ever gone!" she then smiled hopefully. "You can protect the innocent, vanquish evil, be heroes!"

"Well, I like the sound of that!" Akito piped up as he jumped out from the crowd. "Sign me up, Miss Xandra!"

"Make it a twofer!" LJ added.

However, Donald, Panchito, and José looked less enthusiastic about becoming adventurers.

"...And there's treasure." Xandra then added with a heavy sigh.

"Well, why didn't you say so?!" Donald then grinned eagerly with his fellow birds.

"You had me at treasure!" José added.

"You had me at 'and'!" Panchito beamed.

"We can come too, right?" Felicity asked Xandra.

"Hold on..." Mal called as she crossed her arms. "How are we sure she'll really take us to magical adventures?"

"Did you not see the presentation explaining how the book works?" asked LJ.

"Well, yeah..." Mal replied. "But how do we know she won't just send us someplace else?"

"Here, I shall show you," Xandra told the purple-haired girl. "Doesn't have a lot of imagination, does she?" she then asked the others.

"Royal Crankiness." Carlos smirked a bit.

Mal then swatted him in the arm for that which made him yelp out before clutching his arm instantly. Xandra soon demonstrated her abilities as she suddenly brought them to what looked like a desert island.

"Well... What does this tell ya?" Jay soon asked Mal.

"...All right, fine, you guys win." Mal rolled her eyes.

"Showing is better than telling." Oswald shrugged.

They then ended up underwater and explored that part of the world with Xandra's help. Then they ended up in a room that was solid gold, including the king at his throne.

"Must be King Midas's place." Kimberly remarked.

LJ snorted at that. "Probably."

* * *

Xandra then took them over to some sort of rockslide place.

"Uh... What's this...?" Kimberly then asked.

"Welcome... To the Island of Crete!" Xandra announced.

"Oh... I thought this was a rockslide." Kimberly then said.

"Uh... But where are all the cretins?" José asked the goddess.

"And the treasure?" Donald glared angrily.

"Ah... The real treasure's in there." Xandra smirked as she gestured at the wall behind them.

"I hope you mean real treasure, and not that lame 'friendship is the greatest treasure' shtick, because that's older than most of the stuff in our shack." Jay replied.

"I have to agree." Mal muttered a bit.

Xandra flipped through the pages before she found something and waved her hand in the book before waving the rock wall which made what looked like a keypad appear. The group looked very impressed by that. Xandra glanced at them before she typed in three symbols and soon made the rock wall shake and open up a secret door.

"Well, that looks promising!" Jay smirked.

"Oh, no. You guys go ahead," Donald told his friends. "I'm staying right here."

"You are walking in the footsteps of your ancestors... Literally," Xandra explained. "If you were half the hero your ancestor was, you'd have your treasure by now."

"Oh, YEAH?" Donald asked firmly. "I'll show you! C'mon, boys!"

The others looked at each other from that as they had a bad feeling.

"Well, I'm not one to turn down a treasure-hunting adventure." Jay said before he followed after Donald.

"Of course, why wouldn't you?" Felicity sighed in slight deadpan as she knew how Jay could be.

"My dear, are you sure you would not like to accompany us?" José smiled nervously at Xandra. "What with your physical prowess, magic bow, and your general competence?"

"Alas! I cannot pass through the mystic barrier." Xandra replied dramatically.

"So for this, we're on our own," LJ shrugged. "Figures. Gotta test our adventurer skills somehow."

"Yes, pretty much." Xandra replied.

"...But I don't see a barrier?" Carlos spoke up.

"It's mystic~" Xandra replied.

"That makes sense," Panchito said before he ran after Donald and Jay. "Wait up, boys!"

"I suppose I'll join this epic quest too," Oswald smiled as he soon followed after. "I shouldn't let Mickey have all the fun in his adventures and Donald's a very good friend of mine."

"Likewise." LJ agreed as he ran with the others into the fortress.

"Well, we are birds of a feather," José shrugged at the goddess before following behind the others. "Wait for me, amigos!"

"This, will take a miracle," Xandra remarked to herself before she snapped her fingers to go to the beach and decided to relax herself. "Coconut me."

A server came by and gave her a coconut with a straw in it with an umbrella. Xandra accepted it and soon drank from it like she was on vacation.

* * *

The group soon ended up in a dark corridor, save for some flaming torches and they stared into a doorway as they came to a brief stop.

"Wow...!" They all exclaimed at the scenery.

"Man... Who'd wanna live here?" asked Donald, noticing the large house inside the doorway.

"What a magnificent place!" Jose exclaimed. "Look at the craftsmanship! Are those columns... Ionic?"

The others gave him a baffled look.

"I am not ashamed of my passions." Jose replied.

"And you shouldn't feel that way." Carlos remarked.

"How about if we made like a bad joke and knock-knock?" Panchito suggested.

Donald soon knocked on the door at that as they waited for some sort of response.

The door soon cracked open as they saw some sort of shadowed being with beady red eyes which startled them at first, before they saw what seemed to be just some guy in a robe with a coffee mug. "Moo?"

"Hello, my good cow man!" Donald greeted.

"Moo, moo, moo, moo." The man replied, talking like a cow.

"Speak English!" Jay cried out.

"I don't think he can..." LJ replied.

"Hmm... Horn... Horn... Chocolate milk... Aha!" José noted as he observed the stranger in front of them. "I will handle this, I am the master of every language known to man or beast."

"And yet you told Xandra that she smelled like cheese." Akito rolled his eyes.

"Ahem!" José cleared his throat as he tried to talk to the cow man through moos and snorts.

The two talked for a while, but the group felt lost in what they were talking about, but the cow man soon glared as he looked offended by the green parrot.

"What did you say to him?" Panchito asked José.

"I may have called his mother a cheeseburger." José smiled nervously.

"You _what_?!" exclaimed Oswald, panicked.

"MOO?!" the cow-man asked before he immediately bulked up.

Panchito quickly shut the door, and the group made a run for it as the now-transformed Minotaur let out an angry roar, stomping after them as they ran off into the labyrinth.


	4. Chapter 3: Labyrinth and Repeat

They all ran up and down the various staircases as the Minotaur chased after them, but that would be cruel fate as they would find themselves hopelessly lost as there was no way out of a labyrinth once stepped inside of.

"What do I do? What do I do?" Donald panicked.

"Maybe I should wrestle him." Akito suggested.

"We don't have that kinda time!" LJ replied.

"Split up!" Donald exclaimed. "He can't chase all of us!"

"Great idea!" Oswald replied as the group diverged into several clusters, leaving Donald as the only one the Minotaur was in pursuit of.

"Aw, come on!" Donald complained.

The Minotaur continued to chase after Donald as he let out a fluster quack out of fear.

"Guys! Over here!" Ash soon called out as he found a set of statues.

The group then went to pose with the statues as the Minotaur ran past them luckily enough, but unluckily, he did come back. Everyone did their best to hold still before the Minotaur's tail touched Felicity's nose which made her sneeze. The Minotaur then glared and growled once he spotted them.

"Sorry, guys!" Felicity gulped.

"That's okay, Felicity." Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos sighed softly.

And once more, the group was on the run from the Minotaur, going up, down, left, right, sideways... And so forth.

* * *

"This is kinda fun! Like the Running of the Bulls!" Panchito remarked.

Donald glanced down at Panchito's lasso, and suddenly, inspiration struck. "I got an idea!" he exclaimed before facing Jose. "Call his mother a double-cheeseburger with extra pickles and ketchup!"

"Moo! Moo-moo-moo! Moo-moomoo-moomoomoomoo, moo-moo-moo!" Jose called.

This enraged the Minotaur even further, making him chase them some more.

"Oh, sure, get that one right." Akito rolled his eyes.

The groups split up a bit, though now José was the one being chased.

"Panchito, ride 'em, cowboy!" Donald soon told the rooster.

"You got it!" Panchito grinned. "I love steering steers!"

Donald, Panchito, and some of the others soon came down the end of the staircase before Panchito took out his lasso and soon tossed it at the Minotaur. The rope then landed on the Minotaur's horns, making him look up curiously. Panchito was then taken for a ride like this was a rodeo now as the Minotaur ran with him on his back.

"Aha!" Oswald exclaimed, seeing a nearby statue. He jumped up and used his ears to tear off the pants, making the statue cover itself, embarrassed.

"Oswald, why did you steal that poor statue's loincloth?" asked Jose.

"Bring him on this way!" Oswald called to Panchito, who subsequently managed to steer the steer towards the group.

"Ah, I see!" Jose replied as he joined in. "Toro! Toro! Olé!"

"Well, this should be good." Jay remarked.

"Oh, be careful, guys!" Emi cried out.

"Coming in, red hot!" Panchito called out as he stood on the Minotaur's back.

"JUMP!" Donald soon told Panchito.

The Minotaur then charged straight forward as Panchito jumped off of the Minotaur's back. Donald and José then quickly got out of the way as the Minotaur then charged his head right into the wall. However, the column that the Minotaur charged into began to crack.

"Oh, this could be bad." Ash muttered nervously.

The column broke into pieces, most of which fell on the Minotaur, flattening him. Fortunately, none of the kids were harmed.

"My friends, look!" exclaimed Jose, pointing to a golden podium with an engraving of an eagle on it. As they got closer, they noticed that there were three amulets on the podium: a red triangle, a blue circle, and a green square.

"I reckon those are yours." Oswald told the trio.

"Ooh~..." The trio replied.

Jay reached out, only for Mal to slap his hand away. As the amulets were taken, the room began to shake which worried them all at first. The podium soon went through the floor and the floor they stood on began to shoot up and brought them outside as the sun began to rise.

"Wow!" Donald beamed from the height.

"Fantastico!" José added.

"Holy Mariachi!" Panchito grinned.

Suddenly, Xandra appeared before them. "You did it!" The goddess beamed at them which made them all surprised to see her. "I have to admit, I thought I'd be going home with a hand full of feathers." she then said softly.

"Well, it _was_ Donald's quick thinking that saved our skins." Jose smiled.

"Didja see Panchito ride?!" Donald exclaimed.

"And Jose's ability to anger people just by talking to them!" Panchito added.

"Yes, I--" Jose stopped. "Wait, what?"

The kids laughed a little from that.

"We showed that stinky Minotaur who's boss!" Felicity smirked as she leaned back. "Hm... This wall feels fuzzy."

The others then looked to see that the Minotaur was back which made them all nervous right then.

"Excuse moo?!" The Minotaur glared firmly.

"Uh, did I say stinky?" Felicity grinned sheepishly. "I meant 'fragrant'."

The Minotaur then chuckled a bit. "I haven't had that much fun since the First Olympics!"

"So, wait, you can talk?" Jay asked.

"Of course I can!" The Minotaur replied. "I'm not unintelligent."

"And you couldn't have said something before?" asked Oswald.

"Nice work, Larry." Xandra smiled.

"Moo to you too, girl," Larry replied, as they both fist-bumped. "My work here is done."

And so he went to punch his time card, and leapt off the side of the mountain. "Geroni-MOO!" he bellowed all the way down.

"Excuse me, but..." Donald asked. "...WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?!"

"A test." Xandra smirked.

"Dang, I hate tests." Jay complained.

"Yes, but one of the three alone could not have defeated the Minotaur," Xandra replied. "They had to work as a team with your help. The Three Caballeros themselves left the amulets here so that they could be found by only those who were worthy... Which, you know, I guess you are."

"What's next?" Mal asked. " _Our_ ancestors helped the original Three Caballeros?"

"I guess you guys are just special." Xandra told the helpers.

"But how are you here?" José soon asked the goddess. "What about that mystic barrier back there?"

"Oh! There wasn't a mystic barrier," Xandra giggled at that. "Don't be ridiculous."

"Hm." Mal gave a firm glance at that.

"And now I will teleport us home, using this magic book!" Xandra then proclaimed before snapping her fingers.

* * *

In the blink of an eye, the entire group was back inside the shack. Xandra stuck the book on her back.

"And look!" Jose exclaimed, glancing outside. "It is as if no time has passed!"

"You sure?" Oswald asked. "It looks a little bit later than when we left."

"Yeah... Though they don't look too concerned about our absence." Evie said as she glanced out the window to see April, May, and June still working together.

Suddenly, Donald noticed his amulet floating around his neck as if something was pulling it. The same thing happened to Panchito and José.

"Amigos, I think our amulets are trying to tell us something." Panchito alerted.

"I think it has something to do with this," Carlos pointed out familiar-looking symbols on the bookshelf. "I never noticed this on the bookshelf before."

The amulets corresponded to the symbols, making the bookshelf lower itself into the floor, before turning itself into a staircase.

"Whoa..." The group all gasped.

"Well, we can at least give it a look." LJ declared as he made his way down the newly formed stairs.

The others looked at each other before following behind LJ.

"And I thought our school had secrets." Carlos remarked.

"Tell me about it." Mal nodded at that.

They soon followed down the stairs as they came up to a wall that had the amulet holes as the three birds soon took out their amulets to put them in place as that seemed to be the thing to do. Once they did that, the wall slid away and showed a brand new room which seemed to be dedicated to the original Three Caballeros.

"This was under our beaks the whole time?!" José gasped as he soon explored with Panchito and Donald.

"Very artistic looking," Felicity said. "Mrs. Ryder at school would probably like it here."

"...Sure, okay." Kimberly replied.

"Well, I _did_ promise you treasure." Xandra smiled as the group went around, taking looks at the multitude of wondrous wealth scattered about.

"Oh, boy!" Donald exclaimed as he put on his golden helmet. "Very heroic!"

"And stylish!" added Jose as he put on his own helmet.

"Check me out!" Panchito beamed as he donned his helmet.

The three then posed underneath the portrait of their ancestors.

"Picture Perfect!" Evie giggled from that.

"Well, I guess these three could become the new Caballeros," Xandra smirked at herself as she crossed her arms. "With a little help."

The helmet lowered a bit on Panchito's face from that.

"Or a lot." Xandra then muttered.

"Donald?" A voice called before Xandra sharply turned to see the triplets as she readied her bow and arrow and behind them were a redheaded girl and a brown-haired boy who looked startled slightly.

"We have new customers," April then said. "...But enough on that, what're you doing?" she then asked.

"We are posing." José stated simply.

"Heroically!" Panchito added.

"Isn't it obvious?" finished Oswald.

"Also... Who is this?" asked June.

"I am Xandra: GODDESS OF ADVENTURE!" Xandra proclaimed dramatically, doing a cool pose.

"Hi, there!" The brown-haired boy grinned as he came to her side. "My name's Brock and I know a lovely lady when I see one! Dah!" he then cried out.

"Take it easy there, Brock," The redheaded girl said as she pinched his ear. "You don't even know this lady."

"Yeah, but I wanna get to know her better!" The brown-haired boy replied innocently.

"Riiight..." May then blinked. "So there's a guy outside who says he has a check for you after we met these guys who wanted to see what the yard sale was all about." she then told Donald.

"Oh, yeah!" Donald gasped before he then ran off with José and Panchito. "Be right back, kids!"

The group looked over before looking back at each other.

"Uh... Who are you guys?" Ash asked the brown-haired boy and redheaded girl.

"I'm Brock Harrison," The brown-haired boy replied. "Good to meet ya."

"And I'm Misty Waterflower." The redheaded girl added.

"Pleased to meet you both..." LJ replied before he quickly began introducing himself and the others, though he needed to stop a few times and take a drink of water first.

"That's a lot to keep track of." Misty replied.

"You have no idea!" The group remarked.

"Still, it's cool to meet you," Misty smiled. "Brock thought that this yard sale looked interesting, but we weren't sure what exactly you were trying to sell."

"That's a bit of a long story itself." Felicity replied.

"Yeah, mostly involving a lot of antiques from this place," LJ added. "They tried to sell them, and well... One thing led to another."

"Oh... I see..." Brock replied. "By the way, is your friend seeing anybody?"

"Brock!" Misty glared.

"What? It's just a question?" Brock replied sheepishly.

Misty face-palmed and shook her head at that. "I'm sorry, you guys, he does that a lot whenever he meets a pretty girl." she then said.

"I think I know what ya mean." Mal smirked as she sent a look to Jay.

LJ's eyes widened, and a crafty smile spread across his face. "Actually... She _is_ , in fact," he replied. "You guys saw the dude in the sailor suit? There's sparks between him and Xandra... They just don't realize it yet."

The others looked at LJ from that.

"A duck?!" Brock asked.

Misty giggled a bit from that. "Tough luck, Brock~"

"Donald and that adventure lady?" April, May, and June glanced at each other thoughtfully.

"No offense, but your Aunt Daisy is kind of a drama queen," Kimberly said. "I mean, I have a teenager for a sister, so I think I know what I'm talking about."

"Besides, it's not like this is the _first_ time she's dumped Donald because he didn't drop everything else that was going on and tend to her every whim whenever she wanted, regardless of whether or not it interfered with his situation." Oswald replied.

"Oh, yeah, we know how that is." April nodded.

"Aunt Daisy tells us a lot whenever she comes to visit us and Mom." May added.

"We like Donald and we love Aunt Daisy, but... Still... She could loosen up a little." June remarked.

"More than a little." LJ muttered.

"I hope Donald still isn't gonna sell the cabana." Akito said to himself.

Xandra soon came out with the others as Sheldgoose gave Donald a check for $1,000,000. April, May, and June also popped out to see what would happen.

"My friends, can we really put a price tag on our destiny?" José asked as he came up between Donald and Panchito and hugged them as Donald wasn't sure what to do next.

"Well, of course not!" Panchito replied. "Destiny is an abstract concept."

"I'm sorry, my good man." Donald soon said to Sheldgoose as he ripped up the check.

"So you can take your check and stuff it!" Oswald added proudly.

Sheldgoose fumed with anger from that. "YOU DON'T KNOW WHO YOU'RE MESSING WITH!" he then snarled as the ring on his finger began to glow. "I AM BARON VON SHELDGOOSE: PRESIDENT OF THE NEW QUACKMORE INSTITUTE AND I'LL BE WATCHING YOU VERY CLOSELY, DONALD DUCK! MICROSCOPICALLY CLOSE! ** _SUBATOMICALLY_ CLOSE!**"

"Well, okay, that's not creepy at all." Mal rolled her eyes.

"One slip-up and I vow on my great ancestors, to tear your little shack, DOWN TO THE GROUND!" Sheldgoose continued from there. "GOOD DAY!"

Some of the others flinched from that.

" **I SAID GOOD DAY!"** Sheldgoose then repeated firmly.

"And I said good riddance!" Donald replied before slamming the door in his face.

"And don't come back!" Oswald added firmly, as everyone applauded for Donald, José, and Panchito.

"Hopefully he doesn't." Akito replied from that.

"So is the yard sale cancelled?" Brock asked.

"I'm afraid so." Donald told him.

"Well, that's a bit of a shame," Brock shrugged. "I guess we oughta do something else, Misty."

"If you want, you can crash with us here," LJ told them. "As of today, we've managed to unearth a few extra rooms."

"Yeah? Well, all right." Brock said.

"You guys are far from home, huh?" Ash asked their new friends.

"Yeah, we're sort of on a special journey," Misty replied before muttering to herself. "And I wanna get away from my sisters for a while."

"And I'm taking some time away from home," Brock said. "Long story involving my parents."

"Well... Feel free to stay with us as long as you'd like." Donald then allowed.

"Wow! Thanks!" Misty beamed.

"Hey, this duck's pretty cool when he's not flipping out in a blind rampage." Mal smirked.

"Not like his anger isn't justified most times." LJ replied.

"I guess that makes sense." Mal shrugged.

* * *

And so, they began to bring everything back inside as they called off the yard sale. Even April, May, and June helped out as they decided to stick around Donald a little while longer.

"You guys make a pretty good team," Xandra remarked. "You're more like your ancestors than I thought."

"Many thanks for your vote of confidence!" José smiled at that.

"Yeah, I would've given up on us way earlier." Panchito added.

"Ya know? This birthday wasn't so bad." Donald smiled at the others.

"At least it got better after it got worse." Oswald added.

There was then a glowing right behind the duck and rabbit.

"Um...?" The others spoke up nervously. "Guys?"

Donald and Oswald soon turned around as a sarcophagus right behind them began to glow and shake before out busted the mummy who came back to life. The mummy roared and growled as it sprouted out wings before flying away. Some gauze soon tied around Donald's leg and it began to pull him up after it, dragging the poor duck behind.

"Oh, no." Xandra frowned.

"Not good." Felicity added.

"Looks like we're gonna hafta save him!" Akito decided. "Let's go for it!"

"Right!" The others agreed to that.


	5. Chapter 4: Pyramid-Life Crisis

"Forgive my ignorance, Xandra... BUT WHAT IS THAT BAT MUMMY THING?!" José started calmly before asking in a wild mass panic.

"It kinda looks like a bat mummy donkey rat." Panchito remarked as he took a look.

"I'd say it's more of a bat cat gorilla dog." April spoke up.

"Or some sort of mongoose pterodactyl meerkat thing." May shrugged.

"Well, one thing's for sure, it's definitely not a Pokemon." Ash remarked.

"Enough!" Xandra declared as she took out her bow and aimed one of her arrows at the bandaged gargoyle. Fortunately, she managed to strike the bandage, tearing it off. "Still got it..." she grinned.

Donald was mouthing prayers under his breath until he realized that the bandage was no longer secured to the creature... Which meant he was falling!

"Jose! Panchito!" Xandra told the two birds. "Don't just stand there, find something to catch him!"

"Oh! Right!" Jose replied as he dashed off.

"Good idea!" Panchito added.

"Ooh! Hang in there, Donald!" Carlos gulped.

"How about this?" José asked as he brought out a spiked helmet.

"What?! No!" Mal glared. "What goes on in your head?!"

"Or this?" Panchito then asked, bringing out a bed of nails.

"Try to think a little harder." Evie deadpanned.

"What about this?" José asked as he brought out a bear trap.

Kimberly face-palmed at that.

"But everything we have is so pointy." Panchito frowned.

Ari then suddenly appeared from Panchito's hat and tossed it over at José.

"Thank you, Ari, my strange little friend." José approved.

"Well, you better get in position before Donald turns into a pancake!" Emi warned them urgently.

So the two of them used the sombrero to try and catch Donald, though for some reason his shadow kept moving all over the place. Luckily, however, Donald landed right inside the sombrero, but unfortunately, it was also right above the bear trap. The massive creature flew around some more before taking off.

"I know that creature..." Xandra squinted. "C'mon, Caballeros, we have to--" 

But the bear trap was empty. April, May, and June pointed to the window, where the said trio was peeking out of the blinds, terrified.

Xandra sighed. "...And _these_ are the Three Caballeros..." she remarked.

"Well, they're just reacting how any person would from being thrust into a dangerous situation," replied LJ. "They might've had heroic ancestors, but they're still mortal."

"Not that we can't help them though," Akito proclaimed. "I'll be sure of it... THIS I SWEAR!"

"Let's round up the guys then!" Mal decided.

Felicity knocked on the door, but Donald, José, and Panchito refused to come out.

"Come on, guys!" Xandra called out. "That thing is getting away! We don't have time for this!"

"Nobody's home~" José called back nervously.

Akito was about to kick down the door.

"Ah, ah~," Estelle told her twin brother, stopping him. "Ladies first."

Xandra then kicked the door down and came inside of the cabana.

They all looked around before they saw the knight in shining armor in the room was shivering, so they went to it as that had to be where the guys were.

"Oh, come on, you guys!" Carlos called out. "You act like you have to face my mom and trust me, you do _not_ want to get _her_ angry."

"Look, I know what this must seem like, but we have a reasonable explanation." Jose replied.

"...We're cowards!" Panchito added, without a hint of shame.

"What he said!" Donald agreed.

"I'm not this bad, am I?" Carlos asked the others.

"Hmm..." Mal smirked.

"Uh..." Evie added.

"Well..." Jay also smirked.

"Very funny, guys." Carlos groaned from that as they smirked innocently.

"So, uh, Xandra, mind telling us what that bat monkey thing or whatever it was?" Felicity suggested.

"That creature was none other than Leopold the Horrible." Xandra replied as she cracked open her book to show a picture of the mummy beast they saw earlier.

"Looks more like a monkey-bat donkey-rat." Panchito stated.

"He's the loyal minion of Lord Feldrake, the one who imprisoned me inside this cursed atlas!" Xandra exclaimed. "And if that creature's here, then Feldrake can't be too far behind!"

"Then, by all means, take us to him," Ash glared as he shook his fist. "I wanna see this creep for myself."

Xandra opened up the book to see a picture of the world on it before she waved her hand to make the image leave the book and she soon threw it out to the wall out in front of everyone to see. The others replied in awe and surprise from that.

"These lights are called Zoom Points, with the atlas I can take us to any of these places," Xandra educated. "Like the island of Crete, where you faced the Minotaur."

The Minotaur soon appeared on the map spot.

"This cabana is also a Zoom Point," Xandra then pointed out. "See? Here we are!"

"So... This is like a celestial GPS." José replied.

"Yeah! It's a Smart Map!" Panchito agreed.

"Uh..." Xandra looked confused.

April, May and June nodded in response.

"...Exactly!" Xandra replied. "Not only that, but it can show us whenever Feldrake makes a move."

"How?" asked Oswald.

The map soon glowed brightly and they heard a bit of a wicked cackle.

"I guess that would be our answer." Zofia remarked.

"Just like that!" Xandra added. "C'mon! Let's get ready!" she then grinned.

"Here, take this too." April said as she brought out the mirror.

"A mirror?" Emi asked.

"So we can keep tabs on you," June added. "Trust us."

"It's magic, right?" asked LJ.

"Yep." May replied.

"That is amazing!" beamed Jose.

"Neat-o!" Panchito chimed in.

"You'll be saying those sort of things a lot from now on," Xandra smiled as she turned to a specific page. "Now hold tight... We're going to Egypt!" And with a snap, the group had vanished.

* * *

The group then reappeared on the sands of Egypt as they looked around to their new surroundings.

"And here we are," Xandra smiled. "Egypt!"

"Isn't Egypt supposed to have pyramids?" Mal asked. "It seems more like we're just in the middle of nowhere."

They soon heard a screech before looking up to the skies as a familiar creature soon flew right over their heads.

"Quickly Cabs and new allies" Xandra proclaimed. "To way over there!"

"That looks like a long walk." Misty pouted.

"...Not neato..." Panchito groaned.

"I think I saw that Sheldgoose guy on that thing's back too." Ash then said to the others.

"Great, I needed something to take out my frustration on today..." LJ replied as he and the others began the long, slow trod.

Akito jogged in his step to keep himself in shape.

"Can't we just ride camels or something?" Felicity panted.

"Yeah!" Jay added. "I've seen them do that in movies."

"Hmm... Perhaps that is a good idea." Xandra then said.

The group couldn't help but face-palm at that.

* * *

**_ONE CAMEL RIDE LATER..._ **

The group eventually arrived at the pyramid.

"Jogging in the desert... You must be superhuman..." LJ wheezed to his honorary cousin as he peeled himself off of the camel's back.

"I could go for some water right about now though myself." Akito replied.

"At least we're finally here..." Kimberly groaned. "I'm not sure how much more I could had taken it on this, uh, ship of the desert."

Even their camels looked exhausted from the long stroll in the hot sun.

"Although I think we've come a bit late," Brock pointed out. "Those guys beat us here by a solid hour!"

"You look so thirsty, my friends," Jose told the camels, giving them the canteen and two crazy straws. "Help yourselves to the last of our water. It is no trouble, really."

Panchito then gave the camels some sunglasses to go with the crazy straws.

"What're those for?" Kimberly asked.

"I was saving them, but they've earned them." Panchito smiled innocently.

"Nice!" José approved.

Donald got his head out of the hot sand as some came in his mouth and he cried out. "WATER! WATER!"

José and Panchito smiled nervously and stepped in front of the camels.

"I cannot stay in the heat too long," Mal glared. "I get cranky and on the prowl. So you better make with other canteens!"

"Quiet!" Xandra told her. "Look." she pointed to the entrance where Leopold was sound asleep.

"Leopold...!" Oswald muttered.

"Let's be very careful," Xandra advised the group. "He's a ferocious beast; so if we're gonna sneak by him, we need a solid plan."

"You should've told Donald that," LJ advised, as said duck marched up to the sleeping Leopold.

"Wake up, you big palooka!" Donald declared. "It's payback time!" And he kicked Leopold square in the chin, jolting him awake. "Uh-oh..."

"Or we could just do that..." Xandra shrugged, aiming her bow and arrows.

Leopold yelled out as an arrow shot in his face before he brayed like a donkey.

"Told ya," Panchito told the others. "Donkey."

"Quickly!" Akito called out. "Let's get inside!"

The group soon rushed into the pyramid before Leopold came to and decided to chase them.

"Ugh! It's like we're in our own treasure-hunting movie now!" Akito groaned.

The group continued running through the hallway, accidentally triggering several booby-traps, but luckily, Leopold was hit by all of them. None of them noticed as they soon found themselves inside of a chamber.

"We have to shut him out," Xandra declared, running to what looked like a control panel. "One of these has to shut the door!"

So the group all got to work, pulling levers randomly to try and shut the doors.

"What about this one?" asked Panchito, pressing a large button.

Suddenly, the room was illuminated and began shaking all around them.

"I'm not sure about that one now!" Vincent yelped.

"Must be the rumba button." Panchito guessed.

* * *

**_Back outside..._ **

"Okay, camels, smile!" A tourist smiled as he came to the group's camels to take their picture on his camera before he looked back to the rumbling pyramid. "Whaaaaa?!"

Even the camels looked concerned about that. The pyramid soon began to shoot out of the sand and took off like a rocket towards the skies.

"IT APPEARS, WE ARE TAKING A TRIP!" José exclaimed as he was slapped against the wall with the others.

"Great calculation, Sherlock." Mal deadpanned.

"Where are we going?" Donald wondered.

A window was soon shown as they went high into the sky.

"The moon!" Xandra said with a concluding gasp.

"I hope it's not the dark side." Carlos said nervously.

"Okay, back to neat-o!" Panchito declared.

* * *

Soon, the pyramid-rocket had escaped Earth's atmosphere.

"Okay, we need to stay calm," Xandra declared. "So let's carefully..."

But she didn't get a chance to finish as the Caballeros were fiddling with the ship's controls.

"Careful, or else we might--" started Brock, before the ship started spinning around like crazy.

Felicity began to look like she was about to throw up.

"Straighten the route!" Xandra glared before she pulled on some controls that Donald was taking care of.

The pyramid ship was soon back on course before Felicity wobbled in the background and seemed to throw up in the corner.

"Ugh! Felicity," Evie pouted. "Green is so not your color."

"Crashing might not be so bad if I don't have to deal with you three anymore." Xandra grumbled at the three birds.

"Can't we just go back to the cabana with your book?" Ash asked Xandra.

"Yeah!" Donald smiled.

"And if this rocket blows up the moon?" Xandra asked. "What then?"

"No more werewolves?" Panchito shrugged innocently.

"They can be quite the nuisance." Jose agreed.

"Guess you've forgotten that the tides exist..." Oswald remarked.

"We need to find a way to land this thing without any further problems." Xandra told the group as a door seemed to open behind her, and two piercing green eyes peeked out.

"That's a tall order, Boss Lady," LJ remarked. "But we'll at least give it our best shot!"

"Let's get to work then," Felicity said woozily as she leaned against a door. "Can it get any worse than right now?"

Suddenly, a pair of doors opened up, making her fall over slightly as she stood right there and out came what looked like a mummy astronaut.

The group soon panicked from the sight of that.

"Oops! I am so sorry!" Felicity yelped. "I have jinxed us!"

Donald stepped back and accidentally leaned against the zero-gravity lever which made them levitate in the air. There were three houseflies shown together who appeared to be kids known as Nat, IQ, and Scooter.

"We did it, guys!" Nat beamed at his two best friends. "We're the first flies in outer-space!"

"I knew we could do it based on my proper calculations." IQ smiled as he brought out a clipboard which very complicated equations that a college professor would use as "light homework" on his students.

"Can we have some of that dehydrated ice cream now?" Scooter asked hungrily.

"Ew! Bugs!" Evie complained before squashing the three flies flat with a rolled-up fashion magazine.

"You got a good swattin' arm!" LJ complimented.

"Hm. Thanks." Evie smirked from that.

"I don't see how this can get any weirder." Donald remarked.

"I do!" Panchito replied as he changed into a costume.

"This is no time for a costume party!" Emi complained at the rooster.

"This is not just any costume, I am a masked luchador." Panchito smirked.

"Sweet..." Akito admitted. "I always wanted to meet a masked luchador," he then glanced away. "Except for maybe Bane or Zarkos."

"El Gallo Loco to the rescue!" Panchito smirked at the astro-mummy.

"Who knew that Panchito was El Gallo Loco: the most famous masked wrestler?" José beamed.

"You learn something new every day!" Donald shrugged.

"Who indeed?" LJ remarked as Panchito continued his battle against the astro-mummy.

The others soon came towards the control panel to look for a way out of this.

"Surely there's something in here that can help us." José remarked.

"My name is not Shirley." Zofia replied.

Some of the others, especially Mal, rolled their eyes at that.

"Hey, look!" Donald smiled as he opened a drawer to find a book. "An instruction manual!"

"Oh, good!" Carlos smiled back. "What's it say?"

Donald opened up the book, only to see that it was written entirely in Egyptian hieroglyphics. "What is this?" he then complained. "Italian?"

"Aw, great!" Jay groaned. "The only way to save us and it's written in hiero-gimmicks!"

LJ rolled his eyes. "Hieroglyphics..." he pronounced.

"Do not fear!" Jose proclaimed. "I shall translate. It says to pull that lever."

Jay pulled the lever before him and the ship suddenly went spinning back towards Earth.

" **WRONG LEVER!** " Oswald yelled as he wrung Jose's neck with his ears.

"Maybe he meant this one?" asked Brock as he turned a wheel, which set up a windshield over the window.

"Well, at least we shall not see our horrible demise." Jose said casually.

"Really, José, I'm doubting your translator skills." Vincent deadpanned at the green parrot.

"Third time is the charm," José said as he looked at the book before pointing at a hatch. "Donald, pull that!"

Donald then pulled on the hatch as something came out of the door that floated out to them.

"What's that?" Mal asked. "Looks like a bug-zapper thermos or something."

The lights then went out as the item glowed bright like a nightlight.

"Not helping!" Xandra complained.

Suddenly, they were left alone in the dark and the pyramid ship spun all around in the deep vacuums of space.

"I think that's the power generator," Carlos replied. "Donald, you better put that back."

"No wonder it looks like a GIANT BATTERY..." Misty stated, sarcastically as the lights soon turned back on and the ship continued towards the moon.

"Guys?" Xandra asked, as she and Panchito were in the grip of the astro-mummy. "Could use a little help!!"

"If only we had technical support!" Jose exclaimed as he flipped through the manual.

"We DO!" exclaimed Donald as he pulled out the Mystic Mirror. " **HEEEEEEEEELP!"**

* * *

**_Meanwhile, back at the cabana..._ **

The girls were playing Charades with Ari as they tried to pass the time while the others were gone on an adventure without them.

"Uh... You're a taxi cab!" June guessed.

"A popcorn maker?" May guessed.

"A gorilla?" April guessed.

Ari continued to go at it while they just sat there, trying to guess what he was trying to be.

"A street mime!" June then guessed.

"Fabulous!" April added.

"An obese penguin?" May smirked.

"The Four Volume series on the Hoover Dam!" June piped up hopefully.

Ari then pointed at her as she was right while her sisters looked at her in deadpan.

"Lucky guess?" June shrugged bashfully before the mirror behind them began to glow.

"April! May! June!" Donald called.

"Hello?" asked May.

"We need your help with these hieroglyphics," explained LJ, holding the book up. "Or else we're gonna crash on the moon and get eaten by astro-mummies!"

The triplets gave a deadpan glance. 

"...Who is this?" asked April.

"JUST TRANSLATE THE STINKIN' HIEROGLYPHICS BEFORE WE CRASH ALREADY!" LJ shouted. "SORRY I'M NOT FEELING POLITE, BUT I TEND TO LOSE ANY SENSE OF COURTESY WHEN I'M SECONDS FROM A HORRIBLE DEATH!"

"Done and done." June said as she took out her phone to snap a photo of the hieroglyphics which appeared on the laptop.

April typed on the keyboard so that they could translate the hieroglyphics.

"No pressure, but please do hurry!" Zofia cried out. "Festinare!"

"Which is Zo's way of saying 'HURRY UP BEFORE WE DIE'!" Felicity added.

* * *

Donald soon turned off the zero-gravity which made everybody fall on top of each other. The astro-mummy was knocked unconscious by the impact as Xandra bent his arm.

"Ha! How do ya like _that_?" The goddess asked proudly.

"You da man, Xandra!" Panchito congratulated her.

"Not sure how I feel about that, but at least we took care of our monster troubles." Xandra stated.

Just then, Leopold burst into the cockpit with a fearsome roar!

"Try telling that to _him_!" Ash exclaimed.

"...I'm gonna stop saying things..." Xandra remarked with a deadpan expression.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't The Three Cabelleros and Xandra: The Goddess of Adventure, as well as a band of brats!" The staff in Sheldgoose's hand spoke to them with flashing eyes.

"My dad has a snake staff like that," Jay pointed out. "He thinks it makes him look scary and powerful. I think he bought it off of Facilier from his VooDoo Arcade at the Mall."

"Lord Feldrake." Xandra glared as she readied her bow and arrows.

"What?! It's you three morons?!" Shedlgoose glared once he saw the three birds.

"You ever been to a party where everyone knows everyone, but you?" José asked the others.

"Yeah, Evie's sixth birthday party where I wasn't invited to." Mal muttered sharply.

"Evie!" Felicity glared.

"Hey! I didn't know her yet!" Evie shrugged in defense.

"Story of my life actually." Donald remarked.

Xandra fired an arrow, but Sheldgoose used the staff to block it, making it ricochet off the wheel, opening the window guard and showing that they were now on a collision course with the SURFACE OF THE MOON!

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!** " Everyone screamed.

"Quick! To the escape pod!" Feldrake exclaimed. Leopold pushed a button on the wall, opening a hatch and letting Sheldgoose, Feldrake, and himself in before the pod took off and flew away.

"Coward!" Xandra snapped. "Though I really wish I thought of that..."

"Guys! We got your glyphs!" April reported through the mirror.

"Thank goodness," Zofia said. "What do they translate to?" she then asked.

"This one is for the 'Landing Doors'." April pointed out one symbol from the laptop screen.

Donald then pushed the button that had that symbol on it which opened the landing doors.

"This one is for reverse thrusters." June pointed out.

LJ then pushed that button which activated the reverse thrusters for a smooth landing.

"And this one calls your flight attendant." May smirked as she pointed to what looked like a symbol you would see on an airplane.

Panchito then pushed that button which opened the doors to show an astro-mummy as a female flight attendant.

"As long as the flight attendant's not David Spade." Zofia muttered to herself.

"Oh, come on!" LJ replied. "That guy's hilarious!"

Panchito pushed the button again, and closed the door.

"I'll bring us in," Donald declared as he took two levers.

"Are you certain you can do it, Donald?" asked Jose. "That is a very tiny target."

"Aw, phooey," Donald retorted.

Unfortunately, the ship crashed, breaking into chunks on the way down. The others began to look scared and nervous from that. Eventually, they all ended up and crashed on the floor from Donald's chaos.


	6. Chapter 5: The Invincible Moonbot Army

"Well, that was unexpected." Carlos groaned.

"The important thing though is that we're alive and out of danger." Emi remarked.

An astro-mummy soon appeared.

"Really?" Mal and Xandra deadpanned. "Come on."

"Don't worry!" Panchito said as he lunged out and tackled the astro-mummy. "I've got this guy!"

"Save some for me!" Akito smirked.

Panchito managed to pull off the dome of the astro-mummy's suit and his head instantly disintegrated, as his body hit the ground.

"...He'll be fine!" Panchito smiled.

"Nah, he's double-dead," Oswald replied. "In the meantime, I call dibs!"

"Aww..." Akito pouted.

"Well, guys, I guess we better start the moonwalk." Kimberly suggested.

"Heh," LJ chuckled. "Yeah."

* * *

They went outside and saw Xandra inspecting the rubble.

"Hmm... This looks just like the hieroglyphics I saw onboard the ship..." Xandra muttered. Though she was shaken out of her deep thought by the Caballeros arguing over who would pilot the robot suit.

The others looked deadpan from that, shaking their heads at the shameful display.

"Guys, you've got to learn how to work together as a team," Xandra scolded the three. "Now follow me."

"What about the rest of us?" Mal asked.

"Please, allow us." Akito replied.

Mal looked curious from that. Akito and Estelle soon brought out books from their own magic and began to use magic spells to give everyone their own helmets and spacesuits.

"...That works," LJ remarked. "But where'd you get those from?"

"Birthday presents," Akito and Estelle replied in unison before smiling at each other. "Jinx!"

"...Okay?" LJ shrugged as he and the others ventured into the pyramid.

"We'll talk more later, I promise." Akito nodded.

LJ nodded back as they walked off.

"Just follow me." Xandra told them as she took the lead.

"Got it." Kimberly replied as they trekked further into the pyramid.

"I gotta wonder though." Evie spoke up.

"What's that?" Emi asked.

"Could those be more rockets?" Evie asked as they saw other pyramids that glowed on the moon.

"THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT THEY _ARE_!" A voice from behind cackled darkly before they all turned around to see Feldrake, Sheldgoose, and Leopold with their own robotic suit. "AND THEY SHALL CARRY MY INVINCIBLE MOONBOT ARMY ONTO THE EARTH!"

"I don't see an invincible Moonbot army?" Panchito spoke up out of confusion.

"Maybe he said invisible." Ash shrugged.

However, behind Feldrake were a bunch more robots, proving them both wrong.

"Ohh... That invincible Moonbot army." Panchito realized.

"RUN FOR IT!" Donald exclaimed, and the trio did just that as Xandra and the others watched them go.

"...Yeah, I shoulda seen that coming," Xandra sighed.

"ATTACK!" Feldrake ordered, and the Moonbots followed him into the crater towards Xandra, who took the others and ran for it.

"Invincible, huh? We'll see about that..." The goddess declared before using several arrows to take out most of the Moonbots.

"Better you than me, 'cuz I don't know what to do." Mal remarked.

"Just stay back until I say otherwise." Xandra replied as she protected them and defended herself.

"Look at her go!" Zofia gasped. "...I wish I could be like that too."

"Well, we _are_ in mech suits," LJ replied. "Surely these aren't just for show. And don't say 'don't call you Shirley', that joke isn't funny."

"Aw..." Zofia pouted off-screen.

"Now you're getting it," Akito smirked. "Let's go, Transforming Mecha Astronauts!"

"...What?" Jay blinked along with Mal, Evie, and Carlos.

"Just go," Akito replied. "We'll work on a name later. Let's get those bad guys and cook that fat goose!"

"Can do!" LJ declared. "Cybernauts, attack!"

"That works too." Akito nodded as they took off.

Xandra and the Cybernauts soon attacked together, doing a lot better than expected.

"I guess we're Caballeros now!" Felicity giggled.

"We're something alright," Mal smirked. "Like a great team."

"Sounds good to me." Jay grinned at that.

"I'd hate to get violent, but you all have forced me." Misty glared.

"Looks like you've escaped your book, just in time to see your story end!" Feldrake cackled as he was ready to squash Xandra.

"HEY, FELDRAKE! BEAT IT!" shouted a voice as another Moonbot sucker-punched his robot out of the way.

"That'll show him!" Donald declared.

"Way to go, Donald!" Oswald smiled proudly.

"Caballeros!" Xandra gasped from that. "You actually learned how to work together."

However, that was suddenly disproven as the three got into a small argument.

"Incoming fist!" Panchito alerted.

Feldrake's bot soon punched at the Three Caballeros once he had the chance.

"Show 'em who's boss, Donald!" Ash called out. "I believe in ya!"

Donald rolled up his sleeves. "That's it..." he scowled. "Jose, left leg."

Jose grabbed a lever nearby.

"Panchito! Right leg!" Donald told the rooster, who made his leg stomp.

"And I'll be the fists." Donald declared, making the Moonbot's metallic fists smack together.

"You see, guys? Teamwork." Felicity told her best friends from school who now lived with her.

"Oh, trust us," Jay replied. "We know all about teamwork."

"Yeah, the four of us go way back before we've met you." Carlos replied.

Felicity beamed from that.

"I think we could be a good team together too." Emi smiled at Ash, Misty, and Brock.

"I'd like that myself." Brock smiled back.

The Caballeros' bot soon moved in and shoved against Feldrake's bot and the two bots began to fight each other.

"Somebody's working out some issues..." Jose remarked.

"Anger management." Panchito added.

"Guys? I know this is cool and all, but we still have some Moonbots trying to break into those black pyramids," LJ pointed out. "So our work's still plentiful!"

"I got 'em!" Xandra replied as she went to stop the Moonbots.

"We'll take care some of the rest," Kimberly decided. "Uh, if that's okay with you, LJ." she then added bashfully.

"Sure," LJ replied. "I say we go for it!"

"Let's go!" Kimberly then beamed.

* * *

The group soon summoned their bots to attack Feldrake's bots before they would get to the black pyramids, divided into their own teams. LJ, Zofia, and Kimberly were in one bot, Akito, Vincent, and Estelle, Mal, Evie, Jay, Felicity, and Carlos were in another, and of course, Misty, Brock, Ash, and Emi also had their own bot. Luckily, they all managed to work together in their own way as Xandra did whatever she could to also fight. However, one black pyramid soon took off.

"Oh, no!" Xandra frowned. "We're too late!"

Said black pyramid was soon followed by five others, as the Caballeros were still tangling with Feldrake.

"So long, Caballeros!" Feldrake cackled, lifting a massive rock over their head. "I'll SO enjoy crushing you!"

"Oh, yeah?" Donald asked, before winding up his fists. "Ka-POW!" And his swing was so strong, it knocked Feldrake's robot head off, sending it spinning into space.

"Looks like old Feldrake is blasting off again!" Ash smirked at that.

"That's right!" Emi added.

Feldrake's bot seemed to explode from that, as did the black pyramids in a beam of purple light which looked quite pretty.

"Ooh... Nice color choice." Mal grinned in approval.

"We did it! We did it!" The Three Caballeros cheered at their victory.

"Well done, heroes!" Xandra beamed. "I knew you could do it."

"Victory Dance!" Jay proclaimed as they all shared a victory dance with their bots.

Donald's robot stumbled over a nearby moon rock and fell down.

Xandra gave a weary smile. "I knew you'd do THAT too..." she remarked.

"Dunno about the rest of you guys, but I've had enough moon mayhem for one day," Oswald told the others. "I say we get back to Earth and have something to eat, pronto."

"I agree," Ash replied. "We could use something good to munch on."

"Luckily I'm a pretty good cook," Brock smiled. "Maybe I could whip us up something."

They soon left their respective robots and went back to the pyramid to go back to Earth after another successful adventure together.

"We may have won the battle, but Lord Feldrake still got away." Xandra narrowed her eyes as she made a fist.

"Do not fret, Xandra; we just saved the Earth from an army of invisible Moonbots." José remarked.

"And it's only our second day!" Donald smirked.

"Plus we get free snacks!" Panchito added as an astro-mummy flight attendant came by with some snacks for them. "Gracias, Lucy~"

The astro-mummy babbled at him.

"...I still say I should cook something for all of us." Brock then said at the sight of the food.

"And I say that sounds like a WAY better idea!" LJ replied as they flew back to Earth.

"My friend, would you do the honor of bringing us in?" José asked Donald.

"Nah," Donald replied. "I've done enough damage for one day."

"Why don't you do it together?" Xandra suggested.

"I like that!" Panchito replied as they each took the controls and ended up bouncing the pyramid rocket back into its proper spot, making it look like they'd never left.

"Well, that went better than I thought it would." Zofia said in relief.

"I swear, Margaret!" A familiar-looking tourist said to his wife. "I saw a 5,000-year-old pyramid flying in the--... Whaaaaa?" he then looked over to see that the pyramid was back.

"I'm leaving you, Richard." The wife deadpanned as she walked off at that.

The doors of the pyramid soon opened as everybody came out to leave it.

"Now that our Moonbot problem is over, let's go home." Xandra decided.

* * *

And so, they returned to New Quackmore.

"Oki! Buh-Bye!" The astro-mummy waved at them as they disappeared.

Once back at the cabana, Brock decided to cook for them, as promised.

"Wait, so you guys have Pokemon too?" Ash asked Brock and Misty.

"Yep!" Brock replied. "I'm studying to become a Pokemon Breeder."

"Yes, and my specialty's Water Pokemon." Misty added.

"Interesting." LJ nodded.

"So you have Pokemon too?" Brock asked.

"Sure do!" Ash beamed.

"Hi!" Pikachu smiled as he popped out from a random corner.

"Why didn't we see the Pokemon before then?" Misty asked.

"Probably to save the author some stress of writing them in all the time and keeping track of them," Mal replied. "I'm sure this group now is enough to keep her hands full as it is."

"Exactly," LJ nodded. "Which is kinda why Ichabod and Sandra aren't in this adventure... As well as some members of our team staying back here to hold down the fortress."

"Can we, uh, at least show our Pokemon to you at some point?" Misty asked.

"Etaim," Zofia approved. "Just remember what we said."

Brock and Misty shrugged at that, but decided to go along with it.

"At least Team Rocket isn't teaming up with that Sheldgoose guy and Feldrake." Emi then said.

"Yeah," Felicity agreed. "Or the Dee Dees."

"Um, who are the Dee Dees?" Misty asked.

"They're twin girls from my school," Felicity explained. "Delia and Deidre Dennis. A couple of troublemakers, especially since they hang around Audrey Rose."

"Who's probably the Queen Bee of school." Mal rolled her eyes.

"They already sound like my sisters: Daisy, Violet, and Lily." Misty remarked.

"Curious point." LJ said as he turned to them.

"My sisters are just impossible." Misty groaned to herself.

"So I'm guessing the reason you went solo is because you wanted to branch out and forge your own path." LJ replied.

"Um, yeah," Misty nodded from that. "It's a big price to pay to say the least."

"I'm sure," Emi replied. "Sorry about your sisters though. Sometimes my brother can be impossible."

"Hey!" Ash called out which made Emi smirk.

"I'm beginning to see your point," Misty chuckled. "He's kind of a goober, but an okay goober."

"Ha-ha, very funny." Ash rolled his eyes.

Emi and Misty shared a laugh from that.

"I hope you guys are okay with chicken soup," Brock said. "It was the only thing I could find around here, but trust me, I'm a good cook."

"He really is." Misty smiled as she knew Brock the best.

"...Some more than others." LJ replied, gesturing to Panchito.

"Well, I could always make pizza." Brock smirked.

"Cool, then," LJ replied. "I think we can scrounge up some supplies."

"Pizza good with you guys?" Emi asked Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos.

"Yeah, if it's around," Jay smirked. "I feel like I haven't eaten since we left home."

"I guess we've been so caught up in adventuring, we haven't had an on-screen meal." Mal added.

"That's for sure." Carlos remarked as he soon took out a Wonka chocolate bar and began to eat it.

"I'll get to cooking then." Brock nodded as he went back to work.

"Good thing we made a supply run earlier..." Oswald noted.

Brock soon cooked with what he had while everyone else waited.

"You ever listen to your dad's music?" Akito asked Mal.

"I have a couple of times," Mal said softly. "He's not bad, I'll admit."

"Hmm..." LJ murmured.

"Seems to be chummy with that hardcore gothic rock guy though, Chernabog." Mal said.

"Oh, that guy's pretty intense," Jay replied. "I swear, he's not even human sometimes."

"Well, you guys don't have to worry about your old homes anymore," Felicity promised. "You live with us now."

"Are you guys orphans or something?" Misty asked Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos.

"I-It's kinda complicated," Carlos replied bashfully. "We lived in a very bad part of town back home. Crime and danger was more excessive there, but our parents weren't much better."

"Their parents were complete jerkweeds," LJ explained. "So our parents took them in."

"I like that one guy, Thor," Carlos said. "...I forget, is he your dad or uncle?"

"Yes." The siblings replied.

"I'm serious." Carlos narrowed his eyes in deadpan.

"So are we," Felicity replied. "You see, LJ and Zofia are my half-siblings. Thor is actually my father and we all have the same mother, but Lionel is their father. So I call Thor my father and they call him 'Uncle Thor' while Lionel is their father and I call him 'Uncle Lionel'."

"Ohh..." Carlos then said. "That's a lot to get used to."

"Sure, but he's kinda fun," LJ replied. "Besides, I bet I get a baby brother this time!"

Zofia sighed. "I'd love a baby sister, but you are outnumbered." she then had to admit.

"At least it's not 10 sisters." Felicity smirked playfully at LJ.

"Too soon?" Felicity asked. "I guess that was too much for him."

"Yeah, you might wanna cool it with your jokes until later." Mal suggested.

* * *

Eventually, they all sat down and had some pizza that Brock made for all of them which was pizza of all kinds.

"Hey, this is pretty tasty pizza!" Oswald complimented.

"Yeah." LJ agreed as he stopped shuddering.

"Glad ya like it," Brock smiled. "I can be a grand master chef sometimes when I wanna be."

"And you succeed!" Kimberly smiled back. "It's very impressive!"

"This should be able to fuel us up enough for the next adventure we might have." Emi suggested.

"That's just what I was thinking." Ash agreed with his sister.

"Let's save that for next adventure," LJ shrugged. "Here and now, ya know?"

"So... We're still helping the Three Cabelleros?" Ash asked from that.

"Of course!" LJ replied. "If you're still up for it!"

"Well, I guess that would be fine," Ash said. "Emi, is that okay with you?"

Akito looked hopeful that Emi would stay along with them for the adventure.

"Well, sure, Ash," Emi smiled. "We can stay for as long as it takes."

Akito then pumped the air in the background in relief and excitement.

"I see you, Akito." Emi then smirked.

Akito blushed from that before grinning bashfully and sitting back down.

"Subtlety, 100%." LJ smirked as he continued eating.

"Hmph." Akito pouted while blushing as he ate as well.

"Okay, let me see I have this right now," Felicity said as she pointed at the yellow-clad duckling. "You're April."

"Too easy." April smirked from that.

"May?" Felicity then asked the purple-clad duckling.

"Bzzt!" June imitated a buzzer sound. "I'm June and that's May." she then said, gesturing to the orange-clad duckling.

"It's you two that mess me up somehow." Felicity said to May and June.

The other two ducklings just shrugged and laughed as they were watching a TV they'd managed to hook up.

"I try so hard." Felicity sighed.

"You got better than the first time," Evie replied before taking Felicity's hands. "Meanwhile, I think your cuticles are calling for a manicure."

"Evie, you already gave me a manicure last week!" Felicity laughed a little.

"Yes, but now you need another one," Evie smirked. "Especially with those perfect pinkies of yours."

"Oh, brother." Felicity sighed and rolled her eyes from that.

"Man, teenagers are confusing," LJ remarked.

"Tell me about it..." Ash replied, his mind focused on Daisy Oak. A goofy-looking grin spread across his face, and it went red.

"Ash Ketchum, what are you thinking about?" Emi asked.

"Oh, uh, nothing, Emi." Ash smiled bashfully.

"Brock has the same look on his face when he meets a pretty girl." Misty smirked as Brock seemed to be trying to flirt with Mal or Evie, though they didn't seem that interested in him.

"So I just want somebody I can spend the rest of my life with!" Brock exclaimed. "Is that SO wrong?!"

"...Well, I'm sure you'll find someone..." Mal said bashfully. "...I'm hoping to talk with a certain captain of the football team at our school."

"Yeah, and I kinda wanna talk to this boy in Marching Band." Evie added.

"I knew it!" Felicity smirked. "You guys like Benny French and Doug Arenberg!"

"Marching Band?!" Brock cried out. "But I'm so cool! How could you like someone who plays in the school marching band?!"

"He seems sweet," Evie replied. "...Also, we sorta had a movie date once."

"Well, someone for everyone exists," LJ replied. "Until then, there are plenty of women in your age group you can ask to try and narrow down your choices!"

"Hmph... All right then..." Brock pouted a bit.

Misty and Emi rolled their eyes from that.

"Hey, is someone making popcorn?" Kimberly asked.

"Uh, I dunno, why?" Zofia asked.

"I think I smell popcorn." Kimberly replied.

"Must be coming from some other room." Vincent replied.

"Anyone else smell trouble?" Felicity asked.

They soon finished up their pizza and put it away as they came to see what was going on in the other room.


	7. Chapter 6: World Tree Caballeros

José, Donald, and Panchito seemed to be having some sort of popcorn fight with each other.

"False alarm, you guys," Oswald told them. "Just an egregious waste of popcorn."

"I thought I smelled some popcorn." Kimberly replied.

"Popcorn is for eating, not for fighting." Estelle sighed.

"A good old-fashioned food fight." Akito crossed his arms.

"You just better hope that Xandra doesn't catch you or there might be trouble." Kimberly told the three.

"Aw, relax, wouldja?" Panchito replied as Xandra came back inside.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"...Popcorn fight." Donald replied.

"Regulation rules, of course." Jose added.

"Full-contact!" Panchito finished.

"...Well, then I want in!" Xandra exclaimed. "Toss me up one of those popp-ed corns!"

"This should be good." Emi remarked.

Donald then flicked a piece of popcorn and Xandra shot an arrow through it, splitting it in half instantly. Unfortunately, the arrow also shot a rope which made the chandelier come down, crashing in the middle of the floor.

"Oops." The goddess said sheepishly from her fault.

"Have we always had that chandelier?" José piped up sheepishly.

"Eh, never noticed." Panchito shrugged.

"Ah, it clashed with the entire room, anyway," LJ shrugged. "I say we toss it."

"Please, allow me." Akito offered as he rolled up his sleeves.

"Ya sure?" Jay asked. "It might be too heavy for--"

Akito soon carefully picked up the chandelier pieces and carried them like he was carrying simple clothes.

"...Okay then." Jay blinked at that.

"Yeah, better get used to that," LJ shrugged. "Super strength he inherited from his dad. Let's just leave it at that."

"Hm..." Jay remarked. "I thought I was the strong one."

"You can still be strong," Akito replied as he went out the door to put out the chandelier. "I'm just gifted like my old man."

"Since when were you the strong one?" LJ asked Jay. "I thought you were the schemer."

"Well, out of these guys, I'm the strongest," Jay said, gesturing at Mal, Evie, and Carlos before he flexed his arms. "These just aren't for show, ya know."

"Try telling that to Gil LeGume." Mal smirked.

"...Yes, but in general, you're the schemer of the entire group." LJ stated.

"Yeah, that's true too," Jay replied. "I'm gonna try-out for next football season though."

"Better you than me," Carlos gulped. "I wish I could be strong."

"Well, maybe I can help ya with that." Akito smirked.

"One problem at a time, guys," LJ replied. "Besides, the others are busy cataloging all the random knick-nacks in here."

"I could help out with that too," Jay said. "My old man does have his own antique shop."

"I'm pretty sure most of the stuff he has that he ripped off from other people are just 'borrowed' from other people." Felicity remarked.

"Whose side are you on?" Jay glared a bit.

"The side of the law," Felicity smirked. "Fight me."

"Okay, girly girl." Jay smirked back as he looked like he was about to tackle her.

"Huh?! Oh! No!" Felicity gasped.

"Snap out of it!" Mal scolded Jay, holding him back. "We still have other work to take care of, like this Three Caballero stuff."

"I was kidding! Kidding!" Jay replied.

"So what were you standing up for him for?" asked LJ. "I thought you didn't like him."

Jay just shrugged. "I dunno, man..." he mumbled to himself.

Mal patted him on the back.

"What should we do now?" Kimberly asked.

"I dunno about you guys, but I'm a bit busy," Evie said as she did Felicity's nails. "Maybe you should move some stuff up to the attic."

"Sure!" LJ shrugged. "Maybe that could get your brain unscrambled."

"All right, let's go then." Jay decided.

Felicity and Evie stayed where they were as the others moved some junk up into the attic.

"Oof! This weighs a ton!" Donald groaned from the heavy load he carried in his arms.

"Just put it over there." April suggested.

Donald then put the load down on José's foot by accident, making him cry out as he dropped the load onto Panchito's foot and the same result happened, only to also happen to Carlos. The triplets then winced from that as it looked quite painful.

"So... How goes the cataloging, girls?" Xandra asked the triplets.

"Great!" May smirked. "This place is actually full of magical objects."

"Sounds great to me." Mal smirked back at that.

"Like this little cutie!" June replied, holding up a small tiki.

"Hello!" It exclaimed. "I'm Pep Talk Totem! I give pep talks! When life gives you lemons, make lemonade! It ain't over until it's over! I'm fun, people like me!"

Eventually, June threw it into a nearby box.

"That was... Wow." Felicity blinked.

"Just wow." Zofia added.

"Ooh, what's this treasure?" Xandra asked as she found one of the triplets' phones in the pile.

"Hi! I can answer any question you have." A female duck Emoji appeared on the screen.

"Really?" Xandra replied. "Then tell me, what's going on the past, say, 500 years? I've been trapped in a book."

The loading circle soon spun around to answer her question.

"Searching for 'Trapped in a Book'," The phone then told her. "The Myth of Xandra, the very, very ancient Goddess of Adventure."

"Astonishing!" Xandra beamed before she unintentionally took a selfie and flinched at her image, but was still entranced. "What else can this mystical object do?"

"Uh, it's a phone," April said as she took the phone. "A little out of touch with the times, Xandra?"

"That's nothing, I have my own cell phone." Jay smirked as he showed a phone he had, though it had a blonde boy's photo in it.

"...Isn't that Chad from school?" Felicity asked.

"...Okay, so I may be borrowing his phone." Jay said innocently.

"By which you mean, you _pilfered_ it from his pocket," LJ stated. "And considering he doesn't _know_ you 'borrowed' his phone? Yeah, ya done stole it."

"...Well, he deserves it..." Jay muttered to himself.

Felicity snatched the phone and decided to confiscate it until further notice.

"Man, this being good thing is hard." Jay said.

"I'm sure the girls in school would love to hear how much of a kleptomaniac you are." Felicity bribed.

Jay went pale with shock. "...Well, nothing says you HAVE to tell them!"

"Nothing but my conscience," Felicity replied. "Something you haven't been listening to."

"Guys, we can deal with Jay giving in to his klepto urges later!" LJ replied. "Xandra was just telling us about the Legendary Deities she used to hang out with! And no offense, but it's a _lot_ more interesting, ya know?"

Felicity shrugged before blowing on her nails as the polish was still wet.

"I see you have a lot to catch up on," Misty said to Xandra. "I guess we could help out."

"Looks like a real culture clash method if you ask me." Xandra replied.

"Yes, I've seen it before," Misty nodded. "But don't worry. I'm sure we can help you adapt to the 21st century."

"We can do it on the way," Xandra replied. "We're heading to Italy. I just hope Mars hasn't cut his dreamy hair...~" she gushed.

Donald cleared his throat, feeling a bit jealous. "...So are we going, or...?" he asked.

Xandra regained her bearings. "Oh. My bad." she said, reopening the book. "C'mon, Cabs; we're off to the World Tree of the Gods!"

"Tree of the Gods!" LJ exclaimed. "Now _that_ reeks of 'adventure'... And I like it!"

"Let's go!" The group proclaimed together as they were off for another adventure.

"I can't wait for you to meet my old friends." Xandra smiled.

"Well, that sounds very promising," Kimberly replied. "I'm sure any friend of yours is a friend of ours too."

* * *

They soon teleported away, but they felt instantly cold as they ended up in a snowy part of Italy, making them shiver.

"I'm freezing my tail off...!" Donald shuddered.

"That's because you don't wear pants." Panchito stated.

"Hey, do not knock it 'til you try it, my friend." Jose replied.

"I wish we _knew_ it'd be this cold before we came..." Ash shivered.

"Let's just take the elevator," LJ pointed. "Maybe it'll be warm in there."

"Just wait until you meet the Roman gods!" Xandra grinned. "Ooh, you are gonna be so impressed!"

"Well, at least someone's excited." Mal said as she shivered, holding onto her arms.

"Race ya to the top!" Xandra laughed as she ran up the stairs without feeling cold or fear.

"Here's the elevator." Kimberly said as she clicked the button to open it up.

Everyone climbed into the elevator as Xandra gleefully jogged up all 80 billion stairs without even stopping once. 

"Oh... So majestic~" Xandra beamed as she made it to the top.

The elevator then dinged as the others stepped out, having a bit of a long elevator ride, but at least it was a lot better than taking the stairs.

"...That's new." Xandra said as she took a look at the elevator.

"So, Xandra, you wanna show us something?" Emi asked.

"Behold!" Xandra proclaimed. "The Roman Gods!"

The group squinted.

"You mean behind the old guys?" asked Oswald, getting a better look. Apparently the Roman Gods had significantly aged since the last time Xandra had seen them.

"What? Say again?" asked Mars.

"What did the little girl say?" asked Venus.

"Is she here to fix the drains?" asked Jupiter.

"Wow... You guys sure are mighty... Different," Xandra said to the trio. "Do you remember me?" she then asked.

Mars, Venus, and Jupiter leaned in a bit to get a closer look at her.

"Xandra?" The goddess prompted.

"Oh, sure, honey, we remember you!" Venus smiled as she pinched the younger-looking goddess's cheek. "You haven't changed a bit! MARS! IT'S XANDRA!" she then told the other god.

"Oh, yeah!" Mars smiled. "Xebo!"

"This might take a while." Felicity said to the others.

"Yeah, we figured," LJ replied as he was already climbing the tree.

"Mars... What happened to your beautiful hair?" Xandra asked.

Mars took off his helmet, revealing his chrome dome. "Thanks for noticin'!" he laughed. "Jupiter does my hair."

"You want me to do you next?" asked Jupiter, holding up his gardening shears.

"Oh, no, no, no thank you, I gotta go!" Xandra said nervously. "Why do you wage war with garden tools?"

"Yeah, I thought that was our mom's job." Akito smirked.

"Oh, our war-waging days are over, Xandra," Venus told the younger goddess. "Now we devote all our time into farming and taking care of the world tree!"

"That LJ just started to climb up to." Kimberly added.

"It's been this way since the Titan War," explained Jupiter.

"The things we saw..." Mars said with a 100-yard stare, as his eyes twitched. "Gods vs. giants vs. monsters vs. Gods vs. giants vs. monsters vs. Gods...!"

Jupiter smacked him. "Mars! Get ahold of yourself!!" he shouted.

"...Sorry." Mars wheezed.

The others stared in discomfort and concern as Mars was in a bit of shock.

"Yeah, the ultimate battle, it took a heavy toll on all of us," Venus remarked. "Especially Mars!"

"That's when we put all that fighting behind us and turned our weapons of war into plow shearers of peace!" Mars then smiled innocently. "Although, I'm still not sure what a plow shearer is..."

Jupiter and Venus had to admit that they didn't know either.

"Ahem?!" Donald glared sharply at Xandra.

"Oh, yeah, sure," Xandra told him before announcing to her fellow gods. "Gods, these are the Three Caballeros and some new allies of theirs!"

"We're relatively new." Kimberly added.

"We have heard many good things from Xandra!" Jose exclaimed.

"She didn't say you got old and weird, though." Panchito added.

"Then again, she _was_ crammed in a book for most of the time." Oswald added.

Mars, Jupiter, and Venus then asked the others what they said as they were old age.

"Listen, there's danger here!" Xandra warned. "The warlock Feldrake has returned!"

"The only danger here is our termite problem!" Venus replied as she brought out an insect between her fingers before flicking it away.

"Hey, I know!" Jupiter smiled. "Let's have a feast!"

"A feast sounds great." Carlos replied.

"Yes, for Xanatos's return!" Mars smiled.

"XAN- _DRA_!" Venus corrected.

"Feast?" LJ asked, eating one of the planet-like fruits. "Alrighty then!"

"It shall be a great feast!" Mars beamed. "Of healthy fruits and tubers!"

"...Uh, pardon?" Carlos asked.

"What's a tuber?" Emi wondered.

"Well, potatoes are a tuber!" Mars began. "Beets are a tuber! Parsnips are a tuber! Yams are a tuber!"

"LJ, you be careful up there now!" Kimberly called out.

"Can do!" LJ called down as he kept on eating. Not too far off from LJ, a familiar staff soon came out.

* * *

"Behold, Numbskull!" Feldrake proclaimed. "The fabled world fruit! Freshly plowed, waiting for its ripening with the most concentrated energy in the universe!"

"Aw, they look so cute~" Sheldgoose cooed at the fruit.

"They are not cute, you dope!" Feldrake scolded, hitting him right on his head. "They're sources of unlimited power! But they do have these little seeds you have to watch out for," he then advised. "Very annoying... NOW MARCH!"

Sheldgoose crawled onto a nearby branch and saw a dangling planet fruit. "Ooh, these look ripe." he said, reaching for one.

"Sure... To an IDIOT!" Felldrake snapped, conking him on the head. "But big plans require big fruit. There!" he turned towards a rather large-looking planet fruit, which LJ was headed towards. "With that unlimited power, I shall become mightier than the mightiest god!" he cackled evilly.

"...You do know I can hear you, right?" LJ asked, practically within arm's reach of the planet fruit.

"You!" Sheldgoose glared at LJ.

"Yes, me." LJ smirked.

"You better not touch that!" Sheldgoose glared.

"What, this?" LJ asked.

"Yes, that!" Sheldgoose yelled.

"So... I'm not supposed... To touch _this_?" LJ asked, holding the fruit in his hands.

" **YES, THAT'S WHAT I SAID!** " Sheldgoose shouted.

LJ gobbled it down in one bite. "...Whoopsies." he smirked.

Sheldgoose went ballistic from that.

"YOU FOOL!" Feldrake scolded. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU HAD JUST DONE?!"

"Yeah, I stopped your plan," LJ rolled his eyes as they began to glow. "Obviously!"

"YOU PUNY LITTLE MORTAL!" Feldrake scolded.

"Puny mortal?!" LJ laughed. "You guys are funny!"

"And you're a _pest_!" Feldrake scowled. "So allow me to send some more to join you!" He launched some purple rays at some termites, transforming them into massive, slobbering monsters. "Now run, scream in fear!" he then cackled.

"With this kinda power? Fugeddaboutit!" LJ exclaimed as he curled into a ball and bounced off the heads of the termite monsters, while Mars was talking to the others about types of tubers.

* * *

Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos began to look a bit bored from Mars's rather lengthy speech about tubers.

"Augh!" Xandra groaned. "Stop listing tubers!"

"I'm starving!" Donald frowned as he held his stomach.

"I am famished as well," José added. "Immortals do not serve food quickly."

"I am so hungry too." Panchito pouted.

"I think I saw LJ earlier with some food." Kimberly spoke up.

"Maybe he'd be willing to share?" asked Misty. "All this tuber talk is beginning to make me sleepy."

"LJ?" Kimberly called as she came up to the tree. "You still up there?"

"Sure!" LJ exclaimed as he fought off the monster termites. "But I'm a bit tied up over here. If you're gonna climb up, please do!"

Kimberly looked a bit wide-eyed before looking back at the others.

"Whoa!" Akito called out before chuckling. "Way to go, LJ!" he then went climbing up the tree next.

Felicity bit her lip.

"What's wrong?" Mal asked her.

"Felicity doesn't like climbing," Zofia told Mal. "She's a bit afraid of heights."

"Well, if _anyone's_ gonna help me out here..." LJ called as he swung from one of the branches. "...I highly suggest that _anyone_ do!"

"Hey, wait up!" Akito laughed as he went after LJ.

"It's okay, Flick," Carlos told the girl. "You don't have to go up there if you don't want to."

"I just know that I will." Jay smirked as he decided to climb up the tree.

"Is he fighting... Termites?" Emi asked.

"Sure looks like it." Ash replied as he followed after Akito, LJ, and Jay.

LJ's body began to glow, engulfed in a beam of light. "Whoaaaaa... Cosmic power feels super-weird...!!" he exclaimed, his body bulking up a bit. "Super-weird, but really good too!!"

"If I can't have the power myself... Then I can wait till those Mighty 'mites finish you off and siphon the power from your body myself!" Feldrake shouted.

"Hmm... Yeah, sorry, not happening!" LJ replied while Xandra was busy trying to convince the Roman Gods to regain their fighting spirit.

"Let's get 'em!" Akito grinned at LJ.

"Yeah!" LJ grinned back.

* * *

"Jupiter, Mars, Venus, what happened to you guys?" Xandra asked her fellow gods.

"We've been like this for hundreds of years, kid!" Jupiter told her. "Where have _you_ been?"

"Well..." Xandra paused thoughtfully.

"Sealed away in a book." Evie piped up.

"Uh, yeah, that." Xandra then said.

"What? That old trick?" Mars laughed. "And you're trying to tell us our business?"

"Xandra, lighten up!" Venus smiled. "You worry too much."

"Here's a trowel," Mars said. "Plant sumthin'; you'll feel better, Xanadu."

"It's _XANDRA_!" Xandra emphasized as she smacked the trowel out of his hand. It fell and pierced a potato in half.

The three deities gasped from that. "Whoa, easy!"

"You're the Roman Gods!" Xandra told them. "You're supposed to be heroes, but now you're just obsessed with ridiculous TUBERS!"

Mars petted the potato as if he was soothing it. "Don't listen to her."

Xandra snatched the potato from his hands. "What is so important... About POTATOES?!" she asked, crushing it in her grip.

"Yeah!" Evie added. "You guys used to be so cool! From what I heard about from Xandra of course."

The Gods looked horrified as Xandra crushed the potato in her hand, but that wasn't why they were scared.

"Whoa, sorry," Xandra then said. "I didn't know you were so attached to potatoes."

"NO! BEHIND YOU!" Jupiter cried out as he pointed to the tree.

"It's the Titan War all over again!" Mars yelped.

"Well, I may not be a goddess or a fighter, but I'm gonna help out." Evie glared as she shook her fists.

"Hey, when in Rome, ya know?" asked Mal as she got to her feet and joined her friend in fighting off the massive termite beasts. "Though in this case, it'd be 'do the opposite of what the Romans are doing'."

"Alright, guys, we got monsters!" Xandra declared. "This is your time to--" but when she turned around, the three Roman Gods were cowering under a table. "...Hide under a table..."

"Let's go, E," Mal smirked at her best friend. "Looks like we got work to do."

"Right behind ya, M." Evie replied.

* * *

A swarm of Titan Termites soon surrounded the group.

"All right, you might be big giant bugs, but I'm not scared of you!" Brock glared.

"I am," Misty shuddered. "I like bugs a little bit better when they're small enough to be squashed by a foot or a newspaper."

"Well, you can't let fear rule your life!" Ash called, sending out his Charizard. "Alright, Charizard, use Fire Spin!"

"You got it!" Charizard replied as he shot a blast of flames from his mouth, surrounding some of the termites in a ring of fire.

"Whoa." Donald, Panchito, and José gasped from that.

"Way to go, Charizard!" Kimberly smiled.

"Perhaps now we should bring out our Pokemon." Akito said to Estelle and Vincent.

"Sounds like a plan!" Estelle replied. "Okay, everyone, let's show them what we're made of!"

"Right!" The others agreed as they soon went to stop the Titan Termites.

"This should be good." Jay smirked eagerly.


	8. Chapter 7: Clash of the Titan Termites

Meanwhile, in the tree, the Caballeros were doing strategy.

"We do not have a chance while the bugs are scattered about." Jose noted.

"We need to get them all together!" added Panchito.

"If only we had something to lure them all to one place!" Oswald remarked.

"Yeah!" Donald agreed... Until he noticed that Jose and Panchito were smirking at him.

"Well, that can't lead to anything good..." Oswald noted.

Donald was soon dangling from a branch in a disguise.

"Wow, that looks humiliating." Mal groaned.

The Titans Termites soon surrounded Donald as they bought the bait. Sheldgoose soon grabbed onto the fruit he was told about and tried to take it.

"Haven't you ever picked a piece of fruit before?!" Feldrake snapped. "Ever hear of a gym?!"

"I almost got it!" Sheldgoose groaned.

"Hey, buddy, why don't I get that for you?" Akito asked from behind.

"Huh? Oh, sure..." Sheldgoose allowed.

Akito soon jumped up and grabbed the fruit and landed on the branch.

"Thank you," Sheldgoose said before he recognized Akito. "Wait a minute!"

"Yoink!" Akito smirked as he dashed away with the fruit, carrying it like a normal fruit.

"Get him, you incompetent!" Feldrake shouted. "Before he absorbs the power of the gods!"

Suddenly, cosmic energy began to rain from the sky, shooting into the fruit Akito was carrying.

"Whoa... This is amazing..." Akito said to himself.

"Just be careful you don't drop that thing!" Carlos called out.

Sheldgoose growled as he began to chase after Akito. Suddenly, the energy began to enter Akito's body, which resulted in a large blue shockwave being released. He was unharmed, though there was a faint blue glow around him.

"Great, now _two_ of those little pukes have absorbed the powers of the World Fruit!" Feldrake scowled.

Everybody soon looked over as they felt the impact.

"Great Posiden's Belly!" Xandra gasped. "What was that?"

"I think someone took some of that fruit." Felicity said from the ground as she stayed there while everyone else climbed up the tree.

"Probably Feldrake..." Xandra glowered, before turning to the three gods. "Now's the time to FIGHT!"

"Yeah... Not so much." replied Jupiter.

"I think we're safe under here." added Venus.

"Titan War...!" exclaimed Mars.

"I can't believe you guys!" Felicity face-palmed. "Backing out just like that!"

"Girls, I need some help." Xandra said as she brought out the mirror to speak to the triplets who were back home.

"Did you try turning it off and turning it back on again?" May asked, in an almost cynical tone.

Xandra rolled her eyes from that. "Imagine if there was a god who was out of touch and didn't fit in anymore," she then told them. "What would you say to get them off their backside?"

"Oh, sure," April piped up. "Hypothetically you mean."

"Well, I'd say 'It doesn't matter what you were, it matters what you are now'," June advised. "'We'll always need heroes'."

"Yeah! We need heroes! Like you!" April added. "Hypothetically."

"So, pick up your bow and go be a hero, Xandra," May smirked. "Maybe you too, Felicity."

Felicity gave a deadpan expression. "...It's _not_ for me." she replied.

"Suuuure it isn't." May smirked.

"Thanks, girls; that's pretty great advice." Xandra said as she hung up.

"Wow! This pep talk tiki really works." May said to her sisters as she held out the tiki from earlier.

"Thank you!" The tiki replied, only to be put back in the trash. "When you set your mind to it, there's nothing you can't do! One man's trash is another man's treasure!"

Felicity and Xandra soon approached the table as the gods continued to hide like a bunch of cowards.

"Okay!" Xandra glared as she flipped the table out of the way. "Listen good!"

"Huh?" The gods blinked.

"When I was a little goddess, I looked up to you," Xandra firmly told them. "You showed me it was possible to change the world. I used to think you were all totally mighty! And I still do."

"You do?" The gods asked her.

"You shook the Pillars of the Heavens before and you can do it again!" Felicity told the gods before she picked up a potato and tossed it at them. "Right here, right now!"

Mars soon caught the potato while in-flight. The gods all looked unsure at first before they grinned in determination.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the tree, Oswald and the others were doing their best to fend off the Titan Termites while Jose and Panchito were dangling Donald from a branch.

"Lemme down!" Donald shouted. "I don't like this!"

"This plan is working great!" Panchito beamed. "So, whaddo we do now?"

"Lift _me_ up!" Donald replied.

Suddenly an arrow shot out, hitting a termite that seemed to make it disappear into nothingness.

"Huh?" The others blinked.

"We all saw that, right?" Emi asked.

"I know I saw it." Ash nodded at his sister.

However, the termite was still around, but when it crashed and hit the ground, it became tiny termites again and no longer being a threat.

"How do ya like them apples?" Felicity smirked.

"Those are termites." Xandra said to the girl.

"What? ...No, they... Ugh... Never mind." Felicity replied before face-palming herself.

"Xandra! Felicity!" Donald smiled as he looked down to see the two.

"And we've brought some friends!" Felicity called out before gesturing. "Come on out, guys!"

Mars, Jupiter, and Venus soon jumped out to join Xandra and Felicity's sides.

"We're totally mighty!!" the trio declared, springing into action.

"It's time to _rake_ some noise!" exclaimed Mars, letting his hair flow out. He smacked the termites to the ground, changing them back to their normal forms.

" _Dig_ my power!" Venus declared, using her trowel to take out more of the termites.

"It's pruning time!" Jupiter exclaimed, using his shears to cut through the branches and make the termites fall to the ground.

"Uh... Shoot my arrows... At you!" Xandra said lamely, not being able to make a punny quip out of that, before shooting her arrows at the termites, and knocking them down.

"And I thought _I_ was bad at that." Felicity muttered to herself.

* * *

Everybody else soon began to also attack the Titan Termites once they saw they had a bigger advantage.

"Ciao, my friend!" José smirked as he disposed of a bug close to him.

"Oh, yeah!" Jupiter grinned. "Just like old times!"

"You said it!" Xandra grinned back from that.

Suddenly, there was evil laughter heard at the top of the tree.

"Feldrake... After him!" Xandra declared as she darted up the branches.

"You're too late, gods and heroes!" Feldrake snapped. "I control the very skies! And soon, they will be falling on YOU!!!"

"This is bad." Brock gulped.

Comets soon began to shoot right out from the sky, zooming with high-acceleration.

"DODGE!" Mal, Evie, Jay, Felicity, and Carlos cried out to Murkrow, Meowsic, Chatot, Misdreavus, and Rockruff.

The Pokemon soon did what their trainers asked them to, luckily protecting themselves from getting hurt.

"Let us get those for you, dears." Venus smirked as she rose with Xandra, Jupiter, and Mars to deflect away from the comets like they were simple paperweights.

Xandra soon tried to shoot her arrows, but they didn't seem to have much of an effect.

"Dang it." Akito and Estelle groaned from that.

"Wait a second... We have the power to take him on, right?" LJ asked. "Then I say we use it!"

"You suggesting a teamwork effort?" Mal asked LJ.

"Pretty much!" LJ replied.

"All right then," Mal smirked as her eyes seemed to flash a brighter green somewhat. "Let's get dangerous."

"Now you're talkin'!" LJ exclaimed as he fired an energy blast to disrupt Sheldgoose's balance.

Sheldgoose yelped out.

"YOU FOOL!" Feldrake snapped at him. "STOP THEM!"

"I'm trying!" Sheldgoose cried out.

"Yes, but those tries will only fail!" Akito smirked as he shot his own energy blast to go with LJ's.

"I need a clear shot at Feldrake," Xandra told the Caballeros. "You're gonna have to distract him."

"But he is all the way up there!" Jose stated.

"We're not birds," Panchito added. "It's not like we can fly!"

"... _YES_ , YOU _ARE_!" Oswald yelled.

"You don't choose the time for being a hero!" Jupiter proclaimed as he grabbed the three and threw them towards Feldrake and Sheldgoose. "It chooses **_YOU!_** "

"Up we go!" Panchito smiled as he twirled his lasso and threw it out.

"Yahoo!" Donald and José cheered.

The three Caballeros soon grabbed onto a comet which sent them flying all around as Xandra and the other gods dodged and hit other comets as the kids decided to mess with Sheldgoose a little.

"Messing with bad guys is fun!" Jay smirked.

"You better believe it!" LJ agreed as the Caballeros climbed into Sheldgoose's planetoid.

"Hey, ya big dummy!" Donald called.

"What?!" Sheldgoose sputtered, blasting away a chunk of the surface.

Next was José. "You may try your best to obliterate us..."

That led to another zap.

"But we're too quick for you~!" Panchito stated as he popped up.

This process continued for several more minutes, leaving Sheldgoose unaware of Xandra aiming her arrow at him. Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos soon popped out of random craters next with the help of some magic.

"You four are very annoying!" Sheldgoose glared at them. "Who would even like you?!"

"We have our critics and fans, but we're all fine." Mal smirked.

"As long as we stick together." Evie added.

"I'm sorry I'm not up there, guys, but hopefully this'll give you a bit of a boost." Felicity said to herself from the ground, not ready to climb up too, but she might as well do something constructive.

Sheldgoose roared as he tried to hit the four teenagers as he found them to be pointlessly frustrating before he missed them.

"Bingo!" Xandra glared once she got a clear shot and soon shot the arrows.

Felicity then used some magic to help her friends back to safety as the Three Caballeros hid away from Sheldgoose as they saw the arrow coming.

The arrow knocked the world fruit out of Sheldgoose's hand & stripped him of his newfound powers.

"Goddess of adventure, right here!" Xandra beamed.

" **NO...!!!** " screamed Feldrake, before he heard a rumbling sound. The planetoid suddenly crumbled to pieces.

"Uh-oh." Donald said, right before they all began to fall.

Panchito soon brought out his lasso and hooked onto a tree branch and pulled on it as Donald and José still clung to him.

They then bounced up and were flung back onto the tree while Feldrake and Sheldgoose weren't so lucky.

"I'LL SEE YOU IN HADES, CALLEBEROS!" Feldrake yelled out from the fall.

The Three Cabelleros soon yelled out as they flew back and ended up in the tree beside Xandra.

"Nice work, Cabs." Xandra approved.

"You too, Xandra." Donald smiled.

"Your ability to face danger matches with our ability to flee from it." José remarked.

"Amiga, you fit in just fine, with us." Panchito added.

"Aww, you!" Xandra smiled bashfully as she slapped the rooster's back as he fell through the treetop from the force of her slap, making him scream and fall. "Heheh... Oops." she then said bashfully.

"I'm good!" Panchito smiled as he came right back up.

"I wonder how we even got up that high?" Carlos pondered as he looked up. "It was like magic."

"Oh, I dunno," Felicity smiled sheepishly. "I guess it was the power of friendship!"

"How cheesy," Mal deadpanned. "But at least it saved us."

"Well, this _is_ a cartoon," LJ shrugged. "But I was thinking something a little less on the cornball side, like you guys didn't even notice how high you climbed. Also, this tree has a built-in staircase."

"I guess that makes sense." Evie replied.

"And you guys!" Jay then said to Mars, Jupiter, and Venus. "You're still totally cool and mighty!"

"Yeah," Xandra added as she touched Mars's shoulder. "You just needed to be reminded."

"I appreciate that, Xandra." Mars smiled down at her.

"It's Xan--" Xandra glared until she realized that was actually right. "Oh, you remembered!"

"Good luck, and thank you, Three Caballeros and Adventure Allies," Mars smiled warmly. "You are all mighty heroes, even though most of you are small and scrawny."

"Uh, thanks?" Donald blinked.

"Well, we are scrawny." Panchito replied.

"Maybe you are, but not me." Jay smirked as he crossed his arms.

"The battle was fought and we have emerged victorious!" Jupiter declared.

"This calls for a celebration!" Venus added.

* * *

They soon came together to have a special picnic dinner together as a pie was made in the shape of planet Earth.

"Here we go!" Mars smiled as he cut the pie. "Freshly baked planet pie!"

"Mm~... Now this I could get used to." Xandra beamed as she ate the pie.

The others seemed disgusted of the pie, however.

"Mine tastes like rocks!" José grunted.

"Mine tastes like mud!" Donald glared.

"Mine tastes like dirt~" Panchito beamed. "Yummy!"

"I think we'll pass on the pie..." Misty decided.

"Same here!" LJ and the others agreed.

"So what's the secret ingredient?" Panchito asked.

"Take a guess." replied Mars.

"Is it... Tubers?" Xandra suggested.

"How'd you know?" Mars laughed as his fellow Roman gods joined in.

"Lucky guess." Carlos said bashfully.

"Well, uh, that was interesting," Mal said as she pushed her pie plate over. "I might never eat again."

"Well, we can eat when we get home." Brock decided.

"Sounds great, Brock," Misty replied. "Especially with what a good cook you can be."

"So glad that you agree." Brock beamed.

The others laughed a bit from that.

"It was so cool to meet you," Akito said to the Roman gods. "No wonder Xandra was so psyched about you."

"Well, we can definitely see she's in good hands," Jupiter smiled. "You and your friend take care. With the powers of World Fruits flowing through your bodies, you'll need to learn how to use your newfound abilities."

"And... Dan-o, right?" asked Mars.

"Donald." corrected Oswald.

"Right, right," Mars nodded. "Take good care of Xandra, alright? She's definitely a keeper."

The others chuckled lightly from that.

"I guess now the question is how to get back home." Akito remarked.

"Yeah, no offense, but I don't think flying is an option for all of us." Carlos replied.

"I got this." Xandra replied, taking out her atlas and snapping her fingers, teleporting everyone back home to the shack they lived inside of.

* * *

"Oh, right," Carlos face-palmed himself. "How did I forget?"

"Probably adrenaline," Mal smirked. "That was probably my favorite adventure out of this."

"Well... It might just get better as it goes on," Vincent replied, with a yawn. "In the meantime, I think I'll go catch some shut-eye."

"I'm a bit tired too." Ash agreed.

"Aw, come on, you guys," Akito said. "We can't sleep with a call to adventure."

"You can get ready for the next adventure," Vincent replied. "I'm gonna sleep."

"Well... All right..." Akito then gave in. "Night, Bro."

Vincent nodded as he soon went to get some rest. Eventually, the group members split off to either keep staying up or going to get some sleep.

"Guess that was a lot to take in for them," Xandra remarked. "Rest easy, buddies. You've all earned it. Especially you, Caballeros."

* * *

And so, the group enjoyed their victory over Feldrake that day, although they knew they'd have to be prepared for the next time he reared his ugly head. Felicity was shown to be resting alone. Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos looked at each other and they soon went to go over to rest with Felicity. Felicity opened her eyes and looked around before smiling fondly at that and rested happily with them as they were all so close with each other, especially after a certain case that brought them all together as more than just best friends.

"Aw... I wish I could be close like that with my sisters..." Misty sighed.

Emi frowned before smiling hopefully. "What if we became like sisters to you?" she then asked, referring to Estelle, Zofia, and herself, and if they wanted, Mal, Evie, and Felicity too.

"Aww... That would be nice," Misty beamed. "Anything to take away the trouble and stress of that Feldrake guy."

"Then consider us sisters!" Evie smiled back.

"Hmm... I guess having a sister would be nice," Mal smirked a bit. "What the heck? What have I got to lose?"

"Oh, thanks, guys," Misty smiled. "Maybe I could tell you a little secret I have going on too."

"Whoa... That was fast..." Mal blinked before smirking. "Didja steal something?"

"What?! No!" Misty gasped. "I'd never do such a thing like that!"

"Then what is it?" asked Felicity.

"Well, uh, I might have a crush on a boy." Misty said bashfully.

A grin crept across Evie's face, spreading fully. "Ooo-hoo-hoo~... Okay, dish. Who is it? And I promise I won't tell!" she replied.

Misty blushed a bit.

"You might as well tell us," Felicity replied. "Evie tends to sniff these things out pretty quick."

"Yeah, so spill!" Evie smirked. "As your honorary sisters, you have to tell us... NOW."

Misty gulped. "Uh, well, I dunno if he'd feel the same way, but..." she then smiled sheepishly. "I kinda have a crush on Ash."

Evie stifled a very loud, giddy squeal of delight. "Ohmygosh, that is so cute!~" she gushed.

Misty looked very bashful from that.

"Wait, are you talking about my brother?" Emi asked.

"Well, uh, yeah," Misty smiled sheepishly. "He is kinda cute."

"Yeah, sure, I guess..." Emi shrugged at that as Ash was her brother after all.

"Well, congratulations, Misty," Felicity soon said. "I hope he returns feelings for you. It would be kinda cute to see you two together."

"Heh... Thanks." Misty blushed.

"Speaking of two people to get together." Evie smirked.

"Erm... Evie?" Felicity replied nervously.

"I think maybe Xandra should hang around Donald more," Evie kept her smirk. "It might be a good idea."

"I don't know about all of that now," Mal laughed a bit before looking serious. "Though, anyone would probably be better than Daisy for Donald."

"Honestly? I say we go for it," replied Misty. "Daisy deserves a taste of her own medicine."

"I like to think so too," Mal smirked. "Glad you saw it my way."

"You're a revenge person, aren't you?" Misty asked.

"Oh, yeah," Mal nodded. "Don't doublecross me or you'll get scorched."

Misty gulped nervously. "Well, then, I'm glad that you and I are friends."

"So it's settled then!" Evie beamed. "We can start tomorrow! Cuz this girl needs her beauty sleep."

"Yeah, we've had a long day," Mal added. "Feels like it's been more than one day."

"Come on then," Felicity nodded. "Let's get some shut-eye with the boys."

The girls soon walked off together as they got very tired and decided to get some rest as they took a break from their misadventures with the Three Caballeros. And so, the house was soon quiet for the night, at least until the following day, of course.


	9. Chapter 8: The Return of Daisy Duck

Felicity woke up first and she soon decided to make some breakfast for everybody as she held her stomach while it weakly growled at her. One-by-one, the younger team members woke up, though LJ's Heracross had already gotten up early and was doing stretches. Akito soon stretched out himself and decided to take Larvitar with him to go for a morning jog before breakfast like every morning. Kimberly seemed to have a little song in her heart as she woke up pretty happy.

"She has a lovely voice." LJ had to admit.

"I think you should talk about it with her." Zofia smirked.

LJ puffed out his cheeks as he blushed. "...Okay, I will... But not cuz you said I should..." he replied.

"That's the spirit." Zofia replied.

LJ looked sheepish as he soon decided to go and talk with Kimberly. Jay and Carlos smirked at each other before they decided to race each other to the bathroom.

"What a team!" Donald smiled.

"Couldn't have put it better myself!" Oswald agreed.

"You are like my brothers from a different mother & a different species, from a different country, that I recently just met!" Jose nodded.

"Caballeros? More like 'caballer- _bros_ '!" Panchito chimed in, before leaping onto the top of a bookshelf.

"Callerbros!" Ash laughed. "That sounds great!"

"Maybe we could help you out there." Brock added.

"Definitely count me in!" Akito beamed.

"Sure, you can help out!" Donald smiled. "Especially my dear friend Oswald here."

"Stage Dive!" Panchito beamed as he jumped off of the bookshelf to land in Donald and José's hands.

However, there was soon a ring at the doorbell and the door fell flat in the middle of the floor to show an old, familiar face.

* * *

"Daisy!" Donald exclaimed, his attention drawn away from the stage-dive; fortunately, Heracross, or Titanus, caught Panchito before he hit the ground.

"...What are _you_ doing here?" Oswald asked the female duck, his tone oozing with venom.

"April, May, and June told me how well Donald is doing and I wanted to see how much he's changed." Daisy smiled as her nieces gave angelic smiles towards their aunt.

"I have changed, Daisy!" Donald smiled while Oswald looked annoyed already. "I'm a new Donald! I'm Donald 2.0!"

"Donald 2.0?" José and Panchito asked each other as they shared a glance from that.

"Well, is Donald 2.0 going to introduce me to his new friends?" Daisy then asked her boyfriend.

"Oh, yes!" Donald smiled as he brought Daisy over to the green parrot first. "This is José!"

Mal, Evie, Felicity, and Misty soon stood together as they looked out to see Daisy.

"Oh, yeah..." Mal narrowed her eyes as they flashed green. "The lady who broke up and yelled at her boyfriend on his own birthday."

Jose reached out, took Daisy's hand, and kissed it. "It is a delight to meet such a sweet, ripe flower of a lady." he smirked.

LJ rolled his eyes. "Sure... Ripe like a corpse flower..." he muttered.

Donald then shoved Jose aside and brought Panchito up. "And this is Panchito!" he explained.

Panchito then gave Daisy a very rough handshake. "Whoa! You've got the handshake of a professional wrestler!" he exclaimed.

"And this, is Oswald!" Donald smiled, pulling the rabbit over.

"Ah, so _you're_ the Daisy Duck who callously dumped Donald on his birthday right after his house burned to a crisp." Oswald remarked icily.

"Oh, come now, there's no need for harsh exaggeration." Daisy replied.

"Well, that's what happened!" Oswald snapped.

"Your friends seem nice... And weird..." Daisy soon said to Donald.

"And you're supposed to be a prize?" Mal complained to Daisy.

"You got a problem with me?" Daisy glared.

"No, no, we can talk this over," Mal grinned as she took out a fork and a knife with a napkin tied around her neck. "Let's discuss this over a bit of a midnight feast of roast duck? _YOUR_ TREAT!"

Just then, Xandra got between the both of them. "Hey-hey-hey, cool it, Mal," she urged the teenager. "Let's not cause any trouble that could be easily avoided."

"And who's this?" Daisy asked.

"That's just Xandra," Donald replied. "She lives in a book!"

"...Lives in a book...?" asked Daisy. At that, everyone gave a collective facepalm. "Oh, you mean she reads a lot."

A sigh of relief was heard from around the room, as LJ developed a crafty smirk. "Yeah, she's a totally hot librarian, and she has a thing for Donald," he explained. "But hey, too bad you threw him out like yesterday's garbage. Know what they say about one man's trash."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Daisy glared.

"Oh, I think you know what I mean." LJ replied as he raised his eyebrows.

"You're a kid and you shouldn't tell me what to do and not do with my boyfriend," Daisy told him before looking at Xandra. "And if you are interested in Donald, there's no way he would ever be interested in someone like you when I'm simply right in front of him."

"Well, why would he want to go back to you after you dumped him?" asked Mal. "Like he'd be stupid enough to make a mistake like that. If he were smart, he'd know to move on for someone who actually likes him for who he is."

"Hey, I know!" Donald spoke up. "Why don't we all go out so that Daisy can see the new me?"

"Ugh." Mal face-palmed from that.

"Okay! Where are we going?" Daisy smiled out of excitement.

"How about The Greasy Pan?" Donald suggested.

"The Greasy Pan?" Daisy repeated with a sharp glance.

"Or the Rusty Skillet?" Donald then said.

"Ew! The Rusty Skillet?!" Daisy complained.

"We know a place at the Mall we visit all the time," Jay smirked as he leaned in. "How do ya like Fish & Chips?"

"Stay out of this." Daisy glared.

"I don't recall anyone electing you the boss of me," Jay retorted, plucking a handful of tail feathers.

Just then, April zipped over. "But Donald, you said you'd dine at Chez Quackmore!" she stated.

Donald seemed to become even _paler_. "Chez Quackmore?!" he gasped.

Oswald winced. "I've heard of that place... Even the appetizers cost a lot there."

Next, came May. "The most expensive restaurant on the New Quackmore Institute." she added.

" _EXPENSIVE_?!" Donald wheezed.

Finally, June. "Conveniently located within romantic strolling distance!~" she finished.

" _EXPENSIVE_?!" Donald wheezed, still stuck on the last line.

"Ooh, boy..." Carlos said, feeling concerned for Donald. "That's gonna be a sharp pain in the wallet."

"Better than Shan Yu's Dim Sum," Jay crossed his arms. "Lonnie's parents hate that guy, he's a total crook."

Felicity giggled a bit while Jay looked at her as he mentioned Lonnie who was a girl he had a crush on back in school.

"Oh! That's so 2.0!" Daisy beamed at Donald.

"Yes?!" Donald grinned with hearts in his eyes before he left with Daisy in his arm. "Well then, Chez Quackmore, here we come!"

"Have a wonderful time, you two!" Xandra waved, with a hint of jealousy, before pulling Donald back. "Remember, you can't tell that... That... Puta about The Three Caballeros."

"Did she just...?" Carlos spoke up.

"Yep," Jay smirked. "That sounded kinda awesome."

Carlos felt a bit nervous from the name however as it was vulgar.

"But I want to impress Daisy!" Donald cried to the goddess.

"If she knows, she'll be exposed to the same dangers you face," Xandra warned Donald. "You don't want that, do you?"

"I would," Mal said, raising her hand. "Maybe we could tell Audrey Rose about this too back in school."

"Malissa Bertha Ignus..." Felicity scolded.

"Hey! Cool it with that Malissa Bertha stuff!" Mal glared.

"What're you two whispering about?" Daisy asked which made Xandra drop Donald in the middle of the ground.

"Nothing! Let's go!" Donald told Daisy as he pushed her away.

Xandra waved again. "Have a nice time!" she called. Then, she muttered under her breath: "If that little ramera breaks his heart, I swear I'll pluck her feathers off, one-by-one!"

Brock nodded sharply. "Looks like the flames of love and jealousy are blazing bright tonight."

"Well, this is a fine predicament," Jose remarked. "Just as we master working as a team, Donald has to go and put the "I" back into it."

"And for _what_? A date with a shallow broad who'll just dump him again because he can't make it so his whole life revolves around her." Oswald scoffed.

"Well, look on a possible bright side, if this goes well, Donald might never whine about Daisy again." Zofia spoke up.

"Do you know how _VERY_ LITTLE the chances are of that?" LJ replied. "You'd have better luck wearing a meat dress and jumping into a pit of lions, and tigers, and bears."

"Oh, my..." Evie frowned from that.

"Guess it could be worse... Like when I dated Harry Hook for a while..." Mal commented in the background. "But I have to agree with LJ, I doubt that it'll work out between Donald and Daisy... She literally seems worse than Chad and Audrey who should be more together than Audrey with Ben." she then added, blushing a bit as she mentioned Ben from school.

"It's always 'Oh, Daisy! Blah, blah, blah'!" Xandra mocked, doing a perfect imitation of Donald, even spitting in her speech.

"So true, and your Donald impression is spot-on!" Jose complimented.

"It's like you ate Donald, and he's talking from your stomach!" Panchito added.

"Aw, thanks, guys!" Xandra beamed proudly.

"It _is_ pretty good!" Jay laughed. "You should teach me that."

"Alright, they're gone, I'm gonna go do something worthwhile..." Mal said innocently.

"Stay out of trouble." Xandra told her.

"Don't worry, I will," Mal promised, though she seemed to cross her fingers behind her back. "Won't we, girls?" she then winked at Felicity, Evie, and Misty.

"Oh, no, we won't." The three replied.

"Well... Glad to hear it," Xandra replied. "You all have fun with whatever you're going to do. I'll go keep watch."

The four girls nodded before Mal hid a smirk as she walked off with the other three.

"Guess we'll do some training in the meantime." Zofia then said as she pet her Fennekin's fur.

"Sure, that might be fun." Fiona smiled.

"Somebody say training?" asked Titanus. "Sounds like fun!"

"Sure," Fishy Joe cracked his neck. "Why not? Keep your eyes peeled, Fi. Ya might see something nice~" he chuckled.

"I'll do my best anyway." Fiona replied.

"I'm fine as long as Sheldgoose and Feldrake don't come back," Carlos glared. "I'm really starting to hate those guys."

"They're scum!" Jay glared back. "They're heinous! They're horrific! They're like... Like... Stuck-up British tourists!"

"Sure, let's go with that one..." Carlos said bashfully before he brought out Rockruff.

"I'd keep my guard up," LJ advised. "If my years of watching cartoons have taught me anything, it's that bad guys are crazy tenacious."

"Play! Play!" Rockruff yipped, wagging his tail excitedly. "We gonna play, Carlos? Are we? Are we? Huh? Huh? Huh?"

"Uh... Sure..." Carlos smiled sheepishly.

"Yay!" Rockruff beamed.

"Let's play with your Pokemon friends." Carlos then told his Pokemon, petting him and trying to calm him down.

"Okay!" Rockruff smiled as he rolled over a few times.

"He is _so_ frisky." Carlos told April, May, and June.

"We can tell." The duck triplets replied.

The group soon brought out their Pokemon to train to pass the time while Donald and Daisy would be out. José and Panchito decided to play "Cards" together, but it just made them miss Donald.

"C'mon, guys!" Xandra told them. "We can have fun without Donald!" But just because she was saying it, didn't mean she actually believed any of it.

"Yeah!" Panchito smiled.

"Of course we can!" Jose agreed.

"That's the spirit!" Xandra beamed as she sat on a nearby chair.

"Why don't we try something intellectually-stimulating?" asked Jose.

"Yeah, like TV?" added Panchito, as he took out the remote and switched on the set. The only thing he got was a TV program talking about more tubers.

"Great, tubers..." Oswald groaned. "Like yesterday wasn't enough."

The four all let out a sigh of boredom, except for Ari, who sat down right in front of the TV.

"...So, what do you think Donald's doing right now?" asked Panchito.

"Hopefully being treated right." Jay replied as he tried to train Chatot.

* * *

**_Meanwhile at Chez Quackmore..._ **

Mal, Evie, Felicity, and Misty were hiding behind a table with menus blocking their faces as they looked out to Donald and Daisy's table.

"So, you're unemployed and live in a rundown cabana with three weird guys, a tall bookworm, some kids and their weird pets, but you hired my nieces to cook and clean for you?" Daisy asked Donald as they caught up since their separation on his birthday.

"Well, when you put it that way..." Donald smiled sheepishly.

"So what exactly have you been doing with yourself, Donald?" Daisy soon asked.

"Oh... Uh... I've been away." Donald shrugged.

"Oh? Doing what?" asked Daisy.

"...I've been helping those in need." Donald smiled, because technically, he wasn't lying to Daisy, he was indirectly being honest.

"Helping those in need?" asked Daisy. "Well, how can you fix other people's problems when you can't even fix your own?"

Donald was left speechless by that remark. Mal and Evie narrowed their eyes at that.

"Oh, Donald." Felicity frowned softly.

"Donald's blowing it!" Misty frowned.

"What else is new?" Mal rolled her eyes.

"I also think we have some company who had the same idea." Felicity said as she peeked out to see the triplets.

"He needs our help!" exclaimed June.

"Let's waiter up!" The triplets exclaimed before they ran into a nearby kitchen door and began disguising themselves as a waiter.

"Oh, man..." Mal groaned. "They're gonna ruin our plans too!"

"We have plans?" Misty asked.

"Yeah, I thought we could lure Donald to Xandra," Mal replied. "But hey, that's probably just me."

The young triplets soon got themselves ready.

"Ready..." June started.

"Set..." May added.

"WAIT!" April concluded as she twirled a fake mustache.

June's legs soon waddled around, though the girls were a bit off-balance as they tried to get to Donald and Daisy while wearing their large coat to get their aunt back together with Donald.

"Guys!" Misty said, pulling the triplets back over. "Do you _really_ want to do this? Honestly, we all know Daisy's just gonna dump Donald again after this, so why would you actually WANT them to get back together?"

"Because we want Aunt Daisy and Uncle Donald to be happy." The triplets replied.

"Well, I doubt this is a good idea," Mal replied. "I might not know Denise very well--"

"Daisy." The triplets corrected.

"Whatever," Mal then said. "But she seems like a worse bummer than my mother."

"Yeah. And maybe Donald would be happier with someone else," Evie replied. "I know a toxic relationship when I see one, and the relationship between your aunt and Mr. Duck is at Category-1 levels. That's as toxic as toxic gets."

"Well, we wanna help because we like Donald." April replied.

"Well, that's good to know," Misty smiled before frowning. "Nothing against you or your Aunt Daisy though, but I don't think Donald would be too happy with her... But it's nice to see that you like and respect Donald."

"Trust us," June smirked. "We're a bit of an improvement over his nephews that we sometimes hang out with whenever Aunt Daisy brings us to see Donald and the boys."

"I'll take your word for that," Mal shrugged. "That just leaves us to wonder, how are we gonna handle this whole situation?"

"I thought maybe we were gonna try to push Donald to Xandra," Evie smirked. "It was a bit of a wicked plan."

"Evie!" Felicity gasped.

"Hey, I might be sweet to my friends, especially you or Carlos, but I have a bit of a dark side," Evie smirked. "Mal and I grew up on the wrong side of town after all."

"What're you gonna do, hypnotize him like you have magic powers or something?" Felicity rolled her eyes in disbelief.

"No, _you_ are." Mal pointed with a smirk with Evie.

" _Me_?!" Felicity gulped.

"Idea," said Misty. "Maybe we could have one of us shapeshift into Donald while that hypnosis stuff is happening. That way, when we 'excuse ourselves' to use the restroom, we can swap out with the real Donald!"

"That could work too," Mal replied. "Plus we know you have magic, Flick."

"What gives you that idea?" Felicity asked.

Mal and Evie both looked deadpan before answering that question. "You're a witch on your father's side of the family."

Felicity gulped bashfully.

"Good second plan, Misty," Mal smirked. "Also, sorry, girls, but as much as we like your Uncle Donald too, your Aunt Daisy ain't gonna cut it for us."

"Wait a second, Felicity's siblings have powers too," said Evie. "Maybe they could help!"

"All right, but good luck getting them to come right here and drop whatever they're doing." Felicity replied.

Suddenly, LJ and Zofia appeared.

"What the--?" Felicity gasped.

"We thought maybe you could use some help," Zofia said. "That and LJ really likes Donald in a fanboy sense, so... Yeah, that's about it."

"I have nothing else planned for tonight," LJ replied. "Fishy Joe can handle himself, he doesn't need me cramping his style. So, let's get this show on the road, people!"

"All right, so here's the plan..." Mal said before bringing LJ and Zofia up to speed on what they were up to.

"You not Daisy fans either, huh?" Zofia asked. "You have good taste."

"I just hope this doesn't come back to bite us in the butt," Evie replied. "Glad to have you aboard."

"All right, guys, let's channel some of that special magic of ours." Felicity told her younger brother and sister.

"Can do!" LJ declared, doing a few signs with his arms, which made whooshing sounds. "HENSHIN!" he called out, as he was engulfed in a beam of orange light. As the light faded, LJ now resembled Donald Duck, except in his Kingdom Hearts outfit.

"Oh, yeah!" he exclaimed, sounding just like Donald. "Rrrrrrrico... Suave!"

"All right, just get ready," Evie said. "This is gonna be good."

"I like that outfit." Mal smirked.

Felicity soon waved her hands in a special fashion and wiggled her fingers on the real Donald. "Excuse me, I have to use the restroom now." she then said.

"Excuse me, I have to use the restroom now." Donald said to Daisy, almost in a zombified voice before he got up to go.

"Okay, LJ, whenever you're ready." Zofia then signaled.

"I'll wait a little while." LJ replied as Donald walked off.

* * *

A few minutes ticked by, and then LJ got up, then walked out to take Donald's place. "Sorry, just had a bat in the belfry." he said casually.

"Uh... Well, that's alright, Donald," Daisy replied before smiling. "It is very good to see you again though."

"Mm-hmm, sure..." LJ replied as the triplets were disguised as a waiter. "I bet."

"Your lobster, and a bottle of Chateau Canard Fizzy Water, sir," April said, placing a tray down and revealing two lobsters.

"What? I didn't order any..." LJ started.

"Lobsters and fizzy water?" Daisy exclaimed. "My favorite!"

LJ groaned, but ate his lobster anyway. Mal and Evie both face-palmed from that.

"I like this Donald 2.0~" Daisy swooned happily.

"I bet you do." Misty narrowed her eyes.

LJ took a sip of the fizzy water, and gagged. "UGH! Why do people even LIKE this stuff? It tastes awful!" he exclaimed, wiping his tongue. "It's like, just have some champagne or soda! Don't ruin water for the rest of us!"

"Donald!" Daisy scolded as that was rude.

The triplets soon looked nervous.

"Team Us: 1, Team Triplets: 0." Mal smirked to herself.

"Yeah, my bad." LJ shrugged.

"I guess if you really want soda..." Daisy said bashfully.

"At least that has flavor!" LJ replied.

"Unlike our relationship." Evie added in a mocking way of Donald and Daisy's relationship.

"YO, GARCON!" LJ called, taking out a bullhorn. "HELP A BROTHER OUT AND GET SOME SODA, WOULDJA?!"

"Right away, Messieur." said April, still in disguise, before she stumbled off.

"Y'know, Daisy, after we broke up, I was sad for awhile, but after I stopped bein' sad, I did some introspection." LJ explained.

"Oh, yeah?" Daisy replied. "That sounds, um... Interesting to know. Maybe you should take some medication for that if you have stomach problems."

The triplets rolled their eyes at that.

"Not indigestion, introspection." LJ told her.

"Oh... Of course, I knew that... I know what that means..." Daisy replied.

LJ scoffed. "And I realized that you dumping me is a good thing. Because, to be honest, you're always doing this whenever I don't bend over backwards to kow-tow to your commands or go shopping with you, or just drop everything to come and pick you up. And for what? Just so you can go and date my stupid cousin Gladstone? Just because he has a cheat code for life itself?! I didn't see you helping me when my house BURNED DOWN ON MY BIRTHDAY! ALL YOU DID WAS COMPLAIN HOW I WASN'T THERE PICKING YOU UP! AND YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO CALL _ME_ A BAD BOYFRIEND? WELL, _YOU'RE_ A LOUSY GIRLFRIEND! Why did you even invite me to dinner, so you could just rope me back into the same old routine again?!"

"Well, I never!" Daisy glared. "Donald, there's no need to be selfish!"

The triplets soon looked at each other as they tried to find a way to stop this. "May we offer some Baked Alaska?" they then asked the couple.

Mal wrote another mark on the chalkboard with a smirk as they won by 2 as it looked like the triplets were losing this arrangement.

"Selfish?" LJ asked. "You wanna see selfish? Take a look in the mirror! José, Panchito and Oswald are the best pals a duck like me could ask for. They gave me the will to live again, and those kids have helped me far more than you ever did. And Xandra? She is an awesome lady, and she actually treats me with respect! You wanted a new Donald, right? Well, Donald Fauntleroy Duck 2.0 won't let himself be pushed around anymore. You know something, Daisy? You're a bitch, and I'm mad at myself for not seeing it sooner. And if you see Gladstone, tell him exactly where he can take his good luck and shove it!"

"Ooh, snap..." Mal chuckled while Daisy looked wide-eyed.

"D-Donald! What's gotten into you?!" Daisy cried out. "There's no need to talk about me like that!"

Zofia soon brought out her phone to film this to show the others back at the cabana.

"I woke up, and saw the truth!" LJ declared. "And why _not_? You were due for it! Good night, and good riddance!" And so he stood up and stomped towards the exit.

Daisy looked baffled, surprised, horrified, and a bit miserable and began to cry. "Donald, come back! I'll change!"

"Yeah, I doubt it," Mal rolled her eyes before smirking at April, May, and June. "Sorry about that, kiddos."

"Aw, great," April complained. "Now when she comes to visit us and Mom, she's gonna whine about Donald."

"Yeah, thanks a lot." June added.

"This'll be better for you," Evie replied. "We promise."

The triplets looked a bit unhappy with that as their aunt cried.

"Good!" LJ smirked, as he strutted out, whistling "Stayin' Alive" by the Bee Gees. "Now to transfer the memories of what just happened to Donald's head, and let the rest handle itself." And he snapped his fingers to transfer the memories, then left, with a spring in his step.

* * *

Felicity soon came over to the men's bathroom door and cracked it open while wiggling her fingers to use her magic again.

"So, uh, will he remember what just happened?" Evie asked.

"Yeah," Felicity replied. "LJ did what he could, so now it's time for Donald to come back. I just hope he doesn't take it too hard."

"But if he does, he can go to Xandra," Misty advised. "She seems to be understanding... Even if she's a warrior Goddess of Adventure."

"He'll remember, but he'll think _he_ did it," LJ told them. "It all works out."

"Ohh." Misty then said.

"Yep!" LJ smiled. "It's all about the angle."

"I just hope the others are alright back at the cabana while we do this." Zofia smirked.

"You and me both," Evie replied. "Now hopefully Donald thinks he did all that, and is gonna go help his friends out."

"Right." The others nodded at that.


	10. Chapter 9: No Man is an Easter Island

Meanwhile, back at the cabana, at long last, the Roman Tuber movie came to an end.

"If I wanted boring lectures, I'd just ask Ms. Merryweather at school for more homework," Jay crossed his arms as he sunk through the chair he sat in while Chatot perched on his shoulder like a parrot. "Either that or Mr. Deley."

Carlos and Rockruff both snored as they fell asleep together. However, despite the complaints and boredom of the others, Ari cried a bit as the movie was over. Just then, a promo for Super Exciting Monkey Monster Trucks came on. With a sigh of disinterest, Ari shut off the set. At that point, a sinister cackle was heard, along with a purple poof of flame on the lower portion of the map, startling the Aracuan bird. He ran over to Xandra and began to shake her to wake her up, causing her to punch him due to reflex, then waking up in a fright.

Seeing the map, Xandra fully-woke up. "There's trouble on Easter Island!" she exclaimed, grabbing Oswald, Jose, and Panchito. " **WAKE UP, WAKE UP, WAKE UP!** "

"WE'RE UP, WE'RE UP!" shouted Oswald, dizzy.

"Next time, may I suggest a gentler method?" asked Jose.

"Yeah, like a bus crash!" Panchito added.

"Huh? What?" Carlos woke up.

"Something about a place called Easter Island," Jay replied. "I guess it's where the bunny with eggs lives."

"No, Jay, that's not what it is." Carlos rolled his sepia eyes at that.

"April! May! June!" Xandra called through the magic mirror.

"What's up, Xandra?" The triplets replied.

"Put Donald on, it's an emergency." Xandra informed.

"You bet it's an emergency!" April exclaimed. "Donald just gave Daisy a verbal dressing-down and we're out of Baked Alaska!" 

"By the way, I wish we made this into a bet, 'cuz we totally won." Mal smirked as she came beside April.

"Buzz off!" April complained.

* * *

Donald soon came out of the bathroom, rubbing his head.

"Pardon me, sir, but you have some spinach in your beak." Evie told Donald as she brought out the mirror so that Donald could talk with Xandra.

"Spinach? I didn't order any--" Donald started until the mirror faded to show Xandra's face.

"Look, I know you're having a great time on your date," said Xandra. "But Felldrake is back, and making trouble on Easter Island."

Evie grinned sheepishly at the other customers who were trying to mind their own business.

"Looks like we have some work to do, guys." Donald said to the others.

"Now you're talking some sense!" Jay replied as he came over beside Xandra. "Guys, get over here quick!"

"Don't gotta tell me twice," Mal replied as Murkrow came beside her. "Let's go, guys!"

They soon left the restaurant as Daisy came back, expecting an apology, but was left with a very expensive bill.

"Just hang in there, guys!" Donald told the others. "I haven't had my head on straight lately, and I'm sorry. But I'm gonna make things right, starting NOW! Because the Caballeros are a team! You too, Oz... And as of tonight, nothing's driving a wedge between our team!"

"All right, Donald!" Oswald beamed.

Eventually, Donald and the others rushed back to the cabana.

"Good thing he's actually coming," Xandra said. "I thought I was gonna have to drag him over here."

"I'm sure the others talked him into coming," Carlos replied as he tried to settle down his Rockruff. "Take it easy there, dude!"

* * *

Eventually, the others made it back with Donald.

"Donald, how we have missed you!" José beamed.

"Finally we can play 'Threesies'!" Panchito added. "I'll get the cards."

"We don't have time for that, Ding Dong!" Jay reminded. "Hello, Easter Island?!"

"Heh, whoops. My bad!" Panchito smiled in a goofy manner.

"Prepare yourselves, gang," Xandra declared. "You're about to go face-to-face with earth-shattering magic of the darkest kind. Are you ready?"

Jose spun his umbrella. "Yes!"

Donald adjusted his hat. "Better believe it!"

Oswald put up his dukes. "Oh, yeah!"

"Wait, what was the question--" Panchito began before Xandra teleported everyone to Easter Island.

* * *

They were soon on an island where the statues appeared to be alive and with bodies as they looked like they were partying on a beach for Spring Break.

"Hey! A party!" Panchito beamed.

"Say, this doesn't look too bad." Jay smirked.

"Uh... Okay?" The three birds blinked.

"This was the big emergency, huh?" Mal asked before she took out her phone to show her, Evie, Jay, Carlos, and Felicity in a group picture as they hung out at a local water park together. "Looks more like a class trip to Triton's Bay."

"You mean the water park?" asked LJ.

Mal nodded at LJ's question.

"Perhaps the map was mistaken," Jose suggested. "This is not so much earth-shattering as it is toe-tapping."

"Okay, Big X, what's going on?" asked Oswald. "What's with all these Moai doin' the mambo?"

A statue stomped over to them with some vacation outfits. "Hey! Party on!" he then smiled at them before dropping the outfits to make them look more tropical and relaxed like the rest were.

"Ooh!" José and Panchito beamed as they caught some coconuts and drank out of them.

"Something's wrong," Xandra told the others. "The Moai are the guardians of the volcano."

"Yeah, I think Mari from school told us that once," Carlos replied. "She's Hawaiian."

"The point is that they don't take breaks." Xandra informed.

"Oh... Well, maybe they just need a change of pace," Carlos shrugged. "I know I do."

"Well said!" Brock agreed.

"Yeah, but one has to wonder," stated LJ. "What exactly are these Moai guarding that would require them to not take breaks?"

"Special secrets of Easter Island." Xandra replied.

"Well, there's nothing too bad going on around here," Jay said as he sat in a lawn chair beside Carlos. "Maybe we should just call it a day and chill out?"

"Well, I guess if there's no danger," Xandra shrugged. "But in the meantime, everyone stay on your guard."

"You do not need to worry, my dear." José replied.

"Yeah," Panchito added. "We'll, uh... Scout the conga line!"

And so they dashed off. Jay and Carlos laughed as they decided to join in on the conga line. Xandra soon snapped her fingers to bring some of the others back to the cabana.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ari appeared to be knitting like an old lady in a rocking chair.

"Well, that was something," Mal shrugged. "I guess at least Donald won't have to worry about Daisy anymore. What do we do now about Donald?"

"Push him closer to Xandra," Evie smirked. "They're destined to be soulmates, I can feel it in my gut."

"Then I say we go for it." Misty smiled.

"Wow, Ari, you look like you _really_ need to get outta the house," Xandra remarked. "...Wanna go to a party?"

Ari perked up. "Woo-hoo!" he exclaimed, running off and returning while dressed as a tourist.

Xandra snapped her fingers and teleported them back to the island.

* * *

"That should keep him busy a while," Ash replied. "Hopefully Brock too."

Xandra and Ari soon made it back to the party as Ari played some music while everybody else danced and had fun.

"All right!" Jay cheered. "Now it's a party!"

"Stay close, Ari," Xandra advised as the bird dashed off happily. "I'm not sure I trust this."

"Aw, come on," Carlos replied. "Like anything bad would happen on a paradise like this."

"Yeah, the only way it could be better was if there were girls." Jay smirked.

"You read my mind, man!" Brock replied.

Just then, Xandra glanced upwards to see the island's volcano bubbling over, with waves of lava oozing forth.

"Ah, now I remember why the Moai never take breaks!" she remarked. "...Because lava lizards don't, either!"

Within the lava, several yellow-eyed reptilians were emerging. Quick as a whip, Xandra raced back over to the beach, where some of the boys were taking part in a dance-off.

"Nice one!" Carlos laughed at a Moai who seemed to do a moonwalk and a twirl.

"My turn!" Jay added.

"Guys!" Xandra called out as she rushed over to see them. "Quick!"

"Excuse me, my dear, but we're about to win this dance battle." José replied as he danced with Panchito.

Xandra soon grabbed José, Panchito, Jay, and Carlos and soon made them look at the volcano.

"Okay... I retract my previous statement." Carlos said nervously.

"Oh, man! Fiesta Foul." Panchito complained.

"Alright, we're definitely in a tough situation." Donald remarked.

"Why don't we use our Pokemon to try and hold off the Lava Lizards?" suggested Estelle. "At least, the ones who have water-types."

"All right, that sounds good," Akito replied. "Who has the Water Pokemon?"

"Oh, please, allow me!" Misty called out before she brought out her Pokemon which were mostly Water Pokemon. "These types of Pokemon are my specialty."

"So we see," Emi smiled. "Very impressive, Misty."

"Just leave it to us!" Fishy Joe declared.

"Indeed, my friends!" agreed Titanus, posing heroically. "For we shall _not_ let these diabolical villains succeed in their dastardly endeavors!"

LJ did a pose with him. "That's what I like to hear!" he winked. "Now let's do it to it!"

"Let's go!" Misty proclaimed.

"Yeah!" The others with Water Pokemon added.

"Okay, Moai, get to your posts," Felicity told the Easter Island statues. "The Lava Lizards are escaping and we could use your help too."

"I doubt they'll listen." Carlos commented.

"Relax, kids, we're on vacation!" A Moai smirked.

"But you don't _get_ vacations!" Xandra told them.

"You don't get a vacation, you take it." The Moai told them, sounding hypnotized.

"Uh-oh... I think I found the problem with these guys..." Felicity commented.

"Sometimes I hate it when I'm right." Carlos added.

"Only dark magic could force the Moai to have fun..." Xandra muttered. "The kids and I will stop the Lava Lizards; you shut this party down!" she told Jose and Panchito.

"No problem, Xandra." winked Jose.

"Ey, anybody got any free-form jazz records?" called Panchito.

"Titanus, use Rain Dance!" LJ told his Heracross.

"Consider it done!" Titanus declared, as he moved his arms from left to right, then gestured from side to side, then did two pelvic thrusts to the left, then two more to the right, then he spread out his arms and shimmied in a circle, then turned and put his hands out at the sides of his head while turning his head around.

Clouds of water vapor began to form over the lava, which caused it to become a large raincloud, which began to pour out rain over the lava lizards, turning them to volcanic rock. Zofia nodded from that as it seemed to help out. Misty's Pokemon which was a Psyduck soon began to look scared and worried.

"Psyduck, don't do this!" Misty panicked.

"Don't worry, uh, Psyduck," Zofia told the Pokemon. "Titanus will handle this."

"Psyduck is impossible sometimes." Misty sweat-dropped.

"All right, now let's stop that volcano before the lava spreads!" Felicity called out.

"Fishy Joe, you are go for Hydro Pump!" LJ told his starter.

Fishy Joe nodded, inhaled, and unleashed a torrent of water that cooled off the lava, solidifying it into rock.

"That oughta hold it for now," Felicity replied. "At least I hope so."

"Yeah, me too." Carlos nodded.

"Does this mean the party's over?" Jay asked.

"Yes, the party's over," Felicity told him. "Now to see who's responsible for this mess... As if I didn't already know..." she then narrowed her eyes as she had a sneaking suspicion.

Xandra soon climbed up with Felicity, Jay, and Carlos before they saw the one responsible for Easter Island's changes as they found a prime suspect.

"Lord Feldrake!" Xandra glared.

"Well, if it isn't the Goddess of Blabbity Blah and her annoying teen accomplices come to beat the bad guy!" Feldrake scoffed as Sheldgoose held onto him. "Take your best shot!"

"You bet I will!" LJ exclaimed as he fired an energy blast at Feldrake, who was only barely able to deflect it.

"The power of the Planet Fruit still rests inside of you," Feldrake scowled. "You don't deserve it... I do!"

"You deserve to get your butt kicked!" LJ remarked. "But since you currently lack one, your lackey's will do for now!"

"Well, I still say bring it on!" Feldrake glared.

"Kick his can, LJ!" Jay called out.

"Oh, sure, don't do anything to help." Carlos deadpanned.

"Hey, he's got this," Jay smirked. "He's a feisty little fella, reminds me of myself at that age."

Sheldgoose glowered as he got himself ready for LJ. LJ cracked his knuckles before sending a ferocious fireball at Feldrake, who caught it in the face. Angrily, Feldrake launched an energy blast of his own. Luckily, LJ molded his energy into the form of a wooden bat and smacked the blast into space.

"Nice one." Jay smirked.

"How do we get these guys back to normal?" Emi asked about the Moai.

"I'm sure once Feldrake is defeated for the day, we'll get the Moai back to normal," Ash told his sister. "It seems fruitless right now."

"I'll handle this," LJ glared. "You and me, Feldrake. You'll wish you never crossed Lionel W. Shwartz II!"

"I already do," Feldrake spat angrily. "But your efforts are useless!"

The group looked back to see that the Lava Lizards were solidifying into rock as their self-made bridge extended across the ocean surface.

"A lava bridge to the mainland?" Xandra exclaimed.

"YES!" Feldrake declared. "Fit for a _QUEEN_!"

"Like you could _get_ a queen." Akito scoffed at himself as he heard that.

"Perhaps I shall introduce you!" Feldrake grinned darkly.

"Well, I say bring it on!" LJ challenged.

Suddenly, the lava began to form into a massive bubble when it reached the surface of the volcano, and that bubble formed into a massive giant lava lizard! "Ohhhh, helloooooo!" she crooned.

"...You gotta be kidding me..." Xandra deadpanned.

"Somehow this is simultaneously not what I expected _and_ exactly what I expected..." LJ remarked.

"Get me to the bridge so I can bathe the ruins with my hot goo!" The lava lizard queen announced, sounding a bit English.

Akito and LJ soon jumped out of the way with Xandra as the lava lizard queen was being brought down.

"Oh, heelllooooo~" The queen greeted them as she passed them.

"Isn't she lovely?" Feldrake mocked.

"You two deserve each other." Akito retorted.

Jose, Panchito, and the others were hiding in a palm tree to avoid getting burned.

"Things are certainly heating up right now!" exclaimed Jose.

"Because of the lava?" asked Panchito.

"...Yes, Panchito; that is what I meant." Jose replied.

Jay and Carlos held onto each other, crying a bit.

"No matter what happens, buddy! I always sorta loved you!" Carlos cried a bit.

"Carlos, I used your recorder to unclog the toilet!" Jay cried back.

"What?" Carlos glared a bit.

Some lava splashed out to where Xandra stood and even though she was a goddess, it still hurt her a bit.

"We gotta get Xandra off of that rock." Akito glared.

"Or, she could just..." LJ began, as Xandra snapped her fingers, and teleported out of danger. "Do that!"

"Are you _KIDDING_ ME?!" Donald exclaimed as he began hopping up and down and swinging his fists wildly, attracting the attention of the Moai.

"Hey, bro, what's that dance?" asked one Moai. "It looks fun!"

And so the Moai began to imitate Donald's "angry dance", but the stomping of their feet was clearly scaring the lava lizards back into their volcano.

"Well, that's one way to scare a lava lizard." Akito smirked.

"Guys, look!" Jay soon told Carlos, Panchito, and José.

"It's Donald 1.0!" Panchito remarked.

"Looks like his meltdown is stopping our meltdown." Carlos smirked.

The Moai soon stomped around which made the lava disappear and they could all now pass by without getting molten into ash from the scorching substance. Donald kept ranting and dancing until Oswald stopped him.

"You saved us, my old friend!" Oswald smiled at the duck. "You saved all of our gooses from getting cooked!"

"I love a barbecue!" Panchito added. "But not when it's me."

Donald cracked his neck. "Honestly, it's like these get crazier and crazier..." he muttered.

"Yeah, I gotta side with Donald on this one." Carlos agreed.

"Farewell, all you little people!" The lava lizard queen called out as she was heading for the ocean.

"Best luau ever!" One Moai cheered.

"Still can't compare to our class trip to Triton's Bay," Mal smirked before looking at LJ and Zofia. "We'll have to take you guys there someday. We had such a great time since we did so well on our big exams before the class trip." she then said to them.

"We'll keep that in mind." LJ replied.

"...What the heck is _that_?" asked Donald.

"A bridge over very troubled waters." Oswald replied.

Donald soon gave it some thought as he gave it some thought. "Oh, I get it! Stage dive?" he then asked.

"Stage dive!" José smiled. "Yes! A signature move of our friendship!"

"I've always wanted a signature move of friendship!" Panchito replied.

The Three Caballeros soon ran over the lava and stood on top of stone steps to keep themselves up as they saw the Moai. "Jump! We've got you! It'll be fun!" they then called out to the Moai.

"COWABUNGA!" The Moai called out as he soon jumped off of the ledge and ended up in the ocean as the Three Caballeros soon rushed out of the way.

Feldrake, Sheldgoose, and the lava lizards then gasped while everybody else cheered. The wave turned the lava lizards into igneous rock, which broke.

"Oh, noooooo!" exclaimed the queen lizard. "My goooo!" And the platform broke underneath her, causing her to turn to igneous rock and sink into the ocean.

"Whoa... Deep..." Jay commented.

"The queen!" One lava lizard gasped.

"Her goo!" A second lava lizard added.

"All is lost!" The third lava lizard concluded before they all jumped into the lava.

All of the lava lizards soon retreated and got away while they still could.

"NO!" Feldrake complained. "Where are you going, you fickle lizards?! What about my plan?!"

Sheldgoose looked down into the volcano as the lava lizards began to swirl down like a flushing toilet.

"I had to listen to this fool's singing for nothing?!" Feldrake continued to rant.

"I thought it was a pretty catchy tune." Sheldgoose pouted.

Xandra aimed her arrows once again. "It's over, Feldrake!" she declared.

"YEAH!" The Caballeros exclaimed triumphantly.

But before Xandra could open fire, Leopold swooped down, and picked up Sheldgoose and Feldrake as he flew away.

"LEOPOLD! There's my good widdle boy~" Feldrake cooed. "Well, dimwit, another failure. At least you have ONE good quality: consistency."

"And an excellent sense of rhythm!" Sheldgoose added.

"Oh? Well, I can keep a beat, too." Feldrake remarked as he began beating Sheldgoose over the head.

"See ya, jerks!" Jay called out.

"Until next time!" Ash added.

* * *

The Moai in the ocean soon got out of his hypnotic trance and sat up to get out of the water. "Well, that was refreshing, now back to another millennia of our boring, sacred duties." 

The group watched, feeling a little sad as the Moai went back to do their job on Easter Island. Ari soon came by with a boombox to play a little music for them.

"Aw, thanks, little dude!" One of the Moai smiled in appreciation as he patted his head with a finger. "This'll make the next eternity go by in a flash!"

"We are an incredible team!" declared Panchito. "Like sardines and ice cream!"

"Yecch..." Oswald gagged. "Or, less disgusting, macaroni and cheese."

"Yeah, yeah, hooray, hooray." Donald sighed.

"You okay, Don?" Jay asked.

Donald sighed. "I know she was bad, but I still kinda miss Daisy." he then said softly.

"Hmm... Break-ups are tough, but she was no good for you anyway," Jay reassured. "There are other fish in the sea..." he then said. "...Or birds in the air... I tried dating Freddie Facilier once and when she dumped me, she almost got her dad after me. And, well, let's just say, her father is insane when he's angry, unlike being cool and laidback whenever we visit his arcade at the Mall."

"Thanks, kid." Donald deadpanned.

"Or we could just keep hugging it out?" Panchito suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Oswald replied as he used his ears to hug them all.

Eventually, they all teleported back home as the Moai enjoyed the rest of their eternal sentence with the music and tapped their feet underground to the beat.

* * *

**_Meanwhile..._ **

"Well, girls, I'm glad you support Donald, but your Aunt Daisy is no good," Felicity told the triplets. "I'm sorry, but it's true."

"Mom always _did_ say she was a drama queen." April rolled her eyes with her sisters.

"Well, guys, sorry I was so hung-up over her," Donald told the others before glancing at Xandra. "But I honestly think that I've moved on."

"That's the spirit!" Jay beamed as he slapped Donald on the back.

Donald yelped and felt a bit hurt and alarmed by that.

"Oops... Sorry, dude." Jay said nervously which earned him a glare from Donald.

"You might wanna ease up on that." Xandra told him.

Suddenly, there was a bit of a ringing sound heard from Carlos's laptop.

Carlos went over to it, passing by his sleeping Rockruff, and opened the screen as it seemed to be a video call. "Hello...?" he then asked before getting blown back a bit by sudden yelling.

"WHERE _ARE_ YOU?!" The voice demanded. "WE'VE BEEN WORRIED SICK OVER YOU KIDS! YOU SAID YOU'D BE BACK BEFORE SUNSET AND IT'S WELL PAST SUNSET!"

"Mother..." Zofia gulped.

"Honey, calm down...." Lionel and Thor exclaimed. "PLEASE?!"

Lionel leaned in. "...Your mother meant that while we're glad to see you, we were worried about your safety." he explained.

LJ chuckled. "Well, your worrying was unfounded. Check it out, Dad: now I have sweet cosmic powers, just like you!" he exclaimed, holding his hand out and creating a toon-hole, which he traveled through, only to come out of the wall on the right. "Ta-da!"

"Way to go, little man!" Lionel grinned.

Cherry crossed her arms as she sat in the middle while Lionel was on her left and Thor was on her right.

"Those are gonna be a handful." Thor chuckled from LJ's display of powers.

"Where are you, kids?" Cherry asked as she crossed her arms. "You've been gone for a long time."

"We sincerely apologize, but we got caught up in the world of adventure." Zofia explained.

"And this one's a really long one; you know how it can be while fighting evil," LJ replied. "But on the bright side, we have new friends, so we're not in much danger. You could always come over to check on us, verify my statement."

"We weren't quite sure what to do," Thor replied. "We were worried a bit. Also, it's nice that you're making some new friends."

"Are these your parents?" Misty asked as she stepped over. "Hello!"

"Um... Hi..." Cherry blinked.

"This is Misty Waterflower," Zofia introduced. "She's one of our new friends."

"So you're the Schwartz parents and uncle?" Misty stated. "Pleased to meet you."

"Likewise," Thor waved. "I guess you all have been getting to know each other!"

Misty nodded in response.

"Pretty much," Zofia smiled. "We're all safe and sound though, we promise." she then moved the laptop to show Felicity, Evie, Jay, Mal, and Carlos who grinned and waved in response.

"Well, it's good to see you're all sticking together." Cherry remarked.

"It's been that way for us for a long time." Mal said as Evie, Jay, and Carlos nodded in their case.

"So, how about it?" asked LJ.

"Well... You can stay until the bad guys are beaten," Lionel replied. "As long as you call in after each adventure."

"Deal!" LJ exclaimed.

"Just don't wait so long next time, okay?" Cherry spoke up.

"Yes, Mom/Mother." LJ and his sisters promised.

Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos also promised as they waved.

"I guess we could let them do this," Cherry said to Lionel and Thor. "As long as they remember to call us."

"Fair by me!" Thor replied. "Love you, kids!"

"Love you too!" LJ, Felicity, and Zofia said back.

Thor and Cherry blew some kisses at them. Zofia and Felicity blew kisses back while LJ waved. Eventually, the video chat ended and Carlos shut his laptop with a sigh of relief.

"Your mom scares me sometimes." Carlos said to the Schwartz siblings.

"She's _your_ mom too now." Felicity smirked playfully.

"It feels good to _have_ a mom." Jay commented softly.

"And it's nice having dads who actually _care_ about us." Mal added with a nod.

Felicity smiled warmly at her four best friends as they shared a group hug before looking at her and made her apart of it, even if she was the happiest out of all of them put together.

"Until next time, Feldrake, we'll just come after you again," Emi narrowed her eyes. "I know we will."

"Right." Ash nodded in agreement with his sister.

Akito watched Emi from afar and smiled bashfully.

"And we'll kick your butt again!" LJ declared. "So say..."

"THE FOUR CABALLEROS!" proclaimed Donald, Panchito, Oswald, and Jose triumphantly.

"That's a pretty good name for you all." Xandra chuckled.

"Yeah, I figured I'd be an honorary fourth member," Oswald replied. "Might as well make myself useful."

"Like the myth about Donald having a fourth nephew." Felicity commented.

"I thought that was just an error the artists tended to make when drawing the comics?" LJ replied. "Eh, whatever. We've been granted a reprieve for the time being, so we can at least savor it while it lasts."

* * *

Everyone soon went to relax with some soda after another eventful adventure and began to rest and recharge while they still could.

"Do you think I'll ever get Ash to like me?" Misty asked Mal, Evie, and Felicity.

"Sure, but give it some time and let him know," Felicity advised. "At least... That's what my father told us about certain boys we're interested in." she then added bashfully.

Misty nodded with a smile. "Well... Thanks," she replied. "I'll do my best to remember that."

Felicity, Evie, and Mal smiled back, hoping for the best for her.

"Now if only Evie could be quick in telling her feelings to a certain boy in Marching Band." Felicity said.

"Hey! I'm taking my time with Doug!" Evie defended. "I'm not sure if he even likes me back, especially in English class when we read Romeo & Juliet and I was Juliet and he was Romeo and I had to kiss him in front of the class."

"You spent three and a half minutes contemplating it and right when you were about to, the bell rang," Mal rolled her eyes. "I thought Uma was gonna beat you up for being so slow and annoying."

"I wasn't annoying." Evie crossed her arms with a pout.

"Man, high school sounds weird." LJ commented.

"No kidding," Kimberly replied. "All that unnecessary drama. Makes me glad to be a kid."

"You took the words right outta my mouth." LJ agreed.

Eventually, the group got exhausted from their little misadventure and began to drift off to sleep until their next adventure which would happen pretty soon.


	11. Chapter 10: Stonehenge Your Bets

"So, Oswald, you think maybe I might have a chance with Xandra?" Donald asked.

"I'd go for it," Oswald replied. " _Anyone's_ better than Daisy. Not even Minnie would be this harsh or unbearable to Mickey on a bad day."

"Yeah, solid point," Donald replied. "Besides, you can only beat your head against a wall so many times until the concussion makes you realize it's pointless."

"That's one way to state it, but it checks out." Oswald nodded.

"I guess I'll try first thing in the morning." Donald suggested.

"Well, all right, if that helps," Oswald smiled. "I ship you two."

"Ship...?" Donald asked out of confusion.

"I heard the kids saying that," Oswald replied. "Pretty much means I support you two as an item."

"Ohhhh," Donald replied. "Okay then."

"But yeah," Oswald smiled. "Take your time, but I still say go for Xandra. I really trust her."

"Yeah, she is a pretty interesting goddess." Donald nodded.

"Plus, she seems _really_ into you," Oswald replied. "She was calling Daisy a bunch of swears in Spanish while you two were on your date."

Donald still blushed. "Gosh, I hadn't thought of it like that before." he then said bashfully.

"Get some sleep, buddy," Oswald then smiled. "It should be all clear in the morning."

"Thanks, Oswald," Donald replied before he suddenly yawned as he went to go to bed. "I guess I'll see ya in the morning."

"Likewise." Oswald nodded as he also looked sleepy.

And so the heroes headed off to their quarters to rest for the night, for tomorrow would bring another new adventure.

* * *

Cherry soon went to get ready for bed with Lionel and Thor. "I guess the kids are okay as long as they stick together." she then said.

"Of course they will," Thor smiled. "Especially the four teenagers, they seem to stick together through thick and thin."

"Yes, I have to admire friendship like that," Cherry replied. "Like when we were junior members of the Justice League."

"Looks like the next generation of heroes is coming along nicely..." Lionel agreed. "They're gonna be great."

"I'm sure you're right," Cherry said. "Let's go to bed while we still can."

Thor and Lionel nodded as they went straight to sleep.

* * *

The next day soon came at the cabana and Felicity woke up first, so she decided to cook breakfast.

Akito blinked awake. "Hm? How'd I get here?" he asked, seeing that he was on the roof. "Must've been exercising in my sleep again..." He swung in through the window and went downstairs.

"Who's that?" Felicity flinched at first.

"Chill, Flick, it's just me," Akito replied as he came out, rubbing his head. "What's for breakfast?"

"I'm making some eggs and pancakes," Felicity told him. "I should make breakfast. I was the first one awake and I know how to cook."

"Oh. Cool, then!" Akito replied. "I'll go wash up and rejoin you!"

Felicity gave a small smile at that as she went back to cooking.

Akito smiled back as he began to do what he said he was gonna do. "How did I end up on the roof?" he asked himself before shrugging. "It's probably nothing."

Soon after, the others woke up, one-by-one, and after they washed up, they came downstairs to partake in breakfast.

"Whoa... Flick, you made this?" Jay asked.

"Surprise!" Felicity announced. "Breakfast for everyone!"

"Aww... You're so sweet you're giving me a sugar rush." Mal replied.

"Sweeter than you, Malissa." Felicity teased.

"Ah! Watch it with that 'Malissa' stuff." Mal smirked as she sat down with the others to eat breakfast.

* * *

And so, the group enjoyed eating their breakfast, and after cleaning up, they got dressed for the rest of the day.

"So, what's on the agenda for the day?" Brock asked Xandra.

"Well, I did think of a certain visit," Xandra smirked. "If you think you can handle it."

"Oh, I know I can handle it!" Jay grinned as he slammed his hands on the table and leaned forward. "...Whatever it is."

"We better go soon before Jay gets as excitable as my Rockruff." Carlos commented.

Eventually, they were teleported away from home and stood in front of a stone structure behind them.

* * *

"Welcome, Cabelleros and friends to Stonehenge!" Xandra announced.

 _"Excuse_ me!" said a tourist, as they were inside the gift shop. "THERE'S A DING-DONG LINE HERE!"

The baby with him started crying.

"Richard!" His wife scolded him. "Language!"

"...Okay, I'll bite: why are we in a gift shop?" asked Jay.

"You saw the map," Xandra explained as she pushed through a rack of t-shirts. "Feldrake is lurking around here somewhere."

"Doing what?" asked Jose. "Selling keychains?"

"Or these T-shirts?" added Panchito.

"This is ridiculous!" Donald snorted. "I'll be outside." he then stormed off.

"Is he still mad about last night?" Jay asked.

"It'll take him some time to get used to the idea," Oswald replied. "He seemed fine before we went to bed though."

"He'll be fine," Xandra smiled. "He just needs some space."

Unfortunately, space was the last thing Donald would be getting, as he and the others were crammed into a tiny golf cart as they toured Stonehenge.

"Welcome to beautiful Salisbury Plain, home of Stonehenge," said the tour guide. "Some believe that yak, yak, yak..."

"Dude... Get your butt outta my face!" Carlos grunted.

"Can't move... Live with it...!" Jay grunted back.

"Look, Donald, I know you're mad right now..." Xandra told her feathered paramour. "...But saving the world is important, you know?"

"Ah, phooey." Donald retorted.

"Guys, can you keep it down? I'm trying to watch my favorite telenovela!" Panchito complained.

"What would that be?" Mal asked.

"'Cara del Lamour'!" Panchito smiled.

"Ooh! One of Love, my favorite!" José beamed as he leaned over Donald to take a look.

"Watch the tiara!" Evie warned as she held her tiara close over her head before putting on lipstick as she looked in her handheld mirror. "Mirror, Mirror, in my hand, who is the prettiest in the land?" she then smiled before mimicking a small voice. "You are, Evie!"

Oswald rolled his eyes as the golf cart kept on driving.

"Awww, they really _do_ love each other~" Xandra gushed at the soap opera.

"Their passionate reconciliation was inevitable." José agreed.

"It's so nice being close to someone." Panchito finished. 

By now, Donald was fuming and gritting his teeth. "WOULDJA JUST SHUT UP ABOUT LOVE ALREADY?!" he shouted.

"Yeah, I figured that would happen." Jay remarked.

Suddenly, the golf cart stopped as Donald was beyond his usual anger. The woman with her children gasped at him.

"What're _you_ looking at?" Donald glared.

"Oh, look! Stonehenge!" Carlos grinned nervously as the golf cart stopped driving in front of Stonehenge.

While the tourists were snapping pictures, the group disembarked and made their way towards the structure.

"That tour guide was all wrong," Xandra explained. "Stonehenge is actually a magic gateway to a lost kingdom of battle-crazed goblins!" she opened the book and it showed a holographic image of warrior goblins decked out in battle armor. "The Original Caballeros sealed them away so they couldn't wage war on Earth."

"Is it wise to enter the realm of such bloodthirsty militants?" asked José.

"Yeah, I like my blood on the inside of my body." Panchito agreed.

"Same here." Carlos added.

"We left the goblins without a King, so as long as their leader lives, they're not a threat." Xandra reassured.

"Well, that's reassuring." Kimberly said, a bit dryly.

"Ready?" Xandra then smiled as she found a secret doorbell and rang it. "Next stop: Goblin Town!"

Kimberly soon looked nervous as she stepped back with LJ and Zofia. A green, spinning vortex opened up, and Xandra stepped aside, presenting the entrance.

"Alright, let's get this over with..." Donald grumbled, making his way into the vortex, and everyone else followed behind.

"Don't worry, Kim," LJ promised. "I won't let those creepy goblins hurt'cha, no way!"

"Oh, LJ, you're so thoughtful." Kimberly said softly.

"That's what I'm here for." LJ smiled.

Kimberly hesitated, but soon gave a small smile back before taking his hand and they went inside together.

They soon made it into what looked like a dark and foggy zone.

"Looks like our old home." Mal commented to Evie, Jay, and Carlos.

"I wonder if they have a gift shop?" Panchito smiled before they were suddenly surrounded by spears from a group of guards. "Whoa! All I wanted was a T-Shirt..."

"Then you shoulda bought one earlier." LJ pointed out as the goblin guards circled around them.

Xandra got ready to shoot some arrows only to be tackled by the goblin guards in an instant. A bigger and fatter goblin soon jumped on her next before drooling all over her.

"Gross." Xandra grimaced at that.

* * *

Then suddenly, the group was brought into a special chamber with more goblin guards before the big and fat goblin jumped on top of Xandra and the others again.

"Bow before the Goblin King!" A guard told them as he pointed his sword at them.

"What King?" Xandra glared.

Feldrake, who was cackling darkly, was soon shown with Sheldgoose sitting at the throne.

"Oh, you got to be kidding me!" Mal complained.

"Are you really that surprised?" asked LJ. "He's kind of our main antagonist."

"Not really," Mal replied. "I'm just annoyed with this guy."

"Better get used to it," Carlos reminded. "At least it's not Audrey and the Clones."

"Don't get me started on them." Felicity scoffed.

"Of course." Xandra deadpanned once she saw Feldrake and Sheldgoose.

"Whaddya doing here, Feldrake?" asked Oswald.

"I'm glad you asked," smirked Feldrake. "WHADDO WE WANT?"

"WAR!" the goblin army chanted.

"WHEN DO WE WANT IT?" asked Feldrake.

"WAR!"

Feldrake deadpanned. "...Eh, close enough..." he shrugged. "WITH _I_ AS YOUR NEW GOBLIN KING, WE CAN WAGE OUR GREATEST WAR EVER: ON EARTH!"

The goblin army cheered.

Donald glared at Xandra. "Not a threat, huh?" he asked sarcastically.

"How was I supposed to know their new king would be Fel-jerk?" retorted Xandra.

"Well, he _has_ been a pain in our butts frequently, so it's a given by this point!" Oswald shrugged.

"You take that back!" Feldrake glared as he heard what Xandra said.

"Never!" Xandra glared back.

"Argh... Well-played..." Feldrake grumbled. "WORM!"

A tiny goblin soon came out from the crowd, looking innocent. "Yes, Your Highness?" he then replied.

"Give me the atlas!" Feldrake commanded.

Worm soon hopped up, wedging between the goblin pile on our heroes before taking out Xandra's golden book and hopped over to give it to Feldrake and Sheldgoose as it was asked of him.

"Finally!" Sheldgoose beamed as he took the book. "The Magic Atlas!"

Xandra burst free of the goblin pile and ran towards Sheldgoose.

"Whaddo I do?!" Sheldgoose asked.

"Relax, muttonhead; just pull out the bookmark!" Feldrake instructed.

Sheldgoose did just that, and right when Xandra was about to punch him, she vanished.

"XANDRA!" Donald exclaimed, mortified.

"Whoa." Jay and Carlos blinked.

"That doesn't look too good." Brock added.

"Worm! Throw this trash out!" Feldrake soon called out and Sheldgoose tossed him the bookmark.

"Yes, Your Highness!" Worm smiled as he collected the bookmark and put it in his belt.

The rest of the goblins soon grabbed a hold of the group.

"Now, my minions, show our guests a good time!" Feldrake then demanded. "IN GOBLIN JAIL!"

"I'm too pretty for jail!" Evie pouted.

"I doubt he cares." Mal rolled her eyes.

* * *

And so, our group was taken to the Goblin Prison.

"We welcome you, to Goblin Jail~" sang one. "You get no calls... No one pays bail~"

"Sounds like being grounded at my old mom's place actually." Mal rolled her eyes.

"This even kinda looks like your and your mom's place." Evie replied.

They were all then suddenly sat down on a bench roughly and were in a courtroom with a judge before them on a very high podium with a menacing-looking jury.

"You have brought disorder to the court, we know you're guilty so we'll make this short!" The judge glared at them. "Several seen formalities and blah-blah-blah and legalities, we have to ask, how do you plead?!"

"Your Honor, not guilty~," José spoke up, almost singing in his speech. "I plead to your humanity~"

"Your Honor, not guilty!~" Panchito added in the same way. "For reasons of insanity-y-y-y!~"

"WHY THE HECK IS EVERYBODY SINGING?!" Donald squawked. "Oy, I hate musicals..."

The Goblin Jury stood up. "We the jury find the defendants guilty~"

"On what charges?" asked José.

"All of them!" the Jury replied.

"That seems fair." Panchito replied.

Oswald then used his ears to bonk Panchito in the head. "...Shut up."

Worm soon pulled a lever which made the floor disappear and the group yelled and screamed as they went down a trapdoor and ended up outside of a slide in a pile of slime as goblin guards came to dispose of them. Some guards took their valuables away, including some of their clothes.

"DON'T TOUCH MY TIARA!" Evie cried out.

"Ooh... Pretty..." A goblin guard smirked as he decided to take it away from her anyway.

Evie pouted and whimpered as she patted her bare head, feeling so downtrodden without her prized possession. The Three Caballeros panicked as they were literally stripped of their clothes before being forced into prison uniforms of black and white stripes, along with the rest of the group.

"We welcome all of you to Goblin Jail!" The guards sang as LJ patted Evie's head. "Cry all you want but no one hears you wail~The water's brown, the air is stale!"

"It's not so bad, just don't inhale!" José wheezed as he was carried by the neck.

"It's so bad in Goblin Jail; The beds are made of rats and slimy snails~" sang a prisoner as his rat/snail bed disassembled. "Haha, there are no beds in Goblin Jail!~"

"Seriously?!" Mal complained.

"That's just cruel!" Misty added.

"I didn't have a bed in my old place." Carlos pouted.

"What's for dinner, lobster tail?" Panchito asked some goblin prisoners.

"Not a chance! Grab a pail!" The goblin prisoners told him before they stuffed their faces, eating some brown gruel from buckets.

"Five-star dirt in Goblin Jail~!" they sang, and Brock and Ash winced, as their stomachs growled. The group was tossed into a prison cell, and a light shone down on Donald. "One last chance to tell your tale, before you rot in Goblin Jail!~"

But Donald was firm. "Oh no, I'm not singing!" he declared.

And then the lights went off.

"Anyone got a book in Braille?~" Panchito sang.

"OH, SHUT UP!" Donald snapped.

* * *

The guys and girls were separated. LJ frowned as he looked a long way out to see his sisters along with the girl he had very strong feelings for as they sat in their cells. Evie cried a bit since her tiara was gone.

"E, it's okay," Felicity said. "It was just a tiara."

"It wasn't _just_ a tiara!" Evie replied firmly and sadly. "That tiara was from the first beauty pageant I ever won!" she explained through her tears. "That was the first time my parents said they were ever proud of me!"

"Oh... I'm sorry..." Felicity said softly. "I had no idea it was so important."

"You never asked!" Evie sobbed. "And now it's gone!"

"Well, we can't just sit here and gripe," LJ remarked. "We may not have Xandra, but we're still heroes, and we have a duty to fulfill!"

"He's right," Carlos added. "We gotta do some brainstorming."

Akito grunted as he tried to bend the bars.

"No good?" Ash asked. "Even for you?"

"It would take me a while, even with Dad's strength." Akito replied.

"Great." Jay rolled his eyes.

"Well, these goblins don't seem too bright," LJ replied. "We could probably use that to our advantage somehow."

"Well, I guess it can't be that hard to come up with a plan then," Carlos shrugged. "I mean, they can't be as dumb as Harry at the old Fish & Chips place at the Mall."

"That guy once thought lunchtime was 20 minutes away from 11:30 AM." Jay deadpanned.

"Let's just stop and think for a while, then the answer will be clear." Brock advised.

The group soon began to think while Evie tried to stop crying and the girls began to think as well.

* * *

Meanwhile, Worm and an executioner goblin were collecting the groups' stuff in some bins.

"They're gonna be in here a long time!" The executioner goblin laughed.

"Yeah!" Worm laughed with him. "A real long time!"

The executioner goblin smacked him in the head. "Quiet, Worm!" he ordered. "Now sort this stuff, according to my system! I gotta go use the goblins' pail!"

"In Goblin Jail!~" sang Worm.

"SHUT UP!" yelled the executioner goblin before he left.

Worm pouted before he got to work and checked the groups' things before seeing a magic mirror that looked enticing. "Ooh~"

"Hey, whatya want?" April asked as she appeared in the reflection.

Worm gasped and winced as he saw the female duckling before seeing another.

"Uh, who are you?" May asked once she saw the goblin.

"Oh, are you a magic mirror?" Worm asked with wide eyes. "The kind that can grant wishes?"

"Uh, sure! Magic mirror!" June replied.

"Wow... Nobody's ever asked me what I want before!" Worm exclaimed.

"But you gotta take us to Donald!" explained April.

"Who?" asked Worm.

"The angry guy in the sailor suit." explained May.

"Ohhhh...." Worm replied. "You got it!" And off he went.

* * *

Meanwhile, the groups were still trying to figure out how to get out of the prison.

"Can't we tunnel out?" Jay asked.

"Way too obvious," Ash replied. "Plus where would we end up?"

"Hmm... Yeah..." Jay had to admit.

"What if we escaped through the toilet?" Carlos asked. "I saw that in some movies!"

"Ew!" Akito and Vincent grimaced.

"Gross!" LJ grimaced. "Like they'd be nice enough to give us toilets!"

Panchito was helping himself to the prison cuisine. "You know, with some snails, this dirt isn't half bad!" he held the bowl out to Donald. "Want some?"

"NO, I DON'T WANT ANY DIRT!" Donald snapped, smacking it out of his hands. "WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!"

"Maybe if we pretend that we're sick, they'll take us to a hospital?" Panchito suggested.

"If you think Goblin Jail is bad, you do not wanna see Goblin Hospital!" A pig-like goblin with stitches all over his body warned from his cell.

"Come, my friends, we must think!" José said as he put away his harmonica. "Like how Xandra does!"

"Like Xandra!" Donald mocked. "Before she showed up in my life, I was just fine!"

"I think you're thinking of Daisy." Brock remarked.

"You mean homeless, single, and jobless?" asked Panchito.

"Oooooh...!" said three goblins.

"AW, SHUT UP!" Donald snapped before he smashed Panchito's face into the bowl of dirt.

"Whoa-ho-ho!" The three goblins exclaimed.

"Just because you are a bad-tempered grump, does not give you the right to treat us so badly!" José glared.

"Maybe this would've been better if I tried to get Daisy back!" Donald glared back.

"Who's Daisy?" One goblin wondered. "His girlfriend?"

"She's no good, man!" Oswald told Donald. "I'm your closest and dear friend so I think I know what I'm talking about!"

"This is like a soap opera." Another goblin commented.

"A telenovela, please." Panchito smiled at the goblins.

"QUIET!" The executioner goblin warned. "DON'T MAKE ME COME IN THERE!"

"SCREW OFF!!" Jay and Brock shouted.

Suddenly, Panchito noticed that the executioner had the key on his belt, and it took two seconds for him, José and the others to construct a scheme.

"Well, if YOU hadn't run away with my sister's cousin's roommate," Brock declared. "I would've never had to destroy your relationship with your father's golf caddy!"

"You mean his Caddy Daddy!" Jay giggled.

The goblins all "OOOOH"-ed in the way someone would after seeing a particularly good roasting.

"Oh, no he di-in't!" said another.

By now, Donald was blood-red with anger. "...AM I THE ONLY ONE WITH A WORKING BRAIN HERE?!" he shouted, before bursting into a furious storm of enraged quacking.

The executioner goblin burst in to break up the fight, but Donald just threw the bowl of dirt at him, and then tackled him into a furious, frenzied beating. The group looked a bit shocked, though some were happily impressed that Donald stuck out for himself. Jay soon jumped on out and swiped the keys as he got them out before he unlocked the door that kept the girls inside.

"Nice moves, Jay!" Felicity smiled.

"I'm pretty skilled at stuff like that." Jay smirked.

"Whoa! Draaama!" The goblins chanted as the executioner guard was soon thrown back in the cell as Akito picked him up and threw him in there.

"Locked you up, ran away with the key!" LJ laughed.

* * *

Just then, Worm came back to the cell. "Hey, you're not Donald!" he exclaimed.

"The prisoners escaped!" exclaimed the executioner.

"Donald is gone!" exclaimed Worm.

"No Donald? No wish!" replied April.

"Nononono! I can get him, I can get him!" Worm replied as he ran off.

"The tables have turned... In Goblin Ja-i-i-il~!" sang one goblin.


	12. Chapter 11: Goblin Jail Break!

The group soon escaped and made it out of a manhole cover, both smelling quite disgusting as they made it out.

"That was the worst smelling old factory escape route we could've taken!" José grimaced as he pinched his beak.

"Not only that!" Panchito smirked a bit. "It stunk!"

The others rolled their eyes from that.

"All right, guys, be quiet and be careful," Akito said as they came out. "It's time to find Xandra."

"Yeah," LJ nodded. "We find the book, then we're back in business!"

"Now we must be stealthy and must be not discovered." José advised.

"I do this all the time," Jay replied. "Well, at least I used to for my dad's old antique shop."

"At least you're handy when it comes to sneaking and spying." Estelle remarked.

* * *

They soon went to tiptoe along only for a horde of goblins to charge toward them which alarmed them as they were already discovered.

"We're discovered." Panchito gulped as he hugged José.

"Aw, Phooey! I'm sick of this!" Donald glared as he looked ready to fight. "Put 'em up! Put 'em up!"

The goblin horde then ran right past them without even actually seeing them, much to their confusion.

"Wow!" Panchito exclaimed. "Good job, Donald!"

Then, the group heard massive footsteps from underneath them. The source? A massive, monstrous mechanical mongrel.

"Oh... Dalmatians!" Carlos cursed with anxiety.

"Who is up for running away and screaming like children?" José suggested nervously.

"I am!" Donald replied.

"Me too!" Panchito added.

"I'm way ahead of you!" Felicity said nervously as she started running off without them.

LJ sighed. "...Unbelievable..." he muttered as the others, save for Kimberly, had already run off. "I'm gonna get those guys for this..." he muttered as he put Kimberly on his back and ran for it.

Zofia soon ran off after the others as she looked all around before looking at Evie who still looked sad about losing her tiara. "Evie, are you still sad about that old thing?" she then asked. "It was just a piece of metal."

"Maybe to _you_ , but my tiara was very important to me." Evie said.

"I know, it's from your first pageant." Zofia said as she took Evie's hand to run with her.

"Yes, but it was more than that," Evie said emotionally. "I've been in beauty pageants since I was six weeks old. My mother told me they would be glamorous and important. My father said it would be darling of me and make me the fairest in the land. I never won... Until I was very young... Around the age of 7. It was a close second to a girl named Sugar Thompson, or as her parents called her 'Suga Coo Coo Child'... It was pretty awful, but I had won, but not only that, but my parents finally told me that they were proud of me," she then said sadly. "Maybe your parents say they're proud of you for whatever you do, but I had to earn that."

"...Evie, I'm so sorry, I had no idea." Zofia said softly.

"It's fine..." Evie sighed as she began to run a bit. "I know life is more important, but you have to remember that the others and I came a broken home. Maybe it's a silly tiara to you, but for me, it gives me the strength to be the best that I can be."

Zofia frowned as she felt bad for what she said before they soon ran off together.

* * *

"Yes, that's right, my monster!" Feldrake cackled as he and Sheldgoose rode around in the air. "Destroy! Destroy them all!"

"My king!" called a goblin. "You have sealed our doom!"

"I know," replied Feldrake. "Isn't it GREAT?!"

The same goblin looked down sadly. "...No, not really."

"TOO BAD!" Feldrake retorted. "Baydudior, **CRUSH THOSE GOBLINS!** "

Baydudior continued on his rampage down the street.

"Um... I mean, keep going!" Feldrake said, trying to save face.

"Maybe he doesn't speak 'Stick'..." remarked Sheldgoose.

"I'll show _you_ 'stick'!" Feldrake snapped, beating Sheldgoose on the head.

The Three Caballeros with their group soon hid away as they made it away from the creature known as Baydudior who snarled and roared at all of the goblins.

"He's not the sharpest knife in the drawer," Panchito said before grabbing and shaking Ash. "He's _every_ knife in the drawer!"

"Calm down!" Vincent told him.

"Hey, you!" Worm smiled as he looked at Donald. "Are you the angry guy I'm looking for?"

"WHO WANTS TO KNOW?!" Donald glared.

"Ah, at last!" Worm smiled as he gave Donald the mirror as well as a bag to the others.

"Girls!" Donald gasped once he saw the triplets in the mirror.

"So... How's Stonehenge?" April asked casually.

"Did you get us a T-Shirt?" May smirked.

"...Do you guys take _anything_ seriously...?" Oswald sighed.

Just then, the Baydudior let out another horrible roar.

"They've unleashed the Baydudior!" Worm exclaimed. "We're doomed! Can I change my wish?"

"Wish? What wish?" Donald asked.

"Eh, we may have promised him a wish if he got us to you." April explained.

"Well, you dug your own grave and now you have to lie in it." Mal narrowed her eyes.

"Isn't it 'You made your own bed, now you gotta lie in it'?" June asked.

"Not in this case!" Mal replied.

"Well, don't worry about your wish, dude," Jay said as he checked the bag before taking out Xandra's bookmark. "We just need the book that came with this doohickey."

"I KNOW WHERE THAT IS!" Worm beamed.

"Lead the way then!" Jay smiled. "It would mean so much to us if you did."

* * *

And so Worm led the group to wherever the book was hidden: on Sheldgoose's throne.

"Alrighty then," LJ replied. "Just need to make like dad, zap over, and snag the atlas!"

"Sounds like a plan!" Ash agreed.

"Let's do it then!" Akito added.

"Careful," Worm warned as he pointed at the guard. "The guard's on duty."

The fat goblin was shown to be a guard as he stood by the book and scratched his stomach lazily.

"Ugh! I can smell him from here," Emi groaned. "He looks as lazy and sloth as a Snorlax."

"Alright, should be simple," LJ replied, as he gave a bow, before he vanished, then reappeared on the throne. He grabbed the book, and vanished again. "One atlas, everything on it!" he then declared as he re-emerged.

The goblin guard glared at him.

"You're not getting this book!" Zofia glared back.

"Buh-bye, big guy!" LJ proclaimed as he and the others took off.

The goblin guard snarled and went to chase after them, only to trip over himself.

"Serves ya right!" Brock laughed at that.

"We should be able to save Xandra now!" Misty then said.

And so, LJ opened the book and Xandra re-materialized, punching the goblin guard in the chin.

"Xandra!" Donald exclaimed happily, embracing her in a bear-hug and twirling her in the air.

"Geez, Donald, I didn't think you'd be _this_ happy to see me," Xandra blushed. "...But I'm glad to see you, too."

The others hid small smirks and chuckles.

"Oh, uh, ya know, we're good friends." Donald said bashfully.

"Friends usually don't hug like that." Ash smirked with Emi.

Donald blushed for a few seconds before the ear-splitting roar of the Baydudior echoed through the sky.

"So _that's_ what Feldrake was after!" Xandra exclaimed as she looked through her atlas. "Baydudior... My Goblinese is a bit rusty, but it's something about the monster's middle...?"

Worm did a double-take. "Its heart! The beast is a living war, and thrives on conflict!"

"Just like Unicron in 'Transformers: Armada'!" LJ exclaimed. "Or the slime in 'Ghostbusters 2'!"

"Erm... If you say so." Xandra replied.

"So what you're saying is, to defeat it, we have to break its heart?" José asked based on that information.

"That's right, guys!" Xandra remarked as she soon brought out her bow and arrows as she put the book away, glaring bravely and awesomely as always. "Let's go kick some heart!"

"Whoo! Heart kickers!" Jay called out.

"Yeah!" Carlos added as they shared a high-five.

"You guys would make some superheroes." Felicity teased.

The Baydudior continued its furious rampage through the goblin kingdom, as an army of goblins was standing firm with a giant crossbow.

"FIRE!" shouted a goblin.

The arrow launched and stuck itself into the Baydudior's chest, but he absorbed it, along with the goblin army's weapons.

"Goblins!" Xandra called. "You need to aim for the heart!"

"With _what_?" asked one of the goblin warriors. "The Baydudior has taken all of our weapons!"

"He didn't take my favorite sword!" proclaimed another, triumphantly holding up a sword which was subsequently sucked into the Baydudior's body. "MY FAVORITE SWORD!"

"Oh, I see..." Sheldgoose said as he and Feldrake rode by. "The Baydudior feeds on aggression."

"YES!" Feldrake replied like that was painfully obvious before deadpanning. "You're a quick one, aren't you? From which it was made can not possibly defeat it!" he then added with a wicked laugh.

Leopold soon found himself laughing as well.

"That's right, Leopold!" Feldrake replied before Sheldgoose began to pet the bat monkey. "Who's a good flying imp? You are! You're a good flying imp. I love you so much~"

The Baydudior began to feel some pain near his heart before he saw Leopold flying by and looked ready to mash him as he planted his fist down, just narrowly missing them.

"It reacts negatively to affection!" LJ exclaimed.

"Don't you swat at me, you stupid stone beast!" Feldrake scowled. "I am your MASTER!"

The Baydudior just smacked Leopold downwards, sending the three villains hurtling to the ground.

"Oof..." Mal winced at that.

* * *

Leopold then suddenly crashed in the middle of the ground with Sheldgoose and Feldrake as the goblins moved aside.

"I thought you packed the ding-dong battery for the ding-dong camera!" A man's voice called from the stone features.

"Well, maybe I ding-dong would have if I didn't have to remember ding-dong everything ON THIS DING-DONG VACATION!" The man's wife retorted as the Baydudior took a look at the couple from outside Stonehenge.

"Ding-dong it, Margaret!" Richard groused.

"Ding-Dong! Ding-Dong!" The baby piped up happily at his parents.

 _"There,_ ya see?! Now you've corrupted our ding-dong child!" Margaret pointed sharply at her husband.

Evie looked over and gasped happily. "My tiara!" she then beamed, about to get it.

The Baydudior soon stomped across the ground before stomping on the silver tiara with red gemstones on it and the center that looked like a heart and kept on going, leaving the tiara into smithereens.

"Oh... My gosh..." Zofia said as that had to hurt.

Evie's lip quivered as she picked up the tiara remains in her hands before she soon put them down and buried her face in her hands and began to break down crying as her heart felt like it was in the same condition. The group looked mortified, so they all surrounded Evie, giving her hugs and pats on the back to comfort her. The Baydudior's heart pulsed, causing the creature to screech in pain.

"Hurry up, moron!" Feldrake commanded at Sheldgoose. "We must flee before we're discovered!"

"It's all over, Feldrake!" Estelle glared.

"We're discovered." Sheldgoose groaned lowly.

"No kidding, genius!" Feldrake scoffed.

"Call your monster off!" Felicity demanded.

"CALL IT OFF?!" Feldrake huffed as the Baydudior stomped behind them. "Don't you see what it did for me?!"

"Maybe you made it sick by canoodling with your little horse monkey." Sheldgoose deadpanned.

Kimberly snickered as that sounded a little funny.

"Do not speak ill of Leopold!" Feldrake snapped. "You're just jealous because I hate you!"

"Everyone hates me, so that's yet another unoriginal thought of yours!" Sheldgoose replied.

The Caballeros and Xandra were baffled.

"...What's happening, exactly?" Xandra asked.

"Was the warlock _always_ this disturbed?" José asked.

"This is a fresh kind of loco, man." Panchito replied.

"I only have _one_ thing to say to you, good night!" Feldrake glared before bonking Sheldgoose on the head.

"Brilliant! That's your answer for everything!" Sheldgoose glared back as he began to look like he was strangling Feldrake as the Baydudior looked drawn to their rage for each other. "Take this!"

"You idiot, I can't feel pain, JUST LIKE YOU!" Feldrake retorted before he got free and hit Sheldgoose on his head.

Leopold whimpered as the fighting bothered him a bit.

"Uh, guys?" Panchito spoke up as the Baydudior began to stomp right behind them.

"You might wanna cut that out." Vincent added.

The two villains looked up to see the Baydudior snarling above their heads.

Just then, Leopold ran in and hugged them. "DON'T FIGHT, MOMMY AND DADDY!" he exclaimed. "I LOVE YOU!"

Once again, the Baydudior's heart began to pulse, and he let out another pained shriek.

Suddenly, inspiration struck José. "My friends! We do not have to break the heart!" he exclaimed. "We need to break... The heart~"

"Telenovela?" asked Panchito.

"Telenovela!" winked José.

"Oh, brother." Jay groaned.

"If you have a better idea, I'd love to hear it." Mal smirked.

"Donald, you are a selfish, unstabled--" José began firmly as he suddenly glared at Donald.

"Mean man!" Panchito added.

The Baydudior soon snarled.

"Inconsiderate! Greedy! Evil!" Jay soon added.

"Windbag blabbermouth!" Carlos helped out.

"What?!" Donald glared. "It's a fine time to bring THAT up!"

"Uh, yeah!" Akito tried to help out. "If it wasn't for you, none of us would be in this horrible mess of a situation!"

 _"Me?!_ How is it _my_ fault?!" Donald asked. "If anything, it's _her_ fault!" he added, pointing at Xandra.

" _My_ fault?!" Xandra exclaimed, as José and Panchito winked. "...Well, that's just _like_ you, Donald: blame everyone but yourself!"

"WHAT?!" Donald squawked.

"Whaddya think's gonna happen?" asked one goblin.

"Shh! You're ruining the drama!" said another.

"I'm afraid there is only _one_ thing left to say to _you_!" José told the fuming fowl. "I... Am sorry."

The goblins gasped in unison and the Baydudior groaned in pain at the pulsing feeling in his chest.

"Is it working?" Jay asked.

"Yeah, it seems to," Carlos replied. "He's melting down faster than a disaster at Audrey Rose's last birthday party when we crashed it with Mal."

"Carlos Oscar de Vil, you did not!" Felicity gasped.

"It was before we knew you," Carlos smiled sheepishly. "It'll never happen again."

"Hmm..." Felicity narrowed her eyes.

"Oh, yeah, well, I--" Donald glared before realizing what was said. "Wait, what?"

"I'm sorry too," Panchito smiled as he joined his fellow fine-feathered friends in a group hug. "We're all in this together, Hermano."

"Same!" Carlos and Jay beamed as they joined in.

"Aww~..." The goblins smiled at the touching moment.

"Yeah," Oswald agreed. "Caballeros for life." And he gave the others a hug with his ears.

"Us too, right?" Jay asked.

"Sure, guys!" Oswald smiled. "The more the merrier!"

The Baydudior began to look like it was about to have a meltdown.

"Donald, I'm the sorriest in all this," Xandra spoke up. "I know I asked a lot of you, but that's because--"

The goblins soon gasped in mild suspense.

"I need you." The goddess then finished.

The goblins began to look tearful over that as this really did feel like a soap opera now. Eventually, they broke down crying together as the moment was so emotional.

"Okay, guys, I think that did it." Ash said to the others as he watched the Baydudior.

"Whoa..." The group whispered in amazement.

The goblins soon cried together and began to apologize to each other which made a few others join in.

"I'm sorry I gave you all those noogies and arm punches," Jay said to Carlos. "You know I was just playing."

"Sometimes I wonder," Carlos rolled his eyes before looking back. "It's all right though, dude."

Jay and Carlos then shared a friendly/brotherly hug, though Jay overdid it a bit which made Carlos wince with a snapping sound being heard.

"I'm sorry I'm such a chowderhead." Sheldgoose pouted at Feldrake.

"I'm sorry you're a chowderhead," Feldrake retorted. "And I'm sorry I made _you_ carry us back from the moon for a month!"

Leopold squeaked and hugged them both. "I LOVE YOU, DADDY!!" he grinned.

The Baydudior kept on groaning in agony as it continued to thrash wildly.

"HEY, EVERYBODY!" called Worm. "GROUP HUG!!"

The goblins all joined in on a massive group hug, and even Donald couldn't keep his sour disposition for long.

"...Who am I kidding? I love you guys, too!" The male duck beamed, as a tear rolled down his face.

The Baydudior let out a massive roar as it exploded in a massive burst of energy. It was a big and intense moment for everyone as they had to witness that. The dark clouds around Stonehenge soon disappeared and a rainbow was then shown above them.

"You did it, guys!" Worm beamed. "You beat the monster!"

"Looks like we brought some life into this world too." Carlos commented.

Red roses soon bloomed everywhere.

"Looks like Alicia Hightopp's parents' place we meet for after school study sessions." Mal commented as she picked a rose.

"Hm... Not bad!" A goblin commented from some roses in his ears.

"Great Heroes, despite you locking me up and leaving me alone to rot--" The goblin executioner started.

"IN GOBLIN JAIL!~" The rest of the goblins chorused.

"You have saved our kingdom!" The goblin executioner then continued. "How can we ever repay you?"

"The true hero is our little goblin friend," said José. "Who was crucial in helping us defeat the beast."

"...Me?" asked Worm, bashfully.

"And technically, he's owed a wish!" Panchito added.

"Indeed!" Xandra proclaimed. "What is your wish, brave Worm?"

"A dream is a wish your heart makes," Carlos smiled. "So make it count."

"Gosh... I just wanna be respected around here," Worm replied bashfully. "Did you know Worm isn't even my real name?"

"Oh, good," Mal replied. "I thought maybe your parents hated you... I mean, my middle name is Bertha."

Jay and Carlos snickered until Mal growled and flashed them a look which shut them up instantly.

"Well, what is your name?" Donald asked the tiny goblin.

"Vomit." The small goblin smiled sheepishly.

"...Somehow I feel like 'Worm' was better..." LJ muttered under his breath.

* * *

Soon after, there was a large ceremony held for Vomit becoming the new king of the goblins.

"All hail King Vomit!" declared Vlorp, the large pudgy goblin.

"Vo-Mit! Vo-Mit! Vo-Mit!" cheered the goblin army.

The others soon knelt down in front of the new goblin king as a sign of respect as this was his biggest wish. Vlorp then knelt down a bit and gave Vomit the sword.

"We will forever be in your debt, Caballeros!" Vomit smiled as he took the sword and tapped the group as part of a royal ritual. "You can consider Goblin Town, your lifelong ally!"

"Well, thanks a bunch!" Brock beamed.

"I really owe you guys!" Vomit whispered at his new friends. "Did you know the king has his own pail?" he then told them with a wink.

"...Well, that's good to know at least." Akito replied as the others grimaced from learning out the secret.

The other goblins soon cheered as this was a proud day in their kingdom.

"So, we good?" Xandra bashfully asked Donald as she knelt down a bit with her arm around him.

"You bet!" Donald smiled and nodded.

And so, with another adventure completed, the gang headed back to their own plane of reality.

* * *

"Let's get something to eat," Brock declared. "I've had enough of Stonehenge for a long while..."

"Same here!" Everyone else agreed.

Evie was still shown to be in a bit of depression since her tiara was destroyed and she felt hopeless without it. Everybody went back at the cabana while Felicity, LJ, Carlos, Jay, and Mal decided to talk with Cherry, Lionel, and Thor back home. Brock decided to cook food for everybody as cooking was one of the things he did best.

"Hi, guys," Felicity smiled. "Zofia wanted some alone time and Evie? Well... She hasn't been herself since we left our latest adventure..." she then said with a small frown as she turned the screen over to show Evie sitting by herself, looking like she nearly lost her will to live.

"Oh, my," Thor frowned. "I wish I was there so I could give her one of my warm and cuddly bear hugs."

"It's appreciated, Father, but I doubt she would welcome one." Felicity said softly.

"Well... Maybe you guys could try and make one for her?" suggested Lionel. "It might not work, sure, but at least she'd know that you all care enough to try and lift her spirits."

"Yeah!" Thor smiled.

"I'm no expert in stuff like this, but I'm sure it would mean something to her," Cherry added. "All you can really do is try to be there for her. Mal, Jay, Carlos? I'm sure you already have, especially when you used to live in the bad part of Gotham."

"Yeah, we've been together for a long time," Carlos replied. "We were all miserable, but we were all happy to have each other."

"Then you know how to help your sister out, but I agree with Lionel," Cherry remarked. "It might not have the same value or comfort the old one had, but it should at least bring her cute little smile back."

"Then I'll start us off!" LJ declared. "Patchoulli!" he exclaimed, making a replica.

Cherry, Lionel, and Thor smiled a bit proudly.

"Those gemstones are gonna be hard to replace," Felicity said. "They were heart-shaped rubies."

"I think some of them were apples?" Carlos spoke up.

"They're a bit cracked, so they must've been hit pretty hard." Zofia's voice said.

"Zo?" LJ asked as he and the others saw her.

"But I managed to save them before we left Stongehenge." Zofia said as she brought out a bag of the gemstones that were on Evie's tiara.

"Alright, I think I can secure them on," LJ replied, as he used his powers to fuse them into the places they were originally located. "Anything else?"

"We need some dark blue gemstones too," Carlos memorized. "Uh, what are blue gemstones?"

"Sapphires?" Jay shrugged.

"Lapis Lazuli?" Carlos then pondered.

"No, no, they were a bit dark, I think it's called 'Tanzanite'," Mal spoke up. "Or maybe Azurite?"

"We'll improvise." LJ shrugged before he brought out the different blue gemstones before seeing which would go well with the tiara before adding in one that was called kyanite.

"Oh, yeah, that fits," Mal nodded. "Now we just need a hint of a golden shine and it'll be as close as the old design."

"A hint of a golden shine..." LJ replied, taking out some of the treasure from the basement and a cheese grater. He then ran the gold over the surface of the grater, causing a faint sprinkling of golden dust to trickle down over the tiara. "Will this do?"

"Looks perfect to me." Mal approved.

"Same here," Jay replied as he held out his hand like he wanted to steal it, but then found a way to restrain himself. "Evie's gonna love it."

"I hope so at least." Carlos remarked.

"Me too." Felicity nodded in agreement.

"All right, guys, let's go cheer up a fashionista princess." Zofia then smiled warmly.

"Okay!" Kimberly beamed. "Let's go for it!"

Everyone cheered. "YEAH!"

* * *

Later, the group found Evie in the main room, eating a tub of ice cream in front of the television.

"Hey, Evie?" LJ asked. "We noticed you were feeling all down in the dumps, so we got together and made you sumthin'."

"I don't want whatever it is." Evie pouted.

"Come on, E," Mal said sweetly. "At least give us a chance."

"How can I give you guys a chance when the only proud moment I had in my life is gone and shattered... Like my pride and heart?" Evie sulked before cupping her face as she sobbed. "I understand it was just a tiara, but that really meant something to me!"

"I'm sure it did," Kimberly replied. "But please listen to us."

"Fine..." Evie sniffled as she stopped crying, but her mascara ran down the sides of her face as she turned around. "What is it?" she asked as her voice cracked before she soon looked wide-eyed as she looked the gift that was just for her.

"Your old tiara might've made your parents proud of you in the past," Zofia said softly as they presented her the brand new tiara. "But this one and you just being your sweet, lovable, and glamorous self makes us very proud and appreciative of you in the present and future."

"Yeah!" LJ added. "We appreciate ya, so don't go thinking that nobody sees your true value. Because we do!"

"Oh, you guys..." Evie said softly as she wiped her tears away with a small smile that formed on her face as her eyes sparkled as much as her new tiara did. "You didn't have to do that... Maybe I should've gotten over losing it."

"No, Evie, it means a lot to you, so it meant a lot to us too," Felicity told her. "If you wanna keep a tiara, then you're gonna goshdarn well keep a tiara."

"Presenting the lovely and gorgeous Princess Evie!" Carlos proclaimed in a regal accent as he came up behind the blue-haired girl and put the tiara on her head as he hummed a royal fanfare.

Zofia and Kimberly then threw confetti as Evie giggled happily as she got out of her depression funk, feeling grateful to have them in her life.

"Speech! O, Fancy One!" Jay smiled playfully.

"Whatever you wish, Your Blue-ness!" Carlos added.

"I wish to thank the little people." Evie giggled playfully as she soon waved like the Queen of England.

And so the kids clapped for their friend, and they even spent some time hanging out and chilling as a whole group.

"That Evie girl sure is pretty, with or without her tiara." Brock smirked.

"Are you gonna try to ask her out?" Misty asked.

"It couldn't hurt, right?" Brock replied while Misty and Emi rolled their eyes.

"Sorry, but I think LJ mentioned that she liked a boy named Doug at their school." Emi then said.

Brock groaned. "All I want is someone who I can go out with, and maybe even spend the rest of my life with her," he sighed. "That is _not_ too much to ask!"

"Sorry, Brock." Emi replied.

"It's okay," Brock sighed. "I just wish I could find somebody."

"Yeah, I guess I know what ya mean," Ash replied. "Sometimes I wish I could find someone for myself as well."

Misty blushed in the background at that.

"I'm sure you guys will find someone like I found Akito," Emi said with a blush. "He's such a good boy."

"...Thanks." Brock replied with a wistful sigh. 


	13. Chapter 12: Mount Rushmore or Less

Eventually, the food was made which was pizza for everybody with all kinds of different toppings.

"Oh, Brock, this looks amazing." Evie smiled.

"Th-Thanks, Evie," Brock smiled back, blushing though as he still kind of liked her. "Hey, uh, if things don't work out with Doug, maybe you could call me?"

"It might be hard," Evie sighed. "I don't even know if he loves me or if he loves me not."

"Well, hey. Never hurts to keep your prospects open." Brock replied, hoping that the writers would throw him a bone just this once.

Evie glanced over before shrugging. "I'll think about it." she then said.

"Probably the best I can hope for." Brock grinned hopefully.

The group then began to wind down and ate their pizza before their next adventurous mission with Xandra and the Three Caballeros. Kimberly and LJ looked bashful as they both reached for a slice so their hands touched before they glanced away from each other sheepishly.

"Heh... Sorry, you can have that slice." LJ beamed.

"No, you can." Kimberly replied.

"For reals, though, I insist that you take it." LJ replied.

Zofia hid a small smirk.

"You're so sweet," Kimberly smiled. "Only if you're sure."

"I'm sure," LJ smiled back, blushing a bit. "You seem like you could use it more than I do."

"Hmm... All right, thank you..." Kimberly smiled.

LJ began to hear the song "Almost Paradise" in his head as he watched Kimberly before looking away bashfully, especially as he remembered Thor telling him that song made him, Cherry, and Lionel realize they all loved each other and he wondered if it meant the same for him. "Is this... Is this what love feels like?" he asked himself.

Zofia then looked happy for LJ as he seemed to really feel like he liked Kimberly more than a friend.

"You say somethin', LJ?" Ash asked as he took another piece of pizza.

"Uh, well, I--" LJ stammered, but didn't get it out.

Eventually, the Pokemon appeared and they all looked hungry.

"Looks like it's their feeding time too." Akito smiled as he and Estelle got their Pokemon some food.

"Aw, such a sweet little Teddy~" Estelle cooed as she hugged her Teddiursa.

"We should probably feed Vulpix, huh?" suggested LJ, diverting the topic. "Little tyke is probably hungry..."

"Huh? Oh, yeah," Kimberly replied. "Come here, Vulpix."

The Fox Pokemon soon dashed towards LJ and Kimberly which made the girl giggle. The group soon took a break from their pizza to feed their Pokemon as they were hungry too.

"Alright, little lady; eat up!" LJ told Vulpix as he fed their Pokemon.

Vulpix nodded and began to eat up with the other Pokemon.

"Not too fast," Kimberly smiled before giggling. "I like being a Mama to a Pokemon."

"Yeah, and being a dad is fun!" LJ added.

Vulpix seemed to smile at both of them while eating the food. Once the Pokemon were all fed, the group went back to their super pizza. Misty looked like she wanted to confess her feelings to Ash, but she still felt scared as she sat in between Mal and Felicity, but she'd eventually get her chance... Sooner or later. Eventually, all of the pizza was gone as the group groaned a bit as some of them ate more than they should had.

"I think I overdid it a little." Ash groaned.

"You always did have a big appetite, Ash." Emi teased her brother.

And so they went to bed until their next adventure. Brock still looked hopeful about going out with Evie even though she thought of someone else back in school, but we would see more of that probably later on. They would also meet someone in Felicity, Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos's school at their next destination who decided she needed a bit of a vacation and hoped not to see anyone annoying from school... Though she would when she would get there, unbeknownst to any of them.

* * *

"Okay, so where are we headed today?" LJ asked.

"Let's see," Xandra said as she checked the map. "Looks like Mount Rushmore."

"Wouldn't it be Quackmore?" Mal smirked.

"Not unless this was Duckburg." Felicity replied.

"I hear that life is like a hurricane down in there." Zofia remarked.

"With racecars, lasers, and airplanes? It's a duck blur!" Oswald replied. "But I digress."

"Mount Rushmore, huh?" Ash asked.

"Oh, yeah, I've read about that," Misty said. "That should be an educational field trip."

"Educational?" Jay groaned. "I don't wanna get educated! I wanna rot my brain on cool and amazing adventures!"

"Jay, we go on adventures all the time around the world with the Goddess of Adventure," Mal said as she crossed her arms. "I think that's cool and amazing enough considering the school year we had before summer break."

"...Yeah, I guess that's true." Jay said sheepishly.

"Let's get going." Xandra suggested as she took out her book.

"Right!" LJ declared. "Away we go!"

Xandra nodded and they soon left for a brand new adventure.

"Man, how come _we_ never get to go anywhere?" June complained.

April and May just shrugged in response.

* * *

And so, they made it at Mount Rushmore, just as the girl named Audrey Rose arrived with her parents, older sisters, and her two best friends: Delia and Deidre Dennis.

"Maybe this'll keep us away from the freaks at school." Audrey said to the twins.

"Oh, for sure," Delia replied. "They wouldn't be--"

"Caught dead around here." Deidre added.

The others were soon there, but on the inside of the monument rather than outside where the public was to visit the landmark.

"Welcome, Caballeros and friends to Mount Rushmore!" Xandra announced before her voice echoed.

"This is not what I imagined." José spoke up.

"Maybe it looks better on the outside." Panchito shrugged.

"Helloooooo!" They heard a ghostly voice exclaim, and before their eyes, a figure materialized.

"George Washington?" asked Donald.

"Yes, but call me G.G.W." replied the father of their country.

"General George Washington?" asked Panchito.

" _Ghost_ George Washington, whooooo~!" exclaimed G.G.W.

"Ooh, upgrade." Panchito noted.

"Mr. President, we tracked an evil warlock here," Akito spoke up. "You didn't happen to see him, did you?"

"I cannot tell a lie!" GGW replied mysteriously.

"...Okay?" Mal blinked.

"No," GGW then said simply before leading them somewhere. "But I might know what he might be after! Follow me through my sinus passage."

A bolt of electricity appeared and suddenly, a big and tough guy was shown with a robot and a little boy with large glasses.

"Is the date December 25th, 1776?" The young boy asked. "We have to help General George Washington cross the Delaware before history is ruined!"

"I'm afraid you're a little too late," Jay replied. "This is the 21st century."

"Our bad!" The big guy said before they suddenly disappeared.

"...What just happened?" Ash asked.

"I have no idea." Emi replied before they went to keep following GGW.

"What is this place?" José asked. "A museum?"

"Oh, you've noticed!" GGW replied. "With an eternity on my hands, I've been carving history of the United States in my nasal vestibules!"

"I'm learning." Jay complained.

LJ smacked him in the head. "Oh, quit your kvetching, wouldja? Act your age, not your shoe size!" he remarked.

"That's me, as a boy, chopping down a cherry tree," said GGW, showing off the first statue. "And I call this one, me crossing the Delaware! Also, me signing a presidential decree!"

"I'm noticing a pattern here," said Panchito.

"And here's dear Martha, a tribute to my wife." said GGW, as he revealed the last statue of a woman swinging nunchuks in the air. "Not quite right, though. The nose is all wrong..."

The others looked a bit surprised to see a woman like Martha Washington with nunchucks.

"Mr. President, what is Feldrake after?" Xandra soon asked.

"He can only be after one thing: The Spark of Life!" GGW replied.

"The Spark of what?" Donald asked.

"The Spark of Life has the power to animate any object that possesses it," Xandra informed as she showed them some pictures with her book. "In Ancient China, Emperor Qin Shi Huang used it to raise his Terracotta Army. After defeating the army, the original Three Caballeros created The Secret Society of Spark."

"So if you put that thing in a statue, the statue would come to life!" LJ exclaimed.

"Unfortunately, the Caballeros embarked on other adventures," explained GGW. "And without leadership and too many delinquent membership dues, the society disbanded, and they buried the spark in the mountain that would eventually become my head!"

"Huh..." Felicity replied as that was an interesting note.

"Whatya know?" José commented. "We were part of a secret that we did not know!"

"I always secretly wanted to be apart of a Secret Society secretly!" Panchito beamed.

"And here is where it remains locked away in my Presidential Office," GGW smiled as he opened the door for them before he turned his head and gasped in a bit of horror. "What?!"

"Greetings, fools!" Feldrake greeted as Sheldgoose glared while seeing them. "You're too late! I already have the Spark of Life!"

"And now we will use it to destroy you!" Sheldgoose added.

Just then, Feldrake conked Sheldgoose on the head.

"Oh! And by we, I mean me, since there's clearly only one of us!" Sheldgoose pointed out.

The kids gave an aside glance.

" **AWAKE, WASHINGTONIAN MEMORIES!** " exclaimed Feldrake, as the Spark of Life brought the statues to life.

"It's just like with the AllSpark from Transformers Animated," LJ exclaimed. "This would be really cool if it wasn't so terrifying! ...Who am I kidding? It's still pretty cool!"

"If only it wasn't from the bad guys though." Kimberly said as she bit her lip nervously.

"Oh, dear, we're in unpresidentated danger!" GGW panicked before smirking at himself. "I waited 200 years to say that."

The Washingtonian Memories soon looked ready to attack the group as they began to panic.

"ATTACK!" Feldrake called out.

Child George Washington soon jumped down in front of Jay, Carlos, Panchito, Brock, Vincent, and Ash who began to jump up to dodge and avoid his swinging axe.

Delaware George Washington then began to stab his bayonet at José, Akito, LJ, Kimberly, Zofia, Ash, and Estelle.

"En garde!" José challenged as he fought the blade with his umbrella.

Constitution George Washington soon chased Donald, Felicity, Evie, Mal, and Misty with his quill as the point proved to be more painful than it looked.

Xandra, meanwhile, was facing off with Martha Washington, who swung her nunchuks around. "Mr. President? Permission to fight the First Lady?" she asked.

"Granted!" replied GGW. 

Xandra cracked her knuckles, and punched Martha Washington in the jaw, cracking her nose and making it smaller.

"Ooh!" Martha smiled as she seemed to like her smaller-sized beak.

"That's the right nose!" GGW beamed. "Thank you."

Feldrake soon laughed as he and Sheldgoose took that opportunity to escape. "With the Spark of Life, no one can stop us now!"

The door soon opened behind them.

"Oh, yeah?" A voice asked from right behind.

Sheldgoose soon stammered nervously as he turned around to see the other men from Mount Rushmore's form, though of course, they were ghosts since they had been dead for a long time now.

"You can't withdraw from THIS union!" remarked Abe Lincoln.

"There are three other heads on Rushmore, after all." stated Thomas Jefferson.

"I vote we throw this creep out of office!" declared Teddy Roosevelt.

"Can I demand a recount...?" asked Sheldgoose.

But they didn't give him the chance, as they threw him out of George Washington's nostril.

* * *

Audrey was soon posing for selfies with the Dennis twins outside as that happened. Sheldgoose tried to hold onto the edge only to lose his grip and kept on falling with Feldrake.

"Here you go, Grandpa!" Abe Lincoln smiled as he brought out the missing artifact and tossed it out for GGW.

"Thanks, GAL!" GGW smiled back as he took it and began to use it to save The Three Caballeros and their new friends/allies. He managed to reverse the Spark's effects, turning the statues back to normal.

"We did it!" Donald exclaimed.

"Now that the warlock knows where the Spark of Life is hidden, my head is no longer safe." explained GGW.

"Well, why can't these youngsters protect the spark?" suggested GTR.

"Us?" Oswald asked. "I'm not sure. Some of us are just kids."

"Yes, indeed!" GTJ agreed.

"Four score!" GAL approved.

"Really?" The Three Caballeros asked.

"Reeeally!" GTR wiggled his fingers before he and the other ghosts soon joined hands and began to spin around.

"By the power vested in the Presidential Ghosts, the Guardians of the Spark of Life are now the Three Caballeros!" GGW proclaimed before letting the trinket fall down to the ground. "Again!"

Donald smiled as he caught the Spark of Life.

"Thanks, Ghost Presidents!" The group smiled and waved goodbye.

"I voted for all of you!" Panchito added.

And so, with a snap of the digits, Xandra teleported them all back to the cabana.

* * *

"Ya know, for a Spark of Life, this is pretty unimpressive." April commented as she looked at the trinket with her sisters.

"I have an app that lets out more light than this." May added dryly.

June seemed to smile in excitement, however.

"Kids these days," Oswald sighed. "Nothing really impresses you anymore. Like when Ortensia's brother Felix comes by with Inky and Winky."

"Despite how it looks, the Spark of Life has incredible power," Xandra told the triplets. "Guarding it is a serious responsibility!"

"Do not worry!" José replied. "The cabana is an impenetrable fortress!"

"And it's NOT a flashlight, ya little wiseacres," LJ explained. "This is a source of unthinkable power. It can bring any inanimate object to life. It can grant life to action figures... Or vehicles... Or even that bearskin rug!"

The doorbell then suddenly rang.

"...Anybody order pizza?" Jay asked.

"Maybe it's my nephews: Zico and Zeca." José smiled innocently.

The door soon came slamming down as a woman came into the cabana.

"Uh, hello?" Mal blinked. "Can we help you?"

"Hello!" The woman greeted as she stepped inside. "I am Eugenia Ferdinand-Ferdinand! Vice President of the New Quackmore Institute!"

"What do you want?" Donald asked.

"To be President of the New Quackmore Institute, but I'm getting ahead of myself," Eugenia replied. "Do all of you live here together?"

"Actually, yes." LJ replied.

"Also with a little someone with us." Kimberly added.

Ari soon giggled as he came out of the potted plant and waved at the peacock lady.

"A Bohemian..." Eugenia muttered at the sight of Ari. "I'm here because tonight is the annual soiree and as residents, you are all required to attend."

"Is that when we're invited, but we don't have to go?" Jay asked Carlos.

"No, we have to go whether we want to or not," Carlos replied. "Like a school camping trip to Sherwood Forest."

"Dang it." Jay groused.

"However, as this is an evening of elegance and sophistication--" Eugenia began before she soon saw Donald picking his teeth, Panchito was drooling in the middle of the table, and José winked hopefully at her. "Some of you should sit this one out," she then suggested in disgust of the three of them. "AND FIX THIS DOOR!" she then finished before she stormed out the doorway.

"Hmm... Go to a lame party, or fix a door? However shall I choose?" LJ asked sarcastically.

"It's almost very tempting." Zofia added in the same way.

"Elegance." April started.

"And sophistication!" May smirked.

"We are SO going!" June beamed before pointing at Xandra. "And so are you!"

"Ya know, it has been centuries since I've last been to a party," Xandra smiled bashfully. "Do I look okay to go out?"

"Uh..." Mal and Felicity blinked.

"You, uh..." June stammered.

"Like an ancient goddess." May stated bluntly.

"Ancient?!" Xandra frowned. "Oh, that's not good."

"Perhaps I could be of assistance." Evie spoke up.

"It's true, this does seem like her niché," replied Vincent. "I say go for it."

April, May, and June frowned a bit.

"But, I guess I could use four little helpers." Evie smirked.

"Did you forget what triplets are?" May deadpanned. "There's only three of us."

"Who said anything about just you three?" Evie smirked before she took out her PokeBall and tossed it.

There was a bit of an energized blast before a certain cat-like Pokemon appeared with hair ribbons in her fur to make it look like pigtails.

"Meowstic, it's time to show our passion for fashion." Evie told her Pokemon.

"Aw, yeah!" Meowstic beamed.

* * *

Some stools were brought out as the triplets and Meowstic sat in them before Xandra came out in a red Victorian dress with a white ruffled collar and her hair styled up, high and mighty-like. "Let zem eat cake?" The goddess then said, trying to sound French as the triplets and Meowstic shook their heads at the outfit.

"You dress like that Mrs. Hart at the Mall with her own Hair Salon..." Evie muttered. "Next!"

The triplets all gave a thumb's down in response.

Xandra then came in, looking a bit like Snow White. "Wanna go to a party?" she then asked nervously as she picked up her skirt.

The triplets shook their head while Meowstic seemed to stick her tongue out.

"Not even for a tea party with Alicia." Evie muttered.

Xandra then came back in with long black hair with pink up front with sunglasses, white gloves and a blue dress, looking like the 1980's had thrown up all over her. "Gag me with a spoon~" she then said in a Valley Girl accent.

"I dunno, I like it a little." LJ shrugged.

The triplets gave three thumbs down.

"A little too outdated." Meowstic replied.

"Just a bit." Evie agreed with her Pokemon.

Ari soon hopped out in a pink suit and landed flat on the floor with a suave smile as he looked at the girls.

"Yikes." Xandra and the triplets grimaced.

Meowstic seemed to face-paw while Evie shook her head dismissively. Ari then winked his eye with a small smirk, but the others still weren't having it.

"No." Everyone else agreed.

"Xandra, let me handle this next outfit." Evie offered.

"Well... If you don't mind." Xandra shrugged.

Evie soon gave Xandra a bit of a make-over as she styled the goddess's hair differently as it was in a bit of a high bun. She then gave Xandra a white gown and some golden bracelets to match her shoes and even added a golden belt.

"You sure about this, Evie?" Xandra asked.

"Trust me," Evie smiled. "No one knows fashion better than I do."

Meowstic nodded in agreement.

"Well... Here we go," LJ remarked. "The moment of truth... The great finish!"

"Introducing... The newly formal... Lady Xandra!" Evie exclaimed as the triplets played a drumroll while Xandra stepped out.

Donald had to keep lifting his jaw back up since it kept dropping.

"Okay, boys, you're on duty tonight," Xandra then told the Three Caballeros. "Whatever you do, don't let the Spark of Life out of your sight!"

"Can I guard it too?" Jay begged as he waved his hand in the air. "Please?!"

"Oh... Very well..." Xandra sighed before slamming the door behind her.

"Who was that?" Donald asked softly.

"...You like her, don't you?" Jay smirked.

"Huh? What? No! I-I-I..." Donald stammered nervously.

The others all smirked at her.

"...Fine, you got me; I like her," Donald sighed. "Maybe I should go with her, you know?"

"Like a date?" asked LJ. "...Yes. Do that."

"...But what about the Spark of Life?" Donald then asked.

"Don't worry about that," Oswald replied. "We'll keep an eye on it for ya."

"Yeah, it'll be great!" Jay added. "Just as long as I don't have to go."

The others rolled their eyes a bit at Jay's behavior.

"I better keep an eye on him." Carlos then told the others.

"Well, uh, I guess I could go with Xandra for just a little bit." Donald said bashfully.

"Good on ya!" Akito grinned. "You two crazy kids go out and have a ball!"

Donald smiled bashfully before he dashed off and came back in a black suit with a red bow-tie and of course, didn't wear pants before he came out the door. "Hey! Uh, Xandra! Girls! Wait up!" he then called out.

"Oh, Donald, you don't have to." Xandra replied.

"I insist!" Donald smiled. "Let's make this a fun evening."

Xandra smiled back as she allowed him to go with her and the other girls. "Okay, girls," she said calmly before yelling out and running like a crazy person. "LET'S PARTY!"

April and May looked concerned about that.

"She's just excited." June smiled bashfully.

"It's kinda cute, actually." Donald smiled.

"Can we still call ya 'Uncle Donald'?" June asked.

"...Well, I suppose so," Donald replied. "Just for tonight."

The triplets seemed to smile about that.

"And until Huey, Dewey, and Louie come back from camp." Donald then said as they went off to the party.

* * *

**_Meanwhile..._ **

"All right, my friends, we must take every precaution to protect the Spark of Life," José told the others as Jay eyed the trinket eagerly, but did his best to restrain himself from keeping it for himself. "We will do it in shifts! Starting with Carlos, then Panchito. Then Carlos, then Panchito... Panchito, Carlos... Carlos, Panchito..."

"And what about you?" Panchito asked the parrot.

"Someone must keep the sense of a normal life going." José smirked innocently.

"Then we might just be doomed!" Oswald remarked. "I'll cover for you."

"What if we hid away from Feldrake?" Vincent suggested. "And Jay?"

"Old habits are hard to break, I'm really trying." Jay replied.

"I hope so," Carlos said. "It's bad enough you have sticky fingers, you have to cut that out before you end up taking wallets from people and taking their money just 'cuz you feel like it."

Jay nodded as he felt a bit ashamed.

"Here we go!" Ash said as he opened the bear skinned rug's mouth and put the Spark of Life inside the mouth and closed it shut. "No one will ever know."

"That works for me." Akito nodded.

"You _do_ know that brings things to life, right?" LJ asked, as the rug began to come to life as a living, breathing bear. "Well..."

"...Like that would happen, right?" Ash smiled nervously.

Ari soon made some popcorn by putting corn on the cob in a bowl and added in a bomb which exploded to make them a bowl of popcorn before he walked off, dropping a piece in front of the bear skinned rug. The bear soon woke up and slurped up the piece of popcorn.

"Okay! Plan B!" Ash yelped as the bear came to life as LJ predicted.

The others panicked, but the bear didn't seem to attack them as it went outside of the house instead.

"Great, now we have a live bear running around campus," LJ sighed. "Let's go get him before something even w _orse_ happens. And whatever you do, _don't_ ask what could be worse, because if you do, something worse will happen!"

Ash sweat-dropped a bit.

"We better stop that bear." Akito suggested.

"I'm not scared of that bear... But I'm not gonna try to go after it," Jay then said. "I'm not stupid."

"Good, 'cuz I hate it when guys get like that whenever something dangerous happens," Akito rolled his eyes. "They try to talk a big game about being brave and strong, then it gets them nowhere 'cuz they're just impulsive."

"Heh, I could name plenty of times that happened," Fishy Joe replied. "But I won't."

The boys then looked nervous as the Spark of Life was missing.


	14. Chapter 13: An Unbearable Chapter

**_Meanwhile..._ **

"Wow! Elephants made of bushes!" Xandra smiled at the sight. "What will they think of next?"

"You need to get out more often." Mal replied before she yelped and ran into a brunette girl.

"Hey! Watch it!" The girl glared.

"Uh-oh." Felicity and Evie gasped once they saw who the girl was.

"Who's that?" Xandra asked.

"Audrey Rose." Felicity said.

"The Queen Bee of our school." Evie added.

"Aw, great," Mal complained once she saw Audrey. "I didn't know they let monkeys out of their cages at night."

"Just what we needed, _more_ trouble." June rolled her eyes.

"Tell me about it." Mal muttered.

"Oh, Mal..." Audrey greeted. "I wasn't aware peasants were allowed here."

"Are the Clones here too?" Felicity asked with misfortune.

"Whatever do you mean by--" A voice asked.

"Clones?" Another voice added. "We're Audrey's BFF's... You know that."

"I had to ask..." Felicity groaned as she saw the Dennis twins from school. "You got invited too? You don't even _live_ in Quackmore!"

"My parents brought us out on vacation and this was a nice bonus," Audrey smirked before rolling her eyes. "That is, until the circus decided to come to town."

Felicity, Evie, and Mal groaned while Audrey smirked with Delia and Deidre.

"I hate to interrupt this, but things just got a little messy." April said to the teenage girls as she gestured at Xandra eating up a lot of the food as some other guests stared at her.

"Who's that, your pet pig?" Audrey chuckled. "And a duck, too! I guess you brought a whole farm with you!"

Mal snarled a bit as her eyes seemed to flash green.

"Uh, take it easy there, Xandra." Donald nervously told the goddess.

"Oh, Donald, you gotta try this!" Xandra beamed with her mouth full.

The guests began to look concerned and disgusted with Xandra's pigging out.

"Uh, this may have been a mistake." June said nervously.

"Hopefully the guys are having better luck than we are." Felicity said to the duckling triplets.

April, May, and June nodded at that.

* * *

Back at the cabana, a high-pitched scream was heard.

"Carlos, did you see another spider?" Jay asked.

"That wasn't me, dude," Carlos said nervously. "I think Ari senses trouble."

The Aracuan Bird nodded as he stepped out.

"Okay, what's the matter with you?" Jay asked the silly bird.

"I believe he's trying to tell us something." José replied.

Ari made growling noises, then laid on the ground.

"Little Timmy's stuck in the well?" asked Panchito.

LJ face-palmed. "I'm just gonna skip the BS. The Spark of Life is inside the Bearskin Rug!!" he exclaimed, as bear tracks were leading to the front door. "And if we don't get it back, then..."

Just as he opened the door, there was Daisy, standing in a sparkly-lavender version of her usual clothes. "Where's Donald?" she asked.

"I'll go get him!" LJ replied, closing the door, then heading into the basement to change into Donald's form. 

As soon as he did, he came back. "Oh, it's YOU," he grumbled in his Donald Duck voice. "What do YOU want?"

"Well, I was in the neighborhood for the gala and I thought I'd stop by and introduce to my date." Daisy smirked as she crossed her arms, wearing a glittering top, matching shoes, and a bow on her head.

"Wow, you move fast." Carlos rolled his eyes.

"Who's the unlucky guy? I mean lucky sucker? I mean... Who's your date?" Jay added.

"This is Dapper Duck." Daisy smirked as a male duck came by in a suit top with a tie and a straw hat.

"Good evening, old sport," Dapper greeted "Donald". "You must be the ex-boyfriend."

Rockruff began to growl at Dapper as he came from beside Carlos.

"You almost remind me of my cousin Gladstone..." 'Donald' remarked.

"Put 'er there." Dapper held out his hand.

LJ had to resist the urge to make a comment about putting his fist through Dapper's head.

"We met right after you abandoned me at Chez Quackmore." Daisy said smugly.

"You mean after I stood up to you and dumped you like a champ." 'Donald' replied.

Jay and Carlos smirked.

"Hey, you! Get outta there!" A baker in a truck glared as he saw his merchandise was getting gobbled up.

The bear laughed as he turned his head at the baker.

"A _BEAR_?!" The baker panicked and soon ran for his life.

"Uh-oh..." 'Donald' whispered to himself once he saw the bear as he ignored Dapper and Daisy.

"Don't leave me hanging as they say, old sport!" Dapper grinned at Daisy's "ex-boyfriend".

"Uh, have a good time, pal," Jay said as he grabbed Dapper's hand, squeezing it as he shook it vigorously. "See ya, wouldn't wanna be ya!"

"Solid argument," Carlos smirked. "As solid as a snowman in the middle of Phoenix."

"Look, this was clearly a ploy to make me jealous, but it's not working," 'Donald' replied. "And it's hilarious you thought it would. But I have BETTER things to do. Later!" And he grabbed his Pokeballs and ran off down the street.

"He doesn't like you." said Jose as he took off down the road.

"He doesn't like you," added Panchito. "I'm still on the fence."

Daisy just grinned bashfully with a shrug as Dapper gave her a look. Rockruff continued to growl at Daisy.

"Oh! Be quiet, you hideous dog." Daisy complained, about to kick Rockruff.

"Don't you hit my little buddy," Carlos glared as he picked up Rockruff and moved him out of the way. "Just 'cuz you're pissed at Donald doesn't mean you can take it out on my little buddy."

"Hmph!" Daisy turned her beak in the air in annoyance.

"Hmph!" Carlos retorted by sticking his tongue out.

The bear soon drove away with the pie truck, looking eager and hungry on the way.

"STOP THAT BEAR!" LJ, Panchito, and José called out as they chased behind.

The bear, Humphrey, soon crashed the pie truck and was on the run, with the boys in pursuit of the runaway grizzly. Humphrey soon stopped in front of an aquarium, and seeing that it was full of fish, decided to head inside and get some dinner to go with his dessert.

"Now we gotcha!" LJ declared, seeing Humphrey fishing in the tanks, his arms full of grouper.

The bear shrieked, and made a run for it, barreling through the trio as he exited the aquarium. Panchito had a fish in his mouth before spitting it out.

The fish then hit LJ in the face as its tail slapped his face.

"I'll remember that." LJ glared at Panchito who chuckled nervously in response.

Humphrey soon ran out of the aquarium in a panic as he ended up in the middle of the streets before sniffing something rather delicious which led him inside the building and he found himself in front of a giant honeybee hive with honey leaking out. The bear soon jumped over and latched onto the hive as a pair of bees hid away and he hugged the hive tightly which made honey ooze out and got onto some of his fur before he licked his claws with the sticky sweet substance.

"Stop right there, bear!" LJ declared as he and the other Caballeros came in.

"We have chased you all over the square!" Jose added.

"In Goblin Jaaaaail~" sang Panchito, making the other two look at him, as LJ changed back to normal. "I thought we were still singing."

A tiny bee buzzed angrily around Humphrey, as he gave a nervous chuckle. The bee blew a tiny bugle, summoning the rest of its hivemates in a massive cyclone. Soon, Humphrey ran for his life, along with LJ, Panchito and Jose... As well as a swarm of very, _very_ pissed-off bees. As the boys and bear ran for it, they passed by the fancy party.

"And there I was, with the Sultan himself," said a sea captain pelican, in the midst of what was clearly a very long, boring story. "So then I said, 'it's YOUR island--you can wear whatever you want!'" he laughed.

April, May, and June tried to be complimentary and laughed with him, though Xandra and Donald weren't too interested, and neither were Mal, Felicity, or Evie.

"Oh, Commodore Windbag!" June smiled.

Then, Xandra's eyes widened. "Oh, I get it; it's cuz he was NAKED!" she exclaimed, laughing uproariously as she banged on the table.

May had a deadpan expression. "...We will _not_ be invited back..." she remarked.

"This party was boring anyway," Donald shrugged. "No big loss."

"If anything, Xandra turned it up a little," Evie replied with a pshaw gesture with her hand. "My Mother's Days spent with Mother Dearest were more lively than this."

"That's some friend you have there, Geek Patrol." Audrey smirked as she crossed her arms, standing between her two best friends.

"Great, Audrey and the Clones are back." Mal grumbled.

"It's a shame they won't fit in like we do, Dee Dee." One twin said to the other.

"It's very sad indeed, Dee Dee." The other twin nodded in agreement.

"Nice thought process," Felicity glanced. "You two share a brain as well as looks and a name?"

The Dennis twins just laughed.

"Very amusing--" The first Dee Dee began.

"For a black sheep." The second Dee Dee added.

Audrey's older sisters walked by as they seemed to get a lot of attention which almost made Audrey look sad before she looked out of the party. "...Did anyone else see a bear running by?" The brunette girl soon wondered.

"A bear?" Felicity asked.

"I thought I saw a bear," Audrey said before shrugging. "Uh, whatever. It's not important."

* * *

Humphrey was still running from the Caballeros, until he spotted Sheldgoose's mansion, and quickly ran inside. The Caballeros tried to run after him, but they couldn't get inside, except for LJ; fortunate timing, too, since the bees returned and stung Jose and Panchito, leaving them both covered in bee stings.

"Told you I would remember," LJ replied.

"HEY, UGLY NEIGHBOR GUY!" called Panchito as he saw Sheldgoose in the window.

"Oh, what now?!" asked Sheldgoose.

"You got a bear in your house!" Panchito yelled.

Sheldgoose opened the window. "Well, I can't bear YOUR house either!" he shouted, blowing a raspberry at them and slamming the window shut.

"No, dude, Panchito means--!" LJ tried to call out, but he was tuned out. Hello? Hello?!" he then sighed. "Welp, we tried to warn him..." he then shrugged.

"Any other ideas?" José asked.

"Hmm... I'm not sure right now..." LJ paused before touching the air in front of them only to feel some sort of force-field. "Typical." he then scoffed.

The three soon tried to stop and think on what to do next.

"There must be some way to get through this invisible wall." José frowned.

"Ahem!" Eugenia glared as she soon arrived right behind them. "Excuse me."

The group watched as several other stuck-up snobs made their way inside.

"Maybe you have to be rich to get in?" asked Panchito.

"Naaah," LJ replied. "If we can't go _over_ , then we gotta go under." In a flourish, he conjured a wheelbarrow and some shovels. "Grab some and get digging."

And so they each took a shovel and got to work. At that exact moment, Daisy and Dapper were making their way by.

"Are you having a most agreeable time, my sweet darling Daisy?" asked Dapper.

"Yeah," Daisy replied. "But I can't stop thinking about how Donald was acting. He was so... Disinterested. Normally whenever I do this, he just loses his cool and gets hyper-focused on winning me back."

"Get over it!" LJ called out. " _You_ broke up with _him_!"

"Oh, look! A distraction!" Daisy soon told Dapper as they walked by.

"Oh!" Dapper smiled out of interest.

LJ rolled his eyes before he continued to dig before hearing a walkie-talkie go off and answered it in a comically deep voice. "Yeeees?~"

"Hey, we just wanted to check to see how you guys are doing," Jay said through the walkie-talkie. "Luckily it's all quiet over here."

"RAWK! Quiet! Quiet!" Chatot parroted.

"Except for maybe certain Pokemon." Jay then narrowed his eyes in annoyance.

"Well, at least you're keeping busy..." LJ shrugged. "Meanwhile, we're still trying to nab that miserable..."

"BEAR!" screamed the attendants as they all ran for their lives out of the mansion.

Next came Humphrey, who was in a state of utter panic; and finally, out came Sheldgoose and Feldrake, in pursuit of the Spark of Life.

"...I'll get back to you on that," LJ replied. "Continue Operation: STOP THAT BEAR!"

And so, the group made a mad chase after the bear and the evil sorcerer that led them past Daisy and Dapper, and right into the garden party.

"They might be home late," Jay said to Carlos who seemed to be working on something that was like a handheld computer within Evie's hand mirror. "Hey, you better stop messing with Evie's hand mirror. She loves that thing as much as she loves her tiara or Meowsic."

"Don't worry, this is gonna be great for her." Carlos smirked as he kept working.

"Your funeral, man." Jay shrugged as he walked off.

* * *

**_Meanwhile..._ **

"I wish there could be cute boys at this party..." A mousy girl with dark brown hair with a big blue bow in her hair with a matching dress pouted.

"Oh, Jane, darling, don't fret," The girls' mother smiled. "Enjoy your vacation and spend time with Mommy. Aren't you having fun with Mommy?"

The girl gave a nervous grin before gulping as her mother walked away while Audrey and the Dee Dees seemed to snicker while teasing Jane for having a mother who was doting on her like she was.

"Are you from out of town, dearie?" Jane's mother asked Xandra. "I don't think I've seen you around here before."

"You could say that..." Xandra replied as the group raced through the yard, in pursuit of the bear. "...is that our rug?!" she exclaimed at LJ.

"Technically, yeah," LJ replied as Sheldgoose arrived.

"One side, jerks!" he exclaimed.

Humphrey yelped and made a run for it.

"Feldrake?!" Xandra exclaimed, tearing off her dress to reveal her toga underneath, and she made a run after the villain as the Caballeros followed behind, on a madcap chase across the campus.

* * *

**_MEANWHILE, AT THE CAMPUS FOUNTAIN..._ **

"Daisy, this night has been the most magical of my life," Dapper said to his paramour.

"Oh, Dapper~" Daisy giggled.

"I could see myself standing by your side forever." Dapper continued.

Humphrey soon ran to the fountain and began to climb up on the statue.

"Now I've got you, bear!" Feldrake declared before shooting lightning.

The bottom of the statue soon cracked and began to tumble and fall with the bear on top of the globe as Daisy and Dapper enjoyed each other's company.

"Daisy!" Donald gasped as he looked wide-eyed as he came to the scene with Mal beside him.

"Ya know, you could just leave her." Mal said.

"Would that make me any better than her?" Donald replied.

Mal looked a bit dead-eyed. "...Well, it's good to know that you have a conscience, even if she doesn't deserve you," she then said. "My mom would probably just leave her to become a pancake."

"Then it's a good thing I'm not your mother." Donald replied as he leapt into action.

"Nothing could take me away from you, Daisy, my love," Dapper smiled until he saw the falling statue. "WHOA! GOTTA GO!" he exclaimed, making a run for his life.

Daisy looked over and gasped in horror. Donald soon dashed over to push Daisy out of the way, though she ended up splashing in the water fountain and Xandra grabbed the statue before it would fall and smash. Humphrey soon rolled by on the globe as it rolled down the street.

"Uh, you're welcome." Donald said to Daisy.

"Donald!" Daisy glared. "You got me wet!"

Donald looked over at Mal.

"I didn't say she'd say thank you, I just thought it'd be a kind gesture." Mal shrugged in defense.

"You're lucky I have a conscience." Donald grumbled as Daisy complained about being soaking wet rather than having her life saved.

"Yeah, well, you're welcome, lady!" Mal huffed at Daisy.

"Better all wet than squashed flat!" LJ remarked. "Donny-boy just saved you from being crushed by that statue, whereas your precious Dapper done up and ditched you to your doom, dig it?"

Daisy just growled as she was soaking wet.

"Whatever!" Mal rolled her eyes before coming towards LJ. "Hey, kid, you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," LJ said. "Also glad to see you talked Donald into helping Daisy. I guess you have changed a bit since Mom, Dad, and Uncle took you in."

"...It's no big deal, really." Mal said bashfully.

"Well, that was a close one." said Sheldgoose, getting up from the water.

"GET HIM!" declared LJ, and the Caballeros lunged at the evil wizard, tackling him into the fountain. 

A massive grapple followed, which led to LJ emerging from the water and throwing the cloak away.

"LJ was Feldrake all along?" exclaimed Jose.

"I did _not_ see that coming!" Panchito added.

"Of course not, morons!" declared Sheldgoose, getting up. " _I_ AM!"

"You mean our ugly neighbor was Feldrake?" asked Panchito.

"Pfffft!" Mal snickered at that as Panchito just blatantly called Sheldgoose "ugly" like that.

"I did not see _that_ coming!" José remarked.

"No! I'm Feldrake!" The staff glowered.

"No, I'm Spartacus!" Rockruff piped up as he randomly appeared.

"Feldrake is still trapped in the staff?" Xandra asked in surprise.

"Now nothing will stop me from destroying The Three Caballeros!" Feldrake proclaimed as he glowed brightly while Sheldgoose looked greedy and mighty at the top.

Daisy panicked as she screamed and began to run away. Carlos soon came by to collect his Rockruff before looking over with wide eyes as Feldrake looked like he was about to win.

Just then, Humphrey rolled past, accidentally grabbing Feldrake in his teeth. "WHAT THE NUTS?!" exclaimed the staff, before Humphrey crashed into a bench, sending them both flying. "YOU BLEW IT!"

"Lord Feldrake!!" Sheldgoose cried.

* * *

Humphrey, meanwhile, ran back into the cabana and shut the door.

"Sheldgoose...!" bellowed a mustachioed dog as he and Eugenia arrived with another person. "You, sir, have made a mockery of this soiree!"

"One more step out of line and someone like Eugenia will take your place!" The male bird added sharply.

"So please, by all means, continue what you were doing~" Eugenia told Sheldgoose with a sly smirk.

"I'm just glad my daughter wasn't hurt," Jane's mother said before looking around. "Jane? JANE!"

Sheldgoose looked around as he seemed doomed no matter where he would go. "Oh, gee, would you look at the time?" he then said nervously before bolting off in a panic.

"Uh... Great party!" Xandra smiled bashfully.

Carlos carried Rockruff with him before he heard whimpering and looked down at his Pokemon. "Don't worry, dude, we're almost home." he then told his Pokemon, thinking that the whimpering came from him.

"That wasn't me." Rockruff replied.

"Huh? Then who--" Carlos wondered before going to the direction of the whimpering and saw Jane was under a turned over table as she pouted with tears in her eyes and seemed to have a sprained ankle. "...Jane? Jane Fairgood from school?"

Jane gasped in a panic. "Y-You're one of those kids from the bad side of town..." she said worriedly. "Please don't hurt me."

"I-It's okay... I won't hurt you..." Carlos said as he set down Rockruff and sat with Jane and brought out a First Aid Kit. "Luckily for you, I brought this with me... I-It's gonna be okay, Jane... It'll be okay..." he said bashfully while blushing as he took care of her and spent some time with her as he thought about some advice that Thor gave him, Mal, Evie, and Jay about impressing their crushes to become their future boyfriend or girlfriend.

"If you see them in trouble, offer to help comfort them and stay with them for as long as you can," Thor said in a flashback. "It might be rough and you might not know what to do, but it's better to be there for them than just leaving them where they are, especially if they feel like crying. Take that time to ask about what they like to see if you have anything in common."

"So..." Carlos asked as he helped to treat Jane's sprained ankle. "You... Have any interests? Hobbies?"

"Oh, uh, let's see..." Jane said bashfully. "Other than helping out my mother?' she then asked.

"Yes, Jane, other than helping out your mother with school." Carlos chuckled bashfully.

"Well... It might sound silly, but I have this fascination with magic," Jane said. "Not like magicians who pull rabbits out of hats or guess what card you picked when they shove a deck in your face, but... I'm really fond of magical creatures like fairies."

"Heh, that sounds pretty cool." Carlos smiled.

"What I'd really like to do is try-out for cheerleading though," Jane said bashfully. "Audrey and the Dennis twins say I'm not pretty or popular enough though."

"Well, Audrey is just a bully," Carlos replied. "And the Dennis kids are just her twin parrots. They repeat whatever she says, but that doesn't make it true."

Jane chuckled at that.

"Besides, magic is actually pretty cool," Carlos continued. "I've recently found out that it's pretty much real."

"Thanks..." Jane smiled. "If you're not busy some time... Maybe we could volunteer to hang out with the orphans at the Neverland Orphanage? They like when I come and read to them... Especially three named Jake, Izzy, and Cubby."

"Heh... I'd like that..." Carlos blushed at her smiling.

"I'd love to see you there, Carlos," Jane smiled. "Especially hanging out and spending time with the orphans. They'd love it."

"I love you," Carlos replied before he caught himself. "Erm... I'd love to!"

 ** _"Oh-oh-oh, Almost paradiiiise... We're knockin' on Heaven's door... Almost paradiiise~"_ **A song was being played as Carlos and Jane smiled at each other.

"Jane! Thank goodness, there you are!" Jane's mother called out as she rushed over.

"Headmistress Fairgood!" Carlos gasped.

"Oh, I was so worried about you," Jane's mother told her daughter. "Ooh, did you hurt yourself?" she then asked as she saw the bandaged ankle.

"Yes, Mom, but I'm fine now," Jane reassured. "Carlos helped me."

"Really?" asked Mrs. Fairgood. "Well... Carlos... Thank you for aiding my daughter. You seem like an upstanding young man."

"Oh, uh, no problem, ma'am," Carlos replied. "I just had to help her out. I couldn't leave her."

Mrs. Fairgood smiled as she helped Jane up so that they could go home. "Come along, my dear," she then said. "Let's get you home with some nice hot cocoa and we'll elevate your feet. This party was just fine until that Sheldgoose guy showed up." she then rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Okay, Mom," Jane said before throwing herself at Carlos and hugged him instantly. "Thank you, Carlos, I hope I see you again soon."

"Yeah, me too." Carlos blushed in the hug.

Jane smiled as she slipped something in his shirt pocket before she soon limped a bit, going back home with her mother. Carlos watched her leave, then checked his pocket. Inside was a slip of paper that had a phone number on it with a heart next to it with a note that read **"I look forward to hearing from you very soon!"**. Carlos blushed, as he put the paper back in his pocket.

"Well, I can definitely say that tonight was a blast," Evie replied. "Definitely went better than I expected it to."

"Yeah, I gotta agree," Mal added. "Especially for Donald and Xandra."

The two best friends chuckled at that.

"Come on, Audrey." An older girl told the brunette girl.

"It's time to go home." Another old girl added.

"I'm com-ing~" Audrey replied in a sharp singsong tone as she rolled her eyes before looking at her best friends. "Coming, Dee Dee?"

The Dennis twins then followed Audrey to go back home, though they stuck their tongues out at Felicity on the way out. Felicity shook her head and rolled her eyes before meeting up with Mal and Evie to get back to the cabana.

* * *

**_LATER..._ **

"So... Let me get this straight..." Xandra said. "After I specifically asked you to _guard_ the Spark of Life, you hid it in a rug?"

"A bear rug," stated Ash.

"There is no safer place," added Jose.

"Cuz bears are sca-a-a-ary!" Panchito concluded.

"I hope no Teddiursas heard that." Estelle commented.

"Same here." Emi agreed.

"We've got to be more careful, guys!" Donald told the others.

"He's right," Xandra added. "We just found out Feldrake lives right next door."

"Then let's get that spark!" Donald then glared as he rolled up his sleeves.

Ari was then bouncing on Humphrey's stomach like a trampoline as both of them seemed to have a lot of fun and enjoy that.

"Well, at least that bear's not so scary right now." Brock commented.

"And he _did_ save our skins." added Jose.

Ari and Humphrey made big, sad puppy-dog eyes at the group.

"Awwww~!" They all gushed.

"Oh, fine; he can stay." sighed Donald.

Humphrey chuckled with delight as Ari continued bouncing on his stomach. 

"This is gonna be a huuuge responsibility." Jay commented.

"Tell me about it." Vincent agreed.

The telephone soon rang which made the others look over.

"Salutations," Zofia greeted as she answered the phone. "...Look out my window?" she then asked in confusion.

Everyone overheard that and came to look out to see Sheldgoose looking down from his window with a smirk.

"Now that we all know who's who, you have meddled with our plans for the last time!" Sheldgoose called sharply. "Meddlers! Meddlers! Meddlers!"

Zofia winced with a scoff. "Say it, don't spray it!" she then retorted.

"Wait, wait," said Sheldgoose. "Feldrake wants to say something." he held the staff up to the receiver.

"MEDDLERS! MEDDLERS! MEDDLERS!!" the staff screamed. "Now slam the phone!"

* * *

Sheldgoose slammed it down, causing the others to wince and cover their ears.

"I'll get those Caballeros and those kids with them, THEY MUST BE DESTROYED!" Sheldgoose snarled after hanging up the phone.

"I'm glad you finally have your priorities straight!" Feldrake replied.

"We underestimated them," Sheldgoose narrowed his eyes. "They always show up where we are."

"So... Let's use that to our advantage." Feldrake suggested sinisterly.

"We'll set a trap..." Sheldgoose smiled hopefully.

"DUH!" Feldrake snapped. "We will destroy them... WE ERASE THEM!" he then concluded with a burst of wicked laughter.

* * *

Zofia cleaned the inside of her ear after they handled the phone call.

"We'll go over there later," Mal said as she crossed her arms. "We've all had a pretty long day, made even longer by seeing people from school like Audrey Rose and her Clones."

"Uh, yeah... Also, I made something that might be a good asset to future missions." Carlos said as he held something in his hands.

"Hey! Is that my hand mirror?!" Evie glared. "What're you doing with that?!"

"Re-lax, Evie," Carlos said as he gave her the hand mirror. "I added a bit of technology to it and it's more than just a mirror, but it's also a handheld computer with a helper to keep in contact with. I hope you like it, just say 'Mirror, Mirror', and it'll come up."

"...Hmm," Evie paused as she took her hand mirror and clicked it open to see her reflection. "Mirror, Mirror, in my hand... Who's the fairest girl in all of the school land?" she then asked.

"You of course, Evie." A girl's face soon appeared, having bright green eyes with purple and green hair in streaks with a black top and a black gemstoned necklace.

"Whoa! Who are you?" Evie gasped.

"Do not be alarmed," The girl in the glass said. "I am made by artificial intelligence made of data with many programs inserted that Carlos invented to help out in case of extreme missions of danger in which you might need hacking and a companion to compliment on your outfits. You may call me Mirabelle."

"Oh," Evie replied. "Well... It's nice to meet you, Mirabelle. And thanks, Carlos."

"Sure, no problem!" Carlos beamed.

"I could get used to this." Evie smiled brightly.

"Just don't get a swelled head, E." Mal smirked playfully.

Evie rolled her eyes with a small harrumph.

"Well, this should be an interesting time," Felicity smiled to herself. "Not to mention that it seemed like Donald and Xandra had a great time tonight."

"Yeah," LJ replied. "They honestly _did_ get along better with each other than Donald ever did with Daisy. It might just be the beginning of something grand."

"Maybe it'll stick this way," Felicity smiled. "At least I hope so."

LJ and Zofia smiled back in agreement.

* * *

Eventually, everyone went to sleep to await their next adventure as it was quite late, though Carlos only had one thing on his mind, but no points for guessing what or rather who that thought was. "I'll get to hang out with Jane!" he gushed to himself. "Aw, this is gonna be great..."

Despite the more or less boring party and chaos from Feldrake and Sheldgoose, it was an interesting evening for everybody. Though, it was a bit more for Carlos than everyone else, especially since he found the courage and self-esteem to talk to Jane Fairgood: the cutest girl in school. At least in his personal opinion.


	15. Chapter 14: Family Fun Day

The next day soon came, though it was a bit early as the sun was still coming up and everyone was fast asleep before there seemed to be a storm cloud rumbling which woke the kids up as they looked a bit bleary-eyed as they overheard something. There was soon some light singing heard as the teenagers woke up and looked at each other and they decided to check out the sound that was coming from downstairs.

"I guess Ari is channeling his inner early bird to get the worm or somethin'." Jay said as he rubbed his eyes wearily.

"Well, he better keep it down if he knows what's good for him." Mal added as she picked up a wind-up alarm clock, looking firm from the early wake-up call.

"Humidity is rising, barometer's getting low, According to all sources, The street's the place to go~," A familiar voice began to sing as Felicity, LJ, Zofia, Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos soon came downstairs in their pajamas as they followed the sound into the kitchen, only to see that it was not Ari up at the crack of dawn. "'Cuz tonight for the first time, Just about half-past 10:00, For the first time in history, It's gonna start raining men~"

"Thor!" Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos gasped once they saw who it actually was.

"IT'S RAININ' MEN!~" Thor burst out as he prepared a special breakfast in the kitchen. "Hallelujah, it's raining men, amen, I'm, gonna go out to run and let myself get, Absolutely soaking wet, It's raining men, hallelujah, It's raining men~"

"Hey, Uncle!" LJ and Zofia exclaimed cheerfully. "What's with the surprise guest appearance?"

"Ooh, hello there, dears," Thor smiled. "Your parents and I thought you kids would like a little homemade breakfast since you've been gone for quite some time."

"Uh... Yeah..." Jay replied. "Breakfast sounds great."

"I know how much you kids love my breakfasts, so I decided to take it from here!" Thor beamed.

"It's always nice to have some toast that isn't blacker than my heart." Mal smirked.

"Now, now, Malissa, none of that~" Thor playfully tutted.

"...My name is Mal." Mal narrowed her eyes a bit.

"I know it is," Thor smiled. "Just know that Cherry and Lionel might be a little late."

"Where are Mother and Uncle Lionel?" Felicity asked.

"Just organizing some things," Thor smiled. "We thought you kids might like a little break away from this chaos you've been facing in the summer so far, so we thought we'd pop in for a visit."

"Well, we _do_ appreciate this," Carlos replied. "More than you could ever know."

"I wonder what Mom and Dad could be up to?" LJ pondered. "Probably putting together a nice surprise."

"Well, until they come over, let's get some breakfast in ya." Thor smiled as he gave them each their favorite drinks and some plates as he went back to cooking until he was done.

"Well, I've always liked room service~" Evie beamed as she slid her eye mask over her head.

"Oh, and Carlos? How's Jane?" Thor asked.

Carlos blushed a bit. "She's doing pretty good," he then said. "I-In fact, she offered to let me visit Neverland Orphanage with her to visit the kids there. I guess it'll be kinda like a little date."

"Great," Jay smirked. "About time you spilled your guts to talk with Jane Fairgood. I just hope her mom didn't give you detention."

"No, Jay," Carlos rolled his eyes before looking over. "...Uh, no offense, Mr. Thor, but why do you ask about Jane? Were you, uh...?"

"I might've peeked a bit while you were at that party, but I just wanted to see if my advice would work." Thor grinned bashfully and innocently.

"...Well, it did," Carlos admitted. "And I can't wait to see her again real soon."

"Good for you!" Thor congratulated the black-and-white-haired boy. "Glad I could be of assistance!"

* * *

And so the kids waited until Thor's breakfast was finished being prepared, and then they were each served some. As they all tucked into the food, they each exclaimed how much they loved it. Cherry and Lionel soon came in next.

"Mother!" Felicity and Zofia beamed.

"Hey, Mom." LJ smiled.

"Hello, dears." Cherry greeted softly as they came to hug her.

"Where's my love?" Lionel smirked playfully.

The kids then came to see him too.

"Sorry for the delay, I woke up too fast and instantly needed another nap." Cherry said playfully.

"Alright, kids, are you all ready for the awesome day we're gonna spend together?" asked Lionel.

"YEAH!" The group cheered, clamoring.

"That's the spirit!" Lionel beamed. "Now let's get this ball a-rollin'!"

Luckily for the kids, it seemed quiet from Feldrake and Sheldgoose which would be enough to take a day-off with each other and have a bit of a family fun day.

"We were just in the neighborhood, so we thought we'd stop by," Cherry said as she read the newspaper with a headline that read: **_"TRIPLETS INHERIT CHOCOLATE FACTORY"_**. "If that's all right with you of course.

"Sounds great," Felicity smiled. "...Depending on the certain location of a certain duo of no-good-nicks."

"Hopefully they're not causing any trouble for today, at least." Kimberly said.

"Yeah," LJ nodded. "That way we don't lose out on a day of fun with the parentals!"

"Would you kids like to join in on the fun?" Thor smiled warmly. "You can be like our honorary family too."

The group looked at each other before smiling and looking back.

"Sure," Estelle smiled. "It'll be as much fun as whenever Aunt Momoko, Aunt Kaoru, and Aunt Miyako come visit."

"Who are they again?" Misty asked.

"You might know them best as The Powerpuff Girls Z, though Aunt Momoko's closer with Mom and Dad," Estelle replied. "They travel a lot due to their new jobs outside of town."

"Well, I might not be 'Aunt Momoko', but I can certainly do my best as well as 'Uncle Thor'," Thor smiled with pride as he suddenly had a pump and began to rapidly push up and down on it to bring out a very large inflatable castle swimming pool for the kids to play with as it was a lovely day outside. "This also might not be Triton's Water Bay, but I hope you kids enjoy that too!"

"You're making me blush." Mal smirked slightly at Thor's attempts to spoil and impress the kids.

"WATER PARK?!" LJ exclaimed, just about ready to pass out right there. "Well, now that sounds AWESOME!"

"Well, eat up your breakfast and get your swimsuits ready!" Thor smiled before the inflatable pool popped behind him as he jumped up in the air. "'Cuz we'll spend some of the day there!"

"Like our class trip?" Jay grinned.

"Sure and even better with your family there with ya!" Thor grinned back.

The family joined together to eat up their breakfast and packed their swimsuits in their backpacks with some beach towels, sunscreen, sunglasses, sandals, and some money they each had.

"Going out?" Oswald asked the kids.

"Yeah, we're gonna have a family fun day," Carlos smiled. "I just hope Feldrake and Sheldgoose allow us to take a break."

"I hope so too," Oswald replied. "I'd hate for your fun day to get ruined."

"Family Fun Day! Family Fun Day!" The kids chanted as they made their way outside and into the MoltenSchwartz family van. Lionel started the car, and they drove off.

Donald, Xandra, Ari, Oswald, José, and Panchito waved goodbye from the cabana and went inside to let the family go out and have some fun together.

"So I'm thinking we go to the Water Park, then have some lunch there, and... Well, maybe play some games when we get back?" Thor suggested as he drove the car. "Unless you'd like to watch some movies."

"I'd say both!" Evie giggled. "It looks like we have the day off!"

"We also heard about a new water slide in the park," Cherry said to the kids in the back. "It's called The Fantastic Voyage."

"Fantastic Voyage?" asked Kimberly. "That sounds so cool!"

"Let's just hope the line isn't too long for it then." Thor smiled.

"Yay!" The kids cheered as they rode away from the cabana and made it to the water park.

* * *

Eventually, they made it over and the boys and girls split up to get dressed in their swimsuits and stepped outside to see people having all sorts of fun in The Lazy River in their inner tubes, going up and down slides to splash into the pool, some were at the concession stand, and the littler kids and babies were in a tiny pool with very warm water.

"We'll meet you kids for lunch in a couple of hours," Cherry said as she stepped over with Lionel and Thor. "In the meantime, go have some fun."

"Okay, let's roll out!" LJ declared as he and Akito headed off to one of the water slides with the other kids.

Cherry cracked a small smile as she walked off with Lionel and Thor to do their own thing until they would meet back up with the kids.

"Man! Look at this line!" Carlos complained at the many people who were lined up for the new Fantastic Voyage.

"Gotta love that hype," Jay rolled his eyes. "Say, how's about we go on the other slides until then rather than just sittin' in line like a couple of bumps on the log?" he then smirked.

"That might work." Carlos shrugged before they went to another line to wait in that had a bit of a shorter line.

"'Course it will," Jay said. "That way the line will be shorter when we're done!"

"Let's do it!" Carlos beamed.

"Yeah!" Jay replied before they bumped their chests together, though Carlos grunted as he ended up on the floor.

"Ow." Carlos groaned.

"Oops, sorry!" Jay said bashfully before helping him up. "Hopefully before Fall comes, I can put you in shape for football try-outs."

"Thanks." Carlos rolled his sepia eyes.

Ash laughed as he ran off with the other boys before Misty began to watch him and looked bashful and nervous.

* * *

"You alright?" asked Evie.

"...Yeah, I'm fine." Misty replied.

"Maybe you could find some time to be alone with Ash, and maybe let him know how you feel," Evie suggested. "You know what? Practice on me, pretend I'm Ash." she put on a spare hat she'd brought, and cleared her throat. "Ready when you are."

Misty giggled a little.

"Come on!" Evie smirked. "I helped Felicity with Chip. Didn't I, Flick?" she then asked.

"...Yes, I suppose you did." Felicity had to admit.

"Yeah!" Evie smiled. "Go ahead, Misty, just act natural."

"Okay," Misty said before she took a deep breath in and then out. "...Ash, I know I only met you this summer, but... There's something I've been wanting to tell you for a really long time." she then said as she faced the blue-haired girl.

"Really?" asked Evie, doing an impression of Ash. "What is it?"

Misty bit her lip nervously as she began to sweat.

"It'll be okay," Evie told Misty. "Just relax and go to a happy place."

"I-I'm not sure if I have one!" Misty panicked. "I'll never get to tell Ash about how I feel."

"Aw, Misty." Evie pouted.

"I don't know who this Ash is, but maybe you'd like to be with a real man." A smug blonde boy smirked as he came beside Misty.

"Chad, go away!" Felicity complained. "Misty would like to be with someone charming if you don't mind! What're you even doing here?"

"Visiting a Water Park of course, it's summer after all," Chad smirked as he looked at Misty. "Say, you seem interesting. I don't think I've ever seen you around The Walter Elias Academy."

"How about you buzz off?" asked Misty, annoyed. "We're in the middle of an important conversation."

"Remember, Misty, you could _always_ do worse," said Evie. "You could end up with someone like _this_ pompous windbag."

"What?!" Chad glared. "You know I'm the most popular boy in school," he then smirked. "Don't you remember how we were partners in Mr. Deley's science class and you helped me with my homework?"

"Yeah, you made me do it all 'cuz I'm a lot smarter than I look," Evie rolled her eyes. "Now get out of here before we call Felicity's mom."

"You don't want that." Mal smirked.

"Ooh, I'm scared of the little ghost girl's mother," Chad mocked. "Ooh, I'm shaking in my boots that cost more than your apartment rent."

"Is there a problem, girls?" Cherry asked right behind him which made him turn almost as pale and white as Felicity and grow wide-eyed. "I don't mean to bother you, but I think someone forgot her phone in the car." she then said as she brought out a cell phone that had a turtle-like creature background on it.

"Oh, that's mine, ma'am," Misty said bashfully. "Thanks."

"I thought maybe that was yours," Cherry smirked before glancing at Chad. "...Are you bothering my girls?"

"No! Never!" Chad laughed nervously. "We were just talking! Right?!"

"Well, he WAS bothering us." Evie smirked.

"Yeah, he just interrupted us when we were having a girl-to-girl conversation." Mal added.

"Is that so?" Cherry replied.

"No, it's not so!" Chad grinned nervously. "It's fine, really! They're just kidding around!"

"I think you better leave before I call your mother," Cherry told him as she leaned into his face. " _I'm_ part of the PTA."

Chad soon zipped away and screamed in a panic.

"Here's your phone, Misty." Cherry then told the redheaded girl.

"Thank you, ma'am," Misty said as she took her phone back. "Uh... You're not gonna scare me away too, are you?"

"No, I can tell you're important to my children, so you get a Get out of Jail Free card," Cherry replied. "Just don't provoke me unless you have some sort of death wish."

"Duly noted!" Evie replied.

Cherry nodded briskly. "Now let's get back to having fun."

Misty gave a thumbs-up. "Sounds good to me."

Cherry soon went back over to the boys after she did her job.

"Man, that Chad boy is worse than my sisters." Misty pouted.

"Just pretend I'm Ash," Evie smiled as she adjusted the hat. "It's a lot easier than you think it is."

"Well, okay," Misty sighed before she faced Evie. "...Ash, I have to tell ya somethin'."

Evie resumed her impression. "Well, what is it, Misty?" she asked. "If you got something on your mind, I'm all ears."

"I... Uh... Well..." Misty bit her lip nervously.

Mal leaned in hopefully with a small smile.

"...Can you back up a little at least?" Misty asked Mal. "Maybe we need to be _alone_ alone."

"Huh? Oh, yeah, sure." Mal shrugged as she backed up a bit to give the two a bit more privacy.

"Well, Ash, I know we haven't known each other that long, but... Uh... Um..." Misty stammered as she tried to practice with Evie. "I... I think I really like you."

"Oh... I admit, this is a heck of a surprise," Evie replied. "But I'm glad you told me. I think you're a great person... And while I don't exactly know what to say... I honestly like you as well."

"You do?" Misty's eyes widened as she blushed.

"Yeah; and while I'm kinda young and I don't really get how emotions work, I'd be willing to give being with you a try." Evie concluded, finishing her Ash impression.

"R-Really?" Misty asked bashfully.

"Sure, Misty," Evie smirked. "We're friends and I am here for you. You teach me and I'll teach you."

"Oh... Wow!" Misty beamed as she began to feel like she was in a fairy tale.

"Alright, when you're feeling confident enough, you can give it a shot for real!" Evie told her redheaded friend.

"Thanks, Ash," Misty smiled. "Oh, I mean, Evie."

"What're friends for?" Evie beamed.

"I wish you could be my sister," Misty sighed. "My sisters are a real pain."

"Yeah... I've always wanted my own sister myself," Evie replied. "But then I met Mal and then we both met Felicity and now we have a brand new family," she then smirked. "Though I'd watch those sisters of yours if they happen to come by for a visit."

"Yeah, someone might rain on their little parade." Mal chuckled as she came back over.

"Now that'd be a sight worth seeing." Misty smirked to herself.

"Just call me if they come over." Mal smirked back.

The girls soon laughed together.

* * *

"Hey, uh, whatya think they're talking about?" Ash asked as he stood in line with Carlos and Jay.

"Eh, I wouldn't worry about it," Jay shrugged. "Probably about some new boy band."

"Even though Mal wouldn't dare listen to a boy band like DBFYC." Carlos shrugged.

"Eh, I guess," Ash replied. "Still cool that Felicity, LJ, and Zofia's parents let us come here for the day."

"Yeah," Vincent agreed. "I'm surprised we didn't come here sooner, this place is awesome!"

"It is really great!" Akito beamed as he got an inner tube ready. "I'm gonna go in the Lazy River. Any takers?"

"Heh, sure." Vincent chuckled to his younger brother.

"You go ahead," Jay smirked. "Carlos and I are gonna wait for the new Fantastic Voyage by testing out the other, lamer waterslides so we have something wicked cool to look forward to."

"That _is_ a good idea," Akito replied as he and Vincent took off.

And so, Carlos and Jay continued riding the less-impressive waterslides while they waited for the Fantastic Voyage line to get shorter. It was a really fun day throughout so far, especially for the owners: Triton and his wife, Athena Marius.

* * *

Eventually, the group was ready to head back to the Caballeros' Cabana, after their time at the water park.

"So, how was the Fantastic Voyage?" Cherry asked the kids.

"Man! All that slipping and spinning and splashing!" Jay cried out.

"I nearly got seasick!" Carlos added.

"It was so fast that I thought I saw my life flash before my eyes!" Jay exclaimed.

"I've never been more scared in all my life!" Carlos yelped as he clutched his hair.

"WE LOVED IT!" The two then grinned.

"We loved it too!" The others added.

"Well, I'm glad you got to enjoy it," Cherry said to them. "And I'm glad we could surprise you with this fun little day out together. Your fathers and I just thought you kids could use a little fun day in between your big adventures away from home this summer."

"Well, we appreciate the effort," LJ said. "Mom? Dad? Uncle? Thanks."

"You're welcome." The adults replied sincerely and warmly.

LJ and the others all smiled at each other on the way back to the cabana. Donald, Xandra, and Oswald began to look concerned and confused as they waited outside the door for the kids to come back as something had happened while they were gone for the day.

"Hey, guys?" asked Brock as he and the others drove up to the cabana, seeing the Caballeros and Xandra outside. "Anyone else getting a bad feeling in their stomachs?"

"Why do you ask?" replied Estelle.

"Well, I doubt the Caballeros would be out on the front porch for no reason." Brock replied as he pointed to the doorstep.

"Uh, hey, guys," Ash said to the other adults. "What's going on?"

"It seems that you guys have some visitors." Xandra replied.

"But we just went out with Mother, Father, and Uncle." Felicity piped up.

"These visitors seem to be here for... A certain some of you..." Xandra shrugged. "Want me to make them go away?"

"Hold on, Xandra, let's go see them first." Mal reassured.

The kids soon came inside the cabana and soon looked wide-eyed, though it was mostly from Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos as they saw the gaggle of adults who were inside the living room.

"Carlos... Dahling..." A pale woman with a smirk and had matching hair that matched the boy's in which she was speaking to, wearing a very heavy fur coat despite it being summertime. "I've missed you."

"...Mom?" Carlos blinked as his face nearly turned as pale as a sheep.

LJ, Zofia, Akito, Vincent, Estelle, Ash, Brock, Kimberly, and Misty each took a defensive stance in front of their friends; Felicity did as well, but she took a bit more time to do so.

"Stand back, guys," LJ declared. "I don't know who these people are, but something about them gives off some seriously bad vibes!"

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Easy, dude!" Jay called out to LJ.

"Who are you and why have you come?!" LJ glared at the adults.

"We just wanted to visit our children," Carlos's mother smirked. "Is that so wrong?"

"Yes, after all, they did leave home for a long time without telling us." A bearded man agreed as he sat with a woman who had an apple in her hands.

"Even though someone volunteered to buy milk which was... Oh, I dunno..." The woman rolled her eyes. "...Several months ago."

Evie grinned bashfully. "I can explain, Mommy and Daddy~" she then said nervously.

"These guys are your parents?" asked Ash.

"Well, they don't seem all that trustworthy," LJ replied. "Especially beardo over there."

Ari leapt up and smacked the man's hand away from reaching for a candelabra, before letting out an angry squawk in his face.

"I see you've met the groundskeeper, Ari," LJ stated. "He's very territorial about people who don't live here touching his things."

"Mal, dear, why did you leave Mommy?" Mal's mother cooed. "Didn't you miss her?"

"Not really, no." Mal mumbled to herself.

"What a charming pet you now have, I used to have a bird like that when I was your age," Mal's mother then said as she took a look at Ari. "Except of course... He was black and mostly quiet."

"Oh, Evelyn, dear, you must come home with us at once," Mrs. Grimhilde beamed. "Your father and I have a surprise for you."

"Whatever it is, I'm not interested," Evie pouted. "...What is it though?"

"Show her, Hunter." Mrs. Grimhilde told her husband.

Mr. Grimhilde then showed flyers to their daughter who was their little pageant princess.

"...Pageants to be held out of the country?" Evie asked. "I'd be traveling to Paris, Rome, and even Tokyo?"

"Of course!" Mrs. Grimhilde beamed. "You always used to talk about how you'd like to see the world and we thought you could! ...To compete of course!"

"...Well, I did want to travel ever since my first pageant when I was six." Evie remarked.

"I thought you were a baby in your first pageant?" Zofia asked Evie.

"I was!" Evie replied. "Six... Months old."

"You guys really wanna go back to how things used to be?" Lionel asked the kids. "You hafta think this over."

"I have always wanted to travel though." Evie smiled.

"Evie, focus!" Mal complained. "Your parents are just using you to boost their reputation and win money or whatever those bad pageant parents on Toddlers & Tiaras do to their kids!"

"And Jayden, you don't have to worry about school anymore," Mr. Schezerazade said to his son. "You can just work with me in my antique shop and you'll get a 50% cut."

"I guess we _do_ have to compete against that creepy old Mr. Gold who has a spinning wheel." Jay replied.

"Do you guys even hear yourselves?!" Ash exclaimed. "You came to live with the MoltenSchwartz family cuz you couldn't stand your parents, but now that they show up after several months of not knowing where you were, planning these things for you, you're willing to go back with them?!"

"Exactly!" Mal added.

"Oh, don't listen to them; they're just jealous," Ms. de Vil cooed as she cupped Carlos's face in her hands. "You miss us, don't you, kids? Carlos, you need to scrub Mummy's bunions and clean up her fur coats for her."

"I, for one, wouldn't mind staying with the MoltenSchwartz's..." Carlos muffled.

"I could have a job." Jay grinned.

"I can travel the world." Evie added.

"You could be used by your parents!" Mal replied. "I'm surprised my mother even showed up! She usually acts like I don't exist!"

"Don't be silly, Malissa... You love spending time with me~..." Ms. Ignus cooed.

"No, I don't!" Mal complained. "Maybe once upon a time ago I did, but Cherry, Lionel, and Thor are my parents now and not you!"

Lionel nodded proudly. "At least some of you are thinking straight here."

"Come on, guys, use your brains!" Misty replied. "They're just saying all that stuff so you'll come back with them."

"Besides, you all were definitely happier living with my family." said Felicity.

"But Jayden will have something better than you guys: money and competing with Old Man Gold and his grandson," Mr. Schezerazade grinned as he pulled his son into a hug. "And you'll get to have whatever you want from the shop... As long as you make your cut."

"You're just gonna encourage his kleptomania!" Mal told the man. "Then he'll probably end up somewhere like Juvey like that pierced kid who does nothing but go to local stores just to pickpocket wallets from people for the fun of it!"

"Ugh, I am not fond of that Duncan kid." Jay groaned to himself.

"No, you don't and you don't want to end up like him." Mal reminded.

Evie bit her lip before looking to her parents, Regina and Hunter. "Mommy... Daddy... We'll have time to shop after pageants, right?" she then asked. "And go to the Spa to hang out, right?"

"Of course we will, Princess, of course." Hunter nodded.

"After you win first prize with all that money," Regina then grinned greedily and hopefully. "After all, it's not as much fun if someone else wins first prize or if you're just a little runner-up."

"She only cares if you win," Kimberly explained. "What about if you didn't win first? What then?"

"Seriously, guys, you mentioned how much your parents didn't care about you," LJ replied. "Don't you at least find it a TINY bit suspicious that they just happened to show up after several months?"

Jay and Evie began to think over some things.

"I'm sorry, but these are our children," Regina smiled, a bit coldly to the others. "I think we know what's best for them. Not like Miss Perpetual Frowner, over here. What do you do for the kids?" she then asked Cherry. "Tell them about how they're going to be future hamburger flippers or something?"

"No, I'm sure they could do something more useful, especially Carlos," Cherry replied a bit sharply. "I think he'd be a great computer programmer if he wanted to be, even though he's told us about how he'd like to be a vet someday or maybe a Pokemon doctor."

"And we actually see them as children." said Thor.

"And not as tools we can use to live out our dreams through." Lionel added.

"They were our children first, so I think we all know what's better for them." Mal's mother glowered.

"Whatever you say, Mother," Mal rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms. "You gave up on Dad a long time ago, I'm still not giving up on _him_ , but I give up on _you_."

Mal's mother turned sharply at her, feeling a bit hurt and struck.

"And I'm _not_ taking that back!" Mal snapped before coming between the three adults. "These guys are more parents than you guys ever were. I understand that living in Downtown Gotham was rough and money was tight for all of us, but you could've at least comforted us. Even Old Man Facilier who runs the arcade at the Mall cares deeply about his daughters."

"Y-Yeah!" Carlos added. "Sure, the missus was a bit scary when I first met her, but she's actually pretty cool and sweet, especially when she tells us to believe in ourselves and says that if we put our minds to it, we can accomplish anything."

"It's true, I do." Cherry said, even if she didn't smile.

"Plus when we went missing to hang out with Donald Duck, they actually called us to check on us!" Mal then added. "Sure, they were a bit mad that we left for so long without saying anything, but at least they called!"

"Whereas you guys didn't bother checking in until just now!" Jay finally added. "Also... It IS nice having people in my life that don't encourage my klep... Kelp..." he turned to LJ. "What's that word for 'stealing addiction'?"

"Kleptomania?" asked LJ.

"Yes! _THAT_!" Jay replied. "Kleptomania!"

"Jayden-" Jay's father began.

"Don't call me that! I hate that name!" Jay complained. "My name is Jay and I think that Mal, Carlos, and the others are right!"

"Well, we're not going anywhere without our kids." Regina glared.

"Yes, you are." Cherry glared back.

"I don't think so." Regina said, pushing Cherry suddenly.

"Uh-oh..." Lionel and Thor said nervously.

"Did you just push me?" Cherry asked Regina.

"Yeah, so?" Regina replied childishly. "What're you gonna do about it?"

"Get out of the house." Cherry told her family.

"Take cover, kiddos." Lionel advised.

The kids looked at each other and took cover in the basement.

"I may not be their biological mother, but I'm a bit more of a mother to them than you are." Cherry said sharply.

"Would it kill you to smile though?" Regina smirked. "You're not fully dressed without one."

Cherry's eyes seemed to glow as Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos's birth parents surrounded her. The next sounds that the kids heard in the basement were screaming and a lot of crashing and smashing. The kids kept inside the basement until they were sure the carnage had ended. It was soon quiet upstairs.

"I think it's over," Jay said. "Someone go ahead and check."

* * *

Carlos soon peeked his head out from the basement and saw that Cherry seemed to be alone.

"...My children now," Cherry said firmly as she was on her own. "No matter what blood and DNA have to say about it."

"Uh, ma'am?" Carlos spoke up nervously. "Is it clear?"

"Yes, dear, you can come out now." Cherry reassured.

The kids soon came out of the basement, one by one. Jose and Panchito also climbed down from the roof and came inside.

"So... What did you do to them?" asked LJ, curiously.

"Let's just say they'll have a hard time sleeping for the next few weeks and I don't think they'll be coming over again anytime soon." Cherry replied mysteriously.

"...Well, barring that, I think today turned out pretty well." said Akito confidently.

"Yes, I suppose it did." Cherry said before snapping her fingers.

Thor soon came out with a smile as he rolled out a cooler.

"What's this for?" Carlos asked.

"We brought you kids some of your favorite snacks," Cherry replied. "We thought you might like them until you're done here and come back home."

"Even...?" LJ began.

"Yes, there's plenty of pizza burgers in there too." Cherry assured him.

"EEE-HEEHEEHEEHEE!" LJ gushed as he did a little dance while the others gazed into the cooler.

"Strawberries!" Mal smiled.

"Pizza bagels." Jay grinned.

"Chocolate!" Carlos added.

"Peanut butter cookies," Evie smiled before looking over curiously. "How'd you guys fit so many snacks inside one cooler?"

"Trust me, I have my own special way of doing things." Thor reassured.

"So, who are you exactly?" Xandra asked.

"Pardon?" Thor asked the goddess.

"Like... Who are you?" Xandra explained. "Are you their uncle? Or father? Who exactly are you to the kids?"

"Oh!" Thor smiled once he understood her question now. "I'm whatever the kids want me to be. Father, uncle, mama bear. Whatever makes them happy makes me happy." he then explained.

"And that's just how we like it!" LJ and Zofia exclaimed.

"Hear, hear!" Lionel declared.

"Are you gonna stay a bit longer?" Zofia asked.

"Hmm... I suppose we could stay a bit longer," Cherry replied. "Get to know your new friends a little better."

"We promise, Mother, you, Father, and Uncle will have lots of fun." Felicity smiled.

"And I suppose having you along could make things interesting!" LJ agreed.

"We'll try not to intrude," Thor smiled. "It's nice to meet you, Mr. Donald Duck. LJ's such a big fan."

"Well, it's nice to see someone respects me," Donald replied. "I swear, my nephews only do that some of the time. They must take after their mother."

"I suppose," LJ suggested. "Although they're pretty on-and-off with that sort of thing."

"Pretty much." Donald replied.

"At least he has me as a neighbor." Oswald added.

"That's true." Donald smiled.

"So, anybody have any other plans for today?" asked Panchito.

"Personally, I suggest we gather around the television, like most families." Jose replied.

Everyone murmured in agreement as they went to the chairs to sit around the television for the evening. Thor smiled as he ruffled up Carlos's hair, making the boy laugh and beam at the playful touch. Cherry soon went to turn on the TV as everyone sat around. Ash watched Jay and Carlos as they bonded with Lionel and Thor like the father figures they wanted in their life before he looked down, feeling suddenly sullen and upset about something. Akito and Vincent smiled as they sat with him and he smiled back at them as they got comfortable. And for the rest of the night, the whole group got to enjoy some family time together. The group seemed to fall asleep with the TV on after quite an exhausting day, though it was all worth it.

* * *

_**Special Guest Appearances by** _

_**Kristin Bauer van Straten as Mal's mother** _

_**Lana Parrilla as Evie's mother** _

_**Jamie Dornan as Evie's father** _

_**Naveen Andrews as Jay's father** _

_**Victoria Smurfit as Carlos's mother** _


	16. Chapter 15: Nazca Racing

When the next morning came, there was a note left for the kids as they were all suddenly wrapped in blankets and had pillows, though Cherry, Lionel, and Thor seemed to be gone when they woke up. LJ was the first up, though he had to rub his eyes so he could read the letter more clearly.

"Oh, Jane, your hair smells so nice." Carlos smiled in his sleep, though he was smelling Jay's hair.

"Pucker up, Carlos~" Jay smirked as he slowly woke up.

Carlos soon looked ready to kiss someone before Jay smirked and put Rockruff in his place which made the boy kiss his own Pokemon before he woke up, wide-eyed and startled. "Whoa! Dude!" he then yelped.

Jay laughed a bit before Mal hit him with a pillow with a glare.

" _'Dear Kids, we had a lot of fun seeing you and your new friends',_ " LJ read the letter aloud. " _'It was great to take you out to Triton's Water Park and we're glad that you see who your real family is. See you back real soon, Sincerely your family: Mom, Dad/Uncle Lionel, Uncle Thor/Dad'_."

"I guess we'll see them again, next time they call." said Kimberly.

"And we're also glad you guys proved you weren't foolish enough to believe what your birth parents were telling you." Ash added.

"I guess we just got caught up in the excitement." Evie said softly.

"I can understand that," Ash replied. "I'm just glad you didn't go away with them. Though Carlos seemed to be the smart one, next to Mal."

"I'm less my mother's son and more of her servant," Carlos said. "Though probably not as much as Alonzo."

"You call your father by his first name?" Felicity asked.

"Oh, Alonzo isn't my father," Carlos explained. "He's pretty much my mother's assistant at work. My mom wants to be the top fashion designer in the industry and magazine she works for in town that no one else will buy. They're more interested in Mr. Dearly's wife, Anita."

"Mr. Dearly?" Brock asked.

"Our school's music teacher," Mal replied. "I kinda outgrew my mother when I was 10 and kinda grew more sense. Then I got curious about my dad since I hadn't seen him in such a long time." she then said.

"I'm sorry you guys have parent issues." Misty said.

"It's cool," Mal replied. "I like LJ, Zofia, and Felicity's parents a lot better anyway."

"Well, we're glad to hear that," Estelle smiled. "You make pretty great family, that's for sure."

Mal, Evie, and Jay smiled at this while Carlos was trying to wash his mouth out after kissing his Rockruff.

"Especially you two sometimes." Estelle said to Jay and Carlos.

"Eh, what can I say?" Jay smirked. "Carlos was always like a little brother to me back at our old place."

"You were always quite the comedian," Carlos glared. "At least you did better than my cousin Diego whenever he slept over. He usually howled or barked loudly at night to make me think it was a big, scary dog coming in to eat me alive."

"Aw, I'd never do that to you." Jay cooed innocently.

"Well, it's nice to have some brothers around," Ash commented. "I love Emi a lot, but I've always wanted a brother."

Brock nodded. "And it _is_ pretty nice to have siblings to look after; kinda reminds me of home."

"Oh, you have brothers and sisters?" Felicity asked Brock.

"Yeah!" Brock smiled. "I have nine brothers and sisters back home," he then said as he brought out his phone to show a family portrait of himself with his siblings and parents together. "Salvadore, Yolanda, Forrest, Tommy, Cindy, Suzie, Timmy, Billy, and Tilly."

"...Well, we definitely see the resemblance." Akito remarked as they took a look at Brock's siblings.

"I guess you all get your faces from your dad..." LJ nodded.

"Huh. I never thought about it like that before." Brock remarked.

"And I've told you about my sisters," Misty said as she showed a picture of her older sisters who had golden orange hair, dark blue hair, and pink hair. "Daisy, Violet, and Lily."

"What do your sisters do again?" Evie asked.

"They are Gym Leaders of Celadon City and specialize Water-type Pokemon," Misty replied before rolling her eyes. "They can be cool on some days, but most days, they can be bossy and a couple of primadonnas."

"Sisters, I guess," Ash shrugged. "The only sister I have is Emi and one is more than enough." he then smirked playfully.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up, Ash." Emi rolled her eyes.

"Ah, you know I'm kidding!" Ash smirked, playfully ruffling her hair.

"Hmph." Emi playfully pouted.

"I'm still glad I got to meet you, Emi." Akito smiled.

"Aw, thanks, Akito." Emi smiled back, blushing a bit.

"You kids." Vincent smirked.

"I wonder what we're gonna do today?" Estelle commented. "I'm just glad Feldrake and Sheldgoose were quiet yesterday."

"Yes, it was quiet." April replied.

"Though we're glad you guys had fun." May added.

"Maybe next time we can go to the water park too." June smirked.

"We'll see," LJ replied. "Not making any promises."

* * *

They soon decided to get some breakfast made by Brock and Felicity as they soon wondered what would happen to them next as they still had plenty of new adventures to cover, especially in helping out The Three Caballeros.

"Are you kids okay?" Donald asked as he came to see them.

"Yeah, we're cool." The kids replied while Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos began to look and feel thankful about their new lives.

"Good." Donald smiled.

"Now, where were we?" Jay asked. "Feels like it's been a while since we last did something."

"I think something about a magical barrier." Ash prompted.

"The magical barrier around Sheldgoose's house!" LJ exclaimed. "We have no way of getting past it!"

"Right! Let's go see about that!" Misty decided.

Everyone then got settled and ready again as they went over to the magical barrier that blocked Sheldgoose's place.

"Magic barrier, huh?" Xandra smirked. "We'll just see about that."

"I don't know, Xandra, if I can't break through it, who else can?" Akito shrugged. "Even if you were born a goddess and all."

"Just let me handle this, don't worry." Xandra said, patting him on the head and she soon went to charge against the magical barrier, but she wasn't able to break through it.

"See? We told ya!" Donald, José, and Panchito told her flatly as she tried to break in, but even as a goddess, she was unable to do so.

Xandra glared before she charged at the barrier... Only to slam against it. The Caballeros winced.

"That's gonna hurt in the morning, folks!" remarked Heracross.

Xandra picked up a rock and chucked it through the barrier, where it smashed a window. "...Yep; that's a magic barrier..." she remarked.

"Ya don't say!" Mal smirked sardonically.

They soon went back to the cabana in defeat.

"Ridiculous!" Xandra complained. "That mystic barrier is the only thing between us and the evil wizard, Feldrake! We gotta find a way in! Everybody think!"

"Yeah, in a minute." Jay said as he made a call on his phone.

"...What are you doing?" Xandra asked.

"Calling Ben from our school," Jay replied. "I'm thinking of joining the football team for school in the Fall."

Xandra rolled her eyes at him.

"Carlos, you want in on this?" Jay smirked.

"Are you nuts?! Those guys might _kill_ me!" Carloso panicked before grinning. "Good luck though!"

Jay scoffed a bit as he went back on his phone.

"Anybody have any ideas based on what we're _doing_?" Xandra asked crossly.

"Um, we could..." April started.

"Humphrey is out of the question," stated José. "We can't risk losing the Spark of Life."

"How about if we.." June spoke up.

"And we can't send Ari," Oswald stated as the bird was juggling before he swallowed all the objects he held. "...Because of THAT."

"Well, what if we--" May spoke up.

"There's no one we can send; we'll have to figure it out ourselves." Xandra said to the others.

"Mal?" Evie asked the purple-haired girl.

"I'm pretty sure I'm a witch," Mal smirked. "I've dreamt of turning Audrey Rose into a toad since first grade."

"Oh, boy! Who wants to go in there anyway?" Donald huffed as he began to draw in a notepad.

"Donald, what are you up to?" José asked curiously. "Are you drawing?"

"Oh! Oh! I know! That's Dapper: The Handsome Duck that Daisy is dating, right?" Panchito guessed as he saw Donald sketching a rather crude drawing. "This game is fun."

Donald began to look annoyed.

"You might wanna back up." Oswald warned as he saw Donald getting annoyed.

"I see that you are upset, my friend," said José, taking the pencil from Donald. "But that is no excuse for paying disrespect to proper proportion." After a few erasings and redrawings, the picture now looked much less crude, almost flattering.

"I think your drawing captured his personality _much_ better." Panchito replied.

"It was _supposed_ to look dumb," Donald remarked. "It was meant to be _insulting_!"

"Is something bothering you?" Panchito asked.

"Gee, whatever gave you that idea?" Donald huffed.

There was then suddenly a knock at the door.

"We might have to worry about that later," Ash said as Pikachu sat against his shoulder. "We got company."

José opened the door and found two kittens, somehow drenched. "Oh, look! It is two tiny, sad, soaking wet orphans!" he exclaimed. "...I did not even know it was raining!"

"It stopped as soon as we knocked." said the black-and-white one.

"We're raising money so our orphanage can buy mittens." added the orange one.

"Aww~" Misty, Kimberly, and Evie cooed while Mal rolled her eyes slightly at the cuteness of the orphan kittens.

"For our teensy--" The black and white kitten began.

"Tiny."

"Cold."

"And shivery."

"Paws~" The two kittens said together before they both sneezed.

"Aw, I just wanna scoop you two up and dunk you in my chocolate milk~" Evie cooed warmly.

"Thank you, Miss." The kittens sniffled.

"Please, my heartstrings cannot take much tugging!" José cried as he suddenly took out his wallet. "It's all the money I have left, I wish I had more left," he then said, bringing out several dollars to the orphaned kittens. "I've given the rest to several other charities. Some of which turned out to be fake. Some... Oh, all of the charities turned out to be fake," he then smiled softly. "But I'm sure Mittens for the Kittens is for real."

"Of _course_ it is." said the orange cat in a deep voice.

"It's the realest." agreed the black cat in an equally deep voice as they left with their money.

"Goodbye, little kittens!" José waved. "Good luck with all of my money!"

"...You realize you just got ripped off, right?" asked LJ flatly.

"Yeaaah... It's fake." May rolled her eyes as April carried her laptop to show the kittens had mugshots and were actually criminals and not cute little orphans.

"You're too gullible, José!" Xandra scoffed.

"Yeah, it's like there's a big, flashing sign on you that says 'Trick me'!" Carlos added.

Then suddenly, a peal of wicked laughter was heard on the map from South America's continent.

"The map!" Xandra exclaimed. "Feldrake is in Peru!"

"Jay, get off of the phone, we have work to do." Mal told the long-haired boy.

"No problem," Jay smirked. "Ben's gonna send over the second-best member on the football team for me to practice against and he's gonna tell Ben about how great I am so I can be on the football team in the Fall."

"In that case, I wish you a lot of luck." Mal replied.

"It's also great how simple the map makes it to find Feldrake." Panchito smiled.

"It's that simple!" Donald beamed. "Let's go!"

"I'd be careful," suggested June. "If Feldrake knows you can track him, he could easily lure you into a trap."

Xandra scoffed as she opened her book. "Yeah, that's not gonna happen." she replied before snapping her fingers and teleporting the group away.

* * *

And of course, the triplets were left alone with Ari and the Pokemon.

"We should help the others out." June said as she looked out the window to Sheldgoose's mansion.

"Yeah. Why should they have all the fun?" May agreed cynically before smirking at Ari and the Pokemon. "You won't tell 'em, will ya, guys?"

Rockruff sniffled and sighed as he missed Carlos's company.

"Aw, there, there," June soothed and pet the Rockruff. "It'll be okay."

Ari soon babbled before coughing up a tea kettle and spurt the tea out of his mouth into the kettle before pouring it into a cup.

"Sorry I asked." May deadpanned.

"Suit up, girls!" April smirked. "We're goin' in."

"Is that wise?" Pikachu asked. "Maybe we should wait for Ash and Emi."

"If you wanna be left out of an adventure, that's fine by me," Murkrow smirked. "But I plan on going out and living my life like these three amigas."

Pikachu rolled his eyes. "Fine... Just don't do anything crazy!" he replied.

"Oh, you're coming too." April said.

"Say what?" Pikachu asked with wide eyes.

"We can't leave you little guys alone," June told the Pokemon. "We promised LJ and the others we'd look out for you during their adventures... Though it wouldn't kill 'em to let us tag along once in a while."

"Well said, Little Sister," May replied. "Let's get ready for this."

Rockruff soon sniffled before glaring as he tried to look tough and brave even though Carlos was gone.

* * *

Meanwhile, the others soon made it to Peru, via old war plane and were about to drop into the country.

"Many thanks, my friend, for the generous use of your luxury airline!" José told the pilot.

"I knew you had an eye for quality the second I swindled--eh, SAW you!" The pilot replied, before pulling a lever... Which broke.

"If we die, I blame you for this." LJ remarked.

"Next time, I do the talking." Donald glared at the parrot.

"There they are!" Xandra called as she saw something marked in the ground. "The Nazca Lines!"

"The Nazca Lines, of course!" Jay replied. "I totally know all about the Nazca Lines! Who doesn't know about the Nazca Lines?"

"You have no idea, do you?" Misty deadpanned.

"I must've slept in class when they talked about that." Jay shrugged bashfully.

"They're ancient marks drawn on the surface of the Earth." Xandra explained.

"On the surface of the Earth!" Jay then quickly added at the same time. "I said it first."

Carlos rolled his eyes and face-palmed at that.

"They must've used a big pencil." Panchito remarked.

"How are we supposed to squash Sheldgoose and Feldrake from all the way up here?" José asked.

"Simple..." Kimberly replied. "We're gonna have to drop in on them."

"That was simple," José smiled bashfully. "I like simple things."

"Si." Kimberly agreed.

"This is where we get out!" Xandra called out.

"Uh, guys?" Carlos spoke up nervously. "There's only one parachute."

"Should we arm-wrestle for it?" Brock asked.

"I like the way ya think." Panchito agreed.

"Oh, we don't need parachutes." Xandra clarified.

"So what'd ya have in mind?" asked Evie.

"The Atlas says the Nazca soil is enchanted," Xandra informed as she opened up the book. "We just have to jump!"

"ARE YOU NUTS?!" Donald asked the goddess in a panic.

"Don't worry; The Atlas says that if you jump from a high enough distance when you hit the enchanted soil, you--" Xandra began as she turned the pages only to find blank pages on the next pages after the jumping picture. "Huh. That's weird. Pages are blank."

"Well, that's comforting." Akito deadpanned.

"Uh, has this ever happened before?" Felicity asked Xandra.

"Nope! Come on!" Xandra smirked before she jumped out of the plane without a parachute with a confident look on her face.

The others looked panicked as she suddenly dropped from the sky as another plane was shown in the sky as a teenage female dog and a tiny and filthy bunny rabbit were also falling from a plane, though into The Amazon Rainforest.

"...What was that?" asked LJ.

"Probably not important!" Akito replied.

"From an outside perspective, it's easier to plummet to your death if you're an immortal goddess." stated José.

"Then call me an immortal goddess!" Panchito shouted as he jumped off the plane next.

"...FORGET THAT!" Donald remarked.

"Come on, gang!" Zofia called out as she went next.

"ZO!" LJ panicked and tried to calm down.

"LJ, it's okay," Felicity told him. "Zo does a lot of crazy stuff like this all the time."

"Don't remind me." LJ grumbled.

"I trust Xandra though, so if she says we can do it, we can do it," Felicity smiled before looking at Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos as the black-and-white-haired boy looked scared to death. "And you guys can too."

"N-No way!" Carlos shivered. "Jumping out of a plane is just a shortcut to an early grave! You can _not_ be serious about this, Flick!"

"When you're right, you're right!" Ash agreed.

"Come, my friends," said José. "I know you are afraid of heights, but at least it isn't a spider. You hate those more, right?"

Donald snorted. "Yeah! I hate spiders, and goblins, and lava lizards, and termites, and--"

"Yes, yes, yes, you have taken my memory for a jog," José interrupted with a calm smile. "But we did not die, we almost did die."

"I HAVE A HUGE FEAR OF DEATH!" Carlos cried out. "I don't wanna die! Not now, not _ever_!"

"Carlos, you aren't going to die," Felicity soothed. "We're all here for you and we'll help you get through it. That's what a family does."

"And I'm sure this time, we will only almost--" José began as he jumped out of the plane with his tiny umbrella before it turned inside out as he suddenly fell through the air like a stone. "DIIIIIE! Ciao, my friends!" he then called out.

Jay soon ankle dragged Carlos out of his hiding place as the smaller boy's fingernails dug across the floor, making scratch marks grind across and stick to the floor.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Carlos begged. "I should've gone home to Mom and my many, many uncles!"

"Carlos, I hate to tell you this, but they're not really your uncles and they're not loudly cheering for their favorite baseball games," Jay said to Carlos as he soon carried the younger boy in his arms almost like a baby. "Your mom gets around," he then added with a smirk. "And now so do you, adventure wise. Now let's go down together, 'cuz you're like a little brother to me."

Carlos swallowed heavily, but the second they both jumped out, his loogie shot right back out of his throat.

"...Yeah, no." LJ replied quickly.

"LJ, it'll be okay," Felicity said as she held out her arms while Mal and Evie watched. "Come here. I'll help you if you want me to."

"...She's such a good big sister." Evie whispered.

"Yeah..." Mal replied. "...I wonder if we could ever do something like that?"

"Well..." Evie replied as LJ clung tightly to Felicity as they jumped from the plane. "Now's our chance to try."

"Evie, you've always been like my sister," Mal said as Ash went out with Brock and Misty. "So let's do this together."

"Sure, Mal, let's do it," Evie replied. "...Maybe I'll wake up in a Nirvana filled with cute boys like Edward Cullen or Jacob Black."

Mal shuddered at Evie's idea of a cute boy before they soon went to jump out the plane next. Eventually, it was down to two.

"Looks like we're the only ones with sense around here," Donald told Oswald as he approached the parachute with a smirk. "Hey there, handsome~"

Suddenly, one of the engines broke off as the plane jumped a bit.

"Not again!" The pilot panicked as he took the parachute away from the unlucky duck and lucky rabbit and jumped out with a leap of faith. "SO LONG, SUCKERS!" he called out on the way down.

The plane was soon swooping down through the air and there was a picture on the screen in warning with the face even screaming and panicking which made the situation a whole lot worse than it already was. Luckily, Oswald was able to slow their descent by using his ears like propellers.

"Heh... Nice work..." Donald said nervously.

Meanwhile, Xandra still looked confident and collective while diving down to the ground while everyone else reacted in their own way, though Carlos latched onto Jay as he nearly screamed and cried, still panicking about dying, though the others promised him he wouldn't.

"Approaching dirt!" Kimberly shouted.

The second everyone hit the surface of the dirt, they seemed to vanish into it. After their landing, there were new marks along with the original Nazca marks.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the cabana, it was now night time as the triplets were going to initiate their plan with the help of the Pokemon. The triplets moved along together, now all wearing black cat burglar outfits as one saw that the coast was clear and another used a grappling hook to get over the gate of Sheldgoose's mansion. Once secure, a stick of ACME Dynamite was placed in the latches and soon... KABOOM! The doors were opened up instantly. Two triplets dove inside the doors while one dangled from the rope before it cut and she fell on the floor before getting right back up.

"Keep an eye out for anything that could deactivate the barrier." April warned her sisters and the Pokemon.

"Couldn't we wear something more stylish?" Meowstic complained about the outfits they wore.

"Oh, brother." Chatot squawked and rolled his eyes.

"Sorry it doesn't look good," said Fiona. "But we're in the middle of important business here!"

"Yeah, yeah." Chatot replied.

* * *

They soon came into Sheldgoose's office and began to look around for anything to help with the magical barrier.

"What is this?" May smirked as she picked up and found a picture of Sheldgoose's headshot put on a muscular man's body along with a few other things thrown into the mix. "A goal board? Dude, give it up..." she then scoffed.

"What's this?" Fishy Joe asked as he crawled over and found a photograph, along with April and May, of Sheldgoose surrounded by animals that were sitting against him. "Sheldgoose bathing with a bunch of Teddiursas or somethin'?"

"Ewwww...." April and May winced.

"Find anything, June?" asked May.

"Nah," replied June, opening the vault hidden behind Sheldgoose's portrait. "Just all this money."

Inside the vault was a bevy of gold and dollars.

"Maybe there's something under it?" suggested June.

"We're gonna get the next room," May said as she left with April. "Come get us when you're done."

June nodded as she moved the gold bars around before there was a growling right behind her. "Please tell me that was one of you." she then said to the Pokemon.

The Pokemon shook their heads, unfortunately enough.

June soon turned around to see a security guard right behind her, growling viciously. "Nice security guard..." she then chuckled nervously and threw the gold brick in her hand before running.

The security guard snarled as he looked ready to chase her as he caught the gold brick.

"Go... AWAAAAAY!" Pikachu glared and he soon Thunderbolted against the security guard with all of his strength and energy.

The guard fell over in a charred heap, smoke radiating from his body.

"Thanks for the assist." June smiled.

"Ah, it's nothing." Pikachu replied.

The security guard soon got right back up and chased after June and the Pokemon.

"Guys! Guys! Guys! Over here! Over here!" Rockruff called out hyperactively as he pointed to the banister.

"Nice thinkin'!" June said before she climbed on the banister and slid down with him and the other Pokemon soon joined them.

* * *

The group went around in circles for a while before flying off of the banister and soon landed on top of the globe while some fell to the floor. The security guard snarled and soon chased after them from the stairs and chased June on the globe as it began to roll and spin underneath their feet.

"I hope the Three Cabs are having better luck than us!" June panicked.

"So do we!" Fiona yelped.


	17. Chapter 16: Who's Got the Chalk?

Meanwhile, the Three Caballeros, Xandra, and the others were shown to be drawn on a wall as chalk drawings as a trio of tourists were shown: a boy and a girl and another kid who looked like a blue and white superhero kid of some sorts as they came out of some hole that was drawn on the wall and a magical aura surrounded it before they stepped out.

"WHAT?!" Donald yelped once he came to and looked at himself in confusion. "Am I... Dead?"

"If that's the case, then we must've croaked from that fall." LJ replied.

"I think we're inside the Nazca marks." said Kimberly.

"We made it, you guys," Xandra nodded. "To the Nazca Realm!"

"Interesting..." A girl's voice said as she walked over. She had auburn hair and glasses with a light olive green shirt, a plaid skirt, tall socks, and red shoes. "These drawings are talking and yet they're not from ChalkZone."

"Huh? Sorry, but who are you?" asked LJ.

"It's talking to me too!" The girl gasped.

"Whoa..." The boy who had brunette hair with green eyes and gray and green clothes gasped.

"Ease up, gang, I'll handle this," The blue and white kid said in a Brooklyn-like accent before glaring at LJ. "All right, if yer gonna mess with my pals, you'll have to go through me first, buckos! The name is Snap and I am a lot tougher than I look!"

"You look like a Kindergartner playing 'Superhero'." Mal smirked.

"We mean you no harm," Evie told the trio. "Let's just start over. Who are you guys?"

"Hmm..." Snap narrowed his eyes at Mal who made faces at him.

"My name is Rudy Tabootie and this is my friend, Penny Sanchez." The boy introduced as Jay and Carlos snickered at the name "Tabootie".

LJ bumped them. "Cool to meet'cha, Rudy. I'm LJ, and these are my friends and siblings."

"All of them?" Snap asked. "Man, you must have one expansive family."

"It's a long story," Mal replied. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We came from a realm known as ChalkZone," Penny explained. "I know this'll sound strange and unbelievable, but it's a world that takes place behind a chalkboard where drawings are erased and reborn into the world. We go there and have lots of crazy adventures together."

"Especially since I was given this," Rudy said as he took out a glowing piece of chalk. "This magic chalk lets me go to and from ChalkZone and Snap's one of my favorite drawings and my best friend come and drawn to life."

"It's a livin'." Snap shrugged bashfully.

"What exactly happened to you?" Penny asked LJ and the group.

"Like said, it's a long story," Felicity said before looking up to their body formations in the ceiling. "Remember this spot, guys, I feel like that these might be our exit after this crazy adventure."

"Well, let's hope we can find them while we..." LJ started.

"Help me! Help me!" called a voice.

The group looked over to see a monkey trapped in a cage.

"Oh, look!" exclaimed José. "An adorable monkey trapped in a cage! We must help him!"

"Dude, both times today you gave in to your urge to 'help', you got scammed." Oswald replied.

"Aw, but he's so cute~" Kimberly cooed.

"Oswald's right, you guys," Xandra countered. "Something about this doesn't feel right."

"But, look at how cute and vulnerable he is." José retorted as he adored the sight of the caged up monkey.

"Yes, I'm cute AND vulnerable!" The monkey quickly nodded in agreement.

"Here, why don't you take some of my allowance and money I earned during my Honeybee Scout taffy sales?" Kimberly added as she took out a homemade wallet with her initials on it that she made in camp.

"Kimberly, not you too!" Mal complained as she scoffed and rolled her emerald eyes. "Ugh! This is why I don't think many things are cute... I mean, if it was a baby bat, I'd probably understand."

"And we are The Three Caballeros!" José added. "We must help those who are in need!"

"Okay, okay... We'll let him out." LJ replied with a sigh.

"But no tricks!" Xandra added.

"Alright, no tricks." the monkey replied.

The Cabs got on each other's shoulders, and José opened the cage.

The monkey scampered out and down to the ground. "Thank you, my friend!" he replied. "I am Mono, guardian of the Nasca Realm. And with my magic--" he stopped. "I almost forgot; an evil sorcerer tricked me and stole my magic chalk!"

"Magic chalk? Makes sense, I suppose," LJ stated. "This IS a world made up of drawings."

"Magic chalk?" Kimberly asked suspiciously before glaring at Rudy. "Where did you get that chalk?"

"Hey, this is mine!" Rudy defended. "I got this from a friend of ours called Biclops."

"Biclops?" The group asked.

"Long story, but he's a cyclops with two eyes now thanks to me," Rudy replied. "Anyway, I'm not the thief."

"Hmm... All right... Sorry I snapped at you like that, besides, I think I know who did it." Kimberly then said.

"Sorry, new friend, but it appears that you have been Feldraked." Estelle told Mono.

"Did you see where he went though?" Evie asked.

"He said he was heading to the center of the Earth to retrieve the last gyroscope." Mono informed with a frown.

"Then we've got to stop him!" LJ declared.

"The who and what now?" Donald asked.

"The Nazca Gyroscope!" Carlos replied. "Mono, mind if I help?"

"Sure, it's nice to meet a young soul who knows about my culture." Mono approved.

"Thanks!" Carlos gushed as he helped explain. "It helps keep the Earth spinning around the sun and removing it would kick our planet flying out of the solar system, killing everyone and everything!"

"Whoa." Akito and Estelle said.

"Well, that pretty much covers it," Mono said before grabbing Donald urgently. "YOU MUST HELP STOP IT!"

"I knew Feldrake was evil, but I didn't know he was insane." Ash commented.

"Tell me about it." Emi agreed.

"Well, that's what he said." Mono shrugged.

"If that is what he said, then that is what he said!" José remarked. "Come, Caballeros and allies, to the center of the Earth!"

"I'd say how scientifically impossible, but I guess I should learn better than to be skeptical after the adventures I've had with Rudy and Snap." Penny remarked.

"About time you said something that actually makes sense, Buckette." Snap said to her.

"Alright, but let's keep our eyes open." Xandra advised.

"Now that the warlock has my magic chalk, the journey ahead will be fraught with danger!" Mono said as he went first.

"Danger? Don't worry!" Carlos smirked. "Danger is my middle name!"

The others gave him doubtful looks.

"No, really, it's true!" Carlos defended, but not very strongly. "Just ask my mom... Or Rockruff..."

The others just kept looking at him funny.

"...Actually, don't they might lie and say that it's 'Oscar'." Carlos then said.

The others chuckled a bit at that before they went after Mono.

"Sure is better than 'Bertha'." Mal muttered under her breath.

"Perhaps I could be of assistance with the magic chalk?" Rudy offered to Mono. "I have a box full of it called 'White Lightning'."

"Hey, thanks!" Mono replied as Rudy gave him a piece. "Now all we gotta do is draw our way through!"

"My time has come at last!" LJ exclaimed triumphantly.

"DRAW?!" Donald exclaimed. "I can't draw!"

"It's easy! Let me show you." Mono smiled.

"Anyone else hear music?" Felicity asked.

"I think our new friend is about to sing." Emi smiled innocently.

"Oh, boy..." Mal rolled her eyes before she clamped a pair of headphones over her ears in mild annoyance.

"Aw, don't be like that," Snap shrugged. "One measly little song ain't gonna kill ya!"

Kimberly put the headphones into her bag.

* * *

"You can color outside the lines, Or even read between the lines~" Mono sang as he drew a bridge. "The finish line can be a starting line, Just gotta keep an open mind!~" he then drew a slide downwards to the next ridge.

"Gotta draw the line, Gotta draw the line! Gotta draw the line, You got to draw the line!~"

"When you put yourself on the line, there's a lifeline every time~" sang Rudy as he drew a trampoline to deflect some falling boulders. "You can lead the conga line! Anything you had in mind~"

"Gotta draw the line, Gotta draw the line! Gotta draw the line, You got to draw the line!~"

"Here, you try!" Mono said, handing the chalk to José.

"Really?" The parrot asked before he proceeded to draw an elaborate landscape.

"Wow, you're good!" complimented Mono.

"Remind me to show you my watercolors sometime!" grinned José.

"Gotta draw the line, You got to draw the line!~" sang Mono with the others as they headed off down the road. "Follow me, Caballeros!"

"Sounds like one of our songs, huh, guys?" Snap chuckled to Penny and Rudy.

"Sure, Snap." The two kids replied.

"You guys have a band or something?" Akito asked the trio.

"It's a long story." Rudy replied.

"Sometimes we don't talk about it." Penny added.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the top of a nearby cliff, there was wicked laughter heard.

"Yes, my little monkey," Sheldgoose grinned darkly. "Lead them merrily along! To the Wonderful Wizard of Me~"

The villains then laughed eagerly in wicked excitement while our heroes were blissfully unaware of what was going on behind their backs.

"You really gotta stop writing your own material though." Feldrake scoffed at Sheldgoose.

"That wasn't so bad, now was it?" Kimberly asked, returning Mal's headphones.

"...I guess." Mal replied.

"Come, Caballeros," Mono told them. "The Nazca Gyroscope is not much further!"

"Good to know." Akito replied.

Someone big and strong then dropped down in front of them.

"Whoa! Did we stumble into Quinn Hart's backyard?" Jay winced slightly.

"I wouldn't make jokes if I were you." Mono advised.

"That's one of the guardians," Carlos remarked. "I recognize her from Mythology Class."

"Stop where you are, intruders!" The guardian announced. "Or face Hanzi, guardian of the Nazca Realm!" she raised her hands, before remembering she had a gigantic finger trap on her fingers. "Ah, gee willikers, what a drag!"

"Hi, Hanzi!" waved Mono.

"Oh, hey Mono!" Hanzi replied. "Oh, wait. Doi! I'd wave hello, but this evil fella with a stick tricked me into this finger trap. I'd never seen one my size! I couldn't resist!"

"Well, we've all been there." Misty commented.

"Some more than others." Ash teased with a smirk.

"Ash Ketchum!" Emi scolded.

"What? What'd I say?" Ash shrugged innocently.

"Allow us to be of assistance." Jose offered as he walked on by.

"Aw, thanks! Any friend of Mono's is a friend of mine." Hanzi smiled as Jose and Panchito came to the giantess.

The rooster and parrot soon moved the finger trap together and soon freed Hanzi in under a few seconds.

"Hey, guess who's got one thumb and likes you guys?" Hanzi grinned before gesturing to herself. "This gal! You're probably wondering how I get through life with just one thumb?" she then guessed.

"Nope." Donald said flatly.

"Not really." Mal added in the same tone.

"I mean, there are _so_ many things I see that I feel deserve TWO thumbs up," explained Hanzi. "But I can only give one thumbs-up twice!"

"Heh, some people do that on YouTube." Jay smirked slightly.

"Anywhoo, where are you guys off to?" Hanzi then asked them.

"Getting the gyrosphere from that evil warlock." Mono replied.

"Ooh! Count me in!" Hanzi beamed. "I'm gonna try to guess everybody's names."

The group then began to walk off together, passing her on the way further to stopping Sheldgoose and Feldrake.

"You look like an Eggbert." Hanzi said, pointing at Donald.

"Nope." Donald replied.

"Merc?"

"No."

"Joe?"

"No."

"Nicole?"

"NO!"

"You might as well come with us." Carlos said to her.

"Well said, Cameron!" Nanzi replied.

"Cameron?" Carlos asked. "Sorry, but no... I do like that name though."

"Me too actually." Mal agreed.

"Shhh!" Mono hushed. "She's sleeping!"

"Who is?" asked Xandra.

"Clementine." Mono replied, gesturing to a gigantic spider web. "Strongest and scariest of the Nazca Guardians!"

"She always wakes up on the wrong side of the web," Hanzi whispered.

"WEB?!" Donald exclaimed.

"Shhh! Of course, silly!" said Mono. "All spiders sleep in webs!"

"SPIDERS?!" Donald bellowed.

"Yeah, she's really big and super-venomous," Hanzi added.

"I'm outta here," Donald declared as he was turning to leave.

"Ah, no, you don't," Felicity said as she pulled Donald by his tailfeathers. "If I gotta do this, so do you."

"Nice abrasiveness, Flick." Mal smirked in approval.

"Well, I _did_ punch Katie La More in the cafeteria and attacked Audrey Rose at our Parents' Night." Felicity shrugged bashfully.

Donald grumbled in frustration.

"Shh." Xandra shushed him.

"You shush." Donald retorted.

"All of you shush," Oswald scolded as they made it in front of the spider web. "We shouldn't bother Clementine as long as we're quiet."

"Don't you shush me, I'll shush you!" Donald grumbled.

"The gyroscope is right ahead," Mono added as they made it past, and went through another tunnel that lead them to their destination. "Behold, the Nazca Gyroscope!"

* * *

Meanwhile, back with the others, the Pokemon were watching as June was still endlessly running across the globe as the security guard chased her.

"Gettin' tired yet, big boy?" June asked as she kept on running.

"I could do this all night!" The security guard smirked.

"Well, in that case, have a great trip!" June smirked back before she hopped down off of the globe and popped gum into her mouth before sticking it onto the globe.

The globe then spun out of its stand like tires screeching on a highway road and he rolled out onto the floor before crashing like a bowling ball into the wall.

"Is that a Junior Woodchuck thing?" Murkrow asked.

"Woodchuck? Get real!" June scoffed. "Me, April, and May are in the Junior Chickadees! They're waaay cooler!"

"Ooh, boy..." The security guard groaned before June smirked at him and she had other company. "I think I'm seein' double."

"Maybe he _is_ seeing double." June smirked.

"Or triple!" May smirked back.

"Guess Junior Chickadees are the Girl Scouts to the Junior Woodchucks' Boy Scouts." said Fishy Joe. 

"I'll go this way!" June said as she ran to the right, and the guard got up. 

May yelped and ran to the left with Fishy Joe, while the guard ran after them.

"Classic twin switch... A trope as old as time." Fiona remarked.

"Although in this case, I guess it's a triplet switch." Chatot smirked.

"This should be good." Pikachu smirked back.

"Whoops! Too slow!" June taunted at the top of a horseback statue with Misdreavus floating next to her.

"How'd you get up there?" The security guard glared.

April soon ran off with Misdreavus as the security guard chased her.

"Over here~" May smirked as she then came out from a triceratops skull's nostril.

"How'd you get in there?!" The security guard snapped.

May soon took off running.

"Up here!" June giggled from inside of a tied up bi-plane.

The guard yelped. "How'd you get _up_ there?!" he exclaimed.

June cut the rope and swung down in the plane, which stopped a few feet from the guard. She then cut the other rope, which made the plane fall on the guard's foot, crushing it. She then climbed out and ran off. The Pokemon chuckled as they found this very fun and somewhat entertaining from April, May, and June. The triplets and Pokemon soon made it into the wardrobe room, but quickly hid away as the security guard shook off his throbbing foot ache and they hid away before he could see any of them. Meowstic soon posed in a triple mirror and adjusted her hat which had her hair ribbon in it that Evie decorated her fur with before she soon had the triplets stand in front of the mirrors' reflection.

The security guard then ran into the room and found himself surrounded by young ducklings who all smirked at him without fear. "WHAT?!" he then cried out before running out the door.

All of the Pokemon then attacked him at once with their very own battle moves before he ran out the door and Rockruff shut it right behind him.

"Aaand stay out!" Rockruff nodded firmly.

"We got him!" Murkrow laughed as he flew in victory.

"Did ya now?" A hauntingly familiar voice soon grinned from right behind them.

The group turned to see that an identical guard was right there! And the first one had punched his way out of the closet.

"Now I think _we're_ seeing double!" The triplets gulped.

"The tables have turned on us now." Pikachu said nervously as his ears drooped.

* * *

Back with the others, they soon came across another path and found something very interesting.

"Behold! The Nazca Gyroscope!" Mono announced.

"We found it!" Evie cheered.

"That's great!" Misty added.

"Pawheezle!" Zofia beamed.

"The engine that keeps the Earth spinning." Carlos informed.

"Ooohhh..." The group replied in awe.

"And... It will _never_ be yours, intruders!" Mono said before grinning evilly at them.

"Aaaaand I knew we made a mistake freeing him." LJ sighed as a cage was drawn all around them.

"Mono, why?" Kimberly asked.

Feldrake's evil laugh was soon heard.

"I think we just got our answer." Akito said to Kimberly.

"Senior Wizard, I tricked them down here just like you asked me to!" Mono piped up as Sheldgoose flew over with the help of Leopold.

"Yeah, I knew this would happen." LJ shook his head.

"Yes, and now it's _your_ turn!" Sheldgoose sneered as he trapped Mono in the cage as well.

"Why me too?" The monkey asked.

"I used you, foolish monkey," declared Feldrake. "To lure my enemies into a trap!"

"You're not here for the gyroscope, are you?" asked Xandra.

"Of _course_ not!" Feldrake retorted. "I'm evil, not insane!"

"Those aren't the same thing?" Akito smirked.

" **SILENCE!** " Feldrake snapped at him.

"And now we shall fly back to the surface and erase your images." Sheldgoose smirked.

"You can't do that!" Rudy cried out. "If you erase their images, you'll erase them from existence!"

"That's exactly why I should do it and you and your little friends shall be next," Sheldgoose smirked. "I've heard quite the stories about you, Rudy Tabootie, from a new chalk friend of mine by the name of 'Skrawl'," He then drew a microphone so he could drop it. "Eat my dust, Caba-losers!" he then sneered as he flew off on Leopold.

"We're all doomed," Donald sighed.

" _Or_ we're all fine!" Xandra replied, getting her book. "I'll just use the Atlas to zap us back to the surface!" But when she opened it, a nasty surprise awaited her. "Oh, no! The words are all squiggly lines!" The goddess exclaimed. "...Okay, _now_ we're doomed."

"Very reassurin', ain't she?" Snap deadpanned over to Mal.

"On some good days." Mal shrugged.

"Chin up, gang! We got this!" Hanzi replied.

"Yeah!" Akito added. "Ready, Hanzi?"

"Ready, kiddo!" Hanzi replied.

* * *

And so, the two picked up the cage and simply tossed it aside like it was nothing.

"Now let's get that warlock!" Hanzi grinned out of excitement.

"But Feldrake can fly!" Xandra reminded. "There's no way we can beat him back to the surface!"

"Unless... We use a little something... That I've been using since third grade." Rudy spoke up knowingly.

"Instead of waiting to _be_ erased, we shall _join_ the race!" José declared as he took the chalk piece and began to draw a flying machine.

"Will that work?" Penny whispered to Snap.

"Beats me," Snap shrugged. "Just 'cuz I was made of chalk doesn't mean I always understand how it works. Do you know how your world works all the time?"

"Hm... Fair point." Penny replied.

"Come, my friends! We fly!" José announced as he took off on his own flying machine as everyone else soon did the same, except for maybe Akito who could fly freely.

"Hey, wait! I'm not done yet!" Donald cried out as he struggled to draw his very own flying machine.

"Here, I gotcha!" LJ replied as he drew a two-seater flying machine to get them both out of there.

"Wow! Thanks, kid." Donald said, surprised and delighted.

"No problem, Mr. Donald; your cartoons were what inspired me to take up drawing!" LJ replied as he started the machine and got it into the air.

"Huh... Nice to always meet someone who likes my material and not just Mickey's..." Donald remarked with a small smile.

* * *

**_Back with the girls and the Pokemon..._ **

"DON'T LET THEM GET AWAY!" One security guard barked as the triplets and the Pokemon ran for their lives.

The girls then hit a dead end and ended up in the fireplace room.

"Uh-oh." May muttered.

"Up there!" June called out as she found the knight in shining armor.

"Hey! What about us?" Fiona complained.

"Sorry!" The triplets replied as they went to hide.

Fortunately, the guards went straight down the hallway.

"We lost them!" Fishy Joe sighed in relief.

Suddenly, a gem on the finger of the suit of armor began glowing as the arm was pushed down, opening up a passageway.

"That sure looks like a secret warlock lair to me!" April stated.

"Not so secret anymore~" June added as the triplets took pictures.

"THERE THEY ARE!" One security guard yelled out at the sight of the triplets and the Pokemon.

The group then panicked and soon went running as the security guards barked and chased after them.

"Seriously?" Larvitar asked. "They're barking at us?"

"Well, they _are_ guard dogs." Chatot reminded as he flew in the air with Murkrow.

* * *

Eventually, the group was chased out of the mansion as the security guards smirked at their accomplishment.

"Well, my job here is done." The first guard smirked at the other.

"You know I love watching you work?" The second guard smirked back. "Seriously, I learn so much."

"Oh, stop it, you embarrass me." The first guard said bashfully.

The triplets and Pokemon groaned at the sight of that from in the bushes before smiling at each other.

"That..." April began.

"Was..." May added.

"INTENSE!" June concluded.

"Sure... Let's just go so we can live to talk about it!" Titanus the Heracross replied.

* * *

Back with the others, they were still flying and were now having, what Jay dubbed it was, Nazca Racing.

"We're comin' for ya, Sheldgoose and Feldrake," Zofia narrowed her eyes as she rode a flying go-kart. "Shall I compare thyself to the misadventures my imagination led me to in a video game realm? I'm the all-time champion of Sugar Rush Speedway back at Old Man Litwak's arcade. Ya messed with the wrong vixen!"

"That sounds both badass and like Shakespearan poetry at the same time," Brock commented to LJ. "How does she do that?!"

"I stopped trying to figure my second sister out long ago," LJ replied. "One who's a teenager is already confusing enough."

"You're doin' real good, little fellas!" Hanzi smiled.

"Speak for yourself." Snap scoffed as he rode a hot air balloon with Penny and Rudy.

The group soon made it right up right behind Leopold, Sheldgoose, and Feldrake.

"Does anyone else hear Wicked Witch music?" Carlos commented.

"I have no idea." Jay replied.

"ENOUGH OF THIS HOT PURSUIT!" Feldrake snapped as he shot laser eyes at the good guys.

However, it didn't last long and wasn't at all effective.

"BLAST! My blast won't blast!" Feldrake complained.

"Ha! Your magic doesn't work here, Feldrake!" Xandra smirked as she shot a golden arrow at the bad guys, but she more or less had the same result. "Augh! My magic doesn't work here either! This place is the worst!" she then complained.

"Think, guys!" LJ exclaimed. "In here, we have to _draw_ weapons!"

"Luckily, one of us has a fully-equipped war arsenal!" Sheldgoose declared. "Observe!" And he began to draw a bazooka...full of robot sharks.

"Two for two, fancy pants!" LJ declared as he began to draw a whale missile.

"What do you call that?" Sheldgoose asked.

"A whale missle!" LJ laughed. "Way better than your old robot sharks!"

"A whale missle? Who... Who comes up with this stuff?!" Emi asked.

"Apparently my cousin." Akito smirked playfully.

"I'm trying to out-draw him!" LJ replied as he tossed the massive projectile at the bad guys, striking them.

"Get 'em, LJ!" Zofia called out in encouragement.

"I'm tryin', I'm tryin'!" LJ replied as he began drawing blowfish bombs and slingshot-flinging them.

"Now _this_ is my kinda fight!" José remarked out of excitement.

"That kid's not half bad," Rudy had to admit. "Maybe we should help out?"

"You're the artist, Rudy, maybe you should do it," Penny smiled bashfully. "I don't draw so good."

"Either way, ONE OF YOUSE HAS GOTTA DRAW SOMETHIN'!" Snap panicked as LJ fought on Sheldgoose and Feldrake.

"Well, okay." Rudy replied as he drew a lasso and used it to pull back Leopold, getting his tail stuck.

Leopold screeched out at that.

"Gotcha ya, ya... Uh... What is that thing again?" Rudy asked as he tugged on the rope.

"He's pretty much a bat monkey," Oswald replied. "Try not to think too deeply into that."

"Meh, I've seen crazier stuff in ChalkZone." Rudy shrugged.

"You're all doing great!" Hanzi cheered. "You can all stop him if you try hard enough!"

"He's a gargoyle, obviously!" LJ replied. "More like a gargolem, actually."

"Gargoyle, right..." Rudy then nodded. "I've seen a couple of those."

"I hear about some from Manhattan." Penny commented.

"Give it up, Feldrake!" Zofia glared. "You can't win this drawing war and Nazca racing!"

"Oh? Just _watch_ me!" Feldrake sneered as he dissolved the spiderweb blocking the cave. " **HEY, BIG SPIDER LADY! WAKE UP AN' GET TO WORK!** "

"Aw, crumbs." Zofia groaned softly.

"Who _dares_ disturb my beauty sleep?!" A voice called out from the cave entrance.

"Mom?" Carlos's eyes widened.

"No, Carlos, not your mom." Jay comforted the younger boy.

Carlos grinned bashfully.

* * *

Soon, the giant spider lady came out and looked beyond angry that her beauty sleep was disturbed and glared right at the Three Caballeros and their young friends.

"SPIDER!" Donald quacked out of fear.

"Oh, good, BREAKFAST!" Clementine the spider guardian exclaimed. "I'm STARVING!"

"Beautiful spider lady," begged José. "You do not want to eat us. We are your friends!"

"Yeah!" Panchito beamed. "We love spiders!"

"KILL IT!" Donald squawked. "KILL IT WITH FIRE!"

"He's not with us." Panchito pointed out.

Clementine soon roared and snarled as she brought on the attack.

"Uh-oh, Buckos." Snap said nervously.

Clementine soon shot out webs to trap her prey into so that she could eat them.

"I have an idea." Carlos spoke up.

"What's that, Carlos?" Emi asked.

"WE RETREAT!" Carlos screamed and flailed his arms around.

"Clementine! Go back to sleep!" Hanzi told her fellow guardian.

"I can't sleep!" Clementine groused. "I'm too worked-up!"

"Ah, yes! My delicate arachnid!" José declared. "No one appreciates you."

"YEAH!" Clementine agreed. "No one appreciates me!"

"You deserve some rest."

"I _do_ deserve some rest!"

"Then allow _us_ to draw the line for you~" José smiled as he and the others began drawing something. "Voila~!" 

"Is that a...?" asked Clementine. "A BED?!" She quickly jumped into her new sleeping arrangement. "...This is really comfy... THANKS!"

"Yes," José smiled as he drew her an eyeshade. "Now, off to Dream Land."

And at that, Clementine fell fast asleep, both grateful and exhausted.

"Nice work, José." Rudy whispered.

"It was my pleasure, chico." José smiled proudly.

"Say, where's Donald?" Xandra soon asked.

"LET ME OUTTA HERE!" Donald soon screamed out as he was stuck to a web.

"Oh, Donald." Oswald sighed and shook his head.

"Shh!" The others shushed the cranky duck.

"Now let's go get that stinky warlock!" Mono smirked.

"Yeah!" The others quietly agreed as Oswald went to go and help Donald out of his literal sticky situation.

* * *

**_MEANWHILE..._ **

Feldrake and his crew were getting closer to the exits.

"Did we lose them?" asked Feldrake.

"STOP RIGHT THERE, BAD GUYS!" called Hanzi, as she was coming after them with Mono on her back.

"Guess not." Sheldgoose replied.

"Up, Leopold!" instructed Feldrake. "Fly, you great, beautiful beast!"

Leopold nodded and started flying further.

"You gotta get out of here before you get erased into this world forever!" Penny warned the others.

"Gee, thanks for the no pressure, Penny!" Felicity complained.

"Yeah!" Mal added.

"Hurry!" Feldrake called from outside as they flew on Leopold. "We must erase the big one before they escape!"

Magic was soon shot out from Feldrake's eyes and Hanzi was beginning to be magically erased away as she cried out.

"My friend!" José cried out to Hanzi.

"Oh, no!" The others panicked.

"I'm sorry I failed you, little dudes," Hanzi said sadly as she was being erased from existence. "Goodbye, Mono."

Mono chattered sadly as he flew away with an umbrella as this was goodbye.

"Hurry up, you idiot!" Feldrake snapped at Sheldgoose as they hovered over the Nazca lines of The Three Caballeros and their friends. "We've got to erase the others!"

"Who are you calling an idiot?" Sheldgoose snapped.

"YOU!" Feldrake replied, hitting him on the head.

"Must you _always_ hit me?!"

"Yup!"

"You realize, as we speak, the Caballeros are probably--"

An arrow shot by Sheldgoose's cheek; turns out Xandra and the gang had gotten free while the villains were bickering. The group soon came back into their fleshy, three-dimensional selves again the sand.

"Can I try that some time?" Mal asked Xandra.

"Sure, let me show ya." Xandra smiled at her.

"Heh, that wasn't so bad," Carlos smiled. "I never knew chalk drawings could be so hardcore."

"Heh. Welcome to my world." Rudy chuckled as he sat with Penny.

"So, Snap, you're alive here too?" Estelle asked the chalk drawing.

"Yeah, I'm fine as long as I don't get hit by water or anythin' like that," Snap replied. "I once came into Rudy and Penny's school as an exchange student from Greenland."

"Nice." Akito said.

"You may think you won--" Sheldgoose began to threaten from the sky on Leopold's back.

"Shut up and let _me_ do it!" Feldrake glared at him before taunting the heroes. "You may think you won--" he then started before more arrows shot at him.

Mal glared as she was shooting the arrows this time as the villains began to make their daily escape.

"Ah, shut up and get outta here, ya jerk!" LJ snapped.

"We'll see ya next time!" Carlos added.

"Oh, yeah!" Jay called out. "You're just lucky I didn't show off my future football player skills for when school starts next Fall!"

"Run all you want!" Xandra sneered. "We know where you live!"

"Yeah! We always get your mail by misitake!" Panchito added.

"Well, guys, it was fun and interesting, but I think we oughta go back home." Rudy said to Penny and Snap.

"Good thinkin'." Snap replied.

"Maybe we'll see you guys again sometime." said Vincent.

"That'd be swell, bud, that'd be swell." Snap nodded.

Rudy soon drew a circle on the wall with his magic chalk and soon, the magical and colorful world of ChalkZone was shown.

"Oooohhh..." The others replied in awe as they saw that up close.

"And to think I saw it all." Ash commented.

"Tell me about it." Emi agreed with her brother.

And so, the ChalkZone trio soon jumped into the portal and Rudy erased it behind them as they went back to where they belonged.

"Poor Hanzi." Mono sniffled as he wiped a tear from his eye as he was a physical, 3-D monkey, and appeared to be green in color.

"Yeah," Oswald nodded. "If only there were something we could do."

"She had such big hands and an even bigger heart." Zofia said softly.

"Deep." Mal commented as she snapped her fingers like a poetic beatnik.

"Wait a minute... Draw the line!" Jose exclaimed once he suddenly had an idea.

"Way to go, Brosé!" Carlos cheered and laughed at the green parrot.

José smiled once he began to draw something on the ground in order to cheer up poor Mono. Xandra and Panchito looked at their pieces of chalk and soon decided to draw along with him while Mono waited to see what would happen next.

* * *

Suddenly, Hanzi began to emerge from the ground, showing that she was mostly blue-skinned. "Whoa! Thanks for un-erasing me, little dudes!" she exclaimed. "Whoa, what's this?" she asked, finding that she had a second thumb, albeit a crudely drawn one.

Donald sheepishly hid his chalk.

"I've never seen something so... AMAZING!" Hanzi beamed. "Two thumbs up!"

"Thank you, Caballeros." declared Mono. "If you ever need our help, just drop us... A _line_!"

"Oh, snap!" Panchito grinned.

"Oh, brother..." Donald rolled his eyes.

And now, after another end of another adventure, it was time to go. Sheldgoose and Feldrake were defeated for another day, but of course, they would be back again very soon. They soon made it out through the map and were back in the cabana in relief.


	18. Chapter 17: Mexico à Go-Go

"It is so good to be home!" Jose smiled in relief.

"Yeah, that Nazca Realm was loco!" Panchito added.

"I hope I never see another line again." Donald remarked as he walked off only to nearly get strangled by some red string that covered the house like some sort of new security system.

"What the...?" Akito asked. "Where'd all this string come from?"

"Somebody's been keeping busy~" Panchito commented.

"Girls?! Pokemon?!" Carlos called out. "Where are ya?!"

"Oh, good, you're back!" said June, her eyes bloodshot.

"You'll never guess what we found!" May added, also bloodshot.

The group recoiled in slight horror and disgust with how the triplets looked right now like they hadn't slept in a few days.

"It'll blow your mind!" April grinned.

"Uh, have you guys slept since we left?" Misty asked.

"Never mind that!" June said as she pushed the group with her sisters. "Don't be mad, but we sorta-"

"Broke into Sheldgoose Manor!" May added with a smirk.

"LIKE A BOSS!" The triplets concluded together after they pushed the group into the next room.

"WHAT?!" Donald glared.

"Okay, that is just too crazy even for me," Mal scolded. "I'm gonna be a big sister soon, so you have to do what I say and I say that you are grounded!"

"No way!" said May.

"Forget it!" April added.

"This is important!" June declared.

"What's important is that you three haven't bothered sleeping for what I assume was more than a week," Oswald reprimanded them. "Mal is right. For your own good, you three are under cabana grounding for the next week."

"Just let us explain!" The triplets pried.

The group looked at each other before sighing.

"Fine... What are you up to?" Mal demanded.

"Great!" April replied. "So after digging through Sheldgoose's dirty laundry-"

"Literally!" May added which had the others look grossed out since she brought out a pair of boxer shorts.

"We found a secret chamber." Apirl informed.

"A really secret chamber!" May smirked.

"So secret that it doesn't even know about itself!" June gushed in excitement.

"Uh-huh... So, where did it lead?" Estelle asked.

"We don't know." May shrugged.

"That's why it's a secret!" June cheered.

"That's what secret means." May then said with a smirk.

The others weren't feeling convinced by this.

"It turns out, the Sheldgoose family line has a dark connection to every major catastrophe in history." May explained.

"And it all started with _him_!" The triplets declared in unison as they pointed to a picture of a snobby-looking goose holding Xandra's atlas.

"Feldrake...!" Xandra fumed.

The Caballeros gasped.

"Get OUT!" Panchito exclaimed, surprised.

"Whoa!" Akito and Estelle gasped.

"This is just... Wow..." Felicity slowly blinked. "Just... Just wow..."

"There's even a connection between Donald's great-grandfather Quinton Coot and the Sheldgooses!" April remarked.

"I think it's Sheldgeese." May corrected.

"Pretty sure it's Sheldgeeses?" June replied.

"It's a Sheldgaggle." Brock spoke up.

"What does this mean though?" Emi wondered. "Everybody's related to each other?"

"No, it means that their families have been involved with one another for quite some time!" LJ replied.

"Whatever," Donald yawned. "I'm gonna check my messages, and crawl into bed." he walked over to the answering machine and turned it on.

"Hi, Donald, it's Daisy~!" said a familiar voice.

Donald rolled his eyes. "Uh-oh..." he groaned.

"Can't she take a hint?" LJ groused.

 ** _"I thought about everything that happened,"_** continued Daisy. **_"And I decided I'd give you one last chance. But this is your last, LAST chance. Don't stand me up, bye~!" *BEEP*_**

Donald blinked one eye at a time. "...Whoopee." he remarked sarcastically.

"She's giving _him_ one last chance?" LJ asked. "The nerve of that... That she-dog! _He_ should be giving _her_ one last chance! Not like he'd let her have one."

The others groaned and complained about Daisy as Jay checked the answering machine next.

 ** _"Jay? It's Ben... I bet you wanna meet our star player on the football team, huh?"_ **Ben's voice chuckled.

"Hiii, Ben~" Evie smirked at Mal playfully.

"Shut. Up!" Mal glared.

 ** _"So anyway, our star player will be over at that place you're staying for the summer to see if you're worth being on the team in the Fall, so let me know how it goes,"_** Ben's voice continued. **_"The player's name is Lon Hua. I'm sure you remember Lon."_**

"Oh, yeah, he's awesome." Jay grinned.

 ** _"Anyway, expect a visit from Lon,"_** Ben's voice then said. **_"See ya until then." *BEEP*_**

"Looks like I'm gonna be busy for a while," Jay said to the others. "You mind handling this adventure without me?"

"Well... Okay, I guess that would be fine," Felicity said. "Just try not to get a swelled head."

"And Donald, you cannot go out with Daisy again," Carlos begged. "She's as toxic and a threat as Delia and Deidre Dennis!"

"Trust me, I'm not gonna," Donald replied. "The wool's not pulled over MY eyes. This time, I'm gonna sleep in!" But before he could even make it to his cot, a peal of wicked laughter rang out, and the map was lit up with a projection of an Aztec temple.

"Feldrake is in Mexico!" Xandra exclaimed. "...Unless it's another trap."

"Yes! And though he has fooled us before, he will not fool us again!" Jose proclaimed. "...Unless he does... Then he will."

"Well, I'm not goin'," Donald rolled his eyes. "I'm gonna get some well-deserved sleep."

"And I'm gonna meet Lon for our football game." Jay added.

"But we all gotta go!" Carlos reminded. "It's our job as being helpers to The Three Caballeros!"

"Yes, we must!" Panchito added as he took out a masked wrestling mask as Ari began to play guitar behind him. "I have taken the oath of the luchador!" he then put on the mask and wore a flowing cape, turning himself into a masked luchador.

"Badass..." Carlos and Jay whispered in amazement.

"Mucha Lucha!" Akito added.

Donald yawned. "...Look, Oswald will take my spot for today, okay? Okay!" he replied.

"Wait, what?" Oswald asked.

"Now that we got that settled, I am outta here!" Donald said as he walked off.

"Donald Duck, sometimes I wonder about you." Oswald shook his head.

"Hey, it can't be that bad, right?" Felicity asked Oswald. "Maybe it'll be fun to be Donald Duck for a day."

Oswald gave a deadpan glance at Felicity.

"Have you even been paying attention?" asked LJ. "Besides, Donald just lent Oswald his position on the team, not the role of his character. And to answer your statement, in case you've forgotten, being Donald Duck is _never_ fun."

"I'm just trying to make this a good time for Oswald so he doesn't feel bummed out, okay?" Felicity whispered sharply. "It might turn out for the better for Oswald anyway, I didn't say it would be easy definitely."

"I know," LJ sighed. "...Thank you."

"Just try to make the most of it." Felicity said to Oswald.

"Hmph." Oswald crossed his arms and rolled his eyes at her.

"A true luchador must always protect those in need!" Panchito proclaimed.

"Well, this is gonna be interesting." Ash commented.

"I wanna be a luchador too!" Pikachu beamed as he wore a random mask on his face as he went to join in on the fun with Panchito.

"Sure, why not? Guess that's today's theme!" Brock replied.

And with a tap of the book, Xandra and the others were teleported away on another adventure.

* * *

"Welcome, Caballeros, to MEXICO!" Xandra declared, as her last word echoed a few times.

Panchito took in a deep breath. "Ah, the sweet smell of my home country~!" he declared.

Two boys came over. One short black-haired boy with a chubby brown-haired boy.

"Oh, hello there." Evie smiled at the boys.

"Welcome to Mexico!" The boys greeted as they took out some gifts for their visitors.

"Thanks," Evie smiled. "You live around here?"

"Si," The short boy nodded. "We are visiting our Abuela for the summer."

"That's our Grandmother Chata." The chubby boy added.

"We're here for-" Evie began before smiling bashfully. "Erm... Official business."

"Oh, cool," The short kid replied. "I'm Victor... And that's my half-bro Valentino."

"Nice to meet you!" Valentino replied.

"Nice to meet you too," Evie smiled. "You boys seem sweet."

Victor and Valentino giggled bashfully at her.

"Looks like Evie's got herself some fanboys." Mal smirked playfully.

"I don't blame them," Brock whispered bashfully. "She is very pretty."

"Oh, come now, I'm not that pretty, but... Thank you." Evie smiled bashfully as she bounced her hands through her dark blue hair.

Brock blushed at that. "It's no problem, really." he replied.

"Excuse us, boys, we have work to do." Xandra told the two.

Victor and Valentino soon got out of the way while trying to impress Evie with flowers, chocolates, and gifts. Evie giggled as that amused her, though she decided to take them to be polite.

"Okay, the Magic Realm is this way, right, Xandra?" Zofia asked.

"Correct, Zofia," Xandra nodded as she led them to a building. "The Temple of the Sun!"

"Hola there, amigos," A dark voice greeted from behind, startling them a bit. "The Temple of the Sun has but two exists: life or death."

The boys looked a little nervous.

"The contest of the Fates will decide." The dark stranger then informed.

"The Fates?" Felicity replied.

"Sounds like my dad's groupies." Mal muttered to herself.

"Alright then... We accept your challenge!" Oswald declared bravely. "What is it?"

"Just go on inside and we can't wait to watch you~" The dark stranger chuckled darkly.

The others shrugged and went to go inside the Temple while Xandra glanced back as the stranger seemed to blow away mysteriously with the wind.

"I didn't like that." Carlos said to the goddess.

"I sure didn't either." Xandra agreed.

* * *

And so, began to the longest climbing up steps ever as Victor and Valentino joined their new friends.

"You guys sure you wanna be apart of this?" Ash asked the two. "It might be risky."

"Ah, we've been through worse," Victor smirked. "Right, Val?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess so, Vic." Valentino nervously said to the smaller boy.

"That bigger boy reminds me of my father." Felicity commented to herself.

"I can kinda see that." LJ replied with a nod.

Felicity sighed softly. "I miss him."

"We'll see him again soon," Zofia coaxed. "Him, Mother, and Father too."

"Yes," Felicity smiled. "I guess I'm just feeling a little homesick. I'm so glad you guys are here with me too."

"And we're glad to be here with you as well!" LJ beamed.

"Guys?" asked Oswald, jolting them to attention. "...There's nothing here."

"The atlas says, 'the journey ahead be only half-done; to bear any further, you must shine as the sun'?" Xandra read, feeling confused about the last part.

"While I appreciate a good limerick, I do not get this one." said José.

"Wait a minute!" Panchito suddenly said. "Evie, let me see your mirror."

"Why?" Evie asked nervously.

"This will only take a second." Panchito smiled.

"Hmm... All right..." Evie narrowed her eyes before giving him the mirror. "That thing shatters though, I'll give you worse than seven years of bad luck."

"Whoa. Evie." Akito said.

"I mean it." Evie nodded sharply.

Panchito took Evie's mirror and waved it around until the sunlight shined down on the glass and a golden staircase suddenly appeared once the sunlight and mirror were both in the right position together.

" _More_ stairs?!" Misty groaned.

"Come on, guys!" Akito smirked as he ran on ahead. "These steps won't climb themselves!"

"Show-off..." Vincent grunted as he and the others trudged up the stairs.

"I like that kid's attitude!" Panchito replied as he followed behind cheerfully.

Just then, the staircase tilted and the group was sent tumbling downwards.

"Ah, Mexico," Panchito sighed wistfully. "I fall for you every time."

"Glad to see you're having fun around here." Estelle rolled her eyes.

* * *

They soon looked across and found another temple not too far away from them. They were then suddenly surrounded by chickens. Victor hid behind Valentino nervously.

"Hey, relax you guys, it's just a bunch of chickens," Ash said. "Not like they're Hawluchas or anything."

"I think you spoke too soon." Emi said to her brother as she saw Pokemon that looked like wrestling chicken/hawks.

"Heh... Oops..." Ash chuckled nervously.

"Brace yourselves, guys." Xandra told the others as she got into a fighting pose.

The chickens and Hawlucha got out of the way for a large hen dressed in ceremonial garb.

"Behold," The hen clucked. "The messenger from the god of Life has come!"

The group looked at Panchito, who just blinked. The chickens and Hawlucha let out a tremendous cheer of joy!

"...What?" Mal asked flatly.

"Messenger?" Oswald raised an eyebrow.

"God of Life?!" Jose added.

"Panchito?!" Zofia asked.

"Life! Life! Life!" Panchito chanted before he saw the others looking at him and he shrugged bashfully. "Oh, sorry. I just got caught up."

The chickens and Hawlucha cheered to that and soon bowed down before the rooster.

"I have _so_ many questions." Vincent soon said as he put his hands in his pockets.

"Well, you're not the only one." LJ replied.

"His arrival was foretold." The hen informed the visitors.

"WHAT?!" The group asked before seeing a picture of what looked like Panchito on the temple wall.

"Ancient carvings don't lie." Panchito remarked.

"Here we go." Akito said to himself like he knew exactly what was going to happen since he was going to be a detective like his dad someday.

"I get it... These guys think that Panchito is some kind of mystical deity!" LJ replied. "We may as well go along with it for as long as we can."

"If he makes us his servants though, I might have a bone to pick with him." Mal said as she crossed her arms.

"Oh, come on; I doubt he will make us his servants." Akito smiled calmly.

"We welcome you to the Valley of the 13 Heavens!" The hen proclaimed.

"Thank you, Your... Highness?" Panchito suggested.

"Oh, no; I am but a priestess," The hen replied. "And you represent the god of Life and shall be treated as such! Hit it, boys!"

A mariachi band full of roosters began to play as Panchito was carried around on a fancy throne.

* * *

Soon after, the hens and roosters were filling a massive pool for Panchito. Oswald and the others, however, weren't so pleased, as they had to stand by and act as Panchito's servants.

"...You were saying?" LJ remarked flatly.

"I just didn't think Panchito would do something like this," Akito narrowed his eyes. "Donald maybe, but Panchito seems like the more chill one of the Three Caballeros."

"Expect the unexpected, I guess." Ash shrugged.

Panchito spent the whole day being pampered and spoiled while the others were very unhappy and annoyed with him for making them do this just for him because he was beloved by The Temple.

"I'd worship me." Panchito smiled after he was given some new clothes.

Eventually, Panchito was lowered in a chair in a dining hall with loads of food everywhere. "Hey, everyone! Look at my cool seat!" he then called out.

The hens, roosters, and Hawluchas cheered for him while his friends were less than impressed. Meanwhile, in the far back next to the bathroom, that's where the group sat at a very small table and some sat in each other's laps as it was much less spacious and more cramped much to their chagrin.

"Looks like that bird is getting too big for his feathers." Fishy Joe remarked.

"Mm-hmm~..." The others nodded in firm agreement as Panchito wasn't acting like himself anymore.

A giant rooster came out of the bathroom and had toilet paper stuck to his foot before shaking it off as the others winced.

"Um, hello?" Mal called out in annoyance. "Can we at least get some water?"

"I'll get to you, Purple." The waiter rolled his eyes as he walked past her and their table.

"This is just great..." Mal rolled her eyes.

"Tell me about it." Xandra added.

"Messenger of Life, we honor you with the Ceremonial Dance of the Lights!" The priestess declared as three roosters began dancing with torches.

"Here's your slop." said a waiter as he served the group bowls full of crude food.

"...And there's a fly in my soup..." Xandra replied as the insect drank the entire bowl's contents and buzzed away.

"Now there is _soup_ in your _fly_!" José quipped. Off the others' angry looks, he sighed. "At least you _got_ soup! My food is made up of angry insects!"

"Right now, I'm thinking it sucks being Donald." Oswald grumbled.

"I tried to look on the bright side," Felicity sighed. "It did not help."

"We're not mad at you, we're just mad at what's going on." Zofia coaxed to her big sister.

"Speaking of Donald, I hope that he's alright." Evie frowned softly.

"I'm sure he's doing okay for a day-off," Brock soothed her. "I wouldn't worry about him too much."

"It's Donald," Evie replied. "And I thought Carlos was accident-prone."

"Hey!" Carlos complained.

"Oops," Evie giggled bashfully as she took out her mirror and began to bounce up her hair. "Mirabelle? Show us what's going on back in the cabana?"

"Processing, Evie..." Mirabelle replied before there was a bright flash through the glass and Donald was shown to be sleeping while April, May, and June took care of everything while they were gone and he was asleep.

"Felicity, I appreciate you trying to look on the bright side," said LJ. "But you should at least know by now that there is no bright side to being Donald."

"I don't like any of this," Xandra remarked. "Where the heck is Feldrake? And WHY is Panchito the messenger of a god?"

"It just doesn't connect, you know?" Ash nodded.

"We've got to get to the bottom of this, immediately!" José declared.

"Hola~" A female voice greeted from right behind José.

The male green parrot suddenly jolted before he turned around to see a female green parrot who giggled at him.

"Care to dance?" The female green parrot giggled as she danced for him.

"Hold that thought, my friends; my talents are required on the dancefloor." José giggled as he adjusted his bow-tie and he soon went off suddenly to go with the female green parrot.

Xandra groaned as José was suddenly gone just like that.

"Don't worry, Xandra, we're still here," Mal reassured. "We won't let something silly like that distract us easily."

Panchito smiled as he sat at the throne while the hens, roosters, and Hawluchas began to feed him all at once.

"Yo! Panchito!" Kimberly called.

"Hello, my friends," Panchito smiled at them. "Are you enjoying the party?"

"Not really, but don't you think this is all a little suspicious?" Zofia asked.

"Ah-ah-ah, no thinking~" said the priestess. "It taxes the messenger's brain! Now, let us lose ourselves in dance! BAILAR!"

Just then, music began to play.

"Hey!" Panchito beamed. "That's my song!"

And he headed onto the dance floor with the priestess.

"Well, Panchito is clearly not gonna be any help," LJ remarked dryly.

Victor and Valentino soon decided to dance too.

"Are we the only ones not subdued by all of this?" Xandra complained.

"Pardon me, Senorita, but I could not help but notice," The dark stranger said as he appeared before removing his poncho and sombrero to reveal to be a very handsome and muscular stranger as he grinned at her as rose petals rained around him. "You are without a partner~"

"Huh?" Xandra asked, a bit wide-eyed.

"For the dancefloor~" The stranger smirked as he held out his hand to her before taking her hand as he spun her and dipped her suddenly.

"This can not be happening!" Misty cried out.

"Sure looks like it is," Brock remarked. "And I guess our group is the only ones with eyes on the prize."

"Xandra, stop!" Zofia cried out.

"Forget her, she's not gonna be much help right now." LJ sighed.

"You know... It is pretty nice out there..." Ash smiled bashfully at Misty. "Maybe we should dance together?"

"Focus, Ash! This is too important to-" Misty glared before her eyes widened and she gasped. "Y-You wanna dance with me?"

"We don't have _time_ for this!" Evie cried out. "We might as well try to solve the problem if no one else will help us!"

A blonde-haired boy in a blue outfit smiled as he walked past Evie, nodding his head at her, and he soon kept walking off.

"...Was that Chad?" Evie asked hopefully then.

"Why would Chad even _be_ here?" asked Mal.

"I think I'll go ask myself!" Evie grinned as she skipped over to join him.

"You gotta be kidding me!" LJ grumbled. "And so, it's down to us to figure this mystery out!"

Brock looked a little unhappy that Evie had gone off with Chad, but did his best to keep it to himself.

"Don't let anything stop you," Felicity added. "We'll go undercover. Should we ask our new friends for help?"

Victor and Valentino were shown to be dancing with a couple of girls who looked pretty much like girl versions of them.

"...I think we'll have to pass," Mal narrowed her eyes. "Let's do some detective work."

"Oh, boy!" Akito beamed. "I've always wanted to do detective work like Dad!"

"It's all he ever talks about," Estelle smirked playfully. "Next to seeing Emi again in the future."

"Hmph." Akito pouted before they snuck around the temple a bit to get to work on this mysterious mystery.

Evie giggled as she sat with Chad and he seemed to give her a lot of attention, though he mostly bragged about himself.

"And then I'm face-to-face-to-face-to-face with a seven-headed hydra!" Xandra told the guy.

"Then what did you do?" he asked.

"I punched him in the stomach!" Xandra beamed proudly.

The man laughed. "Xandra... You're as clever as you are beautiful, and you're _very_ clever." he smirked.

Xandra giggled and snorted. "Oh, you~"

"It's a shame this has to end." The man replied.

"End?" Xandra frowned a bit.

Some music began to play as something new was about to happen.

"Ugh... What now?" Xandra groaned.

"Now that our spirits are high, let us proceed to the ceremony!" The priestess soon announced.

"I thought this _was_ the ceremony?" Ash said out of confusion.

"Ceremony? What is she talking about?" Xandra wondered before she soon saw that her new friend had mysteriously vanished.

"I agree with Ash, wasn't this the ceremony?" Panchito asked the priestess.

"Guardian of Life, the time has come for you to do battle and I don't mean with our Hawlucha friends!" The priestess announced. "With the Messenger of Death!"

"DAD?!" Mal's eyes widened as she suddenly looked around. "Where?!"

"She means the _actual_ messenger, you little fool!" announced a sinister voice as the doors were kicked open, revealing Feldrake, Sheldgoose, and Leopold.

"SURPRISE!" Feldrake and Sheldgoose exclaimed.

"This is what'cha get for being distracted." LJ remarked.

"Oh, definitely." Oswald nodded.

"Oh, great, just as if not more disappointing than my dad," Mal narrowed her eyes towards Sheldgoose and Feldrake. "At least these two actually show up on a regular basis."

"At least _we're_ consistent." Feldrake remarked.

"Bienvenidos, amigos," announced the priestess from a wrestling ring. "To the arena of champions!" she tore off her priestess clothes and revealed a referee's outfit. "And now..it's time... TO BATTLE!"

"Well, it's not my kinda battle, but it'll do." Ash smirked.

"Oh, Ash." Emi sighed at her brother.

"I feel like I should go down there and help out Panchito." Akito said as he stood up straight.

"Sit DOWN!" Zofia told her cousin, pulling him down by his shoulder suddenly. "We'll help when the time is right."

"How did you pull me down when I'm as strong as Hercules?" Akito asked.

"I don't care if you're strong as a god, besides, Panchito's told us about how strong and heroic he can be at times." Zofia told him, a bit firmly but also tried to be patient.

"Besides, it's not your fight," LJ replied. "Panchito might have gotten swept up in the glitz of this godly gig, but he shall call on our aid when he requires it."

"Oh, all right," Akito crossed his arms. "I'll try to cool down a little."

A Hawlucha soon came out to see him and challenged him to a fight.

"Meh, I'm not picky." Akito shrugged and he soon decided to wrestle around with the Hawlucha to keep himself occupied.

"The Gods of Life and Death have chosen their messengers," The priestess continued to announce as images of Sheldgoose and Panchito flooded the screen before the fight would begin. "Who have been preparing all day to fight it out to the ETERNAL CHAMPIONSHIP SHOWDOWN!"

* * *

The crowd then roared out of excitement as the fight was just about to begin.

"In this corner, standing at 3'8 and weighing in 34.6 pounds, The Messenger of Life: El Coyo Loco!" The priestess soon announced as Panchito got into his masked luchador costume and looked ready to fight.

Panchito soon called out as he jumped from a high height and came right down and slammed onto the hard floor, making the crowd groan and wince as that looked and sounded painful. "YAHOOOOOOOO! Oof! I'm okay." he then smiled bashfully as he stood up, unharmed.

"AAAAnnnnd, weighing in at a whopping 210 lbs, The Messenger of Death: Ganzo Gordo!!" the priestess pointed at Sheldgoose, clad in a purple wrestling singlet (think the wrestling outfits from ** _'Diary of a Wimpy Kid'_** , folks), as he stumbled into the ring.

"Way to make an entrance, MORON!" Feldrake sneered.

"That is so wrong." Mal grimaced.

"Definitely wrong." Evie, Felicity, Emi, Zofia, and Misty shivered in agreement.

And so, the priestess smirked as she started the match between Panchito and Sheldgoose. "The rules are simple; one-on-one," she then told them as she wrapped her wings around them with a smirk. "No holds barred. Three rounds. And remember the most important rule."

Panchito and Sheldgoose snarled, looking ready to kill each other.

"Have fun, you guys!~" The priestess then smiled merrily.

And so, the two went back to their corners.

"Well, this is it, Panchito," Oswald said to the rooster. "I hope you're ready."

"A luchador is _always_ ready," declared Panchito, confidently. "For EVERYTHING!"

"Well, idiot, I don't see how you have a chance," Feldrake told Sheldgoose. "...That's my pep talk. Go get 'em."

"I wasn't the intramural wrestling champ of Sheldgoose Prep three years in a row for nothing." Sheldgoose replied as he cracked his neck and knuckles.

One of the announcers plucked the tailfeathers of his partner, and he slammed his head into the bell, starting the match. The crowd cheered once the match was starting while Sheldgoose and Panchito got themselves ready. The two began to circle each other for a while around the ring, plotting their first moves against each other. Eventually, the two collided before Sheldgoose was suddenly down on the floor and Panchito jumped up from behind him and laughed in victory over that so far. Sheldgoose soon tried to get right back up on his feet and once he did, trying to strangle Panchito, the rooster suddenly hopped a few feet right behind him.

"This is still suspicious," Xandra remarked. "Why would Sheldgoose lead us here just to put on a wrestling match?"

"Who knows, really?" asked Carlos. "Guy's full of surprises."

Xandra squinted up at the handsome guy in the stands. "I've got some questions for _you_ , 'Mr. Wonderful'..." she grumbled. "Keep an eye on our luchador." And off she went.

"Personally, it is going quite well, would you not agree?" asked José.

"I'd definitely say so." Valentino replied.

"And he's doing just fine by himself," LJ stated. "Besides, this is a one-on-one fight, not a tag-team match."

"Luckily I think Kito's cooled down a bit." Estelle said as she gestured to her twin brother.

Akito was shown to be wrestling Hawlucha and the two of them had a lot of fun with it.

"Good for him," Mal smirked. "Too bad Jay's missing this... I hope it's going okay for him back home."

* * *

**_Meanwhile, back at the cabana..._ **

April, May, and June were in the other room as Donald took a nap and Jay heard the doorbell and went to get it.

"Hello there, kiddo," Daisy smiled. "Is Donald here?"

"Sorry, no habla condescending witch." Jay smirked before he backed up and slammed the door in her face.

Daisy huffed angrily. "Well! Talk about rude..." she muttered.


	19. Chapter 18: Fight to the Death

**_Back at the arena..._ **

"Alright, handsome, I think you know more than you're letting on," Xandra questioned the stranger. "So spill it!"

"Xandra?" The stranger replied with a slightly deeper voice. "Calm yourself, please. Sit, and all will be revealed."

Xandra grumbled to herself as she sat down. "Xandra." she said to the green parrot woman, extending a hand.

"Hello." The parrot woman replied as she shook hands with Xandra.

"To begin with, the battle between Life and Death is an ancient tradition: a symbolic tradition." The man began as he took her hand and gestured down to the wrestling ring down below them.

Sheldgoose looked traumatized as Panchito seemed to be very successful so far.

"Man, he looks like me at Gym Class." Carlos smirked at Sheldgoose.

"Totally!" Evie, Mal, and Felicity agreed strongly.

"...Well, you didn't have to _all_ jump into the same wagon!" Carlos rolled his eyes with his hands on his hips.

Panchito soon shot high up into the air and soon slammed right down on top of Sheldgoose, putting his victim flat on his stomach.

"Nice one, Panchito!" Brock cheered.

"Oh, yeah!" Ash added. "Give it to him!"

Panchito grinned and he soon gave Sheldgoose a very powerful wedgie as the audience winced as that had to hurt as he then let out a pained, horrified scream like a little girl as it did indeed hurt worse than one could possibly imagine. Panchito was taking a bow until Sheldgoose got him in a headlock.

"Now... I've got you in the first legitimate wrestling hold of this match!" Sheldgoose proclaimed until Panchito slipped out.

"C'mon, goosey! This is supposed to be _fun_!" Panchito replied as he picked Sheldgoose up, turned him over, and then jumped into the air so he could slam him back down.

The bell rang again, signaling the end of the match.

"That's Round 1~!" declared the priestess. "Now go grab a snack, an' come right back!"

"Alright, so far, so good," LJ sighed. "We're actually doing great."

"Wahoo! He did it!" Akito cheered as the Hawlucha had him in a headlock.

Sheldgoose panted heavily as he crawled across the floor, looking very weak and exhausted. "How'd I do?" he then asked.

"Terrible!" Feldrake scoffed. "That outfit was a mistake!"

"NO! I mean my technique!"

"Even worse! Leopold?"

Leopold lightly whimpered in the back as he held out a couple of cards.

"That was amazing, Panchito," Carlos smiled at the rooster as he came by with some bottled water. "Maybe _you_ should join one of our school's sports teams."

"Thanks, but I'd hafta enroll!" Panchito replied as he took a swig.

"You are doing fantastico, Coyo," José added. "That was definitely one of your Top 4 Wedgies."

Panchito soon spit some water out into the bucket next. "You ain't seen nuthin' yet!" he then said. "I've got a pocket full of wedgies and I'm ready to spend 'em!"

"That's the spirit, Champ." Carlos smiled as Rockruff came by with a towel for Panchito.

* * *

Back at the cabana, Daisy kept trying to get into the house, but Jay kept finding ways to get rid of her with some help from Chatot.

"She's on the roof, on her way to the chimney!" Chatot squawked to Jay.

Jay nodded as he soon got some matches and logs ready in the fireplace.

"Aunt Daisy's really gonna hate you after this." April warned as Jay began to light up the fireplace.

"Yeah, well, I'm not a fan of your Aunt Daisy," Jay defended. "I know she's your aunt, but she's terrible to Donald, who thanks to LJ, I have a lot of respect for."

Chatot flew over with a pair of bellows and began jumping up and down on them as they made the flames grow bigger. Jay chuckled a bit.

"Oh, boy," June began to panic. "This is gonna be-"

"Really ugly." May added cynically and dryly.

"That's it, Donald, you will let me in this house if you want a second chance from me!" Daisy glared from on the roof and began to swoop down into the chimney.

Jay and Chatot snickered as they waited to see what would happen.

"Roast duck." Chatot smirked.

Suddenly, there were loud screams of pain after Daisy landed in the fireplace and shot right up out of the chimney and went flying as her arms flailed around.

"It's up... Aaaaaannnnnndddddd... IT'S GOOOOOOOD!" Chatot exclaimed, imitating a baseball announcer; inertia soon took its course, and Daisy began plummeting back to the ground.

"What's our next operation for her?" Jay asked his Pokemon.

"Hmm... I'm not sure." Chatot paused thoughtfully.

"Aunt Daisy's gonna hate you forever." The triplets warned.

"Pfft! I don't care." Jay rolled his eyes until a new car rode into the driveway of the cabana.

"Is that her?" June wondered.

"Doubt it." May rolled her eyes.

"Then who is it?" April asked.

A young adult woman with long dark brown hair left the driver's side of the car before coming out with a teenager who wore a blue and gold football uniform with a helmet.

"Ooh! Lon's here! I can't wait to show him what I'm made of!" Jay beamed as he chuckled and ran out of the cabana to go meet the player he had to play against in order to make it on his school's football team.

"Young man, I have a bone to pick with you and your parrot!" Daisy glared down at Jay with her hands on her hips. "Where is your mother?"

"YOU TELL ME!" Jay snapped before tackling her out of the way.

"Hey! Stop that!" Daisy cried out in pain.

Chatot looked as he left before snickering in response. "Couldn't have happened to a nicer broad!"

"You can stick around if you want, but if any harm comes to Chatot while I'm practicing with The Champ of Walter Elias Academy, it'll be your head." Jay glared at Daisy.

"Well, I never!" Daisy glared back with her hands on her hips.

"You should, it's real fun," Jay smirked as he then ran off with his possible future teammate to get some practice in before checking his phone to see texts and pictures from Carlos about what was going on without him. "Aw, man! I wish I went! That looks so cool."

"DONALD!" Daisy cried out as she went to try to get back into the cabana again before Chatot started to chase her.

The young adult woman smiled as she watched Jay and Lon go off together before she began to text on her phone to pass the time.

* * *

**_Back at the temple..._ **

"All right, guys, let's hear it for Round 2!" Carlos called out as he stood with Rockruff.

"Let's get this party started!" Rockruff added as the bell rang.

And so, both teams went back into the ring, as Sheldgoose had Panchito pinned to the floor, ready to break his legs.

"C'mon, man! Wrestling is supposed to be fun!" Panchito exclaimed. "Don't take it so seriously!"

"I _am_ serious," Sheldgoose smirked. "... _Deadly_ serious."

"So because the gods of life and death are immortal, they choose mortals to fight FOR them," the stranger explained to Xandra. "This way, there can be a victor. Because one of them will _die_."

"Heh... You mean die symbolically, right?" Xandra smiled nervously.

"Oh, no. I mean _die_ die. Like _dead_ dead," The man clarified. "Forever dead. Dead... DEEEEAD." he then added with emphasized graveness in his voice so she could tell how serious this was.

"Oh..." Xandra's eyes widened before she looked down to the wrestling ring and soon began to lunge out so that she could save Panchito.

"This is getting good." Akito smiled as they watched.

"I'm just glad I'm not the one wrestling," Carlos replied. "Though it's crazy how Sheldgoose just suddenly got big and strong against Panchito."

"Panchito!" Xandra called which made the others turn around to see her. "Fight to the death!"

"To the _death_?!" Panchito repeated with wide eyes.

"To the death!" Sheldgoose added.

"To the death! To the death!" cheered the crowd.

"There," said LJ. "And now you can be even _gladder_ that you're not the one in the ring!"

"Panchito, this is serious," Oswald exclaimed. "You lose the match, you lose your life."

"Well, maybe Sheldgoose doesn't want me dead!" Panchito replied.

"You don't really believe that, do you?" Oswald asked as Sheldgoose made a throat-slitting gesture while he grinned evilly at Panchito.

"The situation is unambiguous," Zofia warned. "You must be the claimed victor!"

Victor blinked as he looked around as he sat with his half-brother before he pointed at himself.

"I don't think she meant you, Vic." Valentino remarked.

"But I cannot be responsible for someone getting dead!" Panchito panicked. "It is the luchador oath."

"Curse his loyalty." Ash groaned.

"What do we do now?" Emi frowned in worry.

"Wait a minute... This is the final round..." José said as he suddenly got an idea and looked over to a clock. "Perhaps if we run out the clock, we'll be declared a draw!"

"No winner _or_ loser!" Xandra smiled once she saw what the parrot meant by that.

"That's gotta work!" Misty beamed. "Uh, right, Panchito?" she then asked.

"There's no luchador oath about that," Panchito smiled in relief. "Let's do it!"

"I hope you guys are right..." LJ gulped.

* * *

**_MEANWHILE..._ **

"What are you waiting for?!" Feldrake asked. "Just finish him already!"

"He's too fast..." Sheldgoose wheezed. "He keeps slipping out of my legal holds!"

"Then stop playing legally, DUMMY!" Feldrake snapped.

"It goes against all my prep school training," Sheldgoose said before taking a deep breath as he glared bravely. "But fine! ...Sorry, Coach Sheldgoose." he then whispered in misfortune.

One rooster pulled another one's tailfeathers, making him cluck and suddenly slam his head on the bell to go into the third and final round between Panchito and Sheldgoose.

The two soon ran into each other like a pair of speeding trains and collided as the crowd went wild for them as another round began.

"I can't believe Evie is missing this." Mal remarked.

* * *

**_Meanwhile..._ **

"We should really study together," Chad grinned as he flirted with Evie who giggled and blushed at every word he was saying. "You bring the books, notebooks, and supplies and we can just hang out at my mansion. I mean, you're pretty smart for a pretty girl."

"Oh, Chad, I do try my best," Evie giggled. "I'd really look forward to it."

Mal slid over in the corner and pointed to her mouth in a gagging gesture as she rolled her eyes.

"You and me both," Brock agreed, crossing his arms.

"Okay, Shelly!" said Panchito as he had Sheldgoose pinned down. "We're gonna sit tight, until the clock runs out!"

"Oh, no, we're _NOT_!" Sheldgoose retorted. "LEOPOLD! GIVE MOMMY TO DADDY!"

Leopold raised his head. "Mom-my?" he asked.

"What?!" asked Feldrake as Leopold picked him up. "I'm not mommy! _You're_ the mommy!"

The gargoblin threw Feldrake to Sheldgoose, and he whacked Panchito over the head.

"Hey! No fair!" Xandra yelled.

"This is bad." Akito and Estelle said at the same time.

"Someone's gotta help him!" Zofia cried out. "This doesn't look good for Panchito."

Akito soon got ready to get up and go help out Panchito, though he glanced at his cousins for the right away.

"If he's not gonna play fair, I say we don't either!" LJ shrugged. "I say we give 'im what for."

"Please, allow me!" Akito smirked as he dove in.

"You going too, Carlos?" Felicity asked the short boy.

"Uh, I'm not sure if I should," Carlos smiled bashfully. "I'm not the violent type."

"Well, alright." Akito shrugged before he dived into the fray and joined in the scuffle with Panchito.

"You gonna help me out, little buddy?" Panchito asked Akito.

"I'd be honored, Panchito." Akito nodded firmly as he grinned.

And so they got into a massive fight cloud with Sheldgoose and Feldrake.

As the dust cleared, a centipede skittered across Sheldgoose's head. "AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" he shrieked, breaking out of the pile.

"Don't hurt Daddy!" Leopold shouted as he jumped into the ring.

" _I'M_ DADDY!" Feldrake shouted angrily.

"You guys have to work out your issues someplace else." Mal smirked cockily.

"Back off, Leo!" Xandra sneered as she went to jump into the ring next.

"Now you're in big trouble." Akito smirked at the bad guys.

The Hawlucha that Akito wrestled soon jumped out beside him and began to fight Sheldgoose, Leopold, and Feldrake with them.

"I think that little guy likes you." Estelle smiled at her twin brother.

"Yeah, I think you're right." Akito smiled back at his twin sister.

The crowd was in an uproar as this fight had now become a free-for-all! But suddenly...

"ENOUGH!" announced the mystery man, getting everyone's attention.

"What... Do _you_ want...?" Xandra panted.

"A fair fight, for one." The man replied as he removed his mask to reveal a skeletal form.

" **DEATH!** " exclaimed one rooster, shrieking in terror, and the rest of the stadium's populace flew the coop.

"Allow me to introduce myself," The stranger took a bow. "God of Death, at your service."

"Dad?" Mal's eyes widened. "Daddy?!"

"What is with you?!" Felicity asked Mal. "Your dad died. That's what you told me anyway and that's why he couldn't make it to Parents' Night at school."

"...Right," Mal said softly. "...My dad's dead..."

Felicity began to now look suspicious of her purple-haired friend, but didn't say anything.

"Hmph! I knew you were too good to be true." Xandra scoffed at the entity in front of her.

"That is what they say," The god grinned before pointing at Sheldgoose and Feldrake. "And _YOU_! You brought a foreign object into the ring."

Sheldgoose looked wide-eyed as he hid Feldrake behind his back.

"You are disqualified." The god stated gravely.

"What?" Sheldgoose scoffed. "Balderdash."

"And YOU!" The god jabbed a finger at Panchito. "YOU received help from outside the ring! YOU are disqualified!"

"So... It's a draw?" asked Panchito. "And we all get to go home?"

"NO! You _all_ broke the rules! You! _ALL_! LOSE!" The god declared. "And the penalty is... DEATH!"

As the Caballeros trembled in fear, the god of death sent out a massive energy wave that consumed them, their friends, and Sheldgoose, Leopold and Feldrake, leaving only himself and Xandra in the ring.

"Where did everyone go?" asked Xandra.

"To the Underworld, of course!" The god replied. "'God of Death', remember?"

"So why am I still here?" Xandra asked.

"Silly Xandra, there's no room for immortals in the afterlife." The god explained.

"YOU MONSTER!" Xandra glared.

The god soon grabbed the goddess by her arms and dipped her down with a dark grin. "I wish it could be different... But it wasn't in the cards..." he then told her smoothly before he soon whistled.

The female parrot soon arrived in a flying car to pick him up. Xandra then ran out of the way as the car came onto the wrestling ring for a landing and the female parrot revealed her true form.

"You wanna get life fair and square." The god smirked as he came into the car next to his reptilian companion.

"Oh, yeah! Life rules!" The female grinned sinisterly.

"Farewell, Beautiful Xandra, until we meet again~" The god grinned as he waved goodbye to the adventurous goddess.

And so, the car took off and flew into the air before disappearing, going back to the Underworld.

"Life stinks!" Xandra then groused once she was all alone.

* * *

**_MEANWHILE, IN THE UNDERWORLD..._ **

Our heroic group reappeared, but now in a massive line.

"Where are we?" asked Oswald.

"Looks like the DMV..." said Evie.

"It's worse," said Feldrake, causing the group to turn and see him with Sheldgoose and Leopold. "We're in the Underworld!"

LJ's face went pale. "Underworld...?" he gulped. "Then that means... We're... Dead!"

"Oh, man." Carlos panicked.

"This is all _your_ fault!" Oswald snapped at Sheldgoose as he walked up to him and punched him.

" _My_ fault?!" Sheldgoose glared as he attempted to swat Feldrake at Oswald, but the rabbit ducked down in time.

"It's bad enough I was forgotten about for a huge chunk of my life, and now this has to happen!" Oswald snapped.

"Stop fooling around, you idiots and get in line!" Feldrake growled at both Sheldgoose and Oswald.

"Well, uh, I guess we can just take a number..." Carlos said nervously as he came over to a ticket deposit and pulled one out from the machine. "Here we are. #1485918..." he then smirked to make a joke. "The number of broken windows caused by young vandals back over at Auradon Heights."

Mal and Evie chuckled a bit since they used to live there.

LJ sighed. "And now we're stuck in this eternal nightmare of bureaucracy!" he exclaimed. "I wish Kimberly was-Wait, what am I saying? I'd _never_ wish this sort of fate upon her!"

"I don't think I'd wish this on anyone," Mal remarked. "Not even Audrey Rose, no matter how much I can't stand that pink princess."

"Uh, excuse me, sir, are we in the correct line?" Carlos asked a man in front of him.

The man soon turned around and gave a ghostly moan as he wiggled his fingers, startling the boy slightly.

Carlos's left eye twitched as he slowly backed up and went to the others. "I don't know how long we'll have to wait, but hopefully not too long." he then said to them as he showed the ticket.

"Looks like there's more on the back." Misty said.

Carlos then turned the ticket around to find even more numbers.

 ** _"Now serving #4."_** An intercom announced.

"This may take a while." Panchito said to the others.

LJ groaned in agony.

"Well, I'm not going to wait." Sheldgoose decided.

"Is that fact or faux?" Zofia asked.

"Fact, ya little weirdo!" Sheldgoose glared as he stormed off. "A Sheldgoose never waits!"

Leopold then grinned as he crawled after and followed Sheldgoose and Feldrake, passing by the others on the way.

"Hey, wait a second," Oswald said as he saw an exit sign over a door. "Well, how do ya like that?"

"We have to get out of here!" Brock exclaimed.

"No kidding!" Ash replied. "I can't become a great trainer if I'm dead!"

"And Mal needs to resolve her inner conflict!" LJ added. "I mean, I admit it's interesting, but calling the actual god of death 'Daddy'? That's embarrassing, funny, and kind of sad at the same time. In fact, if her dad _was_ dead, they would've announced it in the news or online!"

Mal rubbed her arm and shushed LJ bashfully.

"Mal, what's going on?" Felicity asked.

"I... I'll tell you later." Mal said softly as she had some sort of "Daddy Issues" going on.

Most of the others shrugged.

"Let's just get out of here," Mal said. "None of us belong down here... Maybe not even Feldrake, Leopold, and Sheldgoose... No matter how much those two annoy me more than Pain and Panic." she then added with a low mutter.

"Alright, but this talk isn't over." LJ replied as they headed out the door.

* * *

And so the group headed across the street, where they were surprised to learn that the cars couldn't even run them over.

"You okay, Evie?" asked Brock.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine," Evie said softly. "Why do you ask?"

"I mean about earlier," Brock said. "Considering how that Chad guy just showed up out of nowhere."

"Oh... It's okay..." Evie replied softly. "I guess he was just too busy to come save us or at least help before that God of Death dragged us down here."

"Or maybe he didn't care about anyone but himself..." Brock replied.

"Oh, no, Chad's not like that," Evie said softly. "He loves talking to me."

"Yeah, just so he can sit next to you in Science Class and get your homework answers from Mr. Deley's assignments." Carlos muttered.

"No one understands," Evie sighed and shook her head. "Chad promised me a date for Homecoming after school starts."

"Only because he's got all the depth of a wading pool," Felicity replied. "Think about it, what exactly does he like so much about you, anyway?"

"He always tells me how pretty I am and how smart I am even though I have a pretty face." Evie smiled.

"I want you to think very hard about what you just said." Felicity advised the blue-haired girl.

Evie felt confused before shrugging as they kept walking along, though she did think about what Felicity said as she thought about the time she spent with Chad, especially in school. When they first had a chance to talk to each other, he noticed how smart she was and asked for help on his homework, though it was mostly her doing the work while he just sat there and complimented her so he could distract her since she had a crush on him and whatnot.

"You kids want some ice cream?" Panchito smiled as he licked a vanilla cone.

The vanilla cone soon moaned like a ghost before morphing and floating away, showing to be an actual spooky Halloween ghost.

"That's a nope on that front," Victor remarked.

"Quickly, my friends!" José exclaimed, pointing to a building labeled "The Old Coot Café". "Let us hide in there!"

"I just hope Kimberly and the others are okay," LJ sighed. "If only there were a way to contact them!"

"Yes..." Zofia nodded in agreement. "And the family."

The kids let out a collective sigh as they felt trapped with nothing else to do or say about their situation.


	20. Chapter 19: What Did You Séance?

They soon went into the bar with a lot to think about as they saw ghostly fog in the building.

"...Are we safe in here?" Panchito asked.

"Let's ask him." Oswald said once they saw a bartender in front of the counter.

"I hope they make a mean chocolate milk." Mal said, nearly grumpy in her tone of voice.

"Good day, sir; we are strangers in your fine, but very odd metropolis," explained Jose, as the man took out a meat cleaver.

The Caballeros gulped nervously until said man stepped out of the shadows!

"What was that?" asked Clinton Coot. "Wait a minute..." he muttered, before putting on his glasses. "Well, haunt my horseshoes! It's The Three Caballeros!"

"You've heard of us?" asked Oswald.

"Well, not you," said Clinton. "The others, sure. My name is Clinton Coot, and I'm such a huge fan of yours!"

"Well, that's a nice turn of events." Felicity commented.

"Yeah." Akito nodded.

"It's a shame I won't get to see my great ancestor," Clinton sighed. "The Great Doug Dondugo!"

The others sweat-dropped as Mal face-palmed.

"I think you mean 'Donald Duck'," Mal spoke up. "Besides, wouldn't he be one of your descendants?"

"Yeah, we're _all_ descendants." Evie added.

A random logo then appeared underneath Mal, Evie, Carlos, and Felicity which said **_"Disney's Descendants"_** before suddenly disappearing.

"Oh, uh, you know Donald? That's too bad." Clinton replied nervously.

"He gets that a lot," Panchito replied.

"And how'd _you_ like to get a knuckle sandwich?" asked Oswald, curling his right ear into a fist shape.

"You remind me of a hapless young mouse I once know." Clinton said to Oswald.

"Okay, take it easy, Oswald, no harm done." Carlos grinned nervously at the rabbit.

"This is Donald's great-grandfather!" José exclaimed. "He left us the cabana in his will!"

"I thought only dead people left stuff in wills." Panchito replied.

"You must be the smart one." Clinton replied sarcastically.

"I don't like to brag, but--" Panchito said as Oswald clamped his ears over Panchito's beak.

"Then don't." The rabbit remarked.

"Wait a minute! But if we are here, talking to you, then that means we are--" José began to realize.

"Dead?" Mal replied dryly. "Yeah, I thought that was kinda obvious."

"Bingo!" Clinton smiled. "So how do ya like the cabana? Pretty nice, huh?"

"We're just with them on summer vacation," Evie replied. "But yeah, it's pretty cool. A lot better than last summer at camp at The Sherwood Forest."

"Summer Camp can be an adventure..." Felicity remarked. "Whether Camp Campbell... Camp Sherwood... Or Camp Lakebottom."

" _Anything's_ better than Camp Kidney." Carlos commented.

"Yeah!" LJ chuckled.

"Mr. Coot, how did you know we were the direct descendants of the Caballeros?" asked José.

"Lemme show ya, José Carioca!" Clinton replied as he took out a mug and a faucet, the latter of which he stuck to the side of his head before turning on. "Sit down and have a cup o' my memories!"

The group groaned and grimaced slightly as they saw brain juice pour out from the faucet and into the mug. At least, that was what it looked like, but either way, it was rather repulsive and creepy looking. After a while, everyone was given their own mugs that Clinton slid down on the table to show them.

"Down the hatch." Panchito shrugged before they all took a deep gulp from their respective mugs.

After taking a long drink, they sighed in relief before their eyes widened and they were suddenly shown a story that played out right in front of them as if by magic.

"Whoa." Akito said.

"The knowledge that I was a descendant of the legendary adventurer, Dondugo, sent me on the journey of a lifetime," Clinton explained. "I became a globe-trotting archaeologist dedicated to Dondugo's band of brothers: The Three Caballeros! There was no library I wouldn't go to, no matter where it was, what its landing policies were, or whether or not it was open on weekends, I learned all that could be learned about the brave heroes and the mysterious goddess who helped them! One of these books led me to the discovery of the Three Caballeros' underground treasure chamber! Though I couldn't gain access to the chamber, I built my cabana on top and established the New Quackmore institute with my partner... Baroness von Sheldgoose!"

The group gasped in shock.

"But I was betrayed by the baroness," continued Clinton. "When the first chance presented itself, she seized total control of the NQI! My only consolation came from a trip to the deepest reaches of the Amazon, where I discovered the curious Aracuan bird!"

"Ari!" Felicity, Carlos, Evie, and Mal gasped.

"If I hadn't crossed his path, I wouldn't have discovered my most remarkable antiquity," Clinton continued off their reply. "The Golden Atlas of Wonder, but it was locked! And I spent the rest of my life, trying to open its secrets." he soon concluded as he took the faucet out of his head, bringing them back into reality before he took a deep gulp of his drink.

"Well, uh, it's funny that you should mention that, Mr. Coot," Ash spoke up. "We've opened that book up ages ago."

Clinton then suddenly did a spit-take all over them, making them sticky and dripping wet.

"Ugh!" Mal groaned. "That's worse than being a backseat driver to a couple of gross, drunk, and immature roadies!"

The others glanced over.

"I... I don't wanna talk about it..." Mal crossed her arms firmly. "At least I was spared the groupies that time. Those three creep me out with how they try to read my Horoscope and Zodiac."

"You opened the book?!" Clinton asked. "What was in it?!"

"It wasn't really a what," Emi clarified. "It was more of a who."

* * *

**_MEANWHILE, BACK AT THE CABANA..._ **

"I let the Cabs down," Xandra exclaimed as she angrily punched a hole in a wall. "And now they're in the Underworld! How am I gonna find them?! Not to mention those kids! Their parents are going to kill me!"

"Maybe we could have a séance!" suggested June.

"Great idea, Junedini." replied May sarcastically.

"Well, we have to get them back to the land of the living somehow!" Kimberly stated.

Jay soon came inside and wiped his forehead as he came to the fridge for a bottle of water.

"Jay? You're still here?" April asked.

"Yeah, I'm meeting my school's football champ so I can beat him and land a spot on the team in the Fall," Jay replied before he removed the cap from the cold water bottle and he soon drank it down and sighed in relief. "He's pretty good... Where is everybody?"

The others groaned before explaining everything to him.

"Whoa... That's messed up..." Jay then said with wide eyes. "Xandra, you gotta help get 'em back, especially LJ, Zofia, and Felicity... Cherry, Lionel, and Thor will lose their shit if anything happens to them."

"Don't remind me." Xandra groaned at the kleptomaniac boy.

"Can't you just zap us to the Underworld?" Jay asked.

"No, the only way to the Underworld is to cross--" Xandra began before her eyes widened with a gasp. "The River Styx!"

"Huh?" April, May, and June blinked.

"The River Styx separates this world from The Underworld," Xandra informed as she opened her book to explain more. "There's a horn on the surface that can summon Charon: a gruesome specter, who, at the cost of one soul to the great beyond his ghostly vessel."

"Looks like he's our best hope," Jay replied. Xandra snapped her fingers, and she vanished.

"Welp, she can try _her_ way," said April, as May got out a crystal ball. "...We'll try _ours_."

* * *

**_BACK IN THE UNDERWORLD..._ **

"Anyways, after that fell on me, I wound up here in Ghost City and opened my café." concluded Clinton.

"So how do we get out of here?" asked LJ.

"Yeah, man, I wanna go home!" Carlos panicked.

"Calm down, son, you're turning your hair white." Clinton told him.

Carlos narrowed his eyes slightly in annoyance.

"Can you do THIS at home?" Clinton smirked as he blew into his thumb and suddenly inflated around like a balloon.

"Who would WANT to?" Misty groaned, disturbed and irritated.

"Oh, but that could come in handy." Panchito remarked.

"Still, you've got to help us," said Brock. "Is there a way out?"

"Well, of course there is!" Clinton replied. "But you'll be trapped forever if you don't escape by the time the moon sets!" he pointed out the window to the moon, which had a Jack Skellington-esque face on its surface.

"...Well, that's a bit creepy." Carlos said with wide eyes.

"I like it." Felicity smirked.

"Of course you do, Elvira." Carlos smirked back, teasing her.

"And, uh, when would that be?" José asked Clinton.

Clinton soon pointed with his finger, going down as the moon followed his fingertip and the others slightly panicked from that.

"Heh... Time flies when you're dead." Panchito remarked.

"Well, just outside the Underworld is a heavily guarded border," Clinton informed. "If you can get past that and make it through The Gateway of the Living, you'll find yourself smackdab in the middle of Mount Fuji in good old Japan!"

"Well, it might not be right where we need to be, but at least it'll be in the land of the living!" LJ replied. "So we haven't got a moment to spare!"

"I guess it's better than nothing." Mal said as she crossed her arms.

"So, you still having Daddy Issues?" Felicity asked her purple-haired friend.

Mal sighed sharply. "You don't know how rough it is being me," she then said to her. "At least your family cares about you."

"No, Mal, not my family," Felicity told her as she touched her shoulder. " _Our_ family... Angelina Ignus is not your mother... Cherry Moltenschwartz is... Blood doesn't make a family, love and trust does."

Mal looked over and soon hugged Felicity, nearly crying. "Where is he?! _WHERE_ IS HE?! Where is he...?!" she then cried out as she really got hit by her father issues, especially with what she said to the God of Death earlier.

LJ and Zofia both joined in and each hugged Mal with Felicity.

"Come on now," Oswald said. "We can't waste time. "Uh, are you gonna be okay?"

"I'm fine," Mal said, suddenly sharp as she wiped some tears away. "Let's go."

Oswald shrugged at that, but he nodded in agreement.

* * *

Back at the cabana, Kimberly sat in a circle with the triplets as they had a crystal ball in the center so that they could conduct a séance.

"I guess we'll use this to talk to the dead with," Kimberly said. "Is this professional?"

"Did someone say 'dead'?" A gloomy voice asked off-screen before a pale girl was shown with black shoulder-length hair with a purple streak in it, wearing a black short-sleeved shirt with black fingerless gloves, a spiked collar, a black and white skirt, dark leggings, and black boots.

"This story has way too many characters as it is!" Kimberly remarked.

"Who _is_ that?" April asked.

"I like her style." May smirked at the goth girl's appearance.

"I'm Claudine Frollo," The girl replied. "I go to school with Mal, Evie, Jay, Carlos, and Felicity. I'm an acquantince of Felicity, sometimes she comes to Poetry Club and writes pretty grand and epic shit when the mood takes her right."

"...And you're here, why?" June asked.

"Just a cameo," Claudine smirked darkly. "Plus I love séances and I tend to do them, especially whenever I'm home alone."

"Séance? Talk about coincidental!" Kimberly replied. "We were about to do one of those, actually."

"I thought my ears were burning," Claudine smirked. "Perhaps you'd like a little help?"

"Hmm... Well, okay," Kimberly replied. "As long as you don't trash the place. LJ told me about how you and a lot of other kids that the teenagers went to school with threw a wild party while their parents were out."

"Eh, I wasn't really involved with all of that, I just wanted to try to scare away Audrey and the Dee Dee Clones since they made me come to their slumber party and I just wanted to read my poetry in the dark," Claudine said as she sat down. "Okay, girls. Let's see what you got."

Ari pouted as he had dressed up like a fortune teller and walked away.

"Sorry, uh... Chicken," Claudine said to him as she clutched the crystal ball. "This is _my_ territory."

Ari huffed as he walked away while Claudine began to conduct the séance.

"Sorry about him," Kimberly said. "I guess he really wanted to do it."

"...I'll let him have the next one," Claudine replied. "Now then... Do we have everything?"

"Crystal ball, check." April nodded.

"NecronomiDuck, check." June added.

"A professional séance... Er... Person...? Check." May added.

"Now, I just need to know who and what to summon." Claudine told the other girls as she dimmed the lights to make it almost as dark as night inside of the cabana.

"One of the Caballeros... Or their allies." said Kimberly.

"Let me see that book." Claudine requested to the purple-clad duckling who had it.

June nodded and soon handed it over.

"Now... Did they die suddenly or untimely?" Claudine asked.

"They went straight to the Underworld," Kimberly said. "They were tricked and brought right there."

"Hmm... I guess they were tricked about going into Xibalba..." Claudine remarked thoughtfully. "Most people who end up in The Underworld have unfinished business and can either finish and ascend to the Heavens or fail and taste the fires of Hell."

"How about this?" asked May, popping up from behind the couch. "Somebody didn't finish this pizza."

"That's GREAT!" April and June exclaimed.

"You really think that'll work...?" asked Kimberly, uncertain.

"It should... As long as it was owned by them..." Claudine replied.

"Well, uh, more or less." May shrugged.

"Okay, everyone, sacred pizza circle," April said as she joined hands with her sisters. "Now concentrate."

"Confiteor Deo Omnipotenti, Beatae Mariae semper Virgini, Beato Michaeli archangelo, Sanctis apostolis omnibus sanctis..." Claudine began to recite as she closed her eyes and joined hands with the others. "Beata Maria... O Spirits of The Great and Distant Underworld... We seek an audience with you... This is Claudine Judith Frollo speaking on behalf of my oblivious and strictly religious father... Allow me to contact the spirits of The Three Caballeros and their new friends."

Kimberly felt unsure about this, but she joined them.

* * *

**_MEANWHILE IN THE UNDERWORLD..._ **

The group was with Clinton as he guided them to the exit when suddenly Panchito's body began glowing and dimming like a lightbulb with a dimmer switch.

"Panchito, are you alright?" asked José.

"My head...!" The rooster groaned. "It's haunted!"

* * *

Back in the cabana, Claudine and the others continued trying to summon their friends' spirits, when Panchito's ghostly form manifested.

"Panchito... Panchito... Come to us, Panchito..." They chanted.

"How do you know my name?!" Panchito asked, terrified. "And why are you in my head?!" He conked his noggin a few times before the signal shorted out.

"We got a signal, but it's too weak." Claudine warned the others.

"What do we do now?" Kimberly asked the goth girl.

"We just need something else to strengthen the signal." Claudine advised.

"Did the pizza come with garlic knots?" May scoffed.

"What's going on down here?" Donald asked as he flicked the light switch on. "Why are you girls sitting in the dark?"

Claudine hissed and soon his under the table with a grumpy glare.

"Oh, it's nothing?~" April, May, and June replied innocently.

Donald rolled his eyes. "Say... Where _is_ everyone else?" he asked. "Shouldn't they have been back by now?"

The triplets looked a bit nervous about answering that question.

"If we tell you, you have to promise not to freak out." Kimberly said as she rubbed her hands together bashfully.

"Just get on with it." Donald replied.

* * *

**_A FEW SECONDS LATER..._ **

"...THE UNDERWORLD?!" Donald exclaimed, the roof flying into the air and landing on the house. "And I've just been sleeping all this time?! What was I THINKING?!"

Jay soon came inside and rubbed his arm.

"Did you know about this Underworld thing?" Donald asked firmly.

"...I might have..." Jay grinned bashfully. "Man, Donald, you're really becoming a roast duck."

"Ha! You're very funny," Donald scoffed. "Anything else I missed?"

"...Well, Daisy came by and tried to 'win you back'... But she changed her mind eventually." Jay said as he tugged on his collar as sweat beaded down his face.

"I'll cross that bridge later," Donald sighed. "Let's just get my friends back already."

"Turn... Out... The lights..." Claudine hissed right behind the two of them, startling them instantly.

Jay soon quickly turned off the lights. "...I'm gonna go back outside..." he then said, sneaking over to the door.

"I think you better help out," Donald narrowed his eyes as he grabbed Jay by his vest. "Tell your little friend you'll come back later."

"...Sure, Donald, whatever you say." Jay nodded nervously before he was let go.

"...Would it kill you to smile?" Donald asked Claudine.

"Actually, yes, it would," Claudine replied. "Unless I'm watching Vampires of Melancholia as long as Edwin's bright and cheerful nephew isn't around."

"Uh... Right..." Donald said before muttering. "You kids have the most interesting friends."

April, May, and June just shrugged at that.

* * *

**_Meanwhile, back with the others..._ **

"Here we are, Caballeros and friends," Clinton told the group beside him as he brought them to a new place. "The Gateway to the Land of the Living is just past the Underworld City border. If you can slip through, you're home free."

"That's great." Carlos smiled.

"If you can't, the No Man's Land is guarded the meanest kind you'd ever lay eyes on!" Clinton soon warned.

Carlos then lost all confidence and support, feeling instantly nervous again.

"Uh, I don't think we wanna know." Felicity said as she stood beside Carlos protectively.

"But be careful, the No Man's Land in between is guarded the meanest yokai you've ever laid eyes on!" Clinton soon warned.

Carlos then lost all confidence and support, feeling instantly nervous again.

"Uh, I don't think we wanna know." Felicity said as she stood beside Carlos protectively.

"What's a yokai?" asked Evie.

"Ancient Japanese demons; they used to be people, until they died," LJ explained. "Then their souls took on these unusual forms."

"The Karasu Tengu, a samurai crow that can control the weather!" Clinton explained. "He's very dangerous. An' if you think it's bad losin' your life, try losin' your _afterlife_!"

"Don't worry; we'll be careful." Akito reassured.

"We always are!" Panchito added. "Especially back at the cabana... Where nothing's broken."

"Don't oversell it." Estelle whispered to the rooster.

"...I think I'll just wait for you guys," Carlos said. "Maybe I should stay down here so I don't get hurt."

"Carlos! Do you really wanna die rather than help us?!" Felicity asked him sharply. "You're like my brother!"

"...Yeah, but I don't know if we'll make it." Carlos said.

"We don't, but that's no excuse to give up so quickly," Felicity told him. "What matters is that we all work together even when things get tough."

Carlos sighed as he bowed his head. "You're right," he then said before narrowing his eyes as he looked back up at her. "Let's take down this... Kerosine Tango or whatever it was."

"Attaboy." LJ congratulated him.

Oswald was about to go, but Clinto stopped him. "Since you're good friends with Donald, I gots to talk to you about something for him. I spent my entire life idolizing The Three Caballeros, but it wasn't for their heroics; it was for their friendship and camaraderie," The deceased duck then advised. "Just remember: it's not about _where_ you're going, but _who_ you're going with."

"Wow, uh, thanks," Oswald replied. "That's pretty profound advise."

Panchito and Jose soon shared a group hug with Clinton.

"Give this to Donald for me, will ya?" Clinton asked, referring to the tight hug.

"Ugh! Uh, yeah, sure, no problem, buddy." Oswald grunted and grinned nervously.

"Uh, as much as I love these tender, sweet moments, I think we gotta get going, like, now." Mal suggested.

"Just five more minutes." Panchito smiled innocently.

"Fine." Mal rolled her eyes.

"Aww..." Evie cooed and she soon suddenly hugged Mal.

"E! What the heck?!" Mal complained.

"That's no way to talk to your new sister." Evie smirked.

"Augh!" Mal rolled her eyes as everyone else soon began to either hug her or join in on the hug with Clinton.

* * *

_**FIVE MINUTES LATER...** _

The group soon went over to the Gateway as a security guard was shown and there was a "MOST WANTED" poster that had three puppy children in the image who were all black and had red noses: the oldest was tall and had brown pants with a belt, the middle one had a long-sleeved blue shirt with a backwards red hat, and the third and final one was a girl and had a pink skirt with a flower in her ears.

"Duh... Sorry, but youse guys can't cross the border without paperwork." The guard told them in a simpleton voice.

"Um..." José chuckled sheepishly. "Wouldn't you know it, we left our identification back in life!"

"We need to talk to the manager!" Oswald exclaimed.

"But of course," said a familiar voice as the door opened; revealing Feldrake and Sheldgoose. "...How may I _not_ help you?"

"How did _you_ become the manager?" asked Ash.

"A Sheldgoose _always_ knows the higher-ups," replied Sheldgoose. "Even in lower places. And now that I'm in charge, I've created enough meaningless paperwork to keep you here FOREVER!"

The security guard handed the Caballeros some large stacks of paperwork.

"And even if you _do_ finish, you'll need a manager's signature!" Sheldgoose added. "Oh, wait... _I'm_ the manager!"

"Glad to see you got your priorities straight." Mal snarked thickly.

"Could we borrow a pencil or something?" Carlos asked shyly.

"We'll show _you_ paperwork!" Zofia suddenly snapped and threw the stacks in her hands in the air and scattered the flying paperwork everywhere before running. "Paperwork's for SUCKERS!"

The others looked surprised at Zofia, though they did agree, it was a bit shocking to see someone sticking to the rules and often obedient like her doing such a thing to a higher authority.

"Yes, I am inclined to agree." José added firmly before he and Panchito did the same.

"Yeah! Later!" Panchito nodded.

"We're outta here!" Emi called out as she ran with the others so that they could get back home.

"Hey! Youse can't do that, ya guys!" The security guard cried out.

"Oh, you're incompetent, even in death!" Feldrake snarled at Sheldgoose before whacking him on the head, though it didn't hurt him since he was already technically dead. "Hmph... Unsatisfying..."

"Don't worry, Boss, I'll get 'em!" The security guard replied as he was about to chase the Three Caballeros and the fleeing children and Pokemon.

However, suddenly, the puppy children from the wanted poster jumped out and became physical forms and kicked the security guard while laughing at him and they soon ran away.

"HEY! I AIN'T DONE WITH YOU WARNER GUYSES!" The security guard cried out, chasing them now with a giant net.

"Never mind him," Sheldgoose rolled his eyes as he soon made an urgent phone call. "Release the Karasu Tengu!"

* * *

Meanwhile, our heroes were headed for the exit gate.

"We are almost to the gateway!" exclaimed José.

"Keep running!" Oswald chimed in. "We'll be home free shortly!"

"This is easier than I thought it would be!" Panchito agreed...before a shape flew over them. Dropping to the ground, it took out an electrified daiten-ryu sword and glared at our group.

"It's the Tengu Warrior!" LJ exclaimed. "Looks like the other Ninja Crows were on holiday!"

"Ninja Crows... This is my life now, I guess." Zofia commented.

"Mine too." Felicity and Mal added, slightly in deadpan.

Evie soon grabbed a hold of the younger kids like a protective big sister and looked around, trying to think of a way out of this situation.

"I have a plan," José spoke up. "Little kids run to the left with Oswald, the grown-ups with, run to the right with me, and the teenagers will run elsewhere with Panchito."

"I can't leave the kids alone!" Evie panicked. "I'm a big sister now!"

"Well, you might not have to," LJ replied. "Big Red's gone again!"

* * *

**_BACK IN THE CABANA..._ **

The pizza was now tethered to jumper cables and a tesla coil as Panchito's spirit was summoned into the room. "Alright, let's _do_ this!" The rooster declared before he saw what had happened.

"We did it!" April beamed.

"Welcome back!" June added.

"So _that's_ what a soul looks like..." Jay commented.

"...My God..." Donald remarked.

"We're making progress." Claudine grinned.

"Are we?" Kimberly asked in concern.

"What have you done?!" Panchito gasped once he saw what was going on.

"We rescued you from the Underworld!" April smiled as she shared high-fives with her sisters.

"We're amazing." May smirked.

"Aren't you happy?" June asked Panchito in concern.

"No, the others need me!" Panchito told them. "I don't wanna be 'that' guy!"

"Gotta respect his dedication to his friends." Jay approved.

* * *

_**BACK AT THE GATEWAY...** _

The others were battling with the Tengu Warrior, who was using the fullest extent of his powers to prevent them from getting through.

"Man, this guy is tough..." LJ panted. "And yet... My heart is pounding... My blood is pumping... It's like every sense in my body is cranked up and somebody ripped the knob off!"

"Are you going to be okay, Brother?" Zofia asked just to check.

"He sounds like Jay whenever it's time for Gym Class." Carlos commented.

"Come get some, turkey face!" LJ shouted as he conjured a massive energy ball and threw it at the Tengu, who had to struggle a few minutes before being able to deflect it. "And I'll take your wretched sword as my prize!"

The others looked a bit wide-eyed, concerned, and amazed all at once. Tengu snarled at LJ before laughing darkly.

"You don't scare me!" LJ called out.

"But his mom will scare me if he gets killed." Carlos said nervously.

"You fight well, in the old style," LJ declared as he conjured a set of bladed gauntlets for himself. "But it won't save you, Feather Head!"

And so, the both of them began to clash, taking on the forms of colorful energy orbs which clashed against one another, flying all over the place. All anyone else could do was just stand by and watch as LJ was perfectly good at handling himself.

"Whoa... I think I had a dream like this once..." Akito commented. "Who knew that LJ had it in him though?"

"And now... To send you flying!" LJ declared as Panchito reappeared.

"Nice of you to drop in," José stated. "Perhaps you could lend a hand?"

"I'll do better than that!" Panchito smiled. "I'll lend you a tummy."

"You wanna take it from here, Panchito?" LJ asked the rooster.

"Only if you don't mind because I have a special idea." Panchito smirked as he emphasized by giving a thumb's up to show the boy what he had in mind for the yokai crow.

"I say, go for it!" LJ declared. "This is getting tiresome!"

Panchito nodded as he then took out his thumb before blowing into it like a balloon and grew himself big and tall.

"Nice." Akito said.

Tengu then looked ready to strike the rooster with his sword until he saw Panchito getting bigger and bigger.

"Why didn't I think of that?" José asked the others in amazement.

"Yeah! Why didn't _you_ think of that?" Mal retorted cynically.

José and Oswald shared a look and soon decided to do the same as Panchito.

"I'll have to do my best as a substitute Caballero." Oswald said to himself.

"You got this, Oswald!" Zofia called out to the rabbit. "You can shine no matter what you're made of! One of my favorite movies taught me that!"

"Uh, okay!" Oswald replied as he and José inflated their own body parts. 

Tengu tried to strike them, but José just blocked each strike with his massive fingers.

"Who is afraid of an itty-bitty yokai?~" The green parrot cooed before flicking him away. 

Oswald then grabbed Tengu with his ears and threw him into the air. José finished it up by flicking him into the distance, and his sword fell... Right into LJ's grasp.

"Aaaaaaand that's all she wrote!" LJ declared as the others cheered.

"LJ, you were awesome back there!" Evie smiled at the boy. "I'm so glad that you're okay."

"I feel great, Evie!" LJ smiled back.

"Okay, celebration time's over, we gotta go!" Carlos told the others as he saw the moon was almost setting.

The group soon took off running to the next portal before they heard something coming.

"Does anyone else hear that?" Estelle asked.

* * *

Suddenly, a bright purple beam of light shot down and exploded right in front of them.

"Leaving so soon?" Feldrake's voice smirked once the smoke cleared and he arrived with Sheldgoose.

"Feldrake and Sheldgoose." Mal narrowed her eyes, looking like she had murder in them.

"But you haven't even met my family." Sheldgoose told the group.

"Because we don't want to, and we don't care about your family of disaster-causing buttwipes," said Oswald. "We're on a schedule, people!"

"Too late, it's time for a family reunion." Sheldgoose smirked.

Leopold soon came flying in with Sheldgoose's deceased relatives on his wings. The ancestors soon dropped like bombs on a warplane to take down The Three Caballeros and their other friends.

"Aw, criminy..." Oswald groaned and face-palmed.

"And _you_ , Rabbit, shall be sent away to a Wasteland where no one will ever see you again." Sheldgoose smirked at him in particular.

"Just try it, you undercooked Christmas dinner!" Oswald declared as he cracked his ears like knuckles.

"Seriously, how does he do that?" Carlos asked while the others just shrugged.

"Ooga Booga, fools!" Caveman Sheldgoose called out.

"Prepare to be vanquished, peasants!" Knight Sheldgoose jeered.

"E. Pluribus Morons!" Gladiator Sheldgoose glared.

And so, the ancestors of Sheldgoose all dropped down right in front of the group, looking ready with their very own weapons and they all shared a similar goal as well as their DNA.

"Looks like you're surrounded!" Sheldgoose smirked at the group.

"YAR! You ijits!" Pirate Sheldgoose growled.

"Yeah, well, not for long," Mal narrowed her eyes. "My family's gonna kick your family's butt," she then smirked. "Besides, _you_ belong more at Ursula & Captain Hook's Fish and Chips place than fighting us, Peg-Leg."

"Yeah!" LJ declared. "Plus, now I got a sweet hurricane sword!"

"You don't wanna mess with my little brother," Mal smirked. "You're gonna get it."

"Little brother?" LJ gasped, sounding touched.

"Buddy... Buddy... I said buddy," Mal said suddenly. "You're my little buddy."

LJ smirked a bit. "Sure, Mal, that's exactly what you said." he said as he put his hand over his heart.

"Either way, we can take these guys." Panchito smirked in determination.

"Yeah!" Ash replied. "Let's take 'em down!"

"YEAH!" Everyone cheered.

"And why should you guys get all the fun?" Pikachu asked as he hopped on Ash's shoulder.

"Hmm... An Undead Pokemon Battle..." Emi commented. "I wonder what that would look like?"'

"Only one way to find out!" Pikachu beamed before he jumped out and headbutted Pirate Sheldgoose instantly.

"Good try, but it'll take more than a pointy-eared mouse to stop this family." Sheldgoose narrowed his eyes.

"Then time to call down the Thundershock!" Ash exclaimed. "Pikachu, do your thing!"

Pikachu grinned as he jumped into the air and let off a massive Thundershock to electrocute the Sheldgoose clan.

"WHAT?! That's impossible!" Feldrake called out.

"So would be punching and kicking, but that seems to work out anyway!" Ash smirked. "Even if we are all ghosts!"

"Good job, Pikachu!" Emi beamed at her and her brother's shared Pokemon.

"No problem!" Pikachu replied.

"Wind Sword!" LJ declared as he waved the sword, creating a tornado that swept up the Sheldgoose ancestors.

Zofia stood beside LJ and crossed her arms firmly with a glaring smirk and nod, looking very proud of him.

"Come back here again and I'll give you a real fiery fury!" Fiona called out to the Clan Sheldgoose.

"Time for a good ol'-fashioned family reunion!" Sheldgoose declared as his ancestors began to join hands and merge together.

"They're joining together!" Brock winced.

"All into one big, ugly package!" LJ added.

"And I'll make the head!" Sheldgoose declared as he inflated his own head and floated to the top of his family fusion.

"Well, there's something you don't see every day..." Panchito noted.

"It's something I'm gonna see in my nightmares." Carlos said as he covered Rockruff's eyes.

The Sheldgoose soon lunged forward and knocked the others down or pushed them back by a few feet.

"This is so wrong." Mal groaned as Murkrow flew beside her.

"Very." Evie added as she stood up with Meowstic.

"Yeah, well, you're going down either way!" Zofia glared. "It's going down!" she then turned away nervously. "...Once we think of a way to stop you."

" _Norse_ to meet you, nincompoops!" boomed Erik the Goose as he tried to stomp Panchito, who managed to roll to safety. The Viking then spat up a few teeth.

The beast wound up its left fist, which was Julius Shelsar. "LEND ME YOUR FACES!" he exclaimed as he knocked José off his feet.

Oswald just inflated his own right foot, wound up, and kicked the Sheldgoose fusion right in the crotch/face, which belonged to Cavegoose, who just bit him in the foot. The rabbit just sighed as he heard a hissing noise from his punctured paw. "Lucky rabbit's foot... Yeah, right." he remarked before he shot into the air like a deflating balloon.

The others ducked out of the way before Oswald would hit them, though Ash and Emi weren't as lucky.

"Oof..." Akito winced as he came to help up Emi. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah... I'll be fine..." Emi said softly as she took his hand.

The two then smiled at each other as their eyes sparkled into each other's. Misty smiled as she helped up Ash and the same thing seemed to happen between the two of them. The Sheldgoose Fusion soon came charging right down and soon squashed down on top of all of them, flattening them.

Eventually, after a few moments, the Fusion began to feel himself being lifted up as Akito glared from underneath and carried the Sheldgoose Fusion in his hands. "Okay... Now I'm mad..." he then sneered. "You squash me, my Pokemon, my cousins, and my friends... Now you're gonna get it."

"What the...?" asked Sheldgoose, baffled. "You dare to challenge our combined powers?!"

"I'll do whatever it takes to make sure you lose," Akito glared. "Akito Fudo doesn't go down so easily."

"You could have done it sooner," Jose groaned. "That was the most unpleasant thing to have ever happened to me."

"The moon!" Felicity gasped suddenly.

"Ugh... Please, Flick, not that again." Carlos begged.

"No, _that_ moon!" Felicity said as she pointed at the moon as it was almost setting.

"What do you plan on doing?" Sheldgoose mocked Akito. "You might be as strong as an adventure god yourself, but no one can save you now."

"I don't have to do anything," Akito smirked. "In fact, someone's coming in a minute."

* * *

Just then, a dubstep horn was heard, and everyone turned to look. 

It was the Party Boat, being piloted by Xandra. "HEY, SHELDGOOSE!" she shouted. "PARTY'S OVER!"

The ghost passengers looked disappointed from that.

"Not this party," Xandra explained. " _That_ party."

The ghost passengers cheered in delight.


	21. Chapter 20: Mount Fuji Whiz

"Xandra?" Mal blinked. "But how? How did she find us?"

The Hawlucha that Akito had wrestled with before they ended up in the Underworld was shown to be on deck before diving down and ending up in the strong boy's arms.

"Hey! It's my little buddy!" Akito beamed as he hugged the Hawlucha.

Hawlucha nodded as it nuzzled up with Akito a little. The Sheldgoose Fusion snarled as Xandra spun the helm firmly and pointed the pointy helmeted skull towards him to put an end to his party. There was then a bright light and the Sheldgoose Fusion soon got hit by the pointy horns and it rained down Sheldgoose and his ancestors, all split apart and being one person each again.

"Gimme the wheel, Xandra!" Charon scoffed as he and the goddess switched clothes as he took the helm. "I don't think my business could take any MORE of your captaining!"

"...That can't be Charon the ferryman..." Carlos said to himself. "No way... He's so... Chill."

"Trust me, Carlos, he is." Xandra told the freckled boy. She then leapt down and started kicking the crap out of the Sheldgoose ancestors.

Just then, a voice called from aboard the boat. "Caballeros!" It was Clinton Coot, from earlier! He threw down an anchor and climbed down the chain.

"Let me give you a hand!" he declared as he helped the group out of the crater.

"Thank you, sir," Oswald replied.

"Much obliged," José agreed.

"Come help us kick some Sheldgoose!" Panchito urged, readying his lasso.

"Fighting alongside The Three Caballeros..." beamed Clinton. "Oh! I'm so happy I could die! AGAIN!"

And so, the team sprang into action; Panchito lassoed two of the Sheldgeese, while Evie conked their heads together; Carlos and Felicity helped fend off the pirate, and Xandra took out the caveman and gladiator.

"Retreat!" declared Julius Shelsar.

"Every Sheldgoose for himself!" exclaimed Cap'n Sheldgoose.

"Ooga-booga!" declared Cavegoose, and on that note, the Sheldgoose family ancestors all ran for their lives.

"Wait, Sheldgooses!" cried Baron. "Don't desert me!"

Feldrake scoffed. "Retreating with your tail between your legs is another Sheldgoose specialty." he remarked.

"Rereating... Excellent idea..." Sheldgoose stammered nervously before crying out. "LEOPOLD!"

"Wow." Vincent, Akito, and Estelle reacted with deadpan tones.

Leopold soon came flying down to pick up Sheldgoose and Feldrake after another bitter defeat in the battle of good and evil.

"See you in Hades, Caballeros!" Feldrake called out as they flew off together.

Mal blinked and suddenly had wide eyes from that remark. The ghost passengers soon cheered for the success of the Three Caballeros as Xandra smiled proudly at them.

"Well, this has been the best day of my death," Clint smiled. "Thanks, boys. I suppose my descendant can't be all bad if he knows folks like you all."

"We'll be sure to tell him that you said that." Oswald replied.

"This is your captain speaking," said Charon as Clinton got back aboard the ferry. "...IT'S TIME TO PAAAAAR-TY!!"

The partygoers whooped and hollered as the boat set sail.

"And time for _us_ to go home," Xandra told her friends, as they headed through the gate. "I know _someone_ might ask, so I'll explain: Victor and Valentino are alright. I got them out while I came to help you guys."

"Thank goodness." The kids smiled for their new friends.

"Boy, they are sure gonna have a crazy story to tell their friends when they go back home after this summer." Felicity remarked.

"Agreed." Akito nodded.

* * *

And soon, in the middle of Mount Fuji where a family was visiting and taking pictures in the background just as Xandra and the others made it over after they finally got out of the Underworld. "We're back, Caballeros!" she then told them. "To the world of the living!"

Everyone else sighed and smiled happily in relief. "So, who wants to see Tokyo?" she then asked.

"ME!" The group beamed and cheered in excitement.

"I wanna meet Godzilla." Akito chuckled.

"Good one," LJ chuckled, re-sheathing his new sword. "Maybe we'll get to see the Samurai museum. I could use some inspiration."

"Heh... That sounds great to me too," Akito smirked. "You wanna join us, little buddy?"

Hawlucha nodded eagerly as he clung close to Akito.

"I guess this Pokemon wants me to keep him... All right then..." Akito said before taking out a spare PokeBall and tossed it out to Hawlucha.

Hawlucha then disappeared into the ball and it began to shake a couple of times before clicking shut. Akito had successfully captured Hawlucha!

* * *

Meanwhile, Kimberly, Claudine, Donald, and the triplets watched Jay in the backyard as he was putting up a good fight, but he ended up getting tackled with the ball.

"I'm getting there... But what can I expect from the world's greatest football player?" Jay chuckled. "At least in our school? Be sure to put in a good word to Ben for me, would ya, dude?"

Lon nodded at him while sitting on his stomach.

"Good game, dude." Jay said as he soon stood up and went to shake hands with his opponent.

Lon chuckled before removing the helmet and soon showed a cute smile with longer hair than his own and she appeared to be more feminine and cute... At least in Jay's eyes.

"Lon... You're a _girl_?" Jay's eyes widened.

"Yeah... I thought you knew," The girl giggled and shook hands with him. "My name's Lonnie, but ever since I made the team, everybody just calls me 'Lon' for short. It's so good to finally meet you in person, Jay."

Jay's face went red. "...Yeah, you too," he replied. "You're pretty awesome."

Lonnie giggled a bit.

"Compliment something you find the most defining about them..." Thor's voice advised in Jay's head. "Whether it be their smile... Their laugh... The way they talk... Once they use it, say that you like that about them and they're bound to share it with you again and even more in the future."

Jay swallowed hard before smiling. "You have a very cute and sweet laugh." he soon said.

"Aww... Thank you..." Lonnie smiled back at him. "That's very nice of you to notice. Maybe we can hang out some more... Ya know... Outside of football practice if you make it on the team... Like maybe a movie or something?"

"Uh, y-yeah! That'd be great..." Jay nodded hopefully. "I'd like that, Lonnie."

"I'd like it too, Jay." Lonnie smiled as she then suddenly hugged him.

"Lonnie! Gāi zǒule!" An older girl's voice called out, in Chinese, from the driveway.

"Wèilái!" Lonnie called back in the same language before facing Jay before giving him a scrap of paper and ran off as she carried her football helmet in her arm. "I gotta go. Keep in touch with me, Jay."

"Will do!" Jay waved to Lonnie as she left.

"That went well." Kimberly commented.

"Uh, yeah, it was... Something..." Jay said bashfully as he felt a song playing in his heart.

The triplets soon smirked at him like they knew something.

"Don't you start singing about trees." Jay narrowed his eyes as he turned bright red in his face.

April, May, and June just giggled as Jay went back inside with them.

"Well, now that that's over, maybe the others will come back," Donald said. "I really missed Xandra."

The others then gave him a look now.

"Uh! I mean... I really missed _everybody_." Donald then covered up bashfully.

"Whatever you say, Donald," Kimberly giggled. "Whatever you say."

"Hm..." Donald narrowed his eyes as they walked on back inside.

Just as they arrived back, they found some company.

* * *

"We're back!" Xandra beamed. "And look what I found in the Underworld!"

The Three Caballeros yelped and began to dust themselves suddenly before they saw that they were flesh... Erm... Feathers and bone again. "We're alive!" they then cheered.

"Thank goodness," Jay said. "Now we won't have to tell the Moltenschwartzes what happened."

"Mother would give you grave consequences if we hadn't arrived back." Zofia remarked.

"Exactly!" LJ added.

"Welcome back!" said April.

"We were _so_ worried." June added.

"Not like we were dividing up your stuff or anything." May added.

"Hey, watch it." LJ advised firmly.

"Your great-grandfather's really proud of you, Donald," Oswald smiled at his old friend. "I wish you could've seen it."

"Someone in my family is proud of me?" Donald asked.

"Yeah, we can't believe it either." Mal remarked as Murkrow perched on her shoulder.

"What do you think you're doing?" asked Xandra, while Donald and Oswald were putting their feet up at a table.

"What's it look like?" asked Donald. "I'm livin' it up."

"You think Sheldgoose and Feldrake are 'living it up' right now?!" Xandra exclaimed.

"Perhaps!" suggested José.

"If they're normal!" Panchito added.

"Or had any sense to them." Carlos added as he and Jay decided to join Donald and Oswald.

"No! In fact, they've seriously upped their game!" Xandra told them. "Then we need to up our game too!"

"Aww!" Jay and Carlos groaned like stubborn little children as Xandra spoke.

"It's time for the most difficult hero training you have ever had," The goddess continued as she leafed through the pages in the book. "By none other than... King Arthur!"

" _The_ King Arthur?" Donald's eyes widened.

"You sure that's not King Simba?" Carlos asked as they noticed a literal lion king in the book. "'Cuz we read about this in school about--"

"Don't interrupt, and yes, this is the King Arthur we all know," Xandra scolded him. "The original Caballeros traveled to Camelot to receive Arthur's hero training and as fate would have it, I have a coupon." she then added as she showed them something that came with the book.

"With that caliber of fighting prowess at our disposal, we will be unstoppable!" José exclaimed.

"Great!" Panchito beamed. "I'll go pack a toothbrush!"

"Nope," Xandra replied. "Because the one rule of training with King Arthur is that you only bring your courage!"

"Sounds great!" Donald remarked. "...Know where I can find any?"

The group let out a small groan at that.

* * *

Eventually, the others began to pile some stuff up together once they were getting ready to go.

"Oh, I feel naked without my stuff." Panchito frowned.

"You'll get used to it, I guess." Brock shrugged.

"And it feels great!" Panchito then cheered.

"Heh." Akito and Estelle chuckled sheepishly.

"That's right, Cabs, you're leaving it all behind!" Xandra told them. "Even your amulets."

"Whoa." Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos then said as that sounded crazy to think about.

"They haven't taken those off since the day they met." Felicity remarked.

"Is that really necessary?" Emi asked.

"I guess you guys have to play 'Bodyguard' for a while." Zofia said to the triplets as Fiona sat by her feet.

"Forget it, this time we're coming along!" declared April.

"It won't be dangerous." added June.

" _And_ we can document the whole thing!" May concluded.

"Always-responsible Ari can guard the cabana," June pointed to the bird, who was in a chair reading old comic books. "...Well, at least there's the mystic barrier."

"Okay, girls, you're in," Xandra soon said. "And girls? All you need is courage, so leave your phones."

Suddenly, the triplets were playing on their phones, such as many children and teenagers in this generation.

"Uh, how are we supposed to document without our phones?" April spoke up.

"Yeah, I need my phone too!" Evie added. "I have a make-up and fashion channel I host on AuraTube!"

"Uh, duh!" May soon droned cynically that could probably rival Mal or LJ, Zofia, and Felicity's mother.

"Oh, right, then off we go!" Xandra soon said, allowing them to keep their phones before they snapped their fingers and vanished away from the cabana instantly.

"I never did get a chance to see Evie again... I wonder what happened to her?" Chad asked himself as he was soon coming to the cabana, about to open the door, but he suddenly screamed and got sent away with the others.

* * *

**_SHORTLY..._ **

The group all reappeared in a BLIPT of magical energy.

"Welcome..." announced Xandra. "...To CAMELOT!"

"Whoa..." The group exclaimed.

"Guys?" asked Vincent. "Looks like we have an unexpected guest."

"What do you mean?" Brock asked, before he turned to look. "...No. Of all people, WHY?"

"Uh... Hello, there..." Chad grinned nervously.

"Oh, no! It's! It's--" Xandra began before looking curious. "I'm sorry, who is this kid again?"

"Charles C. Princely III," Carlos replied. "Better known as 'Chad'. He's like the biggest prick in our school. Pardon my language."

"Chad... You're here?" Mal asked with a glare. "What're you doing here?"

"Oh, um, I've come... To check up on Evie and escort her into maybe becoming my Homecoming Queen for school," Chad said as he grinned, trying to sound smooth and heroic before he came up to the blue-haired girl and took her hand as he got down on one knee. "Allow me to take you out of this place, my dear sweet Evie. I will always be there for you."

"Oh, Chad..." Evie smiled while Brock looked annoyed. "You're so sweet."

"Give me a break." Brock muttered.

"We don't like him either," Carlos whispered to Brock. "We just be polite and nice for Evie's sake. I think someone like you or Doug would be a lot better than Chad though."

"Thanks." Brock replied under his breath.

"Teen jealousy aside... Where _is_ everyone?" asked Xandra.

Just then, the lights dimmed.

"Introducing, the C.E.O. of chivalry... Sultan of swordplay...and ruler of the round tables..." announced a voice as some banners unfurled. "KIIIIIIIING... ARTHUR!" As the voice spoke, the same lion from the Atlas came outside and clapped along as a pumped-up beat began to play. "It is time...to awaken... THE HERO...!" he declared, unsheathing a sword. "...Within!~"

The group soon looked around in confusion as they heard thundering cheers and applause once King Arthur made his appearance.

"Which is the name of my book," The lion king smiled as he used his sword as a microphone before taking out what looked like a biography of sorts. "'Awaken the Hero Within'. In 90 days or less!"

"I could use a book like that," Carlos said as he put his hands together. "I'd sure like to be brave."

"Oh, Carlos, you're brave in your own way." Felicity soothed.

"...Really?" Carlos asked her as Jay lurked right behind him.

"WOOF!" Jay barked loudly like a big, dangerous dog.

Carlos then yelped and jumped right into Felicity's arms like a coward.

"Jayden Nils Scheherazade..." Felicity scolded the boy.

"Not cool." Carlos added firmly.

"Spoilsports." Jay smirked as he crossed his arms.

"You could learn a lot from someone like me, boys," The lion smirked at Jay and Carlos. "In fact, I used to be just like you until I became a brave and noble king with this trusty book! Now available in scrolls and sold the town criers. The creature you see before you today I unlocked when I searched for the Grail of Immortality!"

The crowd then let out astonished gasps on that as a golden cup was shown behind him. Xandra chuckled sheepishly.

"Let's hear from some _more_ satisfied customers," King Arthur beamed as he stepped aside, revealing a horse, an ostrich, a frog, and a dog. "THE KNIGHTS OF THE ROUND TABLE!"

"I'm Lancelot," The horse explained. "Arthur taught me that the biggest walls aren't outside a castle, they're inside my mind!"

"I'm Galahad," The frog said in a voice similar to a certain Muppet. "Arthur showed me that no armor is more restrictive than my own heart!"

"I'm Kay," said the ostrich. "Before Arthur, I thought trolls were stopping me from crossing bridges; but I soon learned I was the only obstacle."

"This is really weird." Akito commented.

Estelle and Vincent nodded in agreement with their brother.

"And I'm Bors the Older, formerly Bors the Younger!" The dog concluded. "Arthur taught me how to legally change my name."

"...Nice." Ash blinked.

"Thank you, Arthur!" The dog then beamed at the lion.

"You're welcome!" King Arthur beamed.

The crowd continued to cheer while the group just stood there in confusion.

"Pleased to meet a king, my grandfather is a king too." Chad grinned with his hands on his hips.

"Yeah, probably as much as Bob Johnson: The King of Curtains on TV." Mal whispered snarkily to herself.

Chad glared at her for that before grinning at King Arthur. "Anyway, if anyone is worth being in your presence, it's me, since I'm a prince, and these people beside me are all peasants... Except for Evie of course, who will be my princess." he then smirked boastfully.

Brock snorted like an irritated bull, feeling seriously annoyed by this guy's braggart attitude, and imagining all sorts of ways to beat the snot out of him. Ash, Emi, and Misty began to look concerned about Brock's behavior, but they kept it to themselves.

"Wait a minute... Is that... Xandra?" King Arthur asked once he spotted the goddess. "My friend and most gifted student! How long has it been?" he then asked as he smiled and approached her and took her by the arms.

"Oh, something hundred years," Xandra chuckled sheepishly. "It's great to be back! I've brought some friends."

Donald glanced between the two as he began to feel jealous now too, but he wasn't sure why.

"May I present... The Three Caballeros!" Xandra then proclaimed as Donald, Jose, and Panchito made a group pose together.

"We're also here too, but we're sold separately." Mal commented as she stood with her arms crossed.

"What? That's not them!" King Arthur remarked, much to the dismay of Donald, Jose, Oswald, and Panchito. "They've become weak in both strength and spirit!"

Donald rolled up his sleeves and got his fists up. "Why, I oughta...!" he began.

"We are not weak," explained Jose. "We are vulnerable!"

"That's why you are here," replied King Arthur. "What do you think is the most dangerous foe you can face?"

"A dragon?" asked Donald.

"An ogre?" suggested Jose.

"A robot shogun?" asked Oswald.

"Xandra, when she's cranky?" added Panchito.

"NO!" King Arthur replied. "...Self-doubt."

"I think he's stuck in 'motivational speaker' mode." LJ commented.

"You should see some of the ones they send on the first day of high school." Carlos replied to him.

"Yes! It--" Xandra began until she realized what the lion king just said. "Wait, what?"

"It's your sole duty to weild the Sword of Confidence!" King Arthur told them then.

"It is?" Zofia asked.

"Your training starts NOW!" King Arthur smirked before looking at Jay, Chad, and Carlos. "I can see you can really use it."

"Not for me maybe," Jay smirked as he flexed his arms. "I'm always whipped up in perfect shape."

"Yeah, I'll get right on that," Chad added as he looked in a golden hand mirror that had his name on it as he gritted his teeth together to look for anything out of place. "Right after my manicure..." he then said as he flaunted his hands outward in a flamboyant nature. "I never do anything athletic unless I have a manicure first."

"He's so diligent~" Evie sighed dreamily as she looked at Chad through a crush filter.

"Please!" Mal rolled her eyes as she stuck her tongue out.


	22. Chapter 21: Thanks a Camelot!

**_A FEW MINUTES LATER..._ **

"Why does this always happen to me?" Donald asked as he and the others were now on a medieval rack device.

"Limber up, brave heroes! Stretch outside your comfort zones!" declared King Arthur.

Galahad began turning the crank, which started pulling the group's limbs further and further.

"Gaaaugh!" Carlos groaned. "Is this really necessary?"

"This is way beyond what Coach Jenkins does!" Jay added.

"Is this the worst thing ever?" April whispered to her sisters after she took a picture of the group in the torture device.

"It's worse." May replied dryly.

"You know, there's always room for more heroes," King Arthur smiled innocently at the triplets. "I could always give you a deal. Three for the price of one! Or, uh, two!"

Galahad then tightened more of the crank as the group that was tied up yelped in pain.

"Thanks, we're good." Mal replied.

"We're just gonna go look around." June added.

"And we better look after them," Evie said as she, Mal, Emi, Felicity, and Misty joined them. "We're gonna be big sisters someday, ya know."

"That reminds me," Felicity said. "I don't remember if I told you this, but my father wanted me to remind you girls, Jay, and Carlos that you're gonna be apart of The Big Brother/Big Sister program sometime soon to help teach you responsibility with younger kids. I don't think I need that training though, I already have big sister experience."

"Well, hey!" LJ yelped. "Don't go leaving us here like this!! This is cruel n' unusual punishment!"

"Nieces, out!" June called as she and the others left.

"Well, your loss," shrugged King Arthur. "Good stretching, knights! Now, I need a volunteer---Donald." he reached over and plucked the duck from the rack with ease, before tossing him over. "Without faith in others, you shall always fall short."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Donald asked.

"Trust Fall~!" King Arthur called as he tipped Donald over, but he was caught by the four knights. "We are now bound in mutual trust!"

Donald rolled his eyes. "Fan-tastic..." he remarked.

"So... Arthur... Your new hero methods are... Interesting..." Xandra said as she came by.

"Yes," Jose agreed. "I expected our new hero training to be a little more, uh..."

"Weapony!" Panchito added as a suggestion.

"Oh, you can't be a hero if you can't be a team!" King Arthur shook his head. "You see, there is no 'I' in 'Camelot'!"

"I thought that it was 'There is no I in team'." Carlos replied.

"The same principles apply." King Arthur retorted.

"It's so true!" Lancelot added.

"It never gets old!" Kay smiled.

Ash and Akito soon shared an unsure look with each other.

"Who's old?" asked Bors.

"I hope the others are at least getting more out of this..." LJ remarked.

* * *

**_MEANWHILE!_ **

The triplets, along with the other girls (minus Felicity), were ascending a long staircase.

"This place has more stairs than the school's boiler room and climbing back up to the main hallway." Mal commented.

"I just hope I don't fall and break a heel." Evie pouted as she held Meowstic protectively.

They soon made it into another room and saw a cauldron with colorful smoke and steam rising all over.

"Wow!" The girls gasped in amazement and surprise at what they had found.

They soon saw a man with a long white beard and a pointed hat and he also wore glasses with a long blue robe. He appeared behind the smoke and glared then. "Did the King send you?" he then asked firmly. "I told him my rent would be late! I TOLD HIM!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" April stopped him. "I'm April."

"May!" May added.

"June!" June concluded.

The rest of the girls then said their names to the wizard as he looked firm at first.

"Oh, well, in that case, I'm Merlin: Camelot's most GREAT AND POWERFUL WIZARD!" The man smiled before he proclaimed loudly and showed off his magic skills.

"Nice to meet you, Marvin." Mal replied.

"It's _Mer_ lin! Get it right!" The wizard scolded firmly. "But yes, I'm kind of a big deal."

"We're in town for King Arthur's hero training." said Misty.

"It's very full of..." started May.

"...Motivation." Mal finished.

"Ugh, tell me about it," Merlin groaned. "There's no spell to sweep up what _he's_ slinging. I've tried."

"I like this guy," commented June.

"WIZARD SELFIE!" exclaimed May as she held up her phone and got close with her sisters before snapping a picture.

"Ooh... This appears to be some imagine device..." Merlin commented as he took the phone and swiped through it to see various other pictures. "Is this where you put images that disobey the king?"

"It _seems_ like we're always explaining this to old people." May groaned dryly.

"It's a phone, Merlin, you take pictures with it." Misty replied as she showed her own and showed pictures of herself with three older girls and Pokemon such as Psyduck and Togepi.

"And occasionally make phone calls." Zofia added.

"And play games!" Emi soon piped up.

"Ooh! Ooh! I love games!" Merlin smiled before his eyes darted around. "Arthur won't let me play games because of my... 'Problem'..."

"Really?" Estelle asked.

"...Yes." Merlin said as he glanced at her.

 ** _'Press here for gems and gold!'_** The phone soon prompted Merlin as he held onto the phone.

"Ooh! _I_ want gems and gold!" Merlin beamed as he began to play the game.

The girls all glanced at one another.

"...He'll be fiiiine." stated June casually.

* * *

**_BACK IN THE TRAINING..._ **

The Caballeros and friends watched as the Knights of the Round Table made their way across a floor of scalding-hot coals.

"...What exactly does this have to do with hero training?" asked Vincent.

"The hot coals are a metaphor for the pain we must face, as a team!" replied King Arthur.

The group let out a collective groan at this.

"I'm not sure if this is a really good idea." Felicity sighed and shook her head.

"Yeah! There's no way I'm doing that!" Oswald remarked.

"Me neither!" Donald added.

"Complaining is the mouth expelling weakness, Donald!" King Arthur replied as he pushed them both onto the coal-filled floor.

They both ran across the floor, yelping in pain until they jumped into the trough full of water at the end.

"Pain is the body expelling weakness!" the king continued.

"What is the point of any of this?" asked Xandra.

"Because, as we all know..." The king started.

"There is no 'I' in 'Camelot'!" The knights finished.

"There's no 'I'... But there is a _'me'!"_ Donald grumbled.

"Hey... He's right!" said Lancelot.

"There _is_ a 'me'!" exclaimed Kay.

"I never noticed that before..." Galahad added as the knights began to mumble to each other, whilst Chad just kept on preening himself and not paying attention.

"That settles it, this guy is nutso!" LJ groused.

"I completely agree," Chad grinned before glancing at him. "What'd you say?"

LJ groaned and slapped his hand over his face before swishing it down.

"Well, I actually do completely agree," Felicity said to LJ as she crossed her arms. "The only problem is finding a way to deal with it."

"Sure," LJ replied. "Question is, how do we deal with THIS kind of problem?"

"Working together of course," Felicity said before rolling her eyes. "Cuz there's no 'I' in team or Camelot."

* * *

Meanwhile, Merlin fell into the same downward spiral that many people in this generation get hooked on: phone games.

"Uh... Are you all right?" June asked the wizard as he was stuck on the phone.

"Fine! Fine! Just go away!" Merlin glared as he kept the phone close to himself.

"Uh... Maybe I'll skip today's episode..." Evie grinned nervously once she saw who hooked Merlin was on the phone. "My viewers and subscribers can always wait an extra day, right? I guess they could just watch Jordan Django's video on how to make professional Agrabah lemonade instead."

"I think you've had enough." May said to Merlin.

"YOU DON'T KNOW ME!" Merlin snapped at her as he held the phone away from her.

"Give it!" Misty ordered.

"Let go!" Merlin retorted. "You girls can go play with my spells or something!"

" _All_ of your spells?" asked May.

"Sure, whatever!" Merlin replied dismissively. "Now just leave me alone!"

"Sweet!~" The triplets grinned as they went off to look around the workshop.

"This is not gonna be good." Mal face-palmed.

"I don't like where this is going." Estelle added in agreement.

"Ooh... This looks cool..." June smiled as she opened a cabinet and found a scroll and decided to use it with her sisters as she opened it up.

The scroll was soon opened to show a dragon of some sorts.

"Aww... What a cute little guy." Mal smiled.

"Mal, you sure have an interesting perspective on what's cute." Emi commented.

"Thank you." Mal smirked.

"Talons and scales awakened at last." April said as she took some items out to put into the cauldron.

"Eyes and ears with fire that blasts." May added as she did the same.

"Spikes on his tail, sharp as no other." June smiled as she joined her sisters.

"Finish this spell and you'll beg for your mother!" The triplets recited together.

Suddenly, a pillar of blue light shot from the cauldron, as a streak of red-orange light shot around the room, knocking things over, while Merlin continued playing the game.

"Five gold coins for two gems... WORTH IT!" The wizard declared.

Said orange-red light shot out the window, and landed in the courtyard...where it had become a ferocious, winged dragon.

"Well... That's just great," Misty remarked. "YOU MADE A DRAGON!"

"Awesome," Mal grinned. "I wish I could be a dragon."

"Your mom's a dragon." Evie teased.

Mal then punched Evie in the arm for that. The dragon soon let out a mighty roar and looked over at the girls as they looked at it from inside the tower window before taking off to the skies and flew off, leaving them.

"This is bad." April said nervously.

"Anyone know how to train a dragon?" Emi asked nervously.

"JACKPOT!" Merlin cheered for himself. "Merlin needs a new pair of magic slippers!"

The girls looked at each other with a nervous groan as this looked bad for them.

* * *

**_BACK ON THE TRAINING COURSE..._ **

"Okay, heroes-in-training, let's move on to the next exercise--" started King Arthur.

"NO!" Donald spat, cutting him off.

"Your Majesty," said Jose. "I think what Donald is trying to say is--"

"Your 'training' is terrible." said Oswald.

"I believe what Oswald is saying is that--" Jose started.

"It stinks!" Panchito finished.

"Yeah!" Oswald and Donald replied.

"Your Highness, I think what Panchito is trying to say is--" Jose began nervously.

"Don't bother." Felicity told the parrot.

"Arthur, this whole new training feels... Ya know... Not good." Xandra soon said.

"Yeah!" Donald and Oswald added.

"Your Grace, I think what Xandra is trying to say is--" Jose began only for Felicity to stuff a cracker in his beak to make him stop trying to help.

"This training's kinda bogus, Kingy," Jay said as he stood with Carlos. "I'm all for hardcore exercise and whatnot, but this is kinda too much, even for me."

"It's killing us!" Carlos added.

"Oh, I know what you're all saying... It's not up for your tastes, but my knights love it!" King Arthur told them. "Right, team?"

"Wrong!" The knights replied.

"Well... Didn't see that one coming." Akito commented.

"Whaaaat?" asked the king, surprised.

"How come _you_ never walk on hot coals?" asked Kay.

"Or trust fall?" added Bors.

"Or yell out all of _your_ insecurities for everyone to hear?" added Galahad.

"There may not be an 'I' in Camelot," said Lancelot. "But there _is_ one in king!"

The knights were surprised at that.

"This is TREASON!" exclaimed Arthur. "After everything I've done for you, this is how you treat _me_? As stated in my book, the pillars of teamwork are the foundation of--"

"Ah, shut up!" Donald exclaimed.

"Yeah!" The knights agreed.

"I couldn't have said it better myself, Donald." LJ nodded.

King Arthur soon roared at them.

"Ah, don't listen to them," Chad tutted and shook his head. "They're just jealous of your success."

"I think I like this kid." King Arthur approved.

"I do not see how this situation could get any worse." Vincent groaned.

Suddenly, as if on cue, there was a louder roar heard which startled them.

"You just _had_ to say it." Jay glared with his hands on his hips.

There was suddenly a high-pitched girlish scream and everyone instinctively looked at Felicity who just had a deadpan gaze on her face and the scream was shown to had come from Chad who looked scared to death as they looked up into the air to find a dragon. Everyone then ducked down and dodged a fiery blast as the dragon came flying right down at them.

"Finally, some action!" Xandra beamed. "All right, Arthur, there's your dragon. Now lead us to victory!"

"Yes," King Arthur replied. "Knights! Stand with me, and together... We shall defeat this--"

But the knights were already on their way out.

"You're on your own, buddy!"

"Every knight for themselves!"

"G'bye!"

"Undermining the knights of the round table," Xandra scoffed. "Nice work."

"Oh, don't get like that with me," Oswald remarked. "Not our fault his training sucked."

Chad soon found a corner and hid inside of it, shivering.

"Are you really gonna be a scaredy-cat about this?" Carlos complained. "I thought you were the brave one... The knight in shining armor... The brave and bold hero of Walter Elias High."

"You go ahead... I'll be fine..." Chad grinned nervously as he gulped. "I want my mommy."

The dragon soon roared right in the blonde boy's face, making him run after the knights in a big panic.

Carlos rolled his eyes as even _he_ was a lot braver than that. "Come on, Xandra, we don't need them," he then said. "Don't worry, Arthur; we can take on a dragon."

"That's the spirit!" Xandra smiled at him.

"No, no, no, no, you don't understand; that's a magic dragon!" King Arthur told them. "It will sniff out my most prized possession: The Grail of Immortality!"

"I'm guessing that that's bad?" Akito guessed. "If it consumes the grail, something bad will happen?"

"Yes, it will rain fire upon the land," King Arthur nodded gravely. "Forever."

"Can we call him Tyrone?" asked Panchito.

"...Shut up." Oswald and Brock retorted.

* * *

**_IN THE TOWER..._ **

"MERLIN, STOP PLAYING!" April exclaimed. "You have to defeat the dragon!"

"Are you crazy?" asked the game-addicted wizard. "I defeated the dragon on the last level."

Misty sighed. "Well, he's worthless..." she remarked.

"Great... Just what we need..." Mal complained. "We're up Sugar Creek without a lollipop paddle."

The others gave her a look.

"I don't wanna curse in front of the punks, alright?" Mal rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry, I'm sure that the boys will save us," Evie said to them before smiling dreamily. "I bet Chad is thinking of a brave plan right now... He's so helpful and brave."

"I sincerely doubt that." Zofia remarked as she saw Chad hiding away like a coward as the dragon flew all around in a menacing fashion.

* * *

"I thought you were some kind of hero!" Brock called. "Don't you care what happens if that dragon got his claws on Evie... You gutless windbag?!"

Chad shivered a bit as he poked his head out.

"Man, Evie, deserves someone better than the likes of you," Brock scoffed. "If you really cared about her, you'd try to help her rather than just hiding to save your own skin."

"Instead, you're just a big wuss!" Ash added.

"How dare you!" Chad glared. "I won't let you talk to me like that!"

"Then do something about it!" Akito glared back as he grabbed Chad by his arms and yanked him out of his hiding place.

"Help us get that dragon!" Ash added.

"What am I supposed to do?!" Chad yelped then. "I'm a kid, not a dragon slayer!"

"Well, then if you're not gonna help, get lost, and live with your shame!" LJ spat. "But if you so much as come near my sister again, I'll beat your face in with one of her massive textbooks."

"Evie's _your_ sister?" asked Chad.

"Via adoption," LJ replied. "But that's not the point!"

"I'll think of a way to save us... You'll see..." Chad grinned.

Some fire soon shot overheard which startled him again.

"Sure... Save us from living to see old age." LJ snorted.

"Quick! In there!" Chad called out as he pointed to a hut to hide inside of.

They all then ran in there to hide away for now, though most of the others knew that they couldn't hide in there forever.

"We can't hide out in here forever," Felicity said to the others. "We need a plan."

"I'm sorry, but we're closed." A boy with short brown hair and glasses told them.

"...Aren't you that boy in marching band for the high school?" LJ asked him.

"Yeah," The boy smiled bashfully. "Doug Arenberg at your service."

"Oh... Well, didn't expect to see you here," LJ noted. "Hi. You at least seem like a more morally upstanding person than Chad Charmless."

"Hey!" Chad whined.

"Unless you do anything that says otherwise? Shut up." LJ retorted.

"Hi, Chad..." Doug rolled his eyes.

"Dorkus." Chad grumbled.

"So, uh, what're you doing here?" Felicity asked Doug.

"...It's a complicated story," Doug replied. "Something going on out there?"

"You don't know the half of it," Ash said to him. "This dragon as big as a Charizard is out there and is after us."

"Well... I don't know what I can do... But I'll try to help you guys," Doug replied as he adjusted glasses. "I fight dragons all the time."

"Yeah, in that dumb board game of yours." Chad rolled his eyes.

"Hey! You do _not_ mock Ogres & Oubliettes!" Doug glared. "Don't hate the game, hate the players! Especially a noob knave like you."

The others snickered as Chad was just insulted like that.

Doug poked his head out. "Yeah, that's a pretty big one alright," he then said. "The key thing is speed and smarts when you go up against a dragon rather than just running away like a coward."

"Yeah, which Chad is more than qualified at." Vincent replied.

"Hey!" Chad glared.

"Oh, hey, yourself!" Ash rolled his eyes. "And I thought Verity was a handful when we first met her."

"That's it! Time to awaken the hero within!" King Arthur proclaimed.

"You got it, Arthur!" Doug replied as he put on a war helmet which was really a pasta drainer with spikes on it. "It's hero time!"

"Not for you," King Arthur told him. "Sorry, but this might be a little out of your league. Why don't you read a book or whatever it is you like to do."

Doug narrowed his eyes in annoyance. "People like that or probably why my dad doesn't talk much." he then grumbled.

"DRAGON!" King Arthur called out as he drew out his sword as the winged beast roared and stood tall with his wings on end. "I challenge you!"

"Now there's the old Arthur I know!" Xandra smiled proudly and excitedly.

Arthur held his sword like a microphone. "...To open up a meaningful dialogue!"

"And now he's acting like the Arthur _we_ know!" LJ countered.

"Now, when I was a child, I was a lonely pauper in the truest sense of the word!" The king told the dragon as he began a long, boring story while the dragon reared back, warming up a fireball.

"Arthur, watch out!" Xandra shouted as she leapt to tackle the lion out of danger as the dragon unleashed its flames.

"That was close." Doug sighed.

"Tell me about it!" Chad replied. "I almost got a split end!"

Doug groaned and face-palmed. Xandra soon saw flames on King Arthur and panicked, but then settled down once she saw that it was actually just a cardboard cut-out.

" **NOOOOOOO!** " King Arthur soon yowled out, sounding like a cat that just got drenched by water.

The dragon soon looked at the closed drawbridge and took a deep inhale before growling lowly.

"All we need is courage, huh?" Donald glared at the goddess.

"They're right, Arthur," Doug told the lion king. "You don't need words, you need swords!"

"Because talking isn't going to trash that dragon!" Oswald replied.

"Good point," LJ replied as he threw out Fishy Joe. "Let's put his flame out!"

"Yeah!" Fishy Joe replied.

"Give him a big old Water Gun!" LJ called out.

"I'm on it!" Fishy Joe proclaimed as he took a deep breath and soon shot out some water.

"Not bad for a... Um... Pet frog?" Doug commented.

"No, no, no," Carlos shook his head. "You got a lot to learn about the world of Pokemon, Doug."

Doug grinned bashfully with a shrug. "I've never considered having one before... Especially since my grumpy uncle would probably flip out if he saw something like that." he then said.

The dragon snarled and whacked Fishy Joe out of the way with its talons.

"Hey! Nobody does that to my pal, you stupid salamander!" LJ declared as he shot an energy ball.

The dragon snarled viciously from that.

"Maybe there's some weaponry in here." Doug said to the Three Caballeros as he went to lead them to a new room with doors.

Up in the tower, the triplets and the others were watching the chaos play out.

"Okay, we need that dragon scroll," said April.

"Where is it?" asked Mal.

"Right here...under all these identical scrolls..." June realized.

"And _this_ is why we don't mess around with magic stuff unsupervised!" Misty remarked.

"Sorry, Misty." The triplets mumbled a bit.

Doug opened a pair of doors and found a red curtain before pulling on the rope... Only to find a bunch of King Arthur merchandise which looked like something out of a tacky gift shop. "...Are you kidding me right now?" he then deadpanned.

"Awesome!" Chad commented. "...Aw, I wish I had my own gift shop."

"It's probably at the circus 'cuz you are such a clown." Felicity scoffed.

"Oh, Felice, you wound me." Chad chuckled snobbishly.

"It's Felicity." Felicity narrowed her eyes in annoyance.

"I cannot lie, this is a big disappointment." Jose remarked.

"Arthur, now is _not_ the time." Xandra complained.

"I could've sworn I saw a bunch of weapons back here," Doug said to the others. "I'm here for a summer job. There's no way I'm going into the family business."

"Doesn't your family spend all day in cave mines or something?" Chad smirked.

"Yes, Prince Charmless, and we make more money than sitting on our butts all day and looking pretty." Doug rolled his eyes.

King Arthur soon pulled on the rope again and there was golden armor and weapons shown from behind the merch.

" _There_ we go!" Xandra approved.

"Ah... There it is..." Doug smirked.

"Okay, team, let's stock up as much as we can!" Brock announced, taking a sword and a flail. "If we're gonna fight that dragon, we've gotta be armed to the teeth!"

"Alright, boys and girls, let's grab 'em and go!" Xandra exclaimed, manifesting her bow.

"Hey!" Donald remarked. "Wait a minute!"

"You brought your bow?" Panchito asked.

"I thought all we needed was our courage," replied Jose.

"Well, it all worked out, didn't it?" asked Xandra.

"And if it hadn't...?" Oswald retorted.

"Then I guess we'd be doomed." Xandra replied with a shrug.

The others lowly growled a bit.

"So you're not just a Xandra the Adventure Goddess cosplayer?" Doug asked.

"No, dude, she's the real thing," Jay smirked. "I never even heard of an adventure goddess until we met her."

"We got a long way to go." Carlos added.

"Fear not, my dear sweet, Evie!" Chad proclaimed as he took a sword. "I'm here to rescue you!"

Some dramatic and romantic music began to play.

"I've been dreeeeaming~--" Chad began as he stormed out the door with his sword and shield at hand only for the others to trample out and over on top of him to go and slay the dragon as brave and bold heroes as he grunted and groaned. "Oof... Ow! Oh! Watch it!"

"Okay, guys, let's fix this dragon's wagon permanently!" Vincent declared.

"YEAH!" The others agreed.

* * *

The dragon soon found the knights as they looked scared to death and too scared to even move once they made direct eye contact as it sniffed The Grail of Immortality.

"Hey, Grail Breath!" Xandra called out as she stood brave and tall with The Three Caballeros, boys, and Felicity.

Everyone soon wore brave looks on their faces and looked ready for anything as they held their weapons up high.

"I gotta admit, that's pretty cool." Lancelot remarked.

Xandra soon shot her arrow as the group ran towards the dragon to ambush it.

"You may take the kingdom and the grail, but you'll NEVER TAKE OUR FREEDOM!" Doug proclaimed bravely.

"Man, I never knew nerds could be so hardcore." Jay commented.

"You have so much to learn." LJ shrugged as they began to attack the dragon.

"BONZAI!" Donald called out as he charged for the dragon before suddenly falling and landing on his stomach.

"Oof." The others winced as that looked uncomfortable.

The dragon then stomped down on his back to keep him from going anywhere.

"Hey! Get off of my pal!" Oswald glared as he charged next before getting whacked away by the dragon's tail and went flying and crashed into the wall.

"I'll admit, this dragon is tricky, but at least we're doing something useful." Doug said with a look of determination in his eyes.

"Yeah, unlike SOME people!" Fishy Joe remarked as his body began to glow with a bright light.

"Whoa! Fishy Joe, are you okay?" LJ asked.

"...I feel different... Do I look any different?" Fishy Joe asked.

"Is this happening?" Ash asked with wide eyes. "LJ, I think that your Mudkip is about to evolve."

"Ultra Gear!" LJ shouted as Fishy Joe's body was now surrounded completely. 

When the glow died down, Fishy Joe was now much bigger.

"Okay, amigo! Time for a Mud Bomb!" LJ announced.

"Roger Wilcoe!" Fishy Joe nodded as he hocked a mudball in the dragon's eyes to blind it.

The dragon roared and snarled, unable to see now.

"Nice moves!" Doug smiled. "I gotta get me one of those things!"

"I'm... Almost there..." Chad grunted and panted as he soon stumbled on over, looking badly beat up even though he hadn't done anything to help against the dragon.

"Okay, now let's thrash him while he's blinded!" Brock called out, hitting the beast with his flail.

"Right!" The others nodded as they swooped in for the attack.

* * *

Meanwhile, the girls continued to search for the special scroll.

"What about this one?" April asked.

"No, no, not that one." May shook her head as she took out another scroll.

"No, I don't think so," Mal replied. "That one turns you into a fish."

"And this one turns you into a squirrel." Emi added as she checked another scroll.

"There's something very familiar about all of this..." Estelle said to herself wearily before she checked the one she had. "Hmm... This one makes you 12% fatter."

"Why?" May asked in her usual deadpan tone.

Arthur tapped his mike as he stepped up, while Xandra groaned in dismay. "I've learned something today," he declared. "You can't spell 'Arthur' without 'u'." he pointed at his cowering knights.

"I never noticed that before..." Galahad exclaimed.

"He's right!" Kay added.

"Awwww, they _do_ love each other!~" Panchito beamed.

"Bring it on, dragon!" Arthur declared as he pointed his sword again.

"At least he's doing something." Carlos said with a face-palm.

"He's advanced to the next level." Doug added.

Xandra grinned as she readied her bow and arrow as the dragon snarled. Everyone dodged, ducked, and jumped from the fire breath as the dragon spun itself around and tried to hit somebody. Arthur soon jumped up and landed on the dragon's head before rolling away as the dragon tried to breathe fire on him again.

"Guess the fire breath is back." Doug remarked.

"Not for long!" Jay smirked. "This is so cool!"

A fireball soon came right at him.

"Whoa! Head's up!" Jay called before he tucked and rolled right out of the way.

The Pokemon soon joined Fishy Joe and tried to help attack the dragon and protect their trainers. 

Arthur wasn't having much luck, as he was being beaten back by the dragon. "This looks like the end..." he grunted. 

The beast approached him, but before it could attack...

"Not so fast, foul beast!" Kay declared as she and her fellow knights were ready to defend their mentor.

"Your Majesty, there might be a _me_ in Camelot." started Lancelot.

"But there is also a LOT!" added Bors.

"Clever." Akito commented.

"Meaning a group of us!" Galahad soon added. "You know, cuz there's a lot of us?"

"We get it." Oswald and Donald deadpanned.

"I'm truly honored to be fighting alongside each of you!" Arthur beamed heroically and proudly. "Even you, Donald."

"You too, Your Majesty!" Donald grinned.

The dragon soon saw that he was outnumbered as the Pokemon glared fiercely and protectively in front of their trainers.

"Oh, found it!" April beamed as she found the right scroll before gasping.

"What's wrong?" Emi asked.

"There are no words." April frowned.

"Oh, come on!" Estelle complained.

"Ugh... Carlos's laptop did that once." Mal groaned.

"How did he fix it?" June asked.

"I threw it in the fire for him." Mal smirked with a shrug.

The others stared at her in shock, while the triplets pondered on that.

"You don't suppose..." Evie started, before May took the scroll and threw it in the fireplace.

"Uh, I don't think, um..." June stammered nervously, but it was too late.

The scroll soon began to glow and disappeared from inside the scorching flames.

"...Only one way to find out." Mal shrugged.

"Oh, dear." Evie whispered in concern.

* * *

Meanwhile, the dragon looked ready for one last go before at least one of them would be finished off.

"Brace yourselves!" Arthur proclaimed to the others.

"Hold... Hold... Hold..." Doug advised.

The dragon looked ready to shoot out one last fireball before its cheeks puffed out and smoke left its nostrils.

"...Huh?" Doug blinked. "He must've rolled a 5."

Green flames soon began to surround the dragon while everyone else just stood their ground.

"This is new." Felicity shrugged.

The dragon roared in agony as it was disintegrated.

"It seems Tyrone was no match for our prowess." Jose beamed.

"And our teamwork!" Panchito added.

 _"_ Team _work,_ not team _words_." Xandra told Arthur.

"We _get_ it." Donald replied.

"Seriously... _Stop_ with the puns!" Oswald added.

"And I thought my uncles told corny jokes." Doug rolled his eyes.

"Guys! Are you okay?" Zofia called as she rushed out with the other girls.

"We're doing better than okay." Xandra smiled.

"We fought a dragon!" Ash added.

"And it was awesome!" Akito nodded.

"In fact, it was a magic dragon." Jose smiled.

"His name was Tyrone!" Panchito exclaimed.

"Oh, good!" June smiled before whispering. "Glad that worked out."

"You're welcome." May added dryly.

"It was all Doug really," Vincent said. "He really helped out."

Chad soon stumbled out and saw Evie before trying to look brave and bold.

"Oh... My hero..." Evie beamed as Chad soon looked ready to kiss her as he puckered his lips, but she walked right past him and soon came to congratulate the geeky boy. "Oh, Doug, I never knew you were so brave and daring."

"It's all thanks to tabletop role-playing games really," Doug smiled bashfully as Brock stood in the background. "So nice that a pretty girl like you noticed a geeky guy like me."

"You really are something else, Doug..." Evie smiled back as she soon kissed him on the lips in congratulations as she slowly closed her eyes.

Brock saw that and began to slowly walk away in dismay. It soon seemed that Doug and Evie were about to become a new couple until Evie's eyes widened and she pouted.

"What's wrong?" Doug soon asked her, concerned about her disappointed reaction from the kiss. 


	23. Chapter 22: Shangri-La Dee Dah

"I-I don't understand..." Evie said softly as she broke out of the kiss. "Thor said that I would know my true love was right for me... I'd feel a bunch of fireworks inside... My heart would be on fire... Butterflies erupting... I don't feel any of that."

"Oh..." Doug frowned. "I'm sorry."

"No, no, I'm sorry..." Evie said softly. "Doug, I'm sorry, you seem like a great guy, not to mention you're so brave and smart... Unlike Chad."

"HEY!" Chad glared with his hands on his hips.

"I just... I guess I just don't like you like that..." Evie said to Doug as she walked back away from him.

"It's alright," Doug replied. "These things happen."

Brock blinked in surprise. "Huh... Wow," he smiled. "I'm sorry it didn't work out between you and Doug." he told Evie.

"It's okay," Evie said softly. "We have a few classes together."

"I thought it'd work out too," Carlos shrugged as he rubbed his arm. "Sorry about that, Evie."

"It's okay, Carlos, you're sweet for trying," Evie smiled sadly. "I can't believe I'd fall for someone like Chad... He's just a snob like Audrey Rose."

"Those two belong together if anything." Felicity rolled her eyes.

"Like arsenic and spider venom!" LJ agreed. "Face it, you were blinded by the fact you thought he looked handsome."

"Well, he is pretty cute..." Evie replied. "But now I see that he's ugly inside and out."

"I'm glad you see that now," Emi said. "It's not always about looks."

"Yeah, Ben's parents always say that 'Beauty is skin deep' after all," Mal soon added. "I told you to never get mixed up with that 'Prince Charmless', but do you listen?"

"That's not my name!" Chad complained in the background.

"Sorry, M." Evie said bashfully.

"That's alright, E," Mal replied. "Just don't make the same mistakes I've made with Zevon."

"Don't ask." Felicity shuddered when she saw that LJ, Zofia, Akito, Estelle, and Vincent looked curious about who Zevon was.

"Evie, I know it probably won't mean much to you, but, uh, maybe after we get back to the cabana, we could walk together?" Brock offered. "Maybe we could just... You know... Walk together... Talk... Get to know each other better?"

"Sure, Brock, that sounds nice." Evie nodded.

Brock actually blushed in surprise. "...Wow! Uh... Okay!" he smiled, excited.

Evie gave him a small smile back.

"Haha, you lost Evie to that dork~" Chad sang mockingly to Doug.

"You lost her too and almost to me." Doug smirked.

Chad looked jaw-dropped before he closed his mouth, unable to top that.

"So, what have you girls been up to?" Xandra asked the others. "Hope you haven't been _too_ bored."

"Uh..." The triplets stammered bashfully.

"Let's go home." Mal suggested, changing the subject with a sheepish grin.

"Okay," LJ shrugged. "I've had enough of this place to last a good long while."

"I believe I have too." Akito agreed.

* * *

And so, they went to leave and it was time for some goodbyes.

"Thank you for teaching me how to be a King of Action again." Arthur smiled as he shook hands with Xandra.

"You're okay, King Arthur." Oswald remarked as he stood with Donald and Jose.

"And I made a new best friend," Panchito beamed as he hugged the cardboard cut-out. "I dub thee, Artie."

"Well, this was quite an experience for us," Ash commented. "How about you, Doug? You gonna stay here for your summer job?"

"Suddenly, being a coal miner like all the men in my family doesn't sound so bad." Doug commented wearily with a shrug.

"Well, whatever you choose, that's fine with us." Vincent replied.

"I'll see you around then," Doug said. "Look for me at the next football game. I play a mean trumpet."

The others nodded as it was time to go back home away from Camelot.

"Plus it was great to get some hero training," Carlos smiled. "Maybe someday I'll be as strong as Akito and Jay."

The others lightly laughed as Carlos soon looked bashful from that as he tried to flex his bony little arms.

* * *

**_EVENTUALLY..._ **

The group returned home from Camelot via teleportation.

"Well, team, I hope you learned a lot in Camelot!" Xandra chuckled.

Oswald face-palmed. "Uggggh... Enough with the puns." he groaned.

"Can you believe we got a year's worth of training done in a day?" asked Xandra.

"I can almost feel the burn from it." Jay remarked as he rubbed his shoulder.

"Yes, and Feldrake will be no match for our newfound fighting prowess!" Jose beamed as he tossed an orange in the air and soon jumped up after it and began to slice at it with his umbrella from all sides. He then landed and popped his umbrella open once it was all peeled from the rinds and the slices then landed right on the plate.

"That's pretty cool," Panchito said as he ate one of the orange slices. "But not as cool as my ability to razzle and apple!"

Brock smiled at Evie as they soon went to walk out the door together to take a walk together as the others hoped something good would come out of it.

"It'd be nice for Brock to find a girlfriend," Misty said to the others. "He's had quite a bit of bad luck with girls in the past."

"Ah, right," Ash nodded. "Maybe this time, he'll hit a home run."

"For his sake, I hope it works out." Misty replied.

"I hope the same for Evie," Mal said. "She's my best friend... We're like sisters... Even more so nowadays."

"I have a feeling that they're gonna be just fine." Akito smiled hopefully.

"Yeah." Estelle nodded in agreement.

"Yea, verily." LJ nodded.

"I'm really proud of you guys," Xandra smiled. "You've all come so far."

"Wait a minute," said April. "Why is the treasure chamber open?"

"Ari, you wanna tell us what happened while we were gone?" Felicity asked the colorful bird.

Ari and Humphrey just chuckled bashfully.

"Fine, don't tell," May shrugged as she took out a magnifying glass. "We'll figure it out on our own."

"Yeah!" April added as she took out some sort of scanner.

"Uh-huh." June added, taking out a random vacuum cleaner.

"A vacuum cleaner? Seriously?" Mal deadpanned.

"I thought we could tidy up while we investigate." June shrugged innocently.

* * *

And so the triplets went down to the basement.

"Now that we're finally home again, I'm gonna enjoy my me time the best way I can," Donald declared. "TV and pizza... The extra-cheesy kind."

"Solid idea, man." Oswald chuckled. "At least you're not whining about that bitch Daisy anymore."

"I'm starting to think I should've gone with Melissa Duck like my mother wanted." Donald grumbled.

"Melissa Duck?" Akito asked. "Isn't that a different franchise?"

"It's complicated," Donald replied. "Cartoon worlds are crazy... You wouldn't understand."

"I can try," LJ shrugged as they sat on the couch. "...We should prob'ly order the pizza first."

Just then, they heard the doorbell.

"Wow, these guys work fast." Ash said as Emi went and opened the door.

"...It's not pizza." Emi told the others.

"Is it at least Brock or Evie and we accidentally locked them out of the house?" Zofia asked nervously.

"No, it's Donald's ex." Emi replied.

"Uuuuuuuggggggghhhhh..." Donald groused. "Whaddya want?"

"Let's recap," Daisy remarked. "We broke up because you left me at a seedy bus stop--"

"My house was ON FIRE!" Donald remarked. "So sorry I couldn't drop everything to obey your every whim!"

"Then you took me to a fancy restaurant and spent the whole time insulting me and saying horribly profane things to me." Daisy glared.

"Well, you had it coming for a long time." Donald glared back.

" _Then_ you brainwashed those street urchins into attacking and assaulting me for no reason with their ugly mutant pets." Daisy soon said with a sharp glare towards Jay.

Murkrow, Rockruff, Meowstic, and Chatot soon glared at Daisy since that was a shot at them.

"We're not street urchins!" Mal, Carlos, and Jay snapped.

"Oh, I can't _wait_ to see how you top things this time!" Daisy then snapped at Donald.

" _Him_ ruin things?!" Mal sneered as she looked beyond angry. "Look, lady, what happened to you and Donald was not _his_ fault! He got fired from his job, his house burned down, and you broke up with him ON HIS FREAKIN' BIRTHDAY!" she then snapped. "You could've been there and give encouragement or support and actually been a good person, but you just chose to suck and be a shitty mom!"

"Shitty mom?" Daisy raised an eyebrow in confusion at that last part.

"...That's not important!" Mal crossed her arms, deciding not to explain that. "Donald deserves a _lot_ better than _you_ , Shrewy Duck!"

"So how about you... You... Piss off, you bitch?" LJ added. "For the record, I apologize for using such language, please don't tell Mom." he told Mal and the others.

"We'll try very hard not to." Mal reassured.

"I usually say 'Dalmatians' when I get frustrated." Carlos commented sheepishly.

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me." LJ rolled his eyes playfully.

"Ugh... I could use a break..." Donald groaned as he held his head.

"Sounds like you could use a spa day or something," Jay smirked as he crossed his arms. "Are ducks allowed in spas?"

"Ooh! I'd love a spa day." Daisy beamed.

"Nobody asked you." Jay rolled his eyes at her.

"But where would he go?" asked LJ. "I doubt most of us know any spas..."

"I might know a place," Xandra said before opening the atlas. "Perhaps Shangri-La."

"Shangri-La? That place in the Himalayas?" asked Zofia.

"The very same," Xandra nodded. "I know of a spa around there."

"Did someone say a spa?" Evie smiled as she stepped inside with Brock before she took out her phone to show a violet-haired girl who was with a gloomy-looking guy on a picture. "I'd love to go to one. My cousin goes to spas all the time! Sometimes if I won a Grand Supreme Tiara, my old mom would let me go to the spa with her to wallow in the mud baths of victory!"

"Mud baths?" Jay scoffed. "I don't get parents... They say they don't want you playing in the mud and yet they have places where girls can go take a bath in them." he then rolled his eyes.

"Pretty sure there's a difference between the two," LJ shrugged. "One is literally just scooping dirt from the backyard and getting it wet to throw."

"Meh." Jay shrugged back.

"Well, I'd like to go to the spa." Daisy said.

"Why are you still here?" Evie glared before shoving out of her way before looking at the goddess. "Can I go to the spa, Xandra? Please, please, please?"

"Not that you need anything to look extra beautiful, Evie." Brock smiled bashfully.

"Aww... Brock..." Evie blushed as she sounded touched.

The others soon smiled once they saw that Brock and Evie were getting along strongly and appeared to be becoming a new couple.

"Eh, Donald could probably use the break; he's got plenty of stress from dealing with all this biz we've been handling lately," Estelle noted. "I say he should go for it!"

"Aww..." Evie pouted.

"All right, you can go too." Estelle then rolled her sapphire eyes.

"Yay!" Evie beamed before plucking Meowstic and nuzzling with her Pokemon. "Let's have a spa day, my little friend~"

"Spa Day! Spa Day!" Meowstic cheered and beamed with her trainer.

Xandra soon snapped her fingers and sent them away to the spa into Shangri-La. Jay and Chatot soon looked at Daisy who began to glare at them and then kicked her right out of the cabana and slammed the door shut behind her, locking it.

"Good riddance to bad rubbish!" waved Fishy Joe as he rolled over. "So... Time to order that pizza! I'd do it myself, but I doubt anyone else speaks Pokémon."

"All right, buddy, we'll get you some pizza," Zofia said to the Marshtomp. "Anyone have a special preference?"

"Probably something vegetarian... Or maybe caviar," Fiona smirked as she twitched her tail. "I saw a commercial for something called The Tipton Hotel that had a special on it."

The others who knew what caviar was suddenly winced a little.

"Why would you wanna eat fish eggs?!" Fishy Joe asked, disgusted. "I'm a mudskipper! Which is a fish!"

"Oh! Is _that_ what it is?" Fiona asked him. "I thought maybe it was dark chocolate candies or something!"

"So that's a no on the caviar," Zofia said to her Pokemon. "I'm not even sure if Pokemon are allowed to eat pizza."

"I have a book on that, let me see," Emi said before she took out a handbook. "Maybe in small doses, but we shouldn't get the Pokemon sick, especially since we're so far away from a Pokemon Center or a Nurse Joy."

"Good thinking, Emi, but let's make a big pizza party!" Ash smiled. "We should be safe from Feldrake for a while."

"Alright, we'll all have pizza!" LJ declared. "And I want... Chicken, and extra cheese, and hamburger, and peanut butter on mine, but smooth, not chunky."

The others stared at him.

"I've had it before," LJ replied. "Don't knock till you try it."

"Heck, yeah!" Carlos beamed.

The others laughed a little as Carlos got into it.

* * *

Meanwhile, Donald, Evie, Brock, and Meowstic ended up in the middle of the Himalayas, shivering suddenly as they felt the frigid cold snow blowing all around.

"This isn't paradise!" Donald cried out as they began to shiver.

"We should get out of this blizzard!" Evie frowned as her teeth chattered.

"Come on then!" Brock said as he took her hand and walked with her. "Looks like we can spend some more time getting to know each other better, Evie."

"Heh." Evie chuckled sheepishly and coldly.

"Of all the lousy places..." Donald grumbled before they got out of the snow and came into a cave.

"I'm scared!" Meowstic whimpered.

"Oh, come on! There's nothing to be afraid of." Donald told the feline Pokemon.

Suddenly, a white monster came out at them and snarled viciously, showing to be a yeti as they felt scared until he smiled and acted friendly as he took out a tray of yellow Snocones. "Welcome... To the HIMILAYAS!" he then told them before holding out his tray to them. "Snowcone? ...Don't worry. It's lemon."

The group looked at each other and then back at him.

"You must be here for the Shangri-La Spa and Resort," The yeti smiled. "I'm Gary, your concierge, events coordinator, and licensed behavioral therapist, and you must be..." he then said as he set the tray down and began to type on his computer. "Ah... Donald Duck, Evelyn Grimhilde, and Brock Harrison."

"Grimhilde?" Brock asked Evie.

"I'd prefer Moltenschwartz." Evie replied.

"Eh, okay," said Gary. "Lemme show you guys around!"

"Sounds good, buddy." Brock nodded.

"We've been expecting you! Come on in." Gary said as he walked over to a boulder in the way before moving it to show them the spa.

"Is this gonna be like the first day of school where they sing to the freshmen to welcome them into the cafeteria and sing about 'Being their guest'?" Evie piped up.

"I don't know about that, but perhaps I could sing for you." Gary then said.

Evie grinned sheepishly with a weary shrug.

"Come on in, put up your feet... You traveled very far~" Gary sang as he showed the trio the spa. "We've got pools to play in, Mud to lay in, A breeze to sway in, now you're staying at the Shangri-La resort... And spa~"

"Welcome to our spa!~ You'll find it all right here in Shangri-La-Di-Da~" sang the other yetis. "You can hop right in the tub, exfoliation with a Himalayan scrub~!"

Evie and Brock shared wide eyes with each other before glancing back as Evie kept her Pokemon wrapped up with a cute and large glittering blueberry blue-colored scarf.

"We're expecting lovely weather this week~," Gary sang as Donald was being pampered in his own way, getting his tail-feathers ruffled up and his beak polished a bit with a towel. "We can buff and wax your feathers and beak~"

Evie, Brock, and Meowstic smiled as they were all lying down on a bed as a couple of yaks were shown to be massaging their backs by walking across them without pain.

"You can get a real Tibetan yak massage~" Gary sang to them.

"Getting ready with your yeti entourage!~" All of the yetis sang as they joined the group and showed them around the spa to find other customers there as well. "Hey!, Welcome to our spa, You'll find it all right here in Shangri-La-Di-Da~"

"From corns to calluses to tone-deafness, we treat all problems!" Gary informed.

"Good! 'Cuz I got a lot of them!" Donald replied.

"It's true." Evie shrugged.

"Our smoothies are the fruitiest, by far~" sang the Yetis. "Our glutes are the glute-iest by far! Our yetis are the friendliest, you know it's true; Our yogis are the bendiest in Kathmandu!~ 2,3, 4... Welcome to our spa! We got it all in Shangri-La, We guarantee before you leave, that you will all be problem-free!~"

"Here in paradise you must stay 'til all your problems wash away, Sign right here and we'll proceed~" Gary soon sang as they led the group over to a contract with a quill to write with.

Donald shrugged before he signed his name on the contract. Evie and Brock soon began to do the same.

"Shouldn't we read that first?" Mewostic asked in concern.

"It's just a contract, Meowstic," Evie told her Pokemon. "What could go wrong?"

Meowstic gulped suddenly and looked nervous upon that question.

"Now you will all be problem free!~" The yetis beamed as they soon concluded their song.

"Brought to you by Arendelle Academy!" Gary then announced as he showed a seal of approval from a woman named Elsa who was shown as she smirked in her photograph with a boy around the age of Evie and Brock who resembled her. "The cold will never bother you here and your problems will be gone. Just remember to let it go!"

"Catchy..." Evie shrugged before smiling at Brock. "Let's have some fun~"

Brock blushed as he headed off with Evie.

* * *

**_MEANWHILE, AT HOME..._ **

The pizza had been delivered, and the others were eating it while watching Jose and Panchito sword-fight with french bread.

"Let us see if you can _rise_ to the occasion!" Jose remarked before Panchito knocked him down.

"That's what you get for _loaf_ -ing around..." Panchito then quipped before he felt a sudden sharp pain in his heart.

"I thought we agreed on no more puns." Oswald complained.

"Might as well let 'em have their moment." Zofia shrugged.

"Uh... Panchito?" Vincent asked as he walked over to the rooster. "You don't look so good... Do you feel okay?"

Before Panchito could speak up, he was cut off.

"The amulets are missing from the treasure chamber!" April exclaimed.

"WHAT?!" Xandra gasped.

" _And_ we found Sheldgoose's lapel pin down there!" April pointed out as her sisters came up.

"It's May's lapel-pin now." The orange-clad duckling smirked.

"Ooh... Me likee~" June beamed at May.

"All right you two!" Xandra glared at Ari and Humphrey. " _Was_ Sheldgoose here?"

The two began to stammer, feeling startled until Xandra slammed her hands on the table for great emphasis. The two then gave in and nodded to confirm her question that Sheldgoose was in fact here while they were all gone.

"Just as we thought!" April remarked. "Sheldgoose stole the amulets. I bet he took them to his secret basement."

"What secret basement?" Xandra asked.

"The one we tried to tell you about." May informed dryly.

"You know, I should listen to you guys more." Xandra then said as she went to take out the atlas.

"Well, that would be--" June smiled hopefully.

"Let's go!" Xandra then proclaimed.

"Hmm..." The triplets narrowed their eyes firmly.

"My mom rarely listened to me too." Mal said to them, feeling their pain a little bit.

"Adults... Even if they're 5,000 years old, they _never_ listen." May sighed.

"How are we gonna get through the mystic barrier?" asked Ash.

"We'll find a way," Xandra replied as she turned the pages. "But first we need Donald!" she snapped her fingers and vanished.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the spa, Meowstic, Donald, Brock, and Evie began to have the time of their lives as the yetis massaged their backs.

"Oh, this is the life," Evie sighed happily. "I feel like I've had a bit of pressure built up in my muscles for quite some time."

"Seems like almost your whole life," One of the yetis told her. "Something bugging you from back home?"

"Eh," Evie shrugged before yawning happily with a small smile. "I guess that's probably from spending my whole life being in beauty pageants... My mother often says that ever since she could remember, I was destined for greatness and being her little princess."

"That's rough," Brock replied. "Honestly... I'm sorry you had to go through that."

"It's all right, I got to meet all sorts of different people and go to a lot of great places, but... Yeah... It kinda does a number on you," Evie nodded. "The best one though was when I was six and I won for the very first time... That was the first time my parents told me that they were ever proud of me."

"Whoa..." Donald said softly.

"I was mad at my parents for a while," Brock said. "My old man took off and started masquerading as a drifter while my mom went off on a world trip. On the plus side, I learned responsibility from the experience... Although when they _did_ come home and resolve their issues, I told them I was heading out on my own."

"Gosh, Brock, that sounds just as rough if not worse." Evie frowned.

"I don't remember much about MY parents," Donald spoke up. "I mostly remember being with my twin sister Della and then we suddenly ended up in the care of our uncle, Scrooge McDuck."

"Then you went to the Jeremy Ratt Boarding School in Mouseton," noted Evie. "That was where you met Mickey, Goofy, Oswald... And Daisy... Also Minnie, according to LJ."

"Also there were those five summers Oz and I spent at the same summer camp," Donald noted. "Those were some pretty neat times."

"Oz?" Evie then asked. "My school competes against another school called The Oz Academy."

"Different Oz," Donald assured her before sighing. "I don't even know what I even saw in Daisy in the first place. I don't think she seemed this bad when I first met her."

"People can change over time," Evie shrugged. "Maybe she was different when you first knew her and you fell in love with that Daisy hoping she'd stay the same Daisy Duck you fell in love with?"

"Heh... Yeah, I guess so," Donald chuckled dryly. "Funny... When I first met her, she was always jogging, since she was part of the gymnastics team at the school. Next time I saw her was when I went on a date with her, 15 years later... She took me to this picnic spot by the lake... Where we carved our names in an oak tree. I didn't know she'd done the same thing with at least eight other guys. And then there was Gladstone, _always_ Gladstone! Mr. Lucky!"

"Mm..." Evie narrowed her eyes.

"No offense, Donald, but you really should've dropped her like a bad habit around then." Brock commented.

"You said it!" Donald rolled his eyes. "If I could go back in time, I bet I wouldn't have as much as trouble as I did before this whole adventure mess started after my nephews went off to summer camp!" he then sighed a bit. "I do love those boys... They exhaust me a bit, but I do love them... They're my family after all."

"I'm nervous about looking after kids sometimes," Evie said nervously. "Especially since there might be a new baby in the family when me, LJ, Zofia, Felicity, and the others come back home."

"Aw, you'll be fine," Donald replied. "You did pretty good looking after April, May, and June, in addition to your new cousins and younger siblings. If you can handle that, then a baby should, by all comparisons, be relatively easy," he then added. "At least you get a warning ahead of time! The whole reason I got stuck with the boys was because they put firecrackers in their old man's chair and... Well... It wasn't pretty, according to Della."

Evie smiled, feeling touched at Donald's encouragement, though looked concerned about what happened with his nephews.

"That sounds pretty extreme." Brock commented.

"They can be a bit impulsive sometimes." Donald rolled his eyes at his nephews' antics most of the time.

"Lemon in ambrosia water?" A yeti offered to them with glasses on a tray.

"Ooh. Sounds fancy." Evie commented.

Donald shrugged. "Sure, whatever..." he took his glass and chugged it down.

Evie and Brock soon reached out to take their own glasses and sipped them a bit.

"Hydration is important!" Evie remarked as she took a sip. "Mm... Lemony~"

"At least Donald's temper isn't ruining the mood." Meowstic said to Evie and Brock.

"Yes, that's very good and important," Evie nodded at her Pokemon. "No doubt that Daisy was causing him a great deal of stress over the years."

"At least he's doing a little better now." Brock agreed.

"He's slowly working his way up," Evie replied. "My mother gets mad and she threatens everybody's families."

Brock laughed a little to help lighten the mood. Evie smiled as she liked the sound of his laugh before she laughed with him. Donald smiled at the sight of Brock and Evie getting along so well; it made him feel a lot better about things.

"Maybe I was wrong... Maybe things are gonna work out here after all." Meowstic said to herself before she bundled down and curled up into a fluffball so that she could relax with her trainer and the other company that they had.

* * *

**_BACK AT THE CABANA..._ **

"Sorry, guys," Xandra said as she teleported back. "No Donald."

"What?" asked Panchito and Jose. "Why?"

"I completely forgot the magic of Shangri-La holds you until ALL of your problems are solved." replied Xandra.

"So?" asked the two.

"Donald's anger problems...?" Xandra reminded them.

"Ohhhhhh..." Jose and Panchito realized.

"Yeah, he's _never_ coming back." said May.

"Gee, way to give up on the guy so soon," Oswald remarked. "Ain'tcha got no faith in 'im?"

"It's Donald," May reminded like that was important. "Aunt Daisy usually brings him over and sometimes he brings Huey, Dewey, and Louie along so it can be like a kiddie triple date while they have an actual grown-up date."

"You don't know that," Oswald told her. "Donald could change for the better. He's more than just my neighbor, he's a very good friend of mine."

"Plus Donald has been angry, but he hasn't been as stressed out," Felicity said. "I say we have faith because I believe on the bright side of things even if things look so bleak... Though usually, things don't look so bleak after a cup of tea. Perhaps I should brew some?" she then offered.

"Yes, we must have faith!" Jose agreed strongly. "The Donald Duck I know may have had many problems, but I am sure, he will--" he then suddenly paused before he began to flinch and have his own freak-out moment like Panchito had earlier.

"Uh, hey... Jose... You okay?" Mal called in concern and waved her hand in front of the parrot's face. "Hello? Earth to Jose!"

"Um... Maybe it has something to do with that?" asked April, pointing out the window. 

The others ran over and saw that the Sheldgoose manor was now surrounded by dark, swirling clouds with crackling thunder in the skies.

"...Well, _that's_ not gonna make Donald any happier." Panchito remarked.

"I know it's ruined my good day." Mal rolled her emerald eyes.


	24. Chapter 23: Anger Mismanagement

Back at the spa, Brock, Evie, Meowstic, and Donald continued to lay around and enjoy their visit very much.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, but it's time for the group therapy part of your stay," Gary smiled as he stepped by and brought out some pillows for them. "These pillows represent slightly frustrating occurrences."

"I don't think I have any rage." Evie shrugged with a small smile.

"Everybody has anger, Evelyn, you just need to find it and be able to let it out," Gary advised. "Now on a scale of 1 to screaming, what would you like to do to your pillow?"

"Um... Arrrgh..." Evie shrugged as she took the pillow and shook it, not really angry of course.

"Good..." Gary nodded. "Donald?"

Donald soon quacked aggressively and attacked his pillow as the feathers began to literally fly.

"DONALD!" Evie, Brock, and Meowstic cried in concern.

"I see..." Gary said. "Donald, it's my understanding that you may have anger issues."

" **ANGER ISSUES?!** " Donald thundered. "I do _NOT_ have anger issues!"

"That's gotta be Daisy." Evie and Mewostic nodded at each other.

"Gotta be." Brock added in agreement.

"My issue is _YOU_!" Donald snapped at the yeti.

"Whoa! Now, I don't think you mean that, Donald." Evie soon said.

"Yeah, how about we play a nice game of croquet?" Brock offered.

"As long as Quinn Hart isn't there..." Evie grumbled.

"Aw, I'm done with this!" Donald rolled his eyes as he went to storm off. "Let's get outta here."

But two of the yetis blocked the path. "You can't leave," they said. "You still have a problem to resolve."

Donald snapped the clipboard in half. "Problem solved!"

"Uh-uh-uh, you signed a contract," said Carl. "And we can't let you leave until _all_ your problems are dealt with, including anger problems."

" **I KEEP TELLING YOU, I DON'T HAVE ANGER PROBLEMS!** " Donald fumed in rage.

Evie, Brock, and Meowstic began to look concerned.

The yetis then grabbed Donald by his arms and moved him out of the room as he quacked in a fury.

"Please escort Mr. Duck to the pool for self-reflection." Gary told the other two yetis as Donald was being dragged away.

"I'M NOT CRAZY!" Donald yelled out.

"Donald, please, try to calm down or you'll end up a roast duck." Evie frowned.

Donald fumed as he was taken to a nearby pool of water.

"You must reflect on the depths of your anger!" explained Gary. "...OR IT WILL DESTROY YOU," he added in a demonic voice. "Enjoy your time at the reflecting pool!" he added in his normal voice.

Donald glanced down at his reflection which soon became a large, angry duck. "What are _you_ looking at?" he remarked.

"This is super freaky." Meowstic commented as she came to check on Donald.

The large duck soon nailed his fist right on Donald, knocking him right down.

"What the--?" Meowstic blinked.

The large and angry duck soon stepped out of the pool and stood very big and tall, towering over Donald.

Donald flinched nervously as his anger soon pressed his fingertips together and flicked his hat off his head. "Why, I oughta--" he then glared as he shook his fist.

The anger soon snarled and balled up his hand into a fist and slammed right down on top of Donald, crushing him.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" Meowstic glared. "That's not very nice!"

"You shouldn't be here." Gary told Meowstic as he picked up the feline Pokemon and went to move her out of the room as Donald tried to punch down the furious spirit that represented his inner anger.

Donald continued furiously trying to punch the anger spirit, but his punches passed through like he was intangible! The anger spirit could punch Donald as much as he liked, though.

"This might affect our perfect success rate..." said another yeti to Gary.

* * *

**_MEANWHILE..._ **

The others were now in the basement, trying to find weapons to handle the difficult situation.

"What about this magic helmet?" suggested Jay, holding up a shiny black helmet.

"Or these magic glasses?" Vincent held up a pair of green spectacles.

"Might as well try the magic abacus..." May rolled her eyes.

"C'mon guys, we don't have much time," Xandra said. "We're surrounded by every artifact that belonged to the original Three Caballeros! One of them's gotta be able to get us through the barrier!"

"This is exactly why we need Donald!" LJ exclaimed. "He wouldn't just sit here and debate what he should do, he'd just DO it!"

"Si, I completely agree!" Jose nodded at LJ.

"So... What _would_ Donald do?" June wondered.

"Bitch about Daisy?" Mal smirked.

"This is no time for jokes." Felicity told the purple-haired girl.

"And yet they let _you_ down here~" Mal smirked.

"MAL?!" Felicity glared.

"Flick." Mal smirked before getting tackled by the dark-haired girl.

"Hey, hey, hey! There's no need to get into a big fuss over things!" Xandra scolded as she bent down and picked up the girls by their collars. "You two know better than that!"

"We know..." Felicity and Mal rolled their eyes before smiling innocently at each other.

"That's the thing though... Donald would do everything!" Panchito remarked as Ari slid in and gave the rooster a wrench.

"I got it! We'll make something of it," Carlos remarked before he put on some goggles and wore old-fashioned clothes to appear like steam-punk. "Let's do this!"

* * *

**_AND SO, ONE HEROIC MONTAGE LATER..._ **

The rest of the group arrived with a fully assembled ultra-cannon, made from every Caballeros artifact ever collected!

"Gotta say, this looks better than I thought it would!" LJ complimented.

"Alright, Ari... Fire!" Xandra instructed.

Ari cranked the lever, and the cannon fired a massive energy blast that cracked through the barrier, shooting through the house, and even through Scrooge McDuck's money bin!

"Me money!" Scrooge exclaimed as gold coins began to pour from the massive hole. "Me beautiful money!" he sobbed while trying to scoop the coins up.

The others stared at the hole that they had just made.

"That was... Oddly satisfying..." Jose shrugged at the others.

"It worked!" Xandra smiled as she waved her hands in front of where the mystic barrier once was as she stepped further inside. "We did it!"

"We did it! We did it! We did it, hooray!" LJ and Kimberly cheered as they shared a hug with each other before their eyes widened and they pulled away from each other bashfully.

The guard dogs soon stepped out and growled at the trespassers.

"Watch out for these guys," June advised as she looked scared with her sisters. "They're really tough."

"HA! I'll show you tough!" Xandra scoffed before she lunged out at the guard dogs.

The group winced and grimaced a bit as Xandra and the guard dogs began to have a beatdown and of course, the goddess was successful.

"Now let's go get the bad guy." Xandra smirked at them.

"Agreed." Akito, Estelle, and Vincent replied.

"Even if someone's acting like a bad guy a bit." Felicity glared towards Mal.

"Hey, no harm done, Flick," Mal said to her. "They said 'What would Donald do?', so I wanted to show you what Donald would do," she then explained herself. "Lose your shit over nothing... I gotta say, seeing you angry is kinda scary," she then chuckled. "You kinda look like my mom when she caught me redecorating my bedroom."

Felicity glared before she soon looked sheepish and bashful as she shuffled her feet.

* * *

**_MEANWHILE..._ **

Donald was still not making any headway against the giant anger spirit. "Why you little..." he began, before he froze up.

This left him susceptible to being pummeled into a bizarre hallucination sequence that can not be described in text format... Long story short, he ended up near a talking tea kettle.

"Well, Donald," said the kettle, "You're in a real pickle now, wink. Do you ever wonder what brought you here?"

"No." Donald replied.

"Do you think maybe that's part of the problem?" asked the kettle.

"...I dunno." Donald stated.

"Let's take a look at your actions up 'til now." The kettle replied calmly.

There was then suddenly a clip show-like montage of past events, such as on Donald's birthday with his house burning down, being fired from his job, and then Daisy breaking up with him... All on his birthday. Donald raged and soon found himself in prison in the old goblin jail which made him even more angry. Daisy was then shown as a referee as it looked like Dapper Duck and Donald were about to fight in a boxing/wrestling ring against each other as a devilish duck appeared from behind... All representing his fury and anger that had bottled up over the years.

"Well, Donald?" The kettle asked once the montage ended.

"You know what, Mr. Spirit? Maybe I _do_ have an anger problem." Donald soon confessed.

"Excellent, Donald!" The kettle approved. "Owning up is the first step to recovery... Now let your anger go... And wash away like water off a duck's back." he then advised as a leaf boat came up behind the duck.

Donald sighed comfortably as he laid back on the leaf boat.

"Are you feeling any better?" asked the kettle.

"Yeah~" Donald replied.

"Good!" The kettle said. "Now it's time to wake up!"

* * *

And Donald did wake up... Only to see the monstrous anger spirit standing before him! But this time? Donald just stood firm... And the punch turned to water, flowing right off his back, so to speak.

"He's beat the system!" Brock exclaimed. "He's got it won!"

"Way to go, Donald!" Evie beamed. "I knew that you could do it!"

Donald soon smiled happily and calmly as the angry spirit kept trying to fight him, but had no avail.

"Yes... Well done." One yeti approved as Brock and Evie looked happy and hopeful for Donald.

Meanwhile, back with the others, thunder boomed and lightning flashed as the group made it into Sheldgoose's lair.

"This is it, but we don't know what's down there." April said as they looked down a doorway in the floor that had several stairs leading down and in a spiral.

"Okay, this is where it gets really dangerous, so you kids stay here." Xandra decided.

"What?! NO WAY!" Mal huffed.

"Yeah," May agreed. "We've come this far, we are NOT turning back."

The triplets then shared a look with each other.

"Let's turn back." June soon said.

"Great idea." Carlos agreed as he carried Rockruff in his arms.

"See ya when ya get back!" The triplets and Carlos soon said quickly as they bolted off.

Jay soon reached out, grabbing Carlos by his collar, and pulled him right back over.

Carlos gulped as he was pulled right back. "Ya always gotta yank my chain, don't ya?" he then asked.

"Somebody has to," Jay smirked. "Come on, what're you afraid of?"

"Everything..." Carlos said shakily as he begged in pure desperation. "Let me sit this one out, just this once. Please?! I'll do your homework for the first semester when we start school again!"

"No way, hombre! You went on the adventures, you gotta participate in the big final battle!" LJ replied. "No chickening out! I don't _care_ how scary it is! We _all_ go."

"But... They don't have to...?" Carlos frowned as he pointed towards the fleeing triplets.

"They weren't involved in most of the adventures, you were," LJ replied. "Besides, you gotta stick together with your family when things get tough. And if Feldrake wins, he won't stop here. Better to die standing than to die running."

Carlos frowned worriedly as he looked at the others before looking down at Rockruff. Rockruff looked up at Carlos before giving him a small smile in support for his trainer.

Carlos smiled back softly before he narrowed his eyes and he sighed sharply. "All right," he then said before turning around as he held up his free fist in the air. "Let's do this thing."

"Atta boy." LJ smiled as the group entered the first room, where Leopold was stationed as a sentry.

* * *

"Mommy and Daddy said don't let anybody in." The gargoblin declared.

"Then I guess you'll be getting grounded, Leopold." Xandra replied firmly.

"Without any cell phone privileges!" Jose added.

"Goblin-gargoyle mishmash..." Oswald remarked.

"Leopold ground YOU!" Leopold grinned darkly as he cracked his knuckles.

"Okay... Enough cracking," Xandra scoffed before glaring bravely. "Let's get CRACKIN'!"

"Right!" Akito and Estelle replied.

Leopold soon snarled and came running toward them and they soon came running in front of him next. Once the group began to collide with the gargoyle goblin, a bright light suddenly shined.

Meanwhile, back at the resort, Donald grinned humbly as his inner anger kept trying to beat him down with no avail and was even getting smaller and smaller.

"Man, that thing's getting as small as a bug." Evie remarked.

"I hope that's a good sign." Brock added.

* * *

Eventually, the angry spirit was too small to do anything and was soon dried up with a sponge.

"Congratulations, Donald; you have conquered your anger and your treatment is complete." Gary smiled as he picked up the sponge and he soon put the duck's hat right back on his head.

The yetis all cheered as Brock and Evie both gave Donald a hug.

"You are now free to leave," Gary told Donald, Brock and Evie as the contract disintegrated.

"As much as I liked being here, I wouldn't wanna stay forever," Evie noted.

"Same here!" Brock agreed.

"We've unlocked the gates and removed your invisible shock collars." said Gary.

"WHAT?!" The trio exclaimed.

"Just kidding!" Gary chuckled. "I use that line with everyone."

"Hmm..." Brock and Evie groaned and rolled their eyes.

"Well, I guess that wasn't as bad as I thought it would be." Meowstic said to herself as she followed out before yawning.

"Sleepy, Meowstic? Get some beauty rest." Evie cooed and smiled before returning Meowstic to her PokeBall.

"Oh, please complete our satisfaction survey," Gary smiled as he led them out to the exit. "And mention MY name and anyone who's made your stay extra pleasant."

"Thank you both for being so patient with me." Donald said to Brock and Evie.

"You were worth the wait, Donald." Evie smiled.

"We're so proud of ya." Brock added.

"Awww..." The other yetis cooed at the cute moment.

"Your chariot awaits!" Gary smiled at them as a log boat appeared for them. "Go forth and fulfill your destiny!"

"See ya around," Evie smiled back as she sat down after Brock helped her in. "I had no idea I had so much anger on the inside that I've been feeling with the stress and pressure of my parents foofing me up to be a pageant princess when I used to think it was so much fun."

"Well, I'm glad we were all able to deal with our anger issues," said Brock as Gary sent the three of them on their way, but then the log boat shot down a sharp incline and went through a loop, before falling down a chasm, and shooting out of the bathtub that Humphrey was soaking in.

"...Well, that was a little strange." Evie said, a bit wide-eyed.

"Yeah... 'Unbearable'!" Brock added with a laugh.

Evie shrugged bashfully with a weak chuckle.

"...Yeah, that wasn't my best joke." Brock then admitted sheepishly.

"It certainly was interesting," Donald said as they stepped out of the logboat. "Plus I had a great time getting to know you kids better."

"Likewise." Brock and Evie smiled at him.

* * *

They soon noticed that the cabana was empty except for the select few of them.

"Where is everybody?" Donald soon asked.

Ari popped up and babbled something. The trio rushed outside, only to see the ferocious, swirling winds all around them and how hectic everything was getting. Ari then handed Evie a telegram.

"Huh? What's this?" Evie asked. "A telegram for me?"

Ari shook his head and pointed to the name on it.

"Oh, it's for Mal," Evie said before putting it in his pocket. "Thanks, Ari."

Ari smiled at her before looking scared of the storm outside.

"We've got to help our friends." Donald proclaimed as bravely as he could.

Brock, Evie, and Donald nodded as they all went into the basement to gather what they could for their greatest battle.

"This is it, you guys, the final battle," Evie said dramatically. "Until the night falls, we'll stick together until the battle is done."

"Whoa... Evie, I've never seen this side of you before." Brock remarked.

"I've been holding back behind my cutesy sweetness," Evie replied as she took out a battle outfit and put it on, looking biker chic as she wore a red and black leather outfit with some boots to go with it. "I'm ready for anything now."

There was soon a caption under her that read: **_EVIE: WARRIOR EVIL PRINCESS!_**

Brock blushed. "Personally? I think I like it." he replied.

* * *

_**MEANWHILE, BACK IN FELDRAKE'S BASEMENT...** _

Before the others could charge at Leopold, there was a bright flash.

"What was that massive flash?" asked Jose.

Leopold turned towards the source and beamed. "DADDY!" he exclaimed, eager.

"Nice of you to join us!" Emi remarked.

Donald took a few steps down, but tripped and tumbled down the stairs.

"That is what the Three Caballeros were missing," said Jose. "The Third Caballero!"

"Just as well," Oswald shrugged. "I could only fill the role for a little while, I'd never be able to replace the real deal."

"You can be an honorary Fourth Caballero if you'd like," Donald said to Oswald. "In fact, I highly insist upon it. You've always been there for me whenever I needed it, you've been the closest and most true friend I've known in my lifetime."

"Well... That sounds mighty fine." Oswald grinned.

"Glad you three could join us," Xandra replied. "Suit up, Cabs!"

And so they did, though Xandra had to turn to the side for privacy's sake. Mal, Carlos, and Jay soon looked over at Evie.

"What?" Evie asked. "I've had this outfit for a while."

"It'd be nice if we could have outfits like that." Carlos pouted in jealousy.

"Here, allow me." Akito said as he brought out his pocket-sized spellbook.

The three teenagers shrugged and soon stood in position.

Akito soon cast the spell and shot them with magic, giving them their own battle outfits, and Jay's hair was even worn up in a ponytail due to how long it was.

"Nice." Mal smirked as she loved her outfit.

"I feel badbutt adorable." Carlos chuckled.

"Ugh, a man ponytail?" Jay rolled his eyes. "I guess at least it's better than a man bun."

The others firmly nodded in agreement before they wore their own battle suits and armor to join "The Four Caballeros".

"Okay, we're decent now." Panchito told the goddess.

Xandra turned around and gasped as they looked so brave and heroic and ready to take down Feldrake once and for all.

"So let's do it to it!" LJ declared triumphantly.

"I really feel like a bad girl in this form..." Felicity said bashfully as she wore black fingerless gloves and a jacket to go with it.

"Chillin' like a villain~" Evie said to her in a musical voice.

"You're one of us now like when we used to live in Auradon Heights." Mal smirked.

"One of us. One of us." Jay and Carlos added.

Felicity rolled her eyes playfully, but smiled, especially since they were her best friends and now foster siblings.

"I just hope the triplets will be all right." Ash soon said.

"Cabs, we've been through a lot together, but nothing like this," Xandra instructed. "And yes, I'm aware I've said that before, but I mean it this time. The magic of your amulets is how the original Caballeros defeated Feldrake all those years ago! Now that he has them, not only will he free himself, but there's no telling _what_ he'll become!"

"Not on my watch!" Donald declared.

"Not on his watch!" Jose added.

"He better watch out for..." said Panchito.

" **THE FOUR CABALLEROS!** " The group cheered.

"So let's GO!" Oswald shouted as they raced in through the entrance.

And at that, they took off to square-off against Feldrake.

* * *

Meanwhile, Feldrake was in a special room with Leopold and Sheldgoose as the evil-being began to receive and feel a lot of power flowing through. An egg was shown to be hovering and glowing before it crackled and out came an evil-looking demon chick who snarled and cooed.

"Yaugh! It's hideous!" Sheldgoose flinched at the sight of the form.

The demon soon sprawled out and began to cry like a newborn baby and it even resembled a tiny and evil infant with beady red eyes.

"Lord Feldrake, this is your true form?!" Sheldgoose soon asked through laughter and even crying from the laughter. "Does the widdle baby warlord need his binky?~"

The form soon heard that and used The Force to move Sheldgoose and shot him up against the ceiling, slammed him flat down on the floor, and thumped him all over the room to punish him for the mockery. "Sheldgoose, you simple fool, before I regain my ultimate strength, I must bake!" he then told his lackey. "SET A TIMER!"

Sheldgoose looked over and spotted an hourglass and soon moved it so that the sand would fall.

"Excellent... Now be sure to poke me with a fork every once in a while." Feldrake said before curling up to take a nap.

"So... I guess I'll just wait here," said Sheldgoose. "Beside this... Magical pool."

"That's just magical waste!" Feldrake replied. "I'd recycle it, but I'M EVIL AND I _DON'T_ RECYCLE! **BUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!** "

Just then, Leopold perked up his ears.

"What is it, boy?" asked Feldrake.

"The bad men are coming to get Daddy-baby!" Leopold replied.

"WAAAAAH!" Feldrake bawled. "...Sorry, infant instincts. Let's have a peeky-boo, I mean, a look!" he zapped up a screen to show the Caballeros and their allies coming towards the chamber. "Blast! Can't an evil baby grow up without constant fear of annihilation?!"

Sheldgoose and Leopold soon looked on alert.

"Here, dum-dum. You want some magic?" Feldrake soon asked Sheldgoose. "OPEN WIDE!"

Sheldgoose looked scared as his jaw dropped while Feldrake channeled some magic and shot it right at him. He briefly levitated once he was engulfed by the magic before he stood right back up after falling as he laughed evilly and darkly. "Ooh... Incredible... Now I'm as powerful as you!~" he then grinned in evil excitement.

"You wish!" Feldrake scoffed before commanding as he clapped his hands. "Now go make things interesting for our Caballeros and those bratty friends of theirs!"

"Yes, my lord!" Sheldgoose nodded as he went to climb onto Leopold's back and they took off to take down The Caballeros.

"Come on, Cabs!" Xandra proclaimed as she ran off with the others. "They can't be far!"

"I hope Feldrake is ready for a Pokemon battle like no other." Ash said firmly.

"I'm right with you on that, Ash." Emi nodded in agreement.

Just then, they heard sinister laughter coming from the other end of the hallway. They looked and saw that it was Sheldgoose, aboard Leopold, firing dark magic blasts.

"Looks like he was ready!" LJ exclaimed. "Well, so are we!"

"You're a nimble little bunch," Sheldgoose smirked. "Well, let's try something DIFFERENT!"

The group gasped and flinched as Sheldgoose shot out some magic right in front of them that stopped. They soon flinched before looking curious of what had just happened.

"Um... What is that?" Donald asked out of confusion.

"I don't believe it," Xandra said. "He summoned a zoom point!"

"ATTACK!" Sheldgoose soon proclaimed.

Out of the zoom point soon came an army of minions to attack.

"Moon bots!" Jose gasped.

"Déjà vu." Panchito commented.

The group leapt into action, with Donald using his sword to hack off a robot's left arm, and Jose, Oswald and Panchito piercing through some more. Xandra and the others also pitched in, using their Pokemon and powers to rip through them with ease.

"No wonder the Atlas reacted that way," said Xandra. "Feldrake must've disrupted the balance of light & dark!"

"Which means...?" Jay asked.

"Which means, we can summon Zoom Points too!" Xandra declared, taking out the Atlas and summoning a portal of her own, that brought out the Greek Trio from "World Tree Caballeros"!

"WE'RE TOTALLY MIGHTY!" They exclaimed bravely as they leapt into action.

"Whoa! I didn't think we'd see you guys again." Akito smiled.

"Darn straight!" The trio told him as they began to help out.

"Keep going, Caballeros and others," Mars told the others as he took a brave stance with the other two. "We'll hold these guys here."

"You got it!" Akito nodded before he bolted off with the others.

"Calling in friends to help your battle, eh?So original! " Sheldgoose mocked as he flew by on Leopold before whispering to the gargoyle. "That's what I'm doing."

"Wow... So subtle..." Akito rolled his eyes as he heard that.

* * *

Another zoom point was soon shown as a dark-skinned, blonde-haired woman was shown to be watching soap operas known as _"The Young & the Voiceless"_. 

"...Um." The kids blinked.

"YAUGH! What are you doing here?!" The woman glared.

"Sorry, Mrs. McClain!" The kids replied nervously.

"Hey, what's going on?" Uma asked as she stepped over before looking around. "Hm... Whatever you guys are doing has to be _way_ more interesting than overtime at the Fish & Chips place."

"Uma Calypsia McClain, you get back to work this instant and stop flirting with that Terry McGinnis kid!" The blonde woman glared at her daughter.

"Hmm... Nah," Uma smirked before she jumped out. "Looks like you guys could use some help."

"Gladly!" LJ replied.

"I'm _not_ loving this!" Xandra exclaimed as the group ran down some stairs.

"Well, if you didn't care for my last trick, you're gonna LAVA this one!" Sheldgoose declared as he opened another Zoom Point and unleashed the Lava Lizards from Hawaii.

"They're everywhere!" exclaimed Vincent.

"Aha!" Xandra exclaimed before she opened a Zoom Point and unleashed an army of goblin warriors to shield them against the lava lizards.

The lava lizards laughed mockingly as they swarmed in against the wooden shields. Then suddenly someone came down on a goblin cat who looked very fierce and brave.

"King Vomit!" The others gasped.

"Need a lift?" Vomit smirked at them.

"Thanks, Your Majesty!" The group smiled as they came aboard on a catapult.

They were soon flung away after Uma began to join them as her mother disappeared suddenly.

"I'm _lava_ -ing this!" Panchito beamed.

"Lava." Leopold chuckled at the pun.

"Oh, _now_ it's funny!" Sheldgoose complained.

"You're not gonna hurt us, right?" Carlos asked Uma nervously.

"Chillax, de Vil, I'm off the clock," Uma rolled her eyes. "Besides, I think I'm gonna hang around you guys for a while. Hanging around Harry and Gil all the time, though they help out at work gets really annoying and boring after a while."

"Fair enough," Zofia replied. "Besides, the more the merrier, I suppose."

They soon ended up in another room as Uma cracked her knuckles and narrowed her eyes, looking quite scary and threatening as she was the school bully after all.

"Okay, the time for confident wisecracks is over!" Sheldgoose proclaimed as he stood on top of Leopold once they came into the next hallway. "Let's just finish this!"

"Bring on your next victim!" Jay smirked. "They're about to run home to Mama!"

"Run home to Mama! Run home to Mama!" Chatot parroted as he sat on Jay's shoulder.

"Remember _me_?" Tengu snarled once he jumped out of the next Zoom Point and held his sword close, looking fierce and intense.

"Ah, yeah," Jay replied. "We see your samurai and raise you one sword."

"Good thinking, Jay." Xandra nodded before she then summoned King Arthur.

"And Excalibur is its name!" King Arthur declared. "Which is also the title of my new book. People wanted to know more about the sword." And so he lunged into battle against Tengu while the group ventured onwards.

"I wanna know more about the sword!" Panchito pouted.

"Me too!" Misty added.

"Focus." Emi rolled her eyes.

"Thanks, King Arthur!" Donald smiled back at the lion king.

"Well, when the chips are down, you can always count on family!" Sheldgoose smirked as he used his magic to summon his ancestors.

"Ugh." Mal groaned and rolled her eyes at the sight of Sheldgoose's ancestors.

"Oh, yeah? Well, I got forefathers for ya!" Xandra smirked as she brought out the former United States presidents from Mount Rushmore.

"Does this feel like some epic series or season finale to anyone else?" Felicity commented to the others.

"That seems to be the idea," LJ replied. "After all, we're finally storming Feldrake's stronghold to keep him from dominating the universe! I'd call that a finale-caliber event!"

"Hm... Makes sense to me," Mal smirked. "Not to mention that we're a family who stay and slay together."

"Right on that." Estelle smiled fondly.

And so, the presidents and ancestors got into a major catfight as Sheldgoose continued to fly off with the Caballeros and others chasing after him.

"Oh, you are such pests!" Sheldgoose glowered. "Allow me to BUG YOU!"

"Was that a pun?" Akito asked.

"I'm pretty sure it was." Vincent replied.

Eventually, giant termite monsters snarled and began to come after the group from the Zoom Point.

"Don't worry, guys, we just need a bulldozer." Felicity smirked as she held onto the atlas next and soon brought back an "old friend".

"Ooh, yeah!" Uma smirked with Felicity in a sassy tone of voice. "You just messed with the wrong white girl!"

The Minotaur from Chapter 2 was the next to return. "Moo called, lady friend?" he asked.

"Who is that hunky slab of beef?" asked Sheldgoose.

The Minotaur snorted as he charged towards the Terrormites, barreling through them.

"DOG-GONE-DARN!" Sheldgoose groused. "They mustn't reach the summoning chamber! Luckily, I've saved the BEAST for last!"

And he fired out another Zoom Point which summoned the Dragon from Chapter 11, despite it having been destroyed.

"Well, we're dead," said Donald.

"I respectfully agree," added Jose.

"Guys, keep calm." said Xandra, before she opened the book. "And PARTY ON!!"

Another Zoom Point summoned the Moai from Chapter 5. "STAGE DIIIIIIVE!" he bellowed, as he leapt out of the Zoom Point, landing on the dragon.

"Take that, Nerdgoose!" Mal called out with a smirk.

"Nerdgoose?" The others asked.

"It was the best I got." Mal shrugged.

"Good luck, little dudes." The Moai smiled as they kept running.

"Thanks, buddy!" Brock replied as they took off.

Suddenly, Sheldgoose and Leopold were at the end of the hallway and the group soon surrounded and charged after them.

Sheldgoose then quickly opened the doors before Xandra shot her arrows, so she missed him and hit the doors once the doors shut in time. "Lord Feldrake, hide the ham!" The evil coward panicked as he bolted down the door from behind him. "We have visitors!"

"Good~..." Feldrake grinned from behind once he was now finally restored into his true form.

Sheldgoose went pale with shock once he saw Feldrake's ultimate form.

"I'M DONE!" boomed Feldrake, before the Caballeros and Xandra burst into the room.

* * *

"It's over, Feldrake!" Xandra proclaimed once they barged inside. "You--" she then stopped once she and the others looked up in shock and fear.

"What the heck...?" Donald and Oswald muttered.

"Whoa." Some of the others added.

"I'm sorry, is this the right address?" Jose asked uneasily.

"We're looking for a stick about yay high?" Panchito added as they looked way up at Feldrake. "Answers to Feldrake?"

" **I AM LORD FELDRAKE!** " Feldrake snarled at them darkly.

"Oh... Dalmatians!" Carlos cursed in deep misfortune.

" **PREPARE FOR A NEW AGE OF DARKNESS!** " boomed Feldrake as he laughed evilly.

The Zoom Points began pulling in the other allies both sides had summoned, though the group hung on to Uma so she wouldn't get sucked away. Suddenly, the entire campus of the New Quackmore Institute was engulfed in a massive energy explosion.


	25. Chapter 24: Sheldgoose Square Dance

"Bibbiti-Bobbiti! What happened?!" Jane gasped as she was suddenly shown with her mother as they had been with The New Quackmore Institute.

"Jane, stay close to Mommy." Mrs. Fairgood said as she hugged her daughter.

Even the cabana was floating along, passing by the group.

"Well, there goes the neighborhood." May muttered dryly.

"What happened?" Jose asked.

"Where are we?" Panchito added.

"We're definitely not in Kansas anymore." Oswald remarked.

"Who cares? Look!" Donald replied as he pointed right at Feldrake who laughed darkly while hovering in space with them.

"That is so wrong..." Mal wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Come on, boys! ATTACK!" Donald soon proclaimed as he ran with the other Caballeros.

And so, the team lunged at Feldrake for what would most definitely be their final clash.

"En garde! Take that, you big beast!" Jose proclaimed as he took the first shot.

Feldrake snarled as his wrist was cut as Jose slashed his sword.

"Yahoo!" Panchito clucked before he pole-vaulted and lunged himself right out at Feldrake and ran up the beast's belly with his spear.

Feldrake took a deep breath and soon expanded and grew out thorns to stop Panchito and hit him as the rooster kept running up towards him. Panchito was lucky enough to dodge some of them for the most part before he tripped and fell from one and went flying downward.

"I gotcha!" Donald said as he grabbed Panchito and helped him up before they both smirked and looked ready.

Feldrake grinned darkly and he soon teleported away instantly which shook the others off and away with a large sonic boom as he vanished through the air as the group fell all around. As they landed on some floating debris, Feldrake reappeared, ready to slice them with his claws, but before he could, Xandra snatched them out of danger in a matter of seconds.

"You guys okay?" asked Xandra, right before she was knocked away from the Caballeros.

"Well, that settles it," LJ remarked from nearby. "We've gotta get involved and help!"

"And we're right behind ya, LJ," Carlos nodded as bravely as he could. "The question is... How?"

"Simple! We use our powers!" LJ replied, taking out some bottles full of juice. "...I may have snuck some of the World Tree's fruit and juiced it in our downtime."

"Powers... Right... Easy for you to say," Mal replied as she took a bottle. "For us? Probably not so much."

"Well, maybe this'll help you gain powers of your own," Akito encouraged. "Like you could channel your frustration you have towards your parents and use it against Feldrake."

"Eh... Better than nothing, I guess." Mal shrugged before she clinked bottles with Felicity, Evie, Jay, and Carlos before they all gulped down the juice bottles.

Xandra continued to battle Feldrake while the four kids' bodies began glowing with bright auras.

"Anyone feel any different?" asked LJ.

* * *

**_MEANWHILE..._ **

Sheldgoose had Leopold uncover his body so he could see what happened.

"Thank you, Leopold! Mommy loves you," he told the gargoblin, until he saw what had happened. "WHAT?! My beautiful square!... My beautiful manor!" 

A golden toilet floated by. 

"MY BEAUTIFUL COMMODE!"

"SHELDGOOSE...! shouted Eugenia. "What have you done to my institute?"

" _YOUR_ INSTITUTE?!" boomed Sheldgoose as his hands sparked with energy. "THIS IS _MY_ INSTITUTE, YOU SNIVELING, RAT-FACED WORM!"

And in the blink of an eye, Eugenia had been transmogrified into a worm.

Sheldgoose cackled evilly. "LORD FELDRAKE! LOOK WHAT I JUST DID!" he called in a childish manner.

"LITTLE BUSY RIGHT HERE, TWIT!" Feldrake retorted.

Xandra soon began to fight against Feldrake as Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos began to feel very different.

"You guys okay?" Felicity asked her fellow teenagers.

"I feel... Different..." Mal said softly. "Almost like... I can fly... But how can I fly without wings?"

"Ever hear of Superman or Captain Thunder?" Felicity prompted.

"I guess that's a good point." Mal shrugged.

"I feel... Hyper... Suddenly." Carlos said before he began to zoom all around like he had super-speed.

"Cool! It's like when Mom, Dad, Aunt Cherry, and Uncle Lionel met those hedgehogs in Green Hills, Montana." Vincent commented.

"At least now I can run away from bullies easier," Carlos smirked before running into Uma who glared at him. "S-Sorry..."

"Eh." Uma smirked before grabbing him in a headlock and gave him a noogie.

Jay soon grabbed Carlos to free him from their school's bully and even lifted her up, showing that he had an uplift in his usual strength.

"Wow, Jay, you're super strong," Evie smiled before grimacing. "Hopefully you stop drinking those horrible protein shakes... Ugh... If I wanted to see someone drink those, I'd stay with my mom."

"FOOLS!" Feldrake sneered. "You may be children, but you're still going down, even if I have to pry your victory from your cold, dead hands!"

"We'll see about that, Horn Head!" LJ declared.

"Xandra... How I've missed having you as my obedient servant," Feldrake sneered as he plucked the Atlas from the goddess's back. "Let's do it again for old times' sake!"

"XANDRA!" The Caballeros exclaimed.

"Now whaddo we do?" asked Oswald.

"Caballeros?~" A voice called from behind.

The group flinched and they soon went to turn around to see who was there.

"Hear my words..." An ancient wizard called to them. "To triumph, you must become Four."

"Even me then?" Oswald asked.

"Yes, Oswald, even you." Blazebeak told the rabbit.

The group looked at each other in confusion.

"I have questions." Jose then said.

"Yeah! Like, what are we--" Donald began.

Ari soon popped up from nowhere, startling them and making them fall into the pool of colorful water.

"Was that really necessary?" Mal asked Ari.

Ari just smiled innocently at her before running off.

"I am the wizard Blazebeak," said the mysterious apparition. "My life force was bound to your amulets, and has been protecting you."

As he spoke, all four of the Caballeros were magically empowered. "Now, you must use it again to stop Lord Felldrake. If you fail, the universe as we know it will, could face disaster, the likes of which it has never seen! ...So you know, no pressure."

And so, all four Caballeros burst from the magical pool, supercharged.

"Let's go get that stinking Felldrake, save Xandra, _and_ the universe!" Donald declared.

"YEAH!" José, Oswald, and Panchito agreed.

The group looked over while waiting for the Four Caballeros to come back.

"Come on, kids," Oswald smirked. "We have a universe to save."

"A Justiceverse!" Zofia added.

"What...?" The others asked flatly.

"Oh, nuthin'~" Zofia smiled bashfully.

"Whoo-hoo!" Ari beamed as he took out a coffee mug that said "#1 Dad" and put some of the water into it before he would take a drink.

The Four Caballeros and the kids soon took off together.

"I'm gonna kick his ass and take his lunch money and I'm pretty sure he doesn't have any lunch money," Uma smirked. "Though I'm trying to be less of a bully in school."

"Because of Terry, right?" Felicity guessed.

"Yeah, he's pretty cool," Uma replied. "For someone from your family anyway."

"...That's probably as much as a compliment I'm gonna get from her." Felicity shrugged at herself.

* * *

Meanwhile, Feldrake cackled darkly as he had the golden book in his grasp from a weakened Xandra. "Excellent... It's been centuries since I've had the Atlas of Wonder. Now my evil can infest anywhere in the uni--"

"HEAD'S UP!" Carlos called out as he suddenly whizzed by with José, knocking the book right out of Feldrake's grasp.

"Keep-away from Big Ugly!" LJ shouted as he grabbed the book from Carlos.

"GIVE THAT BACK!" Felldrake roared angrily.

"Hmm... NOPE!" LJ replied as he shot an energy ball at Felldrake to knock him off balance.

Feldrake snarled and growled. "You shall pay for such insulance, boy!" he then went to shoot a darker energy blast towards LJ.

"HEY!" Mal snapped as she suddenly flew down in front of LJ and deflected the blast with her sword. "Stay away from my little brother!" she then sneered before flying up against him and tried to stab him with her sword.

Feldrake snarled and soon grabbed her like a doll. "Stay out of this, Purple Girl," he then glowered. "This does not concern you or your meddling friends."

"Get your big ugly mitts off my sister!" LJ declared as he conjured an energy mallet and slammed it on Felldrake's head.

As Mal fell, Ash and Charizard caught her and flew her to a nearby platform.

"Gotcha." Ash smiled at the girl.

"Thanks, Ash," Mal panted a bit and patted the Charizard on its head. "Thanks, Charizard."

Charizard smiled and nodded at her.

"I think you dropped this." Donald smiled at Xandra as he brought the golden book out to her.

"Thanks, Donald." Xandra smiled back, though a bit weary.

Jose, Panchito, and Oswald soon came over to the adventure goddess.

"Whoa... What happened to you guys?" Xandra asked them in amazement.

"We fell in a wizard puddle!" Panchito smiled.

"That explains nothing..." Xandra replied. "Also is it just me or do Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos now have superpowers?"

"We drank some power juice!" Carlos informed.

Jane's scream was heard as she was dangling and very dangerously close to falling.

"Jane!" Carlos cried out and he soon zipped over with his super-speed.

Jane cried as she was close to falling off of her platform that was crumbling and she soon panicked while falling through the air before a red/black blur zipped over and soon caught her in his arms. She squeezed her eyes shut before she slowly opened her eyes and she saw that she was being carried like a bride in his arms.

"Phew... That could've been messy." Carlos smiled bashfully as he carried the girl he really liked.

"Oh, Carlos~" Jane smiled back before she gave him a thankful kiss right on the lips.

"Alright, Cabs; let's--" Xandra started before she stumbled.

"Xandra! Are you okay?" asked Donald.

"...Not really..." Xandra replied.

Ari came by with some water from the magical pool and splashed it on Xandra, thus re-energizing her.

"This'll do," Xandra said. "Thanks, Ari."

"Ooh!" Ari gushed, before he played a reveille on his bugle.

"CHARGE!" The group jeered as it was now the time to finally take down Feldrake at last.

* * *

And so, the group charged and attacked in their own special way.

Carlos smiled as he brought Jane over to her mother and saluted with a bow. "Headmistress Fairgood." he said before bolting off.

"Oh, my, what a perfect young gentleman," Mrs. Fairgood smiled at Jane. "He certainly is cute, isn't he?"

"I think he's awesome~" Jane whispered lovingly.

The Four Caballeros attacked with their weapons while the teenagers and most of the kids combined their swords and superpowers as Feldrake snarled. The Pokemon soon rolled over on their PokeBalls and they lunged rigiht out and used their special battle moves right on Feldrake once they were released. Felldrake roared out as he was struck head-on by each attack.

"Look, dudes!" LJ exclaimed. "The staff!"

"We have the power of the amulets!" José replied. "We can imprison him again!"

"Let's do it." Panchito agreed.

"I say we STICK it to him!" Oswald remarked.

"Look at _you_ , comin' up with plans," Xandra complimented. "TAKE YOUR POSITIONS!"

"BATTLE STATIONS!" Felicity added.

Everyone soon stood together and combined their powers and elements and shot them right for Feldrake.

"NOOOO!" Feldrake soon roared out of pain.

Everyone kept going and kept holding on as Jane and her mother cheered for them, even if they had no real idea of what was going on. However, something bad had happened: the group was suddenly shot by a different magical blast which knocked them off-course.

"Take that, Caballeros!" Sheldgoose grinned as he reappeared with Leopold. "I've been waiting a long time to do this and I'm going to savor every--" he then began as he had electricity in his fingertips.

"INCOMING!" Three voices called out as April, May, and June were shown to be flying right over on Humphrey and they knocked Sheldgoose right off of Leopold and Sheldgoose fell head-first right into his golden toilet.

"Swirlie... Classic..." Uma smirked. "That was about as easy as dunking Felicity's head in the toilet back in Freshman Year."

LJ grunted in a Marge Simpson-esque manner at that.

"I love breaking up an evil monologue." May smirked.

"Now... Where were we?" asked Donald.

"FIRE!" Oswald exclaimed as he and the others continued to fire the energy blasts.

Feldrake soon roared out of pain as this looked bad for him. Suddenly, the staff floated beside Feldrake before it began to absorb the magical energy and began to take Feldrake back.

"Sorry, Feldrake, you can always try again, in maybe another 7,000 years." Jay smirked.

"Game Over, dude." Carlos added.

"Sheldgoose, do something, you fool!" Feldrake cried out. "Don't let this happen to me again!"

"I'll save you, Lord Feldrake!" Sheldgoose cried out as he soon got out of the toilet and then grabbed the staff. "You'll never be trapped in this staff AGAIN!" he then added with a grin as he broke the staff in half to stop the magic.

* * *

There was then a big bang and suddenly, everything was restored back to the way it was before as the clouds cleared and everyone began to drop and fall right out of the sky, but luckily, they all, even Donald, landed on their feet without any comical injuries.

"We did it!" Xandra exclaimed.

"Rock, dudes!" Fishy Joe whooped. "We WON!"

The people of the campus let out a cheer for The _Four_ Caballeros, and their friends, for having won the day.

Suddenly, a scream could be heard as Sheldgoose fell into the fountain. "LORD FELDRAKE!" he sobbed as he clutched the broken staff. "NO! WHAT HAVE I DONE?!... At least I still have my presidency."

The others glanced over as that seemed very unlikely.

"SheldGOOOOSE!" A familiar voice shouted.

"Uh-oh." Mal smirked at Sheldgoose's upcoming misfortune.

"On behalf of the board of the New Quackmore Institute..." Eunice began as she walked by with Jane's mother.

"You are hereby stripped of your presidency!" Mrs. Fairgood added sharply.

Eunice nodded firmly as she tore up his card to add even more insult to injury.

"I liked you better as a rat-faced worm! ZAP!" Sheldgoose laughed as he tried to shoot magic at her.

"Wow." Akito, Estelle, and Vincent said, unimpressed.

"Oh, right, I forgot." Sheldgoose then said since nothing happened.

"I hereby appoint myself acting presidet of the New Quackmore Institute, going above and beyond Mrs. Verna Fairgood." Eunice soon decided.

"Oh..." Mrs. Fairgood frowned as Jane patted her mother's shoulder in sympathy.

"NOT SO FAST!" declared April. "According to the Founder's Doctrine of the N.Q.I., should a Sheldgoose lose their presidency, it goes to a Coot! Or in this case, their closest living relative, Donald Fauntleroy Duck."

"WHAT?!" the Caballeros exclaimed.

"Your middle name is Fauntleroy?" asked Xandra.

"I didn't choose it!" Donald blushed furiously, embarrassed.

"Suddenly Oscar doesn't look so bad." Carlos smirked.

"At least it's not Bertha." Mal smirked back.

"What?! Him?! NO!" Sheldgoose cried out before facing his gargoyle companion. "Come, Leopold. Take Mommy away from these horrible people."

Leopold soon went to give Sheldgoose a ride and they went off together to the skies.

"You haven't seen the last of Baron von Sheld--" Sheldgoose proclaimed angrily before they crashed into the incoming tree.

Leopold then kept on flying after that as the others just shook their heads.

"How immature." Misty scoffed.

"Let me see that document!" Eunice demanded as the paper was handed to her.

"You saved the document?" Zofia asked the triplets.

"Guess Aunt Daisy's puzzle skills rubbed off on us." May shrugged.

April and June just nodded in agreement.

"I, Debbie Afendavid, ESQ., hereby declare Donald Duck president of the N.Q.I. until a proper election is held." said the lady from Episode 1.

"We'll see who wins that presidency!" Eunice remarked as she stormed off.

"Me? President?" Donald exclaimed in shock.

"Oh, as acting president, you get the manor too." Debbie then said as she brought out the keys for him with a small smile.

"Uh, WHAAAAAT?!" The others gasped in shock and amazement.

"Congratulations, Mr. Duck," Mrs. Fairgood smiled softly. "I'm sure you'll do a lovely job."

"Thank you, Headmistress Fairgood," Donald replied before looking at her. "...You think you'll wanna help me out someday?"

"Oh, it would be a nice summer job," Mrs. Fairgood beamed. "Especially since school is out for the summer."

"Well... I think you oughta help me out... As a vice-president... If you want." Donald decided.

"Oh... Bibbiti-Bobbiti!" Mrs. Fairgood beamed.

"Why does your mother say that?" Jose whispered to Jane.

"I-I-It's... It's a family expression..." Jane said as she buried her face in her hands as she blushed in embarrassment.

"Oh, Donald!" Daisy beamed as she appeared out of nowhere which confused and irked the others. "You got a house, a job, and a girlfriend!"

"Yeah, I do," Donald replied, before turning towards Xandra. "And there she is, along with the best family & pals a guy could ever ask for."

Xandra looked around before pointing at herself. "Who? Me?" she then asked. "Really, Donald?"

"WHAT?!" Daisy glared. "You'd go out with HER? She's dressed like a hussy!"

"At least below her waist is covered." Mal snarked a bit.

"Stay out of this, orphan." Daisy glared at her.

"ORPHAN?!" Mal's eyes widened before she narrowed them as they flashed green as she growled. "Why, I oughta..."

Donald put up his hand. "Mal... It's fine. I'll handle this myself," he told the purple-haired girl. "Daisy, you've been a crappy girlfriend. You only prioritized yourself over my life, and you waltz right back into my life so you can mold me into what you want me to be, but Xandra loves me for who I am. She's kind, smart, funny, and kick-butt... And she was there when I needed her. You _weren't_."

"What?!" Daisy cried out. "Donald, how can you say that?"

"I've been holding that back for what feels like well over 80 years," Donald narrowed his eyes. "I'm sorry, Daisy, but it's over and it's never gonna be a thing ever again. Go off to Gladstone, we all know how much you like him better than me anyways." he then added as he rolled his eyes.

"Wh-What?!" Daisy exclaimed, her jaw on the ground.

"C'mon, everybody! We're goin' home!" Donald declared.

"I call master bedroom!" shouted June.

"No way!" May retorted.

"I'll race ya to it!" April declared.

"You are _so_ on!" LJ whooped as he and the others ran inside, leaving Daisy in their dust.

"I... I... I can't believe this!" Daisy stammered before glaring. "I won't forgive you for this or forget, Donald Duck! Do you hear me?!"

* * *

They soon stopped into the mansion as April, May, and June gasped in amazement before running off to explore some more.

"Well, this is certainly a step-up from living in a book." Xandra commented as she took a look around.

Humphrey soon laid down in the middle of the floor since he was a bearskin rug after all.

"Xandra, thank you for showing us what a real hero is made of." Jose smiled at the goddess thankfully.

"Yeah! Until now, I thought heroes were just a sandwich." Panchito added.

"And I got to become a new Caballero!" Oswald beamed. "This is a really big step-up for me!"

"Well, I couldn't have done it without everyone," Xandra replied warmly.

Ari placed his centerpiece on top of the roof of the mansion and bounced inside, whooping with glee.

"Mal?" Evie asked her friend. "I found this back in the cabana before we came to help you, so I figured you should have it now."

"Huh? Oh, thanks, E," Mal replied as she took the item. "What is it?"

"Telegram for you." Evie said.

Mal shrugged as she rolled her eyes, taking it. "Must be an election poster from Mom or something." she then said as she opened up the telegram and took a look at it... But it wasn't from her mother.

**_"Dear Malissa, how are you?_ **

**_I am fine,_ **

**_You're probably surprised to receive this, but I'll be coming along to visit you very soon after I was given a new address from your mother. I have a very big surprise for you and I am leaving Chernabog's place at once to come to you as soon as possible._ **

**_Hottest and Most Bedeviled regards,_ **

**_Hades: The God of Death Metal and Daddy Dearest"_ **

Mal just rolled her eyes and crumpled up the paper and tossed it over her shoulder. "Heh... Yeah... Right," she then muttered. "And I'm Magda: The Queen of Atlantis."

Ari soon rushed by and took the mask off of the cabana and put it on the mansion as everyone came inside to get settled into a new life and this had been the greatest summer ever for everyone so far.

* * *

**_However, meanwhile, in the big city..._ **

A brown-haired man was walking over to a very large, black and blue stretch limo, as he looked a bit serious and stoic and he soon came over to the driver's seat and rolled down a window to look in the back. "Where to, sir?" he then asked in a dry tone of voice.

"I've heard of a place called The New Quackmore Institute in a town called Duckburg," A shadowed figure replied from the backseat. "Step on it, but don't get too fast. I wanna get there, but I wanna get there alive."

"How truly ironic, sir." The driver nodded before he soon started the car and drove off and took the man in the back away from their current location as he set the GPS to "Duckburg".

"Excellent..." The man in the back chuckled as he began to sip from a booze bottle before he rolled down the window and took out a match as he burped out some fire as a crowd who stood outside of the limo cheered loudly and came to him, only for him to ride away in his limo as he "threw up the goats" at them on the way out.

"WE LOVE YOU, HADES!" A teenage girl with short brown hair in a purple outfit cheered as she stood with a girl with long blonde hair with a blue streak in her hair with a blue jacket, pink pants, and dark purple boots.

"I love me too~" The man chuckled as he soon left that town and made it straight into Duckburg.

"Man, what a ride, am I right?" asked Pain.

"I've had worse!" Panic replied.


	26. Chapter 25: Guess Who's Back?

**_Back with the others..._ **

"Well, guys, that was probably the craziest summer I've ever been apart of," Ash commented. "Maybe even more than Pokémon summer camp."

"We've learned a lot about each other though," Misty smiled at him. "Even made some new friends along the way."

"Boy, I'll say." Brock beamed as he watched Evie.

"Is there anything more we can even say?" Carlos wondered.

"I dunno." Akito shrugged.

"Something probably." Zofia added.

"Mirror, Mirror, what does our future hold?" Evie smiled as she brought out the handheld mirror that Carlos made for her. "Show me what happens, when our stories unfold."

"Visitors are coming for an end of summer celebration before you guys start school next week," Mirabelle reported as she answered Evie and showed what looked like a weather broadcast, though with Cherry, Thor, and Lionel riding over with some party supplies. "It's almost as if your parents are even aware of your adventures away from home, Evie."

" _End_ of summer?!" LJ exclaimed. "I forgot it was even summer to begin with! Especially since we've been all over the place!"

"I guess at least we can say we had an exciting childhood." Mal shrugged.

"You can say that again," Uma rolled her eyes, though she did agree. "I've had to work overtime at the Fish & Chips place with Harry and Gil since it's summertime and we don't have to worry about school getting in the way."

"Can't your parents help you?" Akito asked.

"Mom's just locking herself in her room with soap operas, Gil's dad works at the local bar and shows off his trophies and ribbons from the past when he was the best jock that Gil wants to grow up to be, and Harry's dad wears that cheesy pirate costume and sings to the kids about how 'revenge is going to be his'," Uma listed in annoyance. "Not to mention that I have to sing birthday songs or listen to Harry's dad singing about how 'Revenge is going to be his' for the little kids who come visit in that cheesy pirate outfit of his."

"Well... For what it's worth, we could help to pitch in," said Ash. "Sure, we're not much, but we can learn the ropes and get things done, ya know?"

"Heh," Uma smirked. "I guess you could try if you wanna help out in that hellhole."

"So, uh, Terry visits you a lot?" Zofia asked Uma.

"Yeah," Uma shrugged. "He usually comes by just to say hi... Pick up some take-out orders... Though I think he visits for more than just that," she then said with a smirk. "Sometimes we go to my secret hiding place and talk about whatever's on our minds."

"Oh, that sounds neat!" LJ replied.

"I guess we're becoming friends." Uma shrugged.

"Well, everyone, we had a long day, why don't we get some rest?" Donald suggested.

"Yeah, that sounds good," Mal replied. "And hopefully we're done with Sheldgoose and Feldrake for good."

"I like to think that we are," Kimberly smiled. "What an adventurous summer."

"And it's gonna be an even more wild year." LJ agreed.

* * *

Suddenly, a limousine pulled up nearby and came to a skidding halt. The others gasped as they stepped back a little at the sight of the limo. Mal just bore a deadpan look on her face as everyone else stared at the limo in awe.

The driver soon stepped out the door with a small smile as he removed his hat with a bow. "Hello, Mal." he then said to her.

Mal rolled her eyes and waved at him.

"Is that your dad?" May asked Mal.

"No." Mal replied as the driver went to open the door.

Out jumped a blue-haired man with wicked spiky hair that nearly looked like fire, wearing dark sunglasses and a leather vest with a darker blue shirt with a belt, leather pants, fingerless gloves, and black boots, who slammed the door on the driver's face as he jumped out, playing an air guitar and making some sound effects to go with it.

" _That's_ my dad," Mal then said before she looked wide-eyed. "Wait, what?"

"Hey, Mally~" Hades smirked as he stepped out, coming toward her with Pain and Panic by his sides.

"DAD!" Mal sounded excited before she ran toward him and hugged him by his waist. "...You actually made it." she then said softly in content.

"So what's the big idea coming here?" asked LJ. "You didn't care enough to show up, so why start now?"

"I've been pretty busy," Hades shrugged. "By the way, mind if my dogs come in with me?"

"Dogs?" The Four Caballeros asked.

Three very big and vicious dogs snarled as they came out as that seemed to be their cue. One of them even seemed to be a poodle with a bow on its head, though it looked as dark and cruel as the other two dogs.

"Cerberus, Typhoeus, and Echidna," Hades introduced. "They love to play fetch. Especially with the perfect prey~"

Donald, Jose, and Panchito panicked before they began to run as the three dogs chased after them, a bit violently and aggressively.

"I suppose LJ has a point, Dad," Mal said to her estranged father as the three dogs chased after the Three Caballeros as Oswald, Jay, and Carlos began to try to help them in the background. "You always promised me you'd come home to me someday, but you were always 'too busy'." she then added with air quotes.

"Oh, Mally, the life of a busy father isn't easy... My own father always preferred my more superior brother, so he almost never made time for me," Hades tutted and shook his head as the six began to scream and panic while running from the dogs. "So I wanted to make it up to you. I thought I could stay for dinner, then spend the night, and then tomorrow... You could come live with me?"

"Really?" Mal beamed in excitement. "I could come stay with you?"

"If you would like, I'll let you decide." Hades grinned as the others screamed in blood-curling panic.

"How'd you even find me?" Mal then asked curiously. "I don't live in Auradon Heights anymore."

"Oh, your mother was kind enough to tell me about your whereabouts," Hades shrugged as more screaming and barking was heard. "I won't force you to make the right choice, but right now, I'm ravenous... If you know what I mean."

"Oh, sure, Dad, you can stay for dinner, and--" Mal beamed before looking over and rolled her eyes with a groan. "Can you guys play with the dogs a little more quietly?! Dad and I are trying to talk!" she then complained immaturely.

"PLAY, MY BUTT!" Oswald remarked. "THESE FERAL ANIMALS ARE TRYING TO RIP US APART! OR HAVE YOU _FOR_ GOTTEN?!"

"Oswald... I'm talking to my dad, okay?" Mal replied.

Oswald frowned as his ears suddenly drooped.

"Any plans for dinner? I'll pay." Hades offered.

"Something other than Fish and Chips," Uma groaned sickly. "I see that food all the time."

"I'm sure there's something good in the kitchen until Cherry, Lionel, and Thor come over tomorrow for lunch." Evie smiled.

"I sure hope so." Uma rolled her eyes.

The others groaned about Hades staying over, though Mal looked excited since she hadn't seen him in so long.

"I'll see what I can make." Brock glared firmly as he went off to the kitchen.

* * *

Everyone soon got settled into their new rooms and explored more of the mansion up close since it now belonged to Donald.

"We'll be over around tomorrow in time for lunch," Cherry said as the kids decided to video call real quick. "We wanted to surprise you, but how'd you know we were coming?"

"I guess I had a little help from a magic mirror," Evie chuckled nervously. "Sorry, Mama Cherry."

"I guess I should've known better to keep secrets from you dearies," Cherry smirked as she pressed her fingertips together. "No one's in trouble though, I just hoped we could surprise you better and easier, especially since Thor wants to make you a grand banquet."

"What's the occasion?" Jay asked.

"We just thought you kids would like a Family Day before we head back home, and--" Cherry replied before looking to the girl with braids in her hair. "...Is that Uma McClain from school?"

"Hey, Mrs. Moltenschwartz." Uma waved plainly.

"She's been hanging out with Cousin Terry, Mother," Felicity piped up. "She doesn't wanna be a bully anymore."

"Really?" Lionel asked. "That's great! Good on her!"

"Thanks, Mr. Moltenschwartz," Uma replied. "Terry's an interesting guy... A lot more interesting than Gil and Harry."

"Not your type?" Thor guessed.

"Well... Harry's a handsome guy, but he's a bit conceited and a bit stupid and cowardly," Uma shrugged. "Especially with how he wants to be the greatest pirate in all the Seven Seas like his dad used to be. He's a bit of a nuisance."

"He seems to borrow eye-liner from his mother too." Cherry smirked.

"Yeah, sometimes I call him 'Captain Guy-liner'," Uma chuckled in agreement. "Also Gil just seems to be dumber than a sack of hammers and he wants to be a great hunter and jock like his dad was back in the day. I dunno, those guys just kinda got annoying after a while."

LJ glared. "I barely know this Hades guy, and I don't even like him." he remarked.

"Whaddya mean?" asked Lionel.

"This Hades guy showed up, and apparently he's Mal's biological dad," LJ explained. "He's this rockstar guy with these big ugly dogs!"

"He is testing us!" Thor soon snapped dramatically. "This rock and roll music is pure evil! Am I tired? Am I bored? NO!" he then slammed the table right next to him, startling the kids a little with how loud and scary he sounded. "I WILL NOT HAVE IT!"

"Cool it, Reverand Moore," Cherry rolled her eyes before looking at the kids. "Hades?"

"Yeah, he's Mal's father," Jay replied. "He's usually on stage with those back-up singers The Fates and usually tours with that other dude, Chernabog. He makes Marilyn Manson look like Marilyn Monroe."

"I didn't think Mal even _had_ a father," Cherry said. "He's never shown up to Parent-Teacher Nights at school."

"Or any PTA Meetings," Thor added. "How do you know that guy's not a scam artist?"

"I doubt it, but... Yeah," Carlos said as he petted Rockruff who was sitting in his lap. "He even wants Mal to come live with him from now on."

"And just when we were finally beginning to bond!" LJ exclaimed. "She actually referred to me as her 'little brother'!"

"...She did?" Cherry sounded touched.

The kids nodded eagerly.

"Ah... That little fireball has changed quite a bit," Cherry remarked. "Well... We'll see what happens tomorrow, dearies... So you should get some dinner and get to sleep."

"We'll be back there before you know it and then we can all go home," Thor smiled. "Hopefully with Mal too."

"Likewise," LJ replied. "See you later, Mom, Dad, and Unc."

And they hung up.

"What are we gonna do?" LJ exclaimed. "We're gonna lose Mal forever!"

"Come now, we don't know that for sure." Jay replied.

"So what do we do?" Zofia frowned.

"We'll have to support whatever decision she makes," Evie said softly. "...That's what real friends and a family would do."

"We can't risk that though, Evie!" Felicity cried. "Haven't you guys known each other for a long time before I came around?"

"Yes... We were..." Evie replied as some tears started to form in her sepia eyes and she tried to brush them off. "But Mal seems to really want this... No matter how bad I would to hate to see her go like this."

"I guess we'll have to see if she actually wants to stick around with us." LJ sighed.

"Only time can tell," Evie said softly. "Like when our parents came to take us home."

"I'm just surprised my mother even remembered my name," Carlos rolled his eyes. "I have so many 'uncles' who come over to cheer loudly for their favorite baseball teams that I've been misnamed almost every name possible."

"I guess Cruella de Vil really gets around," Felicity commented. "Uh, no offense, Carlos."

"That's okay, Flick," Carlos shrugged with a small smile. "As far as I'm concerned though, as if recent events, your mother is my mother now."

"Well, we need to ensure that Mal actually chooses to stay with us!" LJ exclaimed. "We need to find a way to prove that Hades doesn't really care about her, but she's so hyped about this, I don't know if it's right."

"We'll think of something, LJ." Evie said softly as she lightly patted the boy on the head.

Jay and Carlos frowned softly while Felicity and Zofia just tried to stay strong during the situation.

"Hey, you guys hungry?" Vincent asked as he came in the room. "Soup's on."

"We're coming." The group replied to him.

Vincent nodded as he went to get Akito and Estelle next just as they finished talking with their own parents as well.

* * *

Brock was in the kitchen, angrily stirring the food while Hades and Mal were at the table and everyone else sat down. The others did their best to be patient and calm during Hades's bond with Mal.

"We'll be at a bunch of hotels of course," Hades said to Mal as he had his feet up on the table. "You can order room service and charge it to my account, you can eat whatever you want, and we'll go all over the world... To London, Paris, and maybe even Cleveland."

"Wow... That sounds amazing..." Mal smiled as she was just engrossed in bonding with her father after so long.

"Oh, for sure," Hades nodded. "We'll be out on the open road, just you and me."

"Just... Me and you?" Mal asked. "But what about the others?"

"Ah, what _about_ them?" Hades replied. "Besides, _I'm_ your flesh an' blood! They're not even your family!"

"...Well, yeah, but... Dad, I don't know if I could just leave them like that," Mal said softly. "Can I still think about it?"

"Of course, Mally, after all, I'm here for the night, and sometime tomorrow, you and me will be back on the road," Hades grinned. "I'll support you in whatever choice you make."

"Wow... Thanks, Dad." Mal beamed as she started to sound touched.

Hades smirked at her as he gave her a "Rock & Roll" gesture. The others just glared at Hades as just his mere presence soured on them and it was clear that he was just going to take Mal with him and not them as well, even if he said something nice in order to butter her up some more.

"Dinner is served." Brock soon announced.

"Ah, it smells great," Hades nodded in approval. "I hope it's as good as it smells."

"It's gotta be a gourmet feast no doubt." Donald said as he sat next to Xandra.

"Well, with Brock in the kitchen, odds are it's gonna be pretty tasty," Xandra replied. "I haven't eaten in a while, so why not start now?"

"I hope pizza's good, I made everybody's favorites." Brock said as he came out.

"Pizza is good." Uma smirked and nodded.

Everyone soon reached in and grabbed their respective slices which had toppings of all kinds after Brock served them.

"Hmm... Yeah, pizza's great," Hades nodded. "I eat pizza for dinner almost every night."

"Somehow I can believe that." Emi remarked as she sat with Ash, Akito, and Misty.

"Most excellent, Brock." LJ beamed.

"C'est magnifique." Zofia added.

"Not bad," Hades replied. "A bit better than Pizza Planet even."

"Uh, thanks, I guess, sir." Brock shrugged at him, though he smiled and nodded at the others.

"I was also just thinking... What about school?" Mal asked Hades. "I mean... How would that work?"

"Simple, I learned a tip from my old pal, Rock Zilla," Hades replied. "He home-schooled his kids."

"Rock Zilla has kids?" Carlos asked, a bit surprised.

"Yeah... I mean, I've only met 'em a couple of times, but they exist," Hades shrugged. "Besides, who's gonna need school when you can just hang out on tour with me all the while, Mally?"

"...Yeah." Mal said softly as she nodded, still looking torn on her final decision for tomorrow.

The group all looked at each other, feeling very nervous.

* * *

Eventually, after dinner, the group met in a room that Donald planned on making a rec room for the kids. Thanks to Ari, there were already plenty of video games with an air hockey table, a pool table, a ping-pong table, a court in the corner for basketball games, and tables with board games and card games with much more to come later. Mal didn't meet up with the others as she was making sure her dad was getting settled.

"Guys, we could be close to losing Mal," Felicity said as she sat at the head of the table. "I'm glad that she thought about us first, but I doubt Hades is gonna wanna take _all_ of us with him."

"You're right!" LJ exclaimed, panicked. "How could she _not_ wanna go with him? WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO?!"

"Hmm... If only we could make more fun out of your parents coming tomorrow." Jay paused thoughtfully.

"Yeah, but what? What? WHAT?!" Zofia cried out as she grabbed him and shook him.

"Whoa! Easy, Red." Jay warned her.

"Sorry... I'm stressed..." Zofia sighed and bowed her head.

"It's okay, Zo, we all are," Evie sighed softly. "Mal's been like a sister to me even before we all came together. Not even my magic mirror can give me an answer for this one."

"We need something, but it's not like it'll come slapping us right in the face--" Carlos sighed before he opened the window and winced as a piece of paper slapped him right in the face before he peeled it off and shook his head before he saw a possible solution. "Hey! That's it!" he then said, showing the others the paper. "That's the answer!"

"...You want a highly-trained, perfect in every way, and supercalifragilistic-efficient babysitting service from Polly and Molly Poppins?" Jay raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Huh?" Carlos asked before he saw what was there and soon turned the paper around. "No! This!"

The paper was then shown to be a family reunion flyer with great food, great stories shared, and a lot of great games.

"Since we're all one big happy family, we'll have a family reunion tomorrow!" Carlos explained with a smile. "We'll show Mal how much we all love her like a family, whether we all share blood or not."

"That's genius!" LJ exclaimed. "A bit risky, but when you're trying to save your family, there's no risks one wouldn't take!"

"I'm glad you think so, LJ," Carlos replied. "We'll try to show our support, but also have fun with the 'rents while we can."

"Oh, yeah," Jay smirked. "I'm game for that."

"Great idea, Carlos." Evie smiled softly.

"This just might work," Felicity nodded before sighing sharply. "And even if it doesn't... We gave it our all."

"So then let's do it!" Ash declared.

"Yeah!" The group nodded quietly.

"I'm gonna go to bed," Oswald replied. "Getting torn to shreds by a bunch of psychotic dog beasts REALLY takes it out of me, and I can't find the strength to scream."

"Sorry about that, Oswald." Carlos winced.

"It's nothing." Oswald shrugged as he walked off.

"Guess it is pretty late," Evie said before she slid a sleep mask over her Pokemon. "Meowstic could sure use some beauty sleep. I know I do~"

"Alright, we'll go to bed and start tomorrow morning," Zofia replied with a yawn. "Good night, everyone."

* * *

Everyone replied with a good night as they went off to get ready for bed.

"Oh... What do I do?" Mal sighed to herself before she went to go to sleep. "It's cool that Dad's here and he wants to take care of me... But there's also my new family... And Dad was always very important to me, especially with how horrible Mom could get sometimes..." she then fell flat on her back as she stared up at the ceiling. "What do I do?"

Murkrow soon flew over and tried to comfort Mal since he knew this had to be a tough time for his trainer. Mal soon lightly stroked her Pokemon's fathers before she took a hold of him in her arms as she opened the bedroom window and stared out into the sky to see the starry night as she thought about her childhood memories of a lack of a father in her life and how more or less miserable her life was before she had met Felicity and the others. Murkrow nuzzled his head against Mal's face as she began to reminisce and reflect on what was going on right now as a song came to her from her heart.

"Do I miss you?, Count the stars, Multiply by 10, Of course I do~," Mal began to sing as she thought about her life while watching the stars with Murkrow as he lightly nuzzled up to her. "More than now and then, I could paint a rainbow, Shine the sky, Set the stars in space, Faster than explain, How much I miss your face, Watch the moon, Someday soon, He will start to smile~"

Murkrow looked at her and Mal looked back as she almost began to cry.

"When I say I'll see you, In a while, But 'til then I miss you, Dry my tears~," Mal sang as she wiped her eyes a bit while swaying slightly with Murkrow. "Hide my fears away, Until that happy day, To the rainbow's end~"

Murkrow soon began to yawn which made Mal yawn too.

"Is where I would go, my friend, I do, Miss you soooo~..." Mal then concluded as she returned Murkrow to his PokeBall and she went to get some sleep like the others.

A shooting star soon seemed to fly overhead of the mansion as everyone fell fast asleep.


	27. Chapter 26: Estranged Father's Day

The next morning then came as Felicity was in the kitchen before everyone else and began to make breakfast for all of them. One-by-one, the others came downstairs to sit at the table and help Felicity out in getting ready for the day. Felicity smiled warmly at them as she cooked with ease.

"Smells great already." Brock said to her.

"It is fun to cook," Felicity giggled. "Maybe I could even cook for the great food critic: Anton Ego."

"That guy looks really creepy on TV," Carlos shivered. "Then again, you might get along just fine."

"Very funny, Carlos." Felicity rolled her eyes before she plated up the eggs that she was working on.

"Awesome!" LJ whooped. "These eggs look almost too good to eat! ...But not TOO good!" And so he tucked in, as did everyone else.

Mal yawned and stretched as she soon came into the room.

"Morning, Mal." The others greeted the girl.

"Mornin'..." Mal mumbled as she rubbed her eyes. "Hm... Something smells good."

"I made eggs, sausage, bacon, potatoes, pancakes, waffles, and toast," Felicity listed. "Help yourself!"

"Gee, Flick, you trying to open an IHOP or something?" Mal smirked as she went to fix her own plate.

"I just thought I'd make a lovely banquet for my family." Felicity smiled innocently.

"We figured that if you were gonna go with your dad, that we could at least have one more breakfast together as a family," LJ stated. "And I know that we get on each other's nerves sometimes, but we all love ya lots, Mal."

"Hmm... Well, thanks, guys," Mal nodded as she came to sit down with them. "I love you too."

"So, uh, is Hades... Erm... Your dad? Is he gonna be joining us this morning?" Misty asked.

"Probably later," Mal replied. "He says rockstars don't get out of bed until at least noon."

"Well, I'll at least try to save him some food." Felicity replied.

"I'm sure he'd appreciate that." Mal nodded.

Felicity smiled politely for her sake.

* * *

Luckily, it was a very good breakfast for everyone and they watched TV after. The double doors soon slammed open into the living room as some loud music began to play. The kids soon looked over from the living room area and gasped happily once they saw three familiar faces.

 ** _"Guess who's back, back, back, Back again?~"_ **The music began to play as Cherry stepped in with a boombox as Lionel and Thor followed her inside.

"Mom! Dad! Uncle!" The kids exclaimed as they gave their parents a big group hug.

"Glad to see you all too, kids." Lionel chuckled.

"Surprise! Happy Birthday!" Thor beamed.

"No, no, no!" Cherry groaned and shook her head.

"Are we doing something special today?" Zofia asked the parents.

"Well, we figured something like a barbecue and pool party in your backyard since you've been here for the summer," Cherry replied. "Sorta like our visit to Triton's Bay, but doing it a little closer to home before we bring you back home in time for school."

"Ohhhhh," Vincent replied. "Well, that _does_ sound pretty fun."

"We'll have some burgers and hot dogs and music and a pool and just about everything else amazing for an End of Summer celebration!" Thor beamed as he brought out a grill to show them.

"COOL!" The kids declared.

"This is gonna be the best end-of-Summer celebration ever!" Kimberly exclaimed.

* * *

Eventually, there was tropical music playing as the kids were either playing in the pool with the toys, dancing to the music, lounging on lawn chairs to get some suntans, or helping out Thor as he was grilling burgers and hot dogs, making enough for everybody. The kids even had their Pokemon come along as this was a really great day so far.

"How sentimental..." Hades's voice soon said.

Everyone then suddenly stopped doing what they were doing before they soon looked over to see him.

"You know, I haven't been this choked up since I got a hunk of bacon-wrapped shrimp caught in my throat!" Hades continued with a grin as he tried to make a joke as he looked all around to the others. "Huh?"

Everyone else just stared at him while Mal gave a small smile.

"So is this an audience or a mosaic?" Hades shrugged at himself as he stepped over among the crowd. "Hey, how you doin'? Lookin' good. Nice dress."

His three dogs soon followed him as they snarled a bit before he soon came to see Mal.

"So, Mally, you getting some food and gonna decide before sunset?" Hades asked his daughter.

"Uh... I think Mrs. Moltenschwartz said that there would be fireworks... So maybe after?" Mal shrugged bashfully.

"Cuz ya can't call it summer unless there's fireworks!" Pain noted.

"Or a fireworks-related injury!" Panic added.

"You two oughta know that better than anyone." Hades smirked.

Cherry, Lionel, and Thor glanced at each other indifferently.

"Now, kids, just so you know, within a few months, Electra is going to take over for me." Thor soon said to the kids as he began to plate up some of the burgers and hot dogs.

"Is something happening?" asked LJ.

"Well..." Lionel replied. "Yes, but it's gonna be a huge surprise. So we can't say what it is."

Thor punctuated this as he nodded his head eagerly.

"Well... Okay..." LJ shrugged.

"So... Uh... You three related or what?" Cherry asked April, May, and June as they brought out some condiments for the food.

The triplets looked a bit deadpan toward her as she just rolled her eyes in return.

"Oh, Emi, I'm going to miss you a lot this Fall," Akito dramatically said to Emi. "Hopefully we can meet again one day."

"I'm sure we will, Akito," Emi smiled. "Plus we can always write each other letters."

Akito and Emi beamed at each other as they shared a hug.

"Aww! Isn't it cute, Ash?" Misty beamed.

"Cute." Ash nodded in agreement.

"Kinda sickeningly sweet if you ask me." Hades mumbled.

"Well, I _didn't_ ask you, so butt out." Misty retorted under her breath.

"Besides, we've only got a little time to have fun," Lionel announced. "So let's get as much out of it as we can!"

"And hopefully this is better than a certain party..." Cherry sharply said to Felicity.

Felicity shivered and shook chills all around her body. "Yes, Mother, I promise that it will be." she soon said as she raised her right hand up.

"That's good... You're a smart girl," Cherry said as she set the food down with the others as they sat at picnic tables. "Now... Lunch." she then lightly demanded without her emotion changing, which was normal for her.

* * *

And so the kids tucked into their freshly prepared lunches. Hades ate up with the others, though he wore his dark sunglasses right now as it was very bright and sunny today.

"So... You kids have boyfriends and girlfriends yet?" Thor asked the kids before giggling a bit.

Jay, Evie, and Carlos all blushed before they spoke all at once, nervously and in denial, though he could tell that they had met some new people.

"Come on," Thor smirked. "You can tell your Uncle Daddy~"

"That name sounds horrifying." Mal grimaced.

"Well, uh, I met the strongest football player on the team who trialed me so I could try-out in the Fall to be on the team," Jay said bashfully. "Turns out he was that girl Lonnie I had been seeing in the hallway lately."

"Uh, yeah," Carlos chuckled bashfully. "A-A-And I met Jane and she invited me to come with her to the orphanage to read to the kids with her and a friend of hers."

"And how about you, Evie dear?" Thor asked. "Did you get with that smart and charming boy, Doug Arenberg?"

"Erm... It didn't work out between me and Doug," Evie said before blushing. "Though I think Brock and I are going to be seeing more of each other after this... At least through phone calls and letters."

"Also video chat!" Lionel added. "But still, it's nice to know that you've met people you really like in such a manner."

The three teenagers blushed and chuckled bashfully.

"What about you, Mal?" Thor asked.

"I haven't found anyone yet," Mal shrugged. "All of the boys at our school feel the same and I haven't found anyone that interesting since our Pokemon journey and our adventurous summer with The Three... Erm... Four Caballeros."

"Hm... I thought you'd like Cherry's old friend's son, Ben," Thor smirked. "He seems pretty cute."

"Yeah, I guess Ben's pretty cute," Mal blushed a little before shrugging as she suddenly thought of the brown-haired, hazel-eyed boy. "And smart, and helpful, and always thinking of others despite being Class President which seems to usually warrant bossing people around just because they're in charge of the students, I guess."

"Well, from what Belle's told us via your mum, this Ben lad is an upstanding kinda guy," Lionel replied. "Even if you two don't hit it off, I think that you could at least be good friends."

"Uh... I'll think about that... If I even go back to school this year..." Mal said softly and bashfully.

"Well, guess we'll see for ourselves," Thor replied.

"...We don't want you to leave, Mal," said LJ. "I mean, it's great that your dad FINALLY showed up, but I honestly thought that we were genuinely becoming a family."

"I know, LJ," Mal said softly. "I just need to think about this... I've always hoped my dad would come take me home with him or at least visit more often, so this is really important to me."

"And we'll support you in whatever your final decision is." LJ said as he bowed his head, trying to sound grown-up like his sisters.

"Well, hopefully we find out soon," Thor remarked. "Especially in what Cherry, Lionel, and I had been discussing while you were gone."

"Does it involve _all_ of us?" Carlos asked.

"Well, it's mostly for you four," Cherry told Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos. "I'm sure you'll find a way to find fun out of it for whenever school's not being a hassle."

"Compared to the hectic summer we had?" remarked Jay. "It'll probably make school seem like a stroll through the park!"

The others laughed a bit.

* * *

Eventually, lunch was finished.

"Hmm... I think we should play some games," Hades said. "Are you guys cool with that?"

"Sure! Games are fun!" Thor beamed as he brought out a giant bag. "I brought horseshoes, some balloons we can fill with water, bands for a three-legged race, beanbags for Beanbag Tag... That one's a classic, I'd suggest a regular race, but I feel that somehow, Akito would have an unfair advantage."

Akito blushed bashfully in response to that.

"Alrighty then, we'll play some games," LJ replied. "See where the rest of the day takes us."

"Game time!" Thor announced and took out a random whistle before blowing it.

The group soon paired up with two-by-two with one on each side as the ones on the right side held water balloons in their hands.

"All right, guys," Thor smiled. "The way this game works is that we'll toss our water balloons back and forth and each time, take a step back. If your balloon bursts and splashes you, you're out. The last pair standing wins!"

"Okay, ready?" Lionel called as the kids got ready, balloons in hands. "Set... GO!"

And so the game began, with both sides tossing their balloons to one another like scalding potatoes. Unfortunately, Jay and Carlos were the first ones out.

"Whoops! Sorry, Jay." Carlos said bashfully as he got soaked.

"Heh, that's okay, little bro," Jay smirked. "No one can throw and catch as great as I can."

"Oh, brother." Carlos playfully rolled his eyes and shook his head.

And so, the others continued tossing their balloons. The next ones out were Evie and Mal.

"You really should've won," Hades said to Mal. "Aren't you mad that you lost?"

"Not really, Dad, it's not always about winning." Mal shrugged.

"Hmm..." Hades paused a bit firmly before walking off.

"So glad to see that you're being a good sport." Evie smiled at Mal proudly.

"It's not too difficult, honestly," Mal replied. "And now it's down to the final few."

Felicity and Zofia soon smirked at each other. Brock and Ash shared a grin at each other as they looked at Misty and Emi next.

"All right, guys," May smirked at Felicity, Zofia, Misty, and Emi. "Show those boys who's boss."

"Sorry to do this to you, Big Brother, but I have a big advantage." Emi giggled at Ash.

"We'll see about that, Emi." Ash replied as he soon tossed his balloon to Brock as it was really suspenseful now.

The both of them began to speed up their tossing frequency as Misty and Emi steadily got faster.

"This could go any way, folks. It is literally anyone's game." LJ noted as he and the others watched the two teams pass the balloons between one another.

"Girls rule and boys drool!" Misty giggled.

"Very funny, Misty!" Ash smirked at the redheaded girl.

Suddenly, something pushed Ash a bit that made him trip and fall as the water balloon soon went flying and it landed on Mal's head and splashed her all over.

"Aah!" Mal yelped.

"And the winners are Misty and Emi!" Thor soon announced.

"Ash Ketchum, did you just splash me for no reason?" Mal glared a bit.

"What? No, Mal, I didn't!" Ash frowned.

"Alright, who's the wiseguy?" asked Mal.

"Call me crazy, but I think I smell a rat," LJ remarked. "By which I mean Ash didn't throw the balloon, he was tripped!"

"Hmm... But who tripped him?" Mal narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"That, I do not know." LJ replied.

"Why don't we play another game?" Thor suggested. "The day is still young."

"Okay. I'll keep my eyes peeled in case anything else happens," LJ replied. "But in the meantime, let the games continue."

* * *

And so, the games went on, though Mal more or less had a rough time. Every time she and the others played, she ended up getting hurt or humiliated in some way which began to ruin her special Family Fun Day. This only increased the worry to the others as it looked like she wasn't going to stay with them after all.

"Mal's just having a bad day." Cherry commented.

"It feels like more than just a bad day to me..." Thor replied. "Something's not sitting right and it's not just the potato salad I brought for the picnic."

"Can _we_ help?" Three tiny voices asked which belonged to April, May, and June.

"Uh... Sure," Cherry replied. "Are you guys experts in sleuthing?"

"Yep!" The triplets smirked.

"We snuck into Sheldgoose's hide-out once." April replied.

"And we got away from the guard dogs in time!" May smirked.

"You can totally trust us." June smiled innocently.

"Well, all right," Cherry nodded. "I have a sneaky suspicion that it might be Hades and those little troll friends of his."

"You ain't the only one," Lionel replied. "We're gonna need to find some way to catch the little stinkbugs in the act!"

"Mm-hmm~..." Cherry and Thor nodded in agreement as they began to sneak around a bit while the kids would play their games.

"I'm sorry, Mal, I didn't mean to hit you, I swear!" LJ frowned at the girl.

"I wanna believe you, but I'm just having a bad day," Mal groaned as she rubbed her head after she got a horseshoe thrown at it. "I think I'm gonna sit the rest of the games out and hang out with my dad a bit."

"Okay..." The others said softly as Mal stormed off then.

Mal crossed her arms as she soon came into one of the rooms and soon brought out her suitcase and began to pack it up as she spent some time by herself.

"We have to do something!" LJ sobbed to the others. "If we don't, then Mal is gonna leave forever!! I know I try to act cool and carefree, but I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I ended up being the one who drove her away!"

"It's not your fault, LJ," Zofia frowned. "Mal's just having a bad day."

"Yeah! But she's gonna go with her dad! I just know it!" LJ cried as he hugged her.

The others began to cry as this looked like Mal was going to leave them forever to be with her dad instead.

* * *

Cherry, Lionel, and Thor were turned into bugs and soon flew around as they kept an eye on Hades who was in his temporary guest room until Pain and Panic came screaming in.

"It's working! It's working!" Pain and Panic called out loudly. "Hades! It's working!"

"Haven't I told you two not to come barging in whenever I'm taking one of my naps?" Hades asked quietly and calmly as he wore his dark sunglasses before removing them as he suddenly yelled at them. " **IT GIVES ME THE _WORST_ HEADACHE!**"

"Oh! ...Sorry, Boss," whispered Panic, as Lionel and Cherry each turned on their recording devices. "What we were trying to say, is that you know that plan you came up with to make Mal want to leave with you?"

"Yeah, because I came up with it," Hades replied. "Your point being...?"

"Well," Pain responded in a lower tone. "We wanted to report that it's going great. The kid looks like she's ready to blow her stack! Not to mention this pop stand."

"Interesting..." Hades replied. "I'd hate to do this to her, but it would mean oh-so-much to me if she came back home with me."

"Eh, you don't have much of a home anymore," Panic reminded nervously. "You're always on the road... Like that time when that man Kurt Martin tried to take his son Zack with him on the road and it just didn't work out."

"Don't compare me to _that_ clown!" Hades scoffed as he hit the back of Panic's head suddenly. "Besides... Everyone knows that daughters are closer to their fathers... Her mom never paid her much attention, plus she'll get whatever she wants as long as she asks me and we'll have plenty of time to spend time together... That is, if I'm not asleep cuz of gigs and concerts and groupies who wanna see me right after a show."

"Well, we should get outta your hair," Pain whispered as he pulled Panic to the door. "Gotta get that final nail in the coffin. We'll letcha know when it's finished."

Hades grunted as he turned over in his guest bed and dozed off, unaware of the three tiny insects who'd recorded the entire conversation and were now buzzing out the window.

"So LJ was right, sabotage was involved!" Lionel remarked. "We need to let the kids know... Especially Mal. We've got video AND audio proof, so we're covered doubly."

"Will Mal listen to us though?" Cherry asked.

"Probably better us than the other kids," Thor hoped. "We're the adults after all and kids always listen to adults."

"...Well, not always, but sure." Cherry then nodded at him.

And so they took off to regroup with the kids, and following said regrouping, the evidence behind Hades' devilish plan was revealed to them.

"I can't believe he would stoop that low!" Jay glared. "He's gone way too far!"

"Too far! Too far!" Chatot squawked and parroted as he sat on Jay's shoulder.

"Then it won't be enough to show her the evidence; Mal might think we faked it or something," Ash stated. "We're gonna hafta trick Hades into revealing his plan somehow! That way, the proof would be irrefutable!"

"Plus Mal might think that we're jealous." Carlos frowned.

"You think so?" Felicity asked.

"Well... Yeah," Carlos replied with a small shrug. "I mean, Evie's dad is usually doing whatever her mom says like a puppet... Jay's dad uses him as a tool, especially in finding stuff to sell at his sleazy old pawnshop, and... Well... I've never met my father."

"Fair point," LJ replied. "But the fact is, we need a plan to make him confess. We know his plan, so we can be three steps ahead of him, and pretend like we don't know so we can discreetly thwart him. Then he'll get so frustrated that he screams out how his plan was supposed to go. That's when we've got 'im good."

"You're a very perceptive child, I see," Cherry smirked. "I'm pretty impressed."

"Is Mrs. Moltenschwartz actually _smiling_?" Jay whispered at Carlos.

"Yes, boys, the corners of my mouth can be turned right side up on special occasions," Cherry replied. "So that's why we're gonna help you make sure Mal stays with us even if she's excited about having her dad around."

"So let's get to work." Lionel replied as he put out his hand.

Soon after, the others all put their hands on top, then threw them in the air quietly. Mal soon packed up her suitcases and moved them under her bed for the time being.

* * *

"Are you really going to leave with your dad, Mal?" Murkrow asked.

"I should be with my dad," Mal said. "He wants me to come with him and I haven't had much time to spend with him. He's here now and, well, I feel like we need to make up for lost time."

"Well, call it crazy, but he can claim he's your family all he wants, but where has _he_ been?" Murkrow replied. "Off touring the country! While the Moltenschwartz men have been more parental than that shortsighted hot-shot has _ever_ been. I get that you wanna be with your birth dad, but why give up being with all the friends and adoptive family you've gained? It just doesn't make sense to me."

"This is shapin' up to be the boss's best idea yet!" exclaimed Pain's voice from nearby.

"I just need some time alone, okay?" Mal sighed sharply.

Murkrow sighed as well, but soon returned to his PokeBall. "Don't say I didn't warn ya." he said before disappearing.

Mal soon went to lie down on her bed, holding her head as she tried to get some rest.

"Yeah! And the kid has no idea of what's going on!" Panic's voice added.

Mal groaned in annoyance as she slammed her door open, about to scold Pain and Panic until she heard what exactly they were saying while she tried to hide so they wouldn't catch her eavesdropping.

"First, Hades wanted _us_ to sabotage her good time so she'd get mad at her adoptive family an' friends," Pain chuckled. "First the incident during the balloon toss.... Then we put that toad in her bag during the sack race... The list just keeps on going!"

"And finally, when she was mad enough, she'd leave them behind, and go with her dear-old-dad on his big global tour!" Panic smirked, giving a wheedling, wheezy laugh. "Just think, she'll never want to see any of them again, all because she blames them for something that wasn't even their fault!"

Mal looked very surprised, but grew to be annoyed and frustrated. "I never did like those two... But I'm gonna make them and Dad pay later... Oh, yeah..." she said to herself before she disappeared back into her room and went to continue her little rest to keep up appearances for until later on.

Pain and Panic laughed together as they high-fived each other on the way down the hallway.

* * *

Some time had passed as everyone was still concerned about Mal, but tried to distract themselves with other topics until she would come back outside to see them.

"It's a shame that Mal can't come back home with me," Misty said innocently. "She'd be a great improvement over my own older sisters."

"Well, my cousin Hildy's kinda like a big sister," Evie shrugged. "Maybe you guys will meet her sometime."

"I guess that'd be pretty cool." Ash replied.

"Well, the hour of truth is soon to be upon us," LJ sighed. "Now we're gonna know... Will Mal stay, or will she go?"

"It's just business, babies..." Hades's voice said as he was more awake now.

The others soon looked over at him as he leaned against the wall, looking like hot "stuff".

"It's natural for children to wanna go back to their natural family," Hades grinned a bit proudly. "Didn't you guys wanna do the same?"

"I, for one, strongly preferred Mr. and Mr. and Mrs. Moltenschwartz." Carlos spoke up nervously as he waved his hand.

"Either way," Hades shrugged. "I really do care about my little girl. Little girls gotta be with their daddies after all."

"Yeah, whatever, Hades..." Felicity sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Dinner will be ready soon." Thor said as he poked his head out of the kitchen.

"Thanks, Unc." LJ called.

"I hope it's something good." Hades smirked.

"It might not be ambrosia salad, but you'll eat it and like it." Thor said firmly before going back into the kitchen.

"He's interesting." Donald commented.

"So, Donald, how's it going with Xandra?" LJ asked hopefully.

"It might be pretty serious later," Donald said bashfully. "Xandra's a huuuge step-up from Daisy."

"Well, that's obvious," LJ smirked. "But yeah, I think you two are gonna be just fine."

"Did it show a lot during our adventures together?" Donald asked bashfully.

"Oh, most definitely," LJ replied. "You two gradually got closer with time, and it helped strengthen your bond like it strengthened mine with my family and friends, but it's looking pretty grim if Mal doesn't learn just what Hades has been up to."

Donald blushed a bit as he chuckled nervously. The triplets even hugged Donald, even if Daisy was their aunt and they mostly knew him from that and hanging out with Huey, Dewey, and Louie, though they enjoyed spending time with him whenever they could.

* * *

It was getting very close to sunset.

"All right, Mally, time to go home," Hades soon said as his limo came by. "My driver will take your bags and soon, we'll go off to the city for my newest interview and you get to be there with me."

Mal just walked over in silence as everyone gathered around.

"So, Mal... Are you coming home with Dear Old Dad?" Hades asked with an eager smile as he stood with Pain and Panic.

Three women known as The Fates who were Hades's groupies were also shown to be in the limo and there were a bunch of presents inside just for Mal as she looked at the limo and back over to the Moltenschwartz clan which now included Jay, Evie, and Carlos.

"...No." Mal soon said at long last.

The air was eerily silent.

"No? Whaddya mean, no?" Hades asked. "C'mon, climb aboard and we can get the show on the road!"

"No, Dad," Mal said softly. "It was great to have you here... It was good to actually see you... Maybe if you mean it, you can come back again next year or my birthday or Christmas or graduation... And we can have fun again, but I said no, Dad," she then added as she came to stand with Felicity, Evie, Jay, Carlos, LJ, and Zofia. "This is my family."

LJ immediately threw himself at Mal, catching her in a bear hug of joy.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Hades exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, Dad, but that's my decision." Mal said before hugging LJ back.

"But we made your day horrible so that you _would_ go with Hades!" Pain and Panic cried out.

Hades soon turned at them as he nearly snarled at them. Pain and Panic then clamped their hands over their mouths as they backed up slowly.

"You two are so FIRED." Hades growled darkly.

"AHA!" LJ declared. "At last, the truth comes out! We didn't even have to show you the evidence!"

"There was evidence?" Mal asked.

"We didn't know if we should show you," Ash replied. "You were so excited about your dad being back, we thought you'd accuse us of having tampered with it just to make him look bad."

"Would I really do that?" Mal rolled her eyes.

"Your sixth birthday party when you thought I was the one who put a dead fish in the punch bowl when it was really Freddie Facilier?" Uma prompted.

"Hmm..." Mal paused as she thought about that "noodle incident". "Fair point... So yeah, sorry, Dad," she then said as she looked at the blue-haired man. "Dad, feel free to come back if you ever feel like it. I'm just gonna stick by with my family."

The others then watched Hades, expecting him to throw a childish fit and maybe force Mal to come back with him anyway, but... He didn't seem to.

"...Fair enough," Hades said before he put his hands on his daughter's shoulders. "I don't love well... I haven't been exactly World's Greatest Dad... I deserve that. Try being married to your mother. I know when I'm beaten though and I'm sad to hear that you won't come with me... But I'm better than complaining about it or making you do something I want and not what you want... Your grandfather used to do that to me... I just wish you a lot of luck in your new life, Mally."

"Thanks, Dad," Mal replied. "And I wish you luck with your own life."

Hades nodded with a small smile, before he threw Pain and Panic into the limo's back end, then got inside before closing the door.

"...I'm surprised he handled that maturely." Thor commented.

"I don't think he'll change... But yeah..." Cherry added with a nod.

Once inside the limo, the driver drove them away from the mansion.

"Goodbye, Dad." Mal whispered, a little emotional even though she felt very frustrated with her father right about now.

"Are you... Gonna be okay?" asked Lionel as he and the others came over.

"I'll be fine," Mal sharply sighed. "It was good to see him again after so long... But I guess I should've expected that from him... I'm sorry I didn't listen to you guys, I guess I was just looking at him through the eyes of purple-colored glasses."

"Rose-colored glasses." Felicity corrected.

"Purple is a much better color, don't ya think?" Mal smirked.

"I can vouch for that," LJ replied with a smile. "Anyways... We're glad that you chose to stay."

"I just might need some time alone for until a week or two before school starts." Mal said.

"Very well," Evie beamed as she hugged Mal suddenly and gave her a sisterly kiss on the cheek. "I'll make sure you're styling after some back to school shopping... Sis~"

"Thanks, Evie," Mal rolled her eyes playfully. "Any more surprises?"

"Maybe some, but I won't say until I'm allowed to." Thor grinned innocently.

"All in good time," Cherry replied.

"In the meantime, let's just enjoy the last few vestiges of summer while we can, yes?" Lionel suggested.

"Uh-huh!" The family all agreed as they jumped up and began to continue to have some fun.

* * *

Eventually, a school bus drove over before stopping in front of the mansion as three male duckling triplets, wearing red, blue, and green, soon arrived and looked around.

"Hi, Uncle Donald! What did we miss?" The triplets asked once they came by.

"You boys have got a lot to learn like we did during this summer vacation." April smirked.

"Uh-huh!" May and June added in agreement.

Huey, Dewey, and Louie soon glanced at each other before looking back curiously.


	28. Epilogue

**_EPILOGUE..._ **

"And so, things began to wrap up nicely that summer as the Moltenschwartz parents came to take their children back home and to start a brand new adventure in a brand new school year," A random narrator's voice began to say as the story began to wrap up. "Mal decided to write letters to her father whenever she could and to her surprise, he actually did answer back on a few occasions as she felt unsure about him still, but decided not to let it bother her... He was still a lot better than her mother."

Mal soon sent a new letter through the mail and walked off as Murkrow perched on her shoulder as they came back inside their new home together before it got too late as she sat with her new family at the table as they bowed their heads briefly and then began to eat up their dinner.

"It was going to be good for the former kids in Auradon Heights as a bright new beginning was going to change all of their lives for the better," The narrator soon continued as an orphanage was shown as Jane was talking to a girl with auburn hair with a ribbon in her hair, wearing a pale blue dress with darker blue dress shoes before Jane pointed to Carlos coming by with Rockruff riding in a wagon behind him with some books as they came to the orphanage. "Carlos became a regular visitor to read to the orphans in Neverland Orphanage with his new girlfriend: Jane Fairgood, and of course, a new friend to Jane's good friend, Wendy Darling, who always knew how to be a kid at heart, especially with storytelling."

"Evie still keeps in touch with Brock," The narrator continued as Evie was shown Skyping with Brock. "And Jay and Lonnie are doing fine, especially since they see each other regularly at football practice."

* * *

Suddenly, a football was soon thrown as Ben stood with the school's gym teacher as he held a timer and the adult man held a clipboard. Someone soon caught the football and went running to the touchdown only for someone else to come up from right behind and tackle them down to the ground and they were both on the ground.

Coach Jenkins blew his whistle and gave a thumb's up. "Good hustle out there, kids!" he then called out.

Lonnie giggled as she was the one who had been tackled. "Good one, Jay," she then smirked. "You really got me that time."

"All in a day's work." Jay shrugged bashfully before he flexed his arms with a smirk back.

* * *

"LJ went back to writing and drawing his own adventures," The narrator explained as it showed LJ doing some writing and drawing in his notebook. "Although he's not by himself this time."

Kimberly came over, holding Vulpix, and LJ petted the Pokémon gently on the head.

"Papa." Vulpix smiled.

"Glad you could make it," LJ smiled back at Kimberly and Vulpix. "There's some stuff I wanna show you guys."

"This sounds promising." Kimberly beamed.

And so LJ led them to see what he wanted to show them. Vulpix soon jumped out of Kimberly's arms as he walked around with them to see what all of the excitement was about.

"Ah... Alright, here we go!" LJ declared as he pulled out a drawing of himself with Vulpix and Kimberly.

"Aww~" Kimberly cooed and gushed.

Vulpix seemed to beam.

"It could be one of our first of many family portraits." LJ smiled bashfully.

"It's so sweet," Kimberly smiled. "Did you do this yourself?"

"Well, Vince helped a little with coloring, he seems to be into painting these days, but yeah," LJ shrugged before smiling back at her. "You like it though?"

"I love it," Kimberly beamed. "It's so thoughtful and amazing~"

"Aw, thanks, Kim!" LJ smiled.

Vulpix clapped. "Papa's an artist! Papa's an artist!" he cheered.

"You bet, little bambino!" LJ gushed playfully.

Kimberly beamed as she soon sat and spent some time with LJ and Vulpix, almost looking like a little family.

* * *

"The Fudo kids continued to have adventures with the Moltenschwartz siblings as much as they possibly could," The narrator soon said. "As adventures go, they always come and go and go and come, but they were all ready for anything and well-prepared. Even if they had to go away at a moment's notice... There were also some visits from Uma for whenever 'Cousin Terry' would come over, especially during his to the Fish & Chips place."

Uma rolled her eyes as she wore her pirate waitress uniform as she cleared another table to welcome in a family with a little kid. "Welcome to Captain Hook & Ursula's Fish and Chi-" she began to drone.

"It's my birthday!" The little kid interrupted happily.

"Can I start you off with some-" Uma ignored him, about to ask the family what she had to say.

"Can you sing the Fish & Chips birthday song for my special little man?" The mother asked eagerly as she hugged her son close beside her.

Uma groaned as she soon took a deep breath and started to sing the "Happy Birthday" song, though she mixed it up a little for her own sick, twisted amusement while the kid seemed to sing along, even with the profanity while the parents looked horrified.

"You should sing more often, it looks good for ya." A familiar voice smirked as Uma walked off to wipe down an open table after Harry and Gil moved the trays and plates.

Uma looked over before seeing Terry and smirked back. "Try eating the food, then you'll be singing a different tune in the bathroom." she then said, laughing a little as she came to see him before hugging him.

"Yeah... Can't argue with that." Terry chuckled.

"But of course, even _more_ surprises were just around the bend." The narrator spoke.

* * *

The camera then shifted over to Thor as he was covered in paint.

"Whoa!" Thor yelped as he snapped his fingers to wash himself clean from the paint stains as he leaned against a door. "Hey, this is private."

"Can the audience at least know what's going on in your little family?" The narrator asked.

"No, no, this is a secret," Thor shook his head childishly. "Nuh-uh... Nuh-uh... Not even the kids know or what we're gonna do for Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos before something new happens and changes in our family."

Because _that_ shocking twist, was, after all, another story.

"That's right and now this one is over," Thor nodded. "Nothing shall stand in my way!"

"Thor, who are you talking to?" Cherry and Lionel's voices asked.

"Nothing." Thor smiled bashfully as he soon took off and went to join them in the living room.

* * *

"And of course, Ash and Emi continued their own Pokemon journeys which would be shared with their friends outside of their traveling regions and making some new friends on the way," The narrator continued. "Though Ash seemed to be stuck on the girl he had met who was the one and only Misty Waterflower."

"Hey! What about me?" A brunette girl asked as she appeared. "I thought _I_ was Ash's girlfriend?"

"Different universe, Serena," The narrator told her. "Everybody just ignore her since this is The Justiceverse and not Perkyverse Prime."

Serena got a little pouty about that, but it didn't matter, especially since this was The End.


End file.
